Brace for Babe
by basketcse
Summary: This is an AU story partially published under GoVordo. Per many requests over the past year to see it completed, this is a Christmas present to fans of basketcse. Based on a real TV show, Stephanie and Ranger don't meet in the same way as the JE books which makes their dynamic complicated, humorous, dark, and sexy. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

 **This is an AU story set within the Plum Universe originally and partially published under GoVordo. Per many fan requests to see it completed, this is a Christmas present for those girls. It will be posted a few chapters at a time as I have time to load it on the site. This a long saga, the size of a novel. That's why it was not easy to go back to.**

 **A/N - The story begins the day that Stephanie loses her job at E.E. Martin. Due to the** **circumstances in which the primary characters meet, they are not the Professor Higgins and Eliza Doolittle of the first JE book. Ranger is the cocky streetwise bounty hunter with ambition and Stephanie is still trying her best to get ahead and maintain her independence. The premise of the story is b** **ased on a real TV show, and a new character is the glue that binds the complicated dynamic between Ranger and Stephanie. The saga is long, full of drama, humorous, dark, and sexy.** **With that said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

Spoilers - Mainly taken from One for the Money. It is not the same story, just hitting the best parts of that great original and adding a couple highlights from later books.

Rated M - Adult Content

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Brace for Babe**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Gigolos and Jerks**

Here I am sitting in my Miata with the contents of my desk and office in a box on the seat next to me. I'm thinking, what the hell just happened? I got up and did my usual morning routine and drove to work and walked into chaos. Two hours of grueling interrogation by the FBI and then 'BOOM', company is closed and Stephanie Plum is out of a job!

Accused of money laundering, E.E. Martin had been raided by the FBI. Apparently, E.E. Martin III had been in bed with the Mafia for years. He'd been increasingly careless in his business and palm-greasing practices, finally catching the FBI's attention and triggering the massive raid this morning.

I liked my job as a lingerie buyer at E.E. Martin. We had our niche, our competition just didn't happen to be Victoria Secret and we sold more granny panties than thongs. I was just beginning to get back on my feet again after my farce of a marriage to Dickie Orr and I was feeling good about myself. I wasn't heartbroken after coming home to find 'the Dick' bumping uglies with that skank Joyce Barnhardt on my new dining room table, I was pissed. After I settled the score and made sure he wouldn't have a bright political future, I got my job at E.E. Martin and moved from Trenton to Newark to be closer to work.

My luck just really stinks sometimes. I looked around the parking lot to see if there were any of my friends left hanging around. None, and I was too wound up to go home. I had my hand on the steering wheel thinking; is it going to be confession and mass in a church or confession in a bar? I'm thinking Hail Marys' aren't going to do it for me today and it's been so long since I've been, I'll be saying them until I'm forty. So, I put the car in gear and headed to the nearest watering hole.

There was a nice neighborhood bar a few blocks from work that some of us had been to before. I drove there, walked in, and bellied up to the bar. I was adjusting my skirt when the bartender came over and smiled at me. "What will it be, doll?"

I sighed. "Definitely a double something."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep, just lost my job."

A strikingly handsome well-built, well dressed guy with spiked very light blond hair, and maybe in his mid to late thirties took the stool next to me. He asked, "Did I overhear you say that you lost your job?"

I got a really good whiff of his expensive cologne. Nice. "Yes."

He motioned to the bartender. "Give the lady a drink on me. What's your name pretty woman?"

The bartender asked if bourbon was okay and I nodded. "I'm Stephanie."

He held out his hand and smiled. "Brace Fulton"

I shook his hand. "That's an unusual name and thanks for the drink."

"I adopted it several years ago when I started my career."

"Really? What career are you in?"

He grinned. "You could say hospitality. I started out as an escort." I choked on my shot and now my nose was burning and I was gasping for breath and he was patting me on the back.

"You okay?"

"Yep. Just wasn't expecting that. You said that you started out being a…well a…"

He smiled. "A gigolo."

I swallowed. "Right. Mind if I ask what you get promoted to from there? I mean what...where do you...what's up from...shit...I didn't mean…well crap." I blushed all the way to my toes.

He burst out laughing. "I get what you're asking. You are so damn cute. I have my own escort business now with both male and female escorts."

"Okay. So you're like a pimp?"

He smiled and put his arm around my chair. "Yes and definitely no. The men and women that work for me are more like independent contractors. We have a contract, I provide the rules and the clients, and they are paid a healthy percentage of the job and everyone is happy."

Hmm. "Like what rules?" This was kind of naughty and interesting stuff. I was getting my horizons broadened for sure.

"I run a clean business and I expect my escorts to be clean, well-groomed and dressed. They take care of themselves, no drug addicts, no alcoholics, they are expected to protect themselves and the clients and they are regularly screened for STDs. My clients are screened as well for the same and we get references before we accept them. They can be anyone in the community and I protect their privacy."

"Wow. I'm kind of speechless," I muttered.

"Stephanie, you're an attractive woman. You have a great body and a good personality. You would make a lot of money as an escort." I rolled my eyes and made a raspberry sound with my mouth making him laugh.

"Mr. Brace, I have no real expertise in that area. I've been with three guys in my entire life and none of it was much to write home to a girlfriend about. The only thing I learned that would benefit me in your business would be how to fake an orgasm really well." Then I blushed a little. Shit. I couldn't believe I'd told the guy that.

He barked a laugh and held up his drink. "Here's to selfish dicks. That's why me and my people are making the big bucks."

That caused me to choke again. After I was finished sputtering and coughing, I said, "My ex's name was Dickie."

He grinned. "Well, there you go. Most of my guys do this because they love women and they love giving women pleasure. They know how to give a woman more than just an orgasm. They give them a whole experience, making them feel good about themselves and their sexuality. I would love to show you how a man who knows what he's doing can make your body feel." He handed me a business card as I gulped and felt my face flushing again. "On the house, pretty lady, and I love that blush. It's adorable."

Ohhh…boy!

He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "I need to use the facilities. I'll be right back." Holy cow! I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to a gigolo...er...a gigolo boss. A dark shadow behind me suddenly blocked the dim light coming into the bar from the windows and I turned as a broad man with a bodybuilder frame, Hispanic from the looks of him, long dark hair in a ponytail, dark olive skin, and just jaw dropping handsome sat down on the stool next to me. The hair stood up on the back of my neck and a good amount of goosebumps began to pop on my arms. I said, "Um...that seat's...taken."

He smirked at me. "Not anymore, babe. Your date has had a change in schedule."

My what? "You think I… We were going to…" I was rendered speechless first by Brace and now this guy, which is hard to do for me. I turned hearing a scuffle behind me. A really huge dark man the size of a tank was pulling Brace toward the door in handcuffs. Brace snapped at him, "Hey G.I. Joe, I promised the lady over at the bar another drink. At least reach in my pocket, grab my wallet, and leave a couple bills on the bar. Would you do that for me?"

The big man actually nodded and did it and the muscled Latino guy sitting next to me snickered, rose from the stool, and sauntered over to take the money from them. Adding a wicked grin to the saunter back, he sat back down and scooted closer. I sat frozen, watching as he folded the bills and actually had the nerve to reach out and stuff them into the left cup of my push-up bra. My mouth dropped and I turned hearing my name. Brace was being tugged out the door. He winked at me and said, "Give me a call Stephanie. It was nice to meet you."

The hot Latino guy was leaning on the bar with a sneer on his smug face. Finding my voice, I snapped at the jerk. "How dare you touch my person!"

"I'm confused. Wasn't that what you paid him to do?"

"Absolutely not! I have never and will never pay to...do it."

He held up his hands. "Sorry, babe. I get it. You're one of his girls. Top of the line escorts I hear."

I then watched as he reached behind him, grabbed his wallet, and pulled out two twenties and folded them. Again, I sat there stunned like a stupid deer while he stuffed one under each of my headlights, even grazing a nipple as he removed his hand from the second cup.

No he didn't!

Still leaning on the bar, he gazed at my breasts and shrugged. "They're not that substantial. Twenty per tit for a feel should be generous."

This guy was rude and full of himself and I was now seeing red as in rhino red. "You really just insulted me and felt me up? That has to be the most brazen and offensive move I have ever seen, jerk." I pointed to the door. "Why did that guy take Brace out of here in handcuffs?"

He looked me slowly up and down. "He failed to show for a court date and he's going to jail. You'll be needing to hook up with a new pimp. At least for a while." Before I could think about what I was doing, I growled and my hand came up to make contact with his cheek. He snatched it quickly with the hand he was leaning on, making barely a movement. Bringing it to his lips, he licked my knuckles and then let it go. A zing suddenly rippled through me, leaving a heated trail all the way to my girly bits and I wiggled on my stool. The feeling leaving me even more shocked.

My eyes flashed and I shook my finger in his face. "You are a rude, arrogant…" I looked his profile up and down. "Street thug! You don't know anything about me! I am not a prostitute and that man was just talking to me! He was nice. More than I can say for you!"

He looked in my eyes and then down at my angry, heaving chest underneath my lacy camisole. Was that a smolder I saw in his dark eyes? I felt a new flush spreading, and involuntarily pulled my suit jacket close around me. "Nice. I like your eyes, the blush, and your play at being innocent." His head tilted and his eyes moved to my ass which was most likely hanging over each side of the stool and then lower. "And your other ass-ets. You got some long shapely legs that would wrap around my hips nicely. How much for a night, babe?"

I shivered a little. Ooh, boy. I was way past freaking rhino now. I slipped from the stool, placing one heel on the floor and brought my knee up to smash him in his arrogant testicles when he reached out his hand and grabbed my knee and yanked me to him, pulling my leg around his hip. He ran his other hand down my back stopping over my ample ass and pressed me tighter against him. Then he placed his cheek against mine and inhaled deeply like he was sniffing a fresh kill and whispered, "See. Told you. I like feisty women in my bed. I could make you beg for me to make you come while you run your fingernails down my back. We're talking total ruination, babe..."

The hair stood up all over my body and the heat of my anger combined with his smell, words, and the close proximity spread from my head straight down my traitorous body. First to my nipples and then to my doodah and exploded in my nether parts like a supernova. A stellar explosion of heat and energy from this man's hands and body and my panties couldn't be wetter than if I'd been sprayed with a garden hose. Come to think of it, somebody hit me with a firehose. Please.

My mouth wouldn't work and before I raised my hand to either try to slap him again, push him away, or shout at him, he released me. He simply nodded with that smug grin still on his face and said, "Babe."

The arrogant man turned and headed to the door.

Then it hit me. He'd been just playing with me. Batting me around like prey. I gulped and watched his tight, taut ass in those camo pants and that tight t-shirt walk away and felt another gush in my mid-section. I looked down in the general vicinity of my doodah and threw up my hands. "What was that, you traitor? You're weak, you're desperate, and pathetic. Seriously, you want that asshole?!"

"Doll...? Doll!"

"What?" I turned to the voice.

The bartender looked down to where I was speaking and then up into my face and snickered. "I think you need one on the house." Then he set another double bourbon on the bar and pushed it towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 2**

 **A New Job**

My apartment lease would be up in two weeks and my car payment was due and I still hadn't found a job. I was combing the want ads, calling temp agencies, looking in both Newark and Trenton where I'm from, with no results or luck so far. The small stipend that I was drawing from unemployment would only last for a few more weeks before it ended and it was minuscule compared to my E.E. Martin salary anyway. Not nearly enough to get by.

I looked for a job in Newark for another week and then decided that it was best to move back to Trenton and focus there. At least if I needed a little help before I got back on my feet, I could always depend on a meal and a doggie bag to go from Mom and Grandma. What I was really hoping was that the gossip over my loud split with 'Dinky' Orr had quieted and the mill had moved on to someone else. I would have expected the focus to move from me to Joyce Barnskank, but I guess with the number of exes and track record she held, the measurements and stink of her vagina was already too well-known. It just wasn't hot or fun news anymore. Instead, she was just the catalyst for the new stuff. Sheesh. Everything is wrong with that.

With my decision made, I drove to Trenton and picked up a newspaper and an apartment guide and rolled around some of the neighborhoods for two days until I finally found a suitable apartment that I could afford. The neighborhood wasn't bad and the building superintendent was nice. The rent and apartment itself was acceptable. The super had told me that the building was mostly full of older tenants and was fairly quiet. Old didn't necessarily equal quiet, he hadn't met my Grandma Mazur. Anyway, it wasn't perfect, but it was the best deal. _Welcome back to Trenton and the 'burg, again._ I groaned to myself.

A few weeks went by and I had moved with the help of a couple of my old work friends from Newark. My unemployment was ending and I had missed two payments on my Miata and had already received a letter stating that it was about to be repossessed. A week later, I was sitting at my parents' dining room table and watching this maggot named Lenny Gruber as he loaded my little red Miata on the back of a truck and drove away. I put my head in my hands and wanted to cry.

My Grandma Mazur said, "Sure was a pip of a car."

I mumbled. "Yup, it was. Couldn't you have shot Lenny in the butt instead of the chicken?"

My Dad choked on a big bite of mashed potatoes and mumbled, "Jesus, don't encourage the crazy old bat!"

Grandma just grinned. "You need to borrow 'big blue'?"

I sighed. "Guess I do. I really appreciate it."

My mother said, "I heard your cousin Vinnie who owns the bail bonds office is looking for a file clerk. Why don't you go see him tomorrow."

I grimaced. If you could picture the Plum family as the bowl of gravy sitting on the table, Vinnie would be considered the greasy scum attached to the sides. I mentally rolled my eyes and groaned. "Okay Mom."

It felt like I was backing out of the driveway in a whale. The big car dubbed 'big blue' was a '53 Roadmaster. I could barely see over the steering wheel and it guzzled gas like crazy, turning corners like a tank. No wonder Grandma never drove it. It was almost too much for me. The worst thing was that it got attention. A lot of it.

The next day I maneuvered the 'bb' into a curbside parking spot close to my cousin Vinnie's bonds office. I walked in and a girl I recognized from high school in my sister Val's class greeted me. She looked up and said, "Hey, I know you. Remember me, Connie Rozzoli?"

I smiled. "Sure I do. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Stephanie, right? How's ya sista' Val doin'?

"She's good. Married and living in California. Already had her second baby."

"Good for ha'. What are ya doin' here Stephanie?"

"Well, I need a job, Connie. Heard you need a file clerk."

She made a face. "I'm Sorry suga'. That position is filled."

"Oh. Well…"

She said, "We have a job openin', but it's for a bounty hunta'."

I furrowed my brows. "A what? What do they do exactly?"

"They find fugitives. People who've been arrested and fail to appear in court. You find 'em and take 'em back to jail. They either get re-bonded or stay in jail till their court date. Vinnie recovers his bond and you get ten percent of the bond amount every time you bring me a receipt from the cop-shop. Technical name for the job is BEA or Bail Enforcement Agent. Gotta have a license. We can get it."

That was a lot to grasp but I was curious. "Oh. Do you have any now?"

"Yeah, a couple."

Vinnie walked in the door. "What are you doing here Stephanie?"

I turned to him. "I want to try this job. The bounty hunter job."

He smirked. "Absolutely not! You'll get yourself injured or killed and I'll be in trouble with the family."

I set my stance and gave him a firm stare. "Vinnie, you let me try or I'll tell Lucille about the female that you were making out with at the last family reunion. Bitsy, the goat."

Connie snorted and he glared at me and looked me up and down. Eww, I honestly wanted to go wash myself. He smirked. "You know what? You just might be able to lead one of my FTA's back to the TPD if you fix yourself up and put on a short skirt and dust yourself with some powdered sugar." Then the weasel started laughing like a hyena, like he'd just delivered the punch line to a great joke.

I looked at Connie and she was looking around the room avoiding my eyes. "His what to the what? And powdered sugar? What's he talking about, Connie?"

Her mouth moved really fast. "OneofourfugitivesisJoeMorelli."

I leaned over her desk and whispered, "Did you say Joe Morelli?" Then it sunk in why he thought he'd made a good joke.

Turning to Vinnie, I spat, "You give it to me."

He sneered, "Fine. You have a week to find him. So go tease your hair, put on some lipstick, and cheap perfume." He snickered as he walked into his office and slammed the door.

I turned to Connie. "The pissant. Seriously? I just find Morelli and I take him to jail?"

She looked nervous. "Yeah, but hon, it ain't that easy. I gotta get the license and BEA's carry weapons for protection like handcuffs to nab the guys. Vinnie's being a shit. Morelli is not just gonna follow you to the cop-shop. You're gonna haveta' apprehend him and drag him there."

I looked out the door at 'big blue'. Remembering a couple of years before. "I don't need weapons, I have a Buick. Does the fugitive have to be in pristine condition when he arrives at the cop-shop?"

She looked out the door and snickered a little. "Yeah, kind of. If you're really serious, I know a guy, an experienced bounty hunta'. He's the best. If anybody can show you the legal and uh...not so legal ropes, he can. He owes me a fava'. Let me give you his number."

She handed me a file. "We can do background checks and get police records and photos of the fugitives. Basic stuff like address, phone, job, family, etcetera. You might need to do some surveillance, calls and footwork to verify the info. Get what I mean? Then you need to apprehend the fugitive and bring them to the cop station. They'll give ya a paper called a body receipt. Bring it to me and you get paid."

"Okay. I think I got it." I didn't really, but I needed a job. Bad.

She handed me a piece of paper with a name and phone number on it. "Call this guy. Name's Ranger. Tell him that Connie told you to call. He's a badass when it comes to fugitive apprehension and speakin' of ass, got one that's drool worthy, hon. Watch ya self. You could have a mini just by lookin' at him."

A mini? Person, Cooper... I wasn't sure. "Uh...okay. Thanks Connie."

"Walkin' friggin' oah-gasm. I swear, I get tremors every time he walks in the door."

Oh, that kind of mini. Well, an orgasm without my own handiwork involved might be a new and exciting thing.

"Ya need anything, Steph. Just give me a call."

I fake smiled and nodded and headed to the whale. Holy shit! A bounty hunter?

After flipping through the file, I grinned. Mr. Morelli currently is or was a Trenton vice cop accused of murder. I wasn't sure that I saw him as a murderer, but I had heard the rumors about his Dad being mean and violent. Wouldn't surprise me if Joe followed in those footsteps. Nothing would please me more than to nab that Italian egomaniac and take him to jail. We had history.

He led me into his father's garage when I was six and played his own version of doctor, but he called it choo choo, then he talked me out of my panties and my virginity on the floor behind the cannoli case of the Tasty Pastry where I worked when I was sixteen. Being indoctrinated into the Joe Morelli cherry picking club was not unusual. Most of the girls in my high school and my neighborhood were members. It was what happened after, that set me apart from the rest. He wrote about the conquest on the walls of several public establishments and then left for the Navy.

Two years later, I exacted my revenge for that by hitting him with my Dad's Buick and breaking his leg. It had given me a little satisfaction, but taking him to jail and getting paid to do it would be the epitome of payback.

I pulled the phone number Connie had given me out of my bag and called it. "Yo!"

"Um...Mr. Ranger?"

"Who is this?"

"Connie Rozolli gave me your number and said that you might be able to help me."

"Who are you?"

"Stephanie Plum. I'm going to work for Plum Bail Bonds."

"Doing what?"

I grit my teeth. "Fugitive apprehension."

"Right. Plum, huh? You related to Vincent?

"Is that a problem?"

He snorted through the phone. "I owe Connie. Meet me at the diner on the corner near the bonds office at noon. I'll be sitting at the furthest booth from the door with my back to the wall." Then he hung up on me. Jeez. Some Mr. Manners, he was not.

I drove to the diner and arrived a couple minutes before noon, wrangling 'big blue' into a parking space. I checked myself in the mirror and got out, walking into the diner and immediately the back of my neck began to almost itch, making me scratch at it. My eyes moved left and then right and then centered on the back and corner of the room. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. No way! I cursed my luck and turned and beat a retreat back to the door. Before I got there, a hand snaked around my waist and stopped me dead in my tracks. "Babe? I believe you asked for my help."

I turned and glared at him. "That was before I knew it was you I was meeting and get your hand off me!"

He gave me a sarcastic grin and the hand slowly moved from my waist to my butt and one finger lingered at my crack before he removed it. I got a little tingle down there and made a face. "No need to make a scene, babe. Let's sit down."

"So you can insult me and proposition me again? Oh no. You don't even know me!" I snarled.

The man just looked amused. "Please, step into my office." He motioned to the booth with his hand. "I'm very curious to know why you're here."

He made an 'after you' type motion with his hand and I hesitantly began moving toward the booth he had previously occupied. He moved into the seat again with his back to the wall, facing the door. I sat opposite him.

He spoke first. "Why would you want to change your occupation to become a bounty hunter?" Then he smirked at me and added, "You're much better suited for a man's pleasure."

I started to get up. "Up yours! Mr. Ranger or whatever your real name is." He swiped his boot under the table and pulled my feet out from under me and I flopped back down in the seat. My mouth flew open in surprise.

"I'm not finished. In my case, babe, it would be your pleasure," He gave me a very slight grin.

" _You_ are so full of yourself and if you think you're that good then you should join the _manwhore_ profession. You are the most arrogant, insulting, presumptuous, asshole that I have ever met. Why would I want anything from you?"

"Were you given a skip?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"What?"

He sighed and actually looked at me like he was bored. "Did Connie give you a file on a fugitive?"

I gave him an incredulous look back. "Yeah."

"Who's the fugitive?"

"Joseph Morelli." He smirked and then looked amused again. What is it with this guy?

He said, "I refused that one. Too much potential for ugly surprises and a media circus. Sounds like Vinnie is just trying to get you out of his hair as quick as possible."

"Well, he won't and I want this guy. I'll catch his Italian ass and take him back to jail. With or without help, especially yours!"

This kind of knowing, arrogant grin spread across his face. "What did he do? Refuse payment after services were rendered?"

I threw up my hands. "I'm wasting my time talking to you with your one track mind."

"Do you have anything to apprehend the fugitive with? Besides your..." His eyes dropped to my breasts. "Bit of charm?"

Really? "How about you just say yes or no to the help."

Just like before, the guy is like a viper playing with its prey. Keeps striking and then asking me questions while serving insults and I'm dumb enough to keep sitting here and talking.

"Do you have a set of handcuffs?"

I'm not playing.

"They would help to secure your skip. What about pepper spray, a gun, or a stun gun to protect yourself? Tools of the trade, babe. You can't lead fugitives to the TPD with bread crumbs or hypnotize them with the sway of your juicy round ass. As sweet as it is, Ms. Plum."

I shot him my very best 'burg glare. "I'm not the hollow headed species that you seem to think that all women are. I'm not fond of bullets, they make roasted chicken smell and taste funny. You can tell me where to get the other stuff though?" He just raised an eyebrow at my remark.

I sighed. "Look, maybe you could refer me on to somebody else in the business. It's more than obvious we won't be able to work together."

"Afraid, babe?"

"What? No. Well maybe that the size of your ego and balls might get in the way of me grabbing my fugitive when the time comes," I snarked at him.

He laughed out loud with gleaming white teeth, dimples and all. My God he was unusually handsome. The jerk!

Ranger threw some money on the table and stood. "Let's start with the tools and then tonight you'll do surveillance with me." I just took a deep breath and nodded at him. Whatever.

When we got outside and he saw me headed to the Buick, he eyeballed me a few seconds and shook his head. "Follow me." Oooh... Every time that man opened his mouth or smirked at me I wanted to smack him. Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Back in Black**

Ranger pulled into a weapons surplus type store and shooting range, hopped out of his truck, and headed inside without a backward glance. I sat there a minute, guessing I was just supposed to follow his haughty butt inside the place. Slamming the heavy truck door, the thought of my dumb luck struck me again and I had to laugh.

For my reluctant gun choice I decided on a Smith & Wesson .38 special Lady Smith. It was small and lightweight and made for a woman's hands with fixed sights. I also purchased a small stun gun, some pepper spray, and a pair of handcuffs. Ranger recommended a lightweight utility belt as well but when he held it up I grimaced and had to asked, "Does it come in other colors?"

He blinked and sighed. "What's wrong with black, babe?"

Unlike the first time I saw the man when he'd been mostly in camo attire, he was now dressed in all black. He was still wearing the same style clothing, cargo pants and a tight t-shirt. The shirt now had a logo on it though, Rangeman. I looked him up and down and then down again when I thought I saw…er…movement. "Not a thing."

He stuck a long finger out and tapped my chin, making me look up at him. "Tell me where you live and I'll pick you up tonight." I pondered giving that information for a couple of minutes while he smirked as if he could read my mind. Sighing, I finally just gave it to him and he turned his perfect ass to me _again_ without a word and swaggered out the door and to his Escalade. Probably knew I was staring at it too.

Connie was right. Just watching him walk could flip your doodah switch to tingle. _You could say his best feature and personality were the same._

When I got home, I laid out all my purchases and looked at them, grimacing. Guns made me uncomfortable. I glanced at my empty cookie jar. After these purchases, I was now too poor to afford groceries anyway. Picking up the Lady Smith with two fingers, I lifted the lid and chucked it inside, then dropped the bullets in. Next, I plugged in the stun gun charger and placed the unit in to begin charging and the rest I dropped into my shoulder bag.

A business card fell out of a small side pocket and I picked it up and looked at it. It was that escort guy, Brace's card from the day at the bar in Newark. Funny, I should come across this the same day that I run into that narcissist, Ranger again. I had wondered about his trouble that day and had thought about him a couple of times. He had been a nice guy, regardless of his occupation. I hadn't felt the ick I tended to around Ranger, even when Brace had complimented me and talked openly about the sex stuff.

Out of curiosity, I dialed his number. "Embrace Yourself Services"

"Really? That's catchy but I thought the whole point was ditching the shower massager and doing it solo. Is this Brace, himself?"

A deep laugh rumbled through the phone. "In the flesh, baby. Who is the witty woman I have the pleasure of speaking with today?"

"Stephanie Plum. We met at a bar in Newark a while back. You had to leave a little too abruptly though."

He laughed again. "Wasn't my best day or moment. Did I leave enough for you to drown your sorrows?"

"Yes. But I didn't get the chance because a rude Hispanic guy named Ranger, killed my buzz."

"I remember him. If I could recruit both those guys that took me, I would be a multi-millionaire within a year."

I snorted. "According to him, he's the end-all be-all gift to women."

"Ha! Those types are usually mostly muscle in the jaws and not so much in the pants."

I said, "I don't know about that and have no desire to know. Do you mind me asking? Did you get whatever your problem was settled with the courts?"

"Yeah. A woman in my employ was murdered. I had suspected she was on drugs and maybe on the fringe. I'd asked her about it and given her the benefit with a warning and even hinted that I would help her. A few weeks later, she was found dead. Cops tried to link it to me because of the business. I missed the court date because I was delayed by a very high profile client meeting. The court date was rescheduled but then the case was dismissed before I had to go because of lack of evidence of any kind."

"Wow. Sorry about your employee." I asked, "Any information since then on what happened?"

"No. She was a good kid when she joined me, going to college, and had ambition. Something happened during the time she was working for me. I just don't know what for sure, except that I think drugs were introduced to her somewhere along the line."

"That's too bad. Sounds like you care about your um...people."

"I do. Many are my friends too. They know they can come to me about anything. You working again now, sweetheart?"

I snickered. "Brace, this is kind of funny. I was reminded of you today and then I found your card. I took a job as a bounty hunter and was given a number to call a guy for some training. Take a guess who it was?"

"Please don't keep me in suspense and tell me," his tone was teasing.

"Ranger. That ultimate Hispanic ass that apprehended you."

"I'll say. We could both benefit from that ass if he works it harder than his smart mouth. What a coincidence."

I felt myself blushing.

"I don't know if I can work with him. He thinks I worked for you and he keeps insulting me still."

"I'm sorry if he's offending you. There's no reason for that. I want to ask about this new job and chat. You want to get together and have dinner?"

"Um...sure. When are you free?"

"You free tomorrow night? I'm dropping off a girl near Trenton. We could meet after, for dinner."

"Okay. You want to just call me and we'll pick a place," I said.

"Yeah. I can reach you at this number you called from?"

"Yep. It's my cell."

He said, "Sounds good. Nice hearing from you and I'll talk to you tomorrow, Stephanie."

We disconnected. Gigolo or not, the guy was pleasant and knows how to talk to a lady. And I could sure use a few new friends right now.

At eight o'clock that evening, I was sitting in my living room waiting for Ranger to ring the doorbell. Instead of a doorbell, my head turned to the door in fright when I heard the lock tumble. Somebody was trying to break in!

Running to the kitchen, I grabbed the gun out of the cookie jar and tip-toed back to the foyer just as the chain dropped. Holding the thing out in front of me with shaking hands, I tried to swallow and take a breath but my mouth was like a desert. When the door slowly began to open, I yelled, "Stop, or I'll shoot!"

Ranger came into view wearing jeans and another black shirt, along with a smirk. I blew my terrified stack and began cursing the ass. I said things that I can't remember ever flinging at Dickie while in a rage. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Who do you think you are just breaking into my apartment like that? I knew I shouldn't have told you where I live. I can't trust you!"

He just snorted. "Babe."

"Is that all you can say? Are you sane?" He reached out and snatched my gun and released the chamber to check for bullets.

"You can throw the gun at an intruder, but it won't have the impact that putting bullets in it and pulling the trigger will."

I grumbled, "You're an insulting smartass and a burglar!"

"Colorful language won't deter an attacker either, babe. Have you had any training with guns?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not really. No. I don't particularly like them."

He handed the gun back and said, "Then we'll spend some time tomorrow at a range."

"Can we do it in the morning because then I have to spend some time looking for Morelli?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He turned his ass to me and walked out the door. I crossed my eyes and shook my head. Gah!

We were sitting in a Ford Explorer staring out into the dark at an apartment building. Ranger had showed me the file on the fugitive he was looking for and told me that based on information gathered by talking to the guy's friends and relatives that his girlfriend lived here.

I asked, "Where is your Escalade?"

"Draws too much attention on a stakeout."

"How long have you been doing this work?

"About two years."

"How did you get started?"

He turned and looked at me like I was being annoying. "Got out of the army, was looking for a job where I could use my skills."

I crossed my arms, settling in for his story. "What specific skills? Shooting at people and blowing stuff up? Raining boredom and insults down on the enemy until they throw their weapons down, and hands up ready to surrender?" I snickered after adding that last part.

He barely acknowledged my slight and merely glanced at me. "You ask a lot of questions, babe. In the military I was trained to find people and eradicate problems. I'm good at it."

I thought about that. "Hmm. That sounds like more than just army training."

"Special forces, Rangers."

"Ah... Now I get the name. Kind of arrogant wasn't it, to take that name? Like _you're_ the ultimate Ranger." _Just like his ass._

"It's a moniker, a nickname that I now use as a street name and I didn't give it to myself." He turned to me. "I was given the name."

I had to ask, "By whom?"

He turned a bored look on me. "My men. Rangers."

"Oh. So that was like an honor then?" He gave a nod without looking at me. "What's your real name?"

"Manoso. Ricardo Carlos Manoso." Still looking out the window, he said, "If you want to ask me any more questions, you'll have to ask them in bed and throw in some of that dirty talk you used earlier." He then turned showing his teeth as he gave me what looked like a wicked wolf grin.

I was no longer surprised at anything that came out of his mouth. "Why have you been so rude to me from the very beginning? You really are a colossal ass Ricardo!"

"Ric or Ranger. Take your pick and stick with one."

I mumbled, "I like ass better."

The corners of his mouth twitched, but he still didn't look at me. "I'm sure you do, blue eyes. I'm sure you do…"

Ooooh...the man! I glared at him. He might just be the first one sorry that I put bullets in my new gun.

We sat for four hours until my eyeballs were swimming from having to pee and Ranger's patience with me fidgeting and asking questions was at an end. Giant sodas and surveillance didn't mix. He drove me home and dropped me off and told me to be ready at "Oh-eight-hundred" in the morning. As in eight o' clock AM? He also told me to wear exercise type clothing. Why exercise clothing? Spandex and tight clothing turns him on or something? I got an idea and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Target Practice**

The next morning, I scratched the back of my neck as I began to wake up. Goose flesh popped out on my arms, making me shiver a little. Rolling over and slowly opening my eyes, I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. And screamed. A dark figure was standing in my bedroom doorway. Ranger!

I sat up in my bed seething with annoyance at the man while holding the sheet up to my neck. "Stop breaking into my apartment! There is seriously something wrong with you!"

He gave me this blank face and said, "Get up and get dressed. We're going to be late for the gun range." I was too nervous to shower with him in the apartment so I grabbed my clothes and went in the bathroom and quickly did my business and changed. When I came out and walked into the living room, he raised an eyebrow. I had my hair in big fat curly pigtails and I was wearing worn baggy sweat pants, a faded baggy sweatshirt, and my gnarliest pair of stained and worn sneakers. I said, "You told me to wear exercise clothes, right?"

He looked me up and down one more time and just turned his ass to me and said over his shoulder, "Get your gun, your bullets, and your stun gun, and meet me at the truck."

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him the 'up yours' sign with my arm and fist and he stopped for two seconds and then started walking again. How…? Does the man have eyes in the back of his head?

After thirty minutes on the gun range, Ranger pulled the targets in and looked at them. That one eyebrow was cocked up. "Babe, if you would open your eyes, you could probably hit a better target area. However, in a pinch this will definitely do the job." All the targets had a cluster of bullet holes in the groin area. I giggled and he shocked me by cracking a small grin.

"You weren't thinking of anyone in particular were you?" His eyes holding that hint of amusement.

"You bet I was." Both eyebrows went up. Guess he was wondering if I was thinking about Morelli; or him.

We stayed for another half hour while he constantly rubbed and touched my person. It was distracting to say the least. He was on me like an alpha dog on a new bitch and his excuse was that he was correcting my stance. He stood flush to my back, grinding against me, rubbing his hands down my arms, with his face nestled against mine. He would breathe on me and I think the guy even nudged my ear with his nose and sniffed me a couple of times. Splaying his his hand across my abdomen, he so boldly moved it downward too far for comfort and used his own groin to move me around, telling me he was correcting me.

Yeah, right. With his club? That one had just been plain obvious. That bulge hadn't been there when we started. This version of the _Dog_ was obviously trying to bury his bone in my butt crack and it was uncomfortable, making me wiggle _and_ tingle. A lot. When I'd turned to glare at him, he'd just showed me his teeth.

The only thing nice that I was wearing—my underwear—was a piece of smoking toast by the time we were finished. When I get a moment alone, me and my doodah are having another serious conversation. This misbehaving and overreacting to the jerk needed to be nipped in the bud. Oh jeez, just gave myself a visual. I slapped my hand over my forehead. The picture had hit me like a brain freeze.

Ranger clicked the safety on my gun and handed it back, then grabbed my hand. Heading to the door, he nodded to the proprietor of the range as we went. We walked to his Escalade and I asked, "Are we going someplace else?"

"Yeah. A gym. You need some conditioning."

I blinked and closed my eyes a moment to hold back the rhino. "Beg, pardon?"

He turned smoldering lazy brown eyes on me hooded by luscious lashes. "You're soft like a woman in your other profession should be which is perfect for grabbing a hand full of ass and pounding out a good head spasm, but not that useful as a bounty hunter."

My eyes crossed and I stared at him in disbelief over what had just come out of his mouth and I don't know why I was so surprised. A slow growl erupted from me and I said through my teeth. "Stop this vehicle and let me out, right now!"

He looked like he was thinking, checked his watch, and his car instruments, then pulled the truck over. He turned to me, placing an arm over the back of my seat. "Two-mile jog home. Good enough for a start."

I glared at him for the _umteenth_ time this morning and got out, slamming the door, flipping him off as he drove away.

Between the jogging and walking, the stitches, the bending over with nausea gasping for breath, and cursing to make it home; I was ready for a nap before putting one of my new bullets in an arrogant Hispanic's smug and very tight ass. However, I had to spend time looking for Morelli or I would be losing more than just my car. So, I showered and headed out in 'big blue'.

I had done some thinking while jogging and cursing. I remembered that Joe had a cousin, Mooch, that he was close to and a brother named Tony and after I racked my brains, I remembered the names of the two guys in high school that he played sports with and hung around the neighborhood with, Stanley Skulnik and Ray Daily. I was on my way now to the bonds office to ask Connie if she could get me some current information on all of these guys. Checking them out would be good place to start.

Connie was on the phone when I walked in. We waved at each other and I sat down on Vinnie's worn naugahyde loveseat and waited. She hung up and smiled at me. "How's it goin', Steph?"

"Okay. I was wondering if you could get me one of those background reports on these guys? Morelli's cousin, brother, and friends."

She said, "Sure. It'll take me a little while. You got time?"

I handed her a piece of paper with all the names. "I have nowhere else to go. After their addresses are verified, thought I would do a little surveillance starting with his cousin. I remember they were close."

She nodded. "Good idea. Hey, how'd it go with Ranger?"

I rolled my eyes. "I really hate that guy."

Her brows knit together as the door dinged and opened. We both turned and there stood the current 'bane of my existence' in the flesh, again. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Connie said, her voice a little nervous sounding, "Hey Ranger. We were just talkin' about ya."

The corners of his mouth twitched as his gaze zeroed in on me. "And?"

I said boldly, "I just told her that I hate you…"

The twitching turned into a blinding smile and Connie's mouth flew open, her hand grabbed at her abundant chest and her head hit the desk. Ranger and I both looked at her and back at each other. "Oh shit! Did she just have a heart attack? Quick give her mouth to mouth. Press on her chest. Do it!"

Connie groaned. "Yeah, yeah do all that, please and hurry."

Ranger just stood there grinning. I snapped, "You are such a big ass! Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Connie's head was instantly off the desk. She whispered, "It was the smile. I have _never_ ever seen him smile. It was beau-ti-ful…"

I cocked my head and looked at her. The woman looked dazed. Sheesh. She has got to be kidding. It does kind of make him pretty boy handsome, but still… I mumbled, "I didn't think it was all that."

At that, he busted another big smile and Connie went down again. Good grief. Seriously?

I snapped, "Cut it out, Ranger! At this rate, I'll never get the information I came here for."

He said, "I'm going to pick up a fugitive. Why don't you ride with me and I'll drop you back here after." He handed Connie some receipts. "I'll pick up the checks and new files when I get back." He winked at her and her head almost hit the desk, again. I just rolled my eyes and got up, opened the door, and gave him the 'after you' motion with my arm. I said sarcastically, "Beauty first. Smiley." He grinned and turned his ass to me and headed out as I heard another thunk behind me.

We pulled up to a row house and Ranger got out, walked around and motioned for me to roll down the window. "Do you have your stun gun with you?"

"No."

He sighed. "Babe, don't leave home without your tools. Do you have anything with you?"

Scanning the neighborhood, I wrinkled my nose. It was full of old row houses that had seen better days and there were broken down and stripped vehicles scattered along the street. I defended myself. "I didn't know I was coming to the jungle on a fugitive hunting safari today. I have my pepper spray and cuffs in my bag."

"Rule number one, always be prepared to make a capture. I'm taking the back door. Wait about five minutes and then ring the doorbell. It will take me that long to get around the block. Just keep him distracted until I come up behind him and cuff him. That's all you have to do." I nodded.

I continued to scan the area, nervously humming a tune and counting in my head. Taking a deep breath, I dug in my bag for my pepper spray and handcuffs. I put them in my pockets and crossed myself before getting out of his truck and walking to the front door to press the doorbell button. In a couple of minutes, I heard footsteps and the door opened. A greasy looking middle-aged man appeared. He looked me up and down and grinned. "Can I do something for you, curly?"

I must have interrupted his lunch because I saw stuff in his teeth. I swallowed down a small gag. "I just needed to ask you a few questions, that's all. Um...neighborhood stuff."

He smiled and I had to look away. "You sure are cute. Why don't you just come on in and we'll...talk."

"I don't want to interrupt your lunch or anything."

He said with a grin, "I'm not having lunch, I'm just playing with my dog, Nuts."

Did he mean that his dog's name is Nuts or he's playing with...? Oh, jeez. Did you baby-step around the block or what, Ranger? "I don't hear your dog. He doesn't bark when people come to the door?"

"We play kind of rough. He's got a muzzle on."

"Oh."

The man reached out and grabbed my arm and began pulling me in the door. Uh...oh. "Come on in here, sweet thing. I'd much rather play with you."

He closed the door behind me and licked his yucky chops before his eyes moved down to my breasts. My own eyes crossed as I watched him zero in on one and his hand slowly began reaching out for it. Then, it was there. My boob was in his hand. Agh, gross. What do I do now? Think, think. I grabbed the handcuffs out of my pocket and snapped one end around his wrist.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing, missy?"

"Um...I like to play rough too. Would you mind putting your other hand next to this one so that I can cuff it too?"

He grinned like an idiot from ear to ear, like he'd just been given the best birthday surprise, and didn't waste any time latching on to the other boob. I took a deep breath and cuffed the other hand. That's the moment that Ranger decided to appear behind him.

I could hear the sneer in his voice. "Thinking outside _your_ box? Good use of those other skills. Proud of you, Babe."

Ranger's fugitive turned in surprise and Ranger popped him in the jaw, reached and removed his hands from my chest. Then he just walked him out the front door, wobbly and half stunned. He put him in the back of the truck and secured him. I got in the passenger seat and threw him a death glare when he got in next to me. His response was to throw his head back and laugh out loud. Connie would have fallen out of her chair and hit the floor after having a _real_ heart attack having seen that.


	5. Chapter 5

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sex vs Men**

We were headed to the bonds office now after Ranger wrangled the weird dog guy into the police station. When he got over being apprehended, he'd hurled insults and profanity the rest of the way to the station filling the truck with his foul breath stink. At one point, I actually leaned over and put my face in Ranger's armpit. It wasn't bad. He asked, "Babe, what are you doing?"

I grumbled through his t-shirt, "I think this guy probably has worse breath than his dog. Smells better here." His chest rumbled and shook. I guess that was a chuckle. I had to open the door and air out the SUV while Ranger was inside the station.

Looking over at him now, I wondered about the fugitive. I hadn't seen the file. "Just curious, what was that guy charged with?"

He said, "Dog fighting. Been caught and charged multiple times."

"Oh, shit! Ranger, he said he had a dog and was playing rough with it."

He glanced over at me. "He had more than one out back. None of them in good shape. I just took care of it. Someone will be going for the dogs."

I mumbled, "I'm so sad for those dogs."

He reached over and touched my hand. "Some of them will be adoptable and make it to a good home. A percentage always do, babe."

"And the rest?"

He didn't respond but did give my hand a slight squeeze. I looked down at his big hand. Although tiny, that was the first and only nice gesture he'd made toward me since meeting him. As I looked up and over at him, he abruptly removed his hand.

Connie had gotten the information I requested and had Ranger's stuff ready to go when we got back to the bonds office. He handed her the receipt for the fugitive that he'd just apprehended and motioned toward me and then held up two fingers. Connie looked surprised and then nodded. He told her he'd be back tomorrow for his check and then he walked out.

"Thanks for this information, Connie. I'm heading home."

"Wait just a minute." She was writing in a ledger, ripped a check out and held it out to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"According to him, it's your part of the apprehension fee." I took the check from her and looked at it. Holy cow. It was for two thousand dollars! I thought about my part in it. That was a thousand per boob. _Oh my God, he's right. I am a ho'!_

I was rattled. "Um...I dunno if I should take this, Connie."

She made a face and said, "Jesus, Stephanie. Take it. He wouldn't have told me to give it to ya if you didn't earn it."

I looked from the check to her. "Really? I earned it?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Well, okay. I'll...um...talk to you later." I turned to walk out just totally dazed. Why would he do something this nice, just out of the blue?

"See ya, hon. Call me if you need me." I nodded.

I had just enough time get to my bank. I had visions of groceries and rent and all kinds of stuff dancing in my head. I was happy and relieved. It was just the cushion that I needed while I searched for Morelli. Yes! I did an internal fist pump and a happy dance in my head.

Brace called a little after seven and said that he would be ready for dinner in about a half an hour. We decided on a new French restaurant called 'The Creperie' near where he was dropping his…er…employee off. I put it in gear and added my finishing touches, a little fragrance, jewelry, my heels, and put some necessities in my handbag, before running out the door. I was really looking forward to seeing Brace again. Not because he was a gigolo, because he was interesting and a nice diversion from the doldrums. Yeah, that.

Brace was already there and waiting near the door when I pulled into the restaurant parking lot. When I stepped out of the car he did a double take and a slow grin began to spread on that handsome face as he walked over. "Did those sexy legs just climb out of a Buick Roadmaster?"

"Thank you, yes. However, it's not mine. Are you a vintage car enthusiast?"

He nodded. "I am. I even have a couple." He stepped closer and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm glad you called. You look fantastic." Just what I needed. A big boost in the self-esteem area.

"Thank you. I really needed that. You look great too." And he really did. He was dressed in a slim fitting grey suit with straight tapered legs. I added, "And, don't you look sharp too. You could do a GQ cover in that suit."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Thank you. Let's go in. I'm starved. You?"

When he opened the door and I caught a whiff of what was coming from the kitchen, my stomach answered him with a loud growl. Brace jumped, making me giggle. I said a little sheepishly, "Just the smell of food kind of gets me excited."

With that grin still on his face, he said, "You'll have to tell me over dinner what else excites you that much."

Brace gave the hostess a big tip and she found us a good table quickly and seated us. It was a really neat place. They had a deli and dessert counter and a flower market and French music was playing softly through all the areas. The waiter took our drink order and brought us some fresh baked French bread and real butter.

I was famished and buttered a piece, taking a big bite and moaning with pleasure. Brace arched an eyebrow with amusement and quickly buttered his own piece, taking a big bite. He made faces as he chewed and chewed. He snickered and said, "By your reaction to the bread, I was kind of expecting a little more. I kinda feel let down."

Surprised at his words, I almost spewed my wine and burst into girly giggles.

We ordered a variety of dishes for two, a potato bisque and French onion soup, porcini mushroom pork tenderloin, and coq au vin. For dessert we had crème brûlée with raspberries. Every bite was delicious and I rubbed my stomach and made yummy sounds throughout the whole meal. Brace had made faces, wiggled, and laughed through most of it.

He sat back in his chair with a long sigh and said, "I don't think that I've ever enjoyed a meal so much with another person. You really enjoy your food, Stephanie Plum. This is certainly the very first time it's ever been an erotic experience for me. That is, in a public place."

Oh boy. That made me feel warm all the way to my toes. I squeaked out, "I'm so sorry."

He laughed, "Jesus, don't apologize. A new way to be aroused? I loved it! I can't wait till the next meal with you." That sent me some more nervous giggles. Brace was flirty, but never came off as crude, just honest. After spending time with Ranger, it was refreshing and made me feel light and giggly.

Ordering us a couple more glasses of wine, Brace leaned back, crossing his leg. "So tell me about this new job. I'm both shocked and intrigued."

He had met me on the day I lost my job, so I told him all the sordid and embarrassing details. About having to move because I was running out of money, then how I was forced to blackmail Vinnie into giving me a job. I then told him about my first fugitive and why I wanted to catch him so badly.

For some reason, I felt comfortable sharing some of my history with Brace. I told him about the hostile feelings I still harbored against Joe Morelli because of his actions. The bakery debacle had caused me embarrassment and problems for months as the rumors quickly spread and were even twisted by the time they finally reached my parents and grandparents. The whole thing had ruined my last year of high school. It would have been worse had I not had my best friend, Mary Lou, and her now husband, Lenny as friends. Lenny was a jock and had kept that group from harassing me.

We talked about some very personal things having to do with growing up, relationships, sex, and even taboos. I found him to be understanding and just plain easy to talk to.

He sat there quietly a minute after I dropped the biggest personal bomb. Finally, he said, "Sweetheart?"

I swallowed a lump of discomfort. "Yeah?"

"This guy you're chasing and your ex-husband might be a primary reason for some of your insecurities and the reason you can't have an orgasm with a man during sex."

I blushed and asked, "Is that your expert opinion, Dr. Ruth?"

He just laughed at my sarcasm. "Stephanie, part of an escort's job is like a bartender or hairdresser's job. We listen and try to give our customers a sounding board for the shit that don't make sense in their lives and keeps them _up tight_ —if you will—all the time. Then we give them pleasure and most important, show them how to receive it. We make them feel good about themselves, at least for that short period of time we spend with them."

I got this odd picture in my head. "Except a bartender's advice is free... And the customers sit on a stool, not a...you know... Advice and an orgasm. Hmm, therapy by...Mister Happy?" I snickered at my joke.

He threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Say the word, woman. Penis."He had a twinkle in his eye when he looked at me again. "A bartender would probably like to give you the happy ending, but not being a professional in that arena, he might fall _short_ resulting in bad results." He winked. "You might be surprised that many of my people are extremely smart and well educated. One of my guys in fact, has a psychology degree."

"You're kidding? Why is he still a gigolo?"

Brace shrugged. "Drake is young, horny, and loves women. He says he's doing his version of interning and plans to do sex therapy when he leaves the escort business. To further explain my business, it's not just about getting laid. It's a whole experience. I'm good and a sure thing, as are all the people in my employ, that's why we get the big bucks, baby."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Maybe I need to spend some time with his _penis_. I went to a shrink once and left even more frustrated."

He chuckled. "Maybe. I think that your problem is rooted in your experiences so far. Your first sexual experience and the one after in college was really for their pleasure and not yours and I'll bet all, including the husband were selfish lovers."

I didn't need to think about that one. Oh man, had he hit it right on the head. Que visual flash and another blush. "That's probably about accurate." I nodded.

He reached for my hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for you and I want to help liberate you. All they did was make you think that the problem was with you and it's not. You just need to be ready to accept the liberation. I promise that with me you don't have to worry about all the emotional shit that comes with a night of pleasure. We'll be friends the next day and always if that's what you want. I just hate seeing beautiful women spoiled by egos and abuse like with this Morelli."

Holy panty soaker! What an offer. "I um...think I believe you, Brace. Regardless, I definitely want to be friends and keep in touch."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. "I would love that. I've got your number and I promise to call you." He looked at his watch. "Gotta go back and pick up my girl."

Brace walked me to my car and gave me a friendly smack on the lips. "Call me anytime, sweetheart, and I mean that."

"I will. Thanks for dinner."

Driving home, I thought, I can't believe I just told a _guy_ my biggest personal secret. A gigolo. When Mary Lou hears this one, she is gonna die.

The next morning I rose thinking about my plan of attack in apprehending Morelli. I had thought of someone else that I could call to ask about him. My cousin, we call Shirley-the-whiner who's married to another high school friend, Eddie Gazzara. Eddie just happens to be a TPD cop and I just bet my shower massager, which was pretty important in my life, that he and Morelli are friends. They went to school together and lived in the same neighborhood too.

I scrolled through my phone numbers and called his home. A feminine voice answered with a breathy, whiny like sound. "Hello."

"Hi, Shirley. It's Stephanie. How are you?"

"Oh, hey Steph. I'm pretty good. You?"

"Good. You busy?"

"Catching my breath. Just got the boys off to kindergarten and school? They wear me out. Sometimes I think if I had it to do over again… You know, but I love the little devils."

And little devils they were. I'd been sorry the one time I'd agreed to babysit for them. "I get you. Shirley, I was wondering if I could get a number for Eddie from you. I need to ask him something that has to do with police business."

"Oh, sure. Just a minute. I'll give you his cell number." I got a pen and she quickly rattled off a number.

"Thanks Shirley. I'll see you soon. Maybe dinner at my Mom's."

"Give us call. See ya, Steph. Bye." Mom hadn't asked them in a while. Those two spawned a pair of nasty little monsters and the last time that they were invited there had been more than just the pot roast ruined.

I dialed Eddie next, "Yello."

"Hey Eddie, It's Stephanie Plum."

"How the hell are you, Steph? Haven't talked to you since your wedding. Aww, shit. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Look, I need to ask you some questions about Joe Morelli."

"Morelli?"

"I'm looking for him. Do you know him well and do you know anything about his arrest and what happened?"

"Shit, Steph. Why are asking about that?"

"I'll explain in a minute. He was arrested for killing a guy. Do you think he did it? What do you know?"

He was quiet a beat and then he spoke. "Yeah, we're friends. I think he's a good cop. We're not exactly sure what happened. He was working on a case. Some prostitutes went missing and then were found dead. He was talking to people down on Stark Street because a person of primary interest lives and trains there."

"Who was that?"

He sighed before he answered. "I can't... Benito Ramirez, the boxer."

"Between his cousin, brother and his old friends, who is he closest to right now?"

"Mooch, I guess. They still spend a couple nights a week together. Why all these questions? I shouldn't be..."

"One more question and I'll tell you why I'm asking. Where do you think he's hiding? Could he be down there on Stark somewhere?"

"I don't have a clue about that. He has some informants down there. Family could be hiding him. Why you asking? You still sore? Trying to find him to run him down again?" He snorted a laugh.

"Very funny. Why do you think he didn't show for court if he's innocent?"

"You said one more question."

"Eddie?"

"Jail is a dangerous place for a cop. He could still be working the case. I don't know. Fess up, Steph."

"I'm working for Vinnie. He gave me Joe's file."

"JESUS CHRIST, STEPHANIE! I just almost gave up my friend to the enemy." I held the phone away from my ear.

When I was sure that he was finished yelling and cursing, I said, "Eddie, I have a job to do. I'll take into consideration that you think he's innocent."

He said angrily, "Let me share something with you. The guy regrets what he did to you. After you married, he mentioned in private one time that he'd been infatuated with you since you were a little girl. He said he had a little crush on you and wished he could take all of it back. He knows he hurt you—and for him—admitting all that was a big deal."

I was a little surprised and didn't quite know what to say to that revelation.

"Okay, Eddie. I'll consider what you just said and that you think he's changed as well. I'll give him the big fat benefit of the doubt."

Not.

He sighed. "Damn. Okay, Steph. See ya and call me." He disconnected and I grinned, rubbing my hands together.


	6. Chapter 6

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone. Well, I do now have a beta.

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Rotten Prize**

Today is the day. Time to work my fugitive case and do my first stakeout. I looked at my notes and the information that Connie had gotten for me. Morelli was hiding and knowing him and his Italian family, they were helping him. Eddie was probably right that his cousin, Mooch, was the one most likely to know where he was. That's where I was going to start. The only thing was, I couldn't do surveillance in 'big blue'. I called my Dad who drove a cab part-time and asked if he was free to meet me at his house.

Ranger's generous donation would sure come in handy today.

I took 'blue' home and had Dad drop me off at Blue Ribbon Used Cars. At the front of the lot was a barely recognizable faded red Nova for $500. The price was right. I asked the salesman if it was drivable at all. He handed me a key and I got in and after two cranks, the engine miraculously turned over. I kicked the tires and looked underneath the car for dripping oil. _Could be worse._

"There's quite a bit of oil under there. Will you take $400 cash?" I asked him and pulled a wad out of my bag and waved it under his nose.

He said, "$475 and we have a deal."

I lied and rippled the bills across his nose. "This is all I have."

He furrowed his brows, and made a face before he snatched the money. We had a deal. I asked him if he had any oil on the premises I could purchase after we finished the transaction and paid the taxes and title fee.

He gave me a glare. "You said that you didn't have any more money."

" _Did I do that?"_ I sing-songed. _"_ You got a case you could throw in the trunk?"

He overcharged me of course, for the convenience, and the lie. I was on my way now and chugging out of the lot toward Mooch's place.

There was a car in front of the apartment building with Mooch's plate number so I just sat and waited. I couldn't believe my luck. He might be home. After three hours I was hungry, my butt was numb, and I had to pee like mad.

Note to self: Surveillance and service station _big gulps_ are not compatible. Stupid.

I was about to pull away to get to the closest restroom when out walked Mooch headed to his car. Crap!

I followed at about two car lengths back when Mooch pulled into an abandoned apartment building near Stark Street and went inside. Digging around in my bag, I pulled out my gun, cuffs, and spray, stuffing them in pockets. The gun I stuffed in the back of my jeans and headed in as stealthily as I could while listening for voices. Following the sounds of footsteps up some stairs, I headed up and tip-toed into an apartment across the hall from where I now heard voices, and waited just inside the door.

One of the voices definitely belonged to Morelli. I could never forget that voice. Mooch eventually told him he'd see him later and left. I tip-toed toward the other door and slowly pulled my gun. My eyes were crossing and I was almost in pain, I had to pee so bad. Damn, I couldn't apprehend him and focus on getting him to the police station in this condition. I tip-toed back into the other apartment and to the bathroom and gagged. No way. there were things in that toilet and on the seat that I couldn't begin to identify. I went into one of the bedrooms and pulled down my jeans and squatted in a corner, moaning when relief finally came.

As I was about to stand up, a pair of feet wearing athletic shoes walked into the room and right up to me. This was definitely one of those, _oh shit_ moments. I just got made, copping a squat. I looked up and kind of smiled at him. It _was_ Joe Morelli in the flesh and my goodness did he look good. I almost humiliated myself further and passed gas in the position I was in from the sheer shock of the moment.

Maturity had just made the mighty _Italian_ _stallion_ even more handsome. Damn him.

He was looking down at me with a mixture of his own shock and surprise. His hands slowly moved to his lean hips. Boy, those snug jeans looked good on him from this viewpoint, spread across his...

"Stephanie? Stephanie Plum... Cupcake? What the hell are you doing here squatting in an abandoned building?"

Think, think. No. Pull up your pants and then think. "Heh, heh. Could you just turn around for a minute and then I'll explain." I reached in my jeans and dug around until I put my hand on my gun and pulled it out. It had dropped from my waist like a load in the pants when I'd pulled them down to squat. Maybe that blechy utility belt Ranger recommended would have helped me avoid a situation like this. Live and learn, Plum.

I asked him politely to turn around while I zipped up and he did. I pulled out my handcuffs and locked one end on my wrist, reached out and grabbed his wrist and locked the other onto his. He looked back and down, then up at my face. His brows morphed into one long, thick, unibrow.

Wow. That had been pretty easy.

"Um...Joseph Morelli. I represent Vincent Plum bail bonds and you missed your court date and you are a fugitive at large and I'm taking you to jail. Right now." He had a look of incredulous disbelief on his face. His hand moved toward his pocket and I pulled the gun out of the back of my pants and aimed it at him. When he snorted at me, I aimed lower.

I said with confidence, "You pull a gun and I swear that I'll shoot. I could get you in the heart or the belly, but yesterday's target practice was ten for ten in the groin." His expression was moving toward a sneer and I added, "With my eyes closed." Then his eyes changed and he grimaced and was looking a little worried. I could see the wheels turning in his head and then he slowly raised that free hand.

He wheezed out an almost hysterical laugh. "Who are you now and are you fucking serious?"

"Yup. I'm quite the badass bounty hunter now. So move it."

He stood still as a stone. "You're not taking me in and you won't shoot me either. I know you."

I growled. "You know _jack shit_ about me!" I poked him in the groin with my gun. "Oh, I could so shoot you there."

He looked really panicked for a second. "Cupcake, I'm not that guy anymore. I'm trying to prove my innocence and if I'm in jail then nobody is going to do it for me."

Like I cared now if he was the same 'burg Lothario or not. I snarked, "Tough cookie and cry me a river and all that…"

His eyes locked with mine. "I didn't shoot anybody? It was a set up."

I rolled my eyes. "By who?"

"Benito Ramirez and a goon."

That was the guy Eddie had mentioned. "That local boxer and celebrity?"

"Yeah. You know, you could help me. When I get the evidence to clear my name then I'll be happy to let you take me in." He was almost pleading.

Grovel jerk. "No."

He said softly, "Cupcake, I'll go to jail for something I didn't do. I know you don't think much of me, but a cop in prison is a death sentence."

I closed my eyes and growled again. That voice was close to the one he used to get my panties off that day a long time ago. I got a flash of a Joe with a big hairy guy for a cell mate and smiled, then a dead Joe, and I was forced to weigh it. Fudge! Maybe I didn't really hate him that much. I sighed. "Tell me about this Ramirez."

He looked a bit relieved. "I was working on a case regarding the murders of some prostitutes and trying to gather evidence against him. I went to question this guy named Ziggy when Ramirez showed up and Ziggy pulled a gun on me. It _was_ self-defense. I'm pretty sure that Ramirez's goon, Louis, picked up the gun."

I thought for a minute. "Do you think he's killed any high-priced escorts?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I have a friend in the hospitality business and he lost a girl."

"What?! Are you fucking serious? Your friends now are pimps?"

I glared at him. "No! Just one guy and he's not really a pimp. He's nice and runs an escort business. He treats his people and me better than the likes of you," I barked at him and poked his chest.

He threw up his hands. "Cupcake, this is serious. Ramirez is an animal and capable of anything. I have reservations about even asking you to help. And, Stephanie, I was a kid when I did that shit to you. I'm not like that anymore."

I raised my chin and said icily, "Tell it to the judge, Morelli. Court is still in session. Let's go." I held my gun on him and motioned for him to move.

I was thinking as we walked and stopped. "Were drugs involved?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the medical examiner found drugs in all the victims."

"Do you think he's giving them the drugs and gets them hooked to maybe get control of them, use them, and then later kills them?"

"Could be. Some pimps use drugs to control their girls. All the girls died badly. Ramirez is different though. I think he might even be a snuff addict. That's how sick he is."

I grimaced at that.

He started talking again. "Stephanie, there are a few things that I can't do in hiding like show my face in public and on the street where cops are around. You can though. Interview the residents in the apartment where the guy was shot and talk to the hookers on Stark Street. Those girls are scared of Ramirez and his cronies and afraid to be seen talking to anybody. You're a woman, they might talk to you and give you more information than they would me. I'm looking for evidence that he's murdered before. I need facts, names, approximate times or dates. Whatever you can get. It just takes a lot of small pieces to solve a case."

I jerked him and started walking again and then stopped and stomped my foot. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I glared at him. "You're damned lucky that I do have a friend in the hospitality business. He cared about this girl that was killed. It's because of him that you're not taking a one-way trip to the pokey today. You swear on your mother's life that you will go with me to the police station when this is solved?"

He crossed his heart and gave me a stupid boy scout sign and I had to roll my eyes. Then he grinned and I was almost hot and bothered by how sexy it was. Almost.

"I promise, Cupcake."

As I uncuffed Morelli, he gave me more details about what happened in the apartment regarding the shooting and the guy involved. Then he told me about Ramirez, his goons, and his contacts on Stark Street. I made notes and we exchanged phone numbers.

Grumbling and cursing my stupidity all the way out of the abandoned apartment building, I thought, _I just might be too soft for this business._ Show me _Puss n' Boots_ sad kitty eyes and I cave. Having some daylight left, I decided to head to Stark Street and to the apartment building where the shooting had occurred.

I tried to interview all the tenants on the floor, but only one guy would talk to me. The guy had a cute little hamster on his coffee table that had wiggled his whiskers at me once or twice.

He told me in a roundabout way the same thing that Joe had, Ramirez was dangerous bordering on psycho. He heard the gunshot that night and he heard multiple footsteps running down the hallway. That information pretty much had proved Joe's story. There had been others present.

Thanking him for talking to me, I headed out and down the street where some working girls were hanging out. I smiled at them. "Um…hey ladies. Could I ask you some questions?"

One girl looked me up and down and asked sarcastically, "You a cop?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm just trying to help a friend."

One very colorful lady sashayed up to me in tight neon spandex stretched over her bountiful uh…parts and sporting pink hair. "If you ain't no cop, then what the hell you doin' down here, white girl?"

"Like I said, I'm trying to help a friend in trouble. I need information on Benito Ramirez." Her friends erupted behind her.

One snapped, "Lula, you get yo ass over here before that crazy bitch gets you in some bad trouble!"

I put my hands up and pleaded with the women. "Wait. This someone was trying to help you working girls and nail Ramirez when he was set up. A friend of mine in the escort business lost a girl too. I'm trying to help."

The colorful lady named Lula stood with her hands on her hips for a minute. She asked, "You in the business?"

"No. Just friends with a guy who is. A nice guy. Lula is your name? If I give you my number, would you consider calling me? I understand the man in question is really dangerous. I need to know if he may have hurt any of your friends? I'm trying to help Joe Morelli who was investigating the murders of some working girls down here. Ramirez set him up and shut him down. Temporarily anyway."

She nodded understanding. "That don't surprise me none. He's a decent cop and treats us with respect."

"That's good to know. Here is my number. Please Lula, I'll take anything you can give me and I'm not a cop. This is between me and you."

"Alright, girl. I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'm very grateful and Joe will be too. Please ask your friends if there is anything that they know or have heard." She nodded and I headed to my car. This wasn't going to be easy. My now twisting gut was telling me that this was a bad deal I made with Morelli. Sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Steals and Deals**

As I got close to where my car was parked, I stopped. I stood from across the street just staring at it for a few minutes. Written in big letters across the whole side in day glow neon paint was the word 'pussy'. Shit.

I moved my legs and walked across the street and around the car. Same thing on the other side. And I was worried about 'big blue' standing out like a sore thumb. This thing was now a moving advertisement for coochie. When Ranger sees this...

Now what am I going to do? I could either spray paint over it or find another car. I looked over Morelli's file and then put the newly dubbed pussy mobile into gear and drove away as people on the street whistled and yelled at me.

Sheesh. What a spectacle.

I drove to Morelli's apartment building and cruised through the lot. Red Jeep, and matching plate. Check. Possible new set of wheels. He did owe me. Then I headed to the bonds office and walked in.

Connie was doing her nails and looked up at me. She said, "How's it goin' girl?"

"Okay. I don't suppose you know anyone besides Ranger who can break into an apartment."

She thought for a few seconds. "Well, a few of my relatives and Vinnie's father-in-law."

I held up my hand. "No, no, no. Don't need help that bad." She would be speaking of a few members of the mob and those guys you don't want to owe _any_ favors to.

I resigned myself and dialed Ranger. "Yo."

"It's Stephanie Plum."

"Babe."

"Could you show me how to break into an apartment."

"Where are you?"

"Bonds office."

"Be there in fifteen." He hung up. That guy is so rude!

Ranger arrived and smirked with amusement when I got into the pussy mobile and asked him to follow me. I drove back to Joe's apartment building and parked my car behind the dumpster as he pulled right up to the door practically and got out waiting for me. I motioned for him to following me up the stairs until I located the right door and pointed to it. "This one."

He asked, "Whose apartment is this?"

"Morelli, and show me what you're doing." He showed me a tool kit and removed two tools and placed them in the lock and moved them together. The lock tumbled and he was in.

I scowled, "You did it so fast, I couldn't actually see _how_ you did it."

He said back to me sarcastically, "This is not really the place to finish the lesson. The point is to get in without getting caught."

I threw up my hands. Duh! Like I didn't know that.

We walked in and I headed to the kitchen to look around first. Spotting a couple of sets of keys hanging on a hook, I grinned and plucked them off. I then started going through his kitchen drawers and decided to look around the rest of his apartment for any information about Ramirez he might have left.

Ranger asked, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Anything on Benito Ramirez."

"Why Ramirez?"

I said, "Joe says that he shot the guy in self-defense and Ramirez and a goon were there. I'm trying to gather evidence that might clear Joe. He says they took the gun the other guy fired."

Ranger had a look of distaste on his face like he'd swallowed a big bug. "What? You talked to Morelli and you didn't apprehend him?" He was standing with his hands on his hips glaring at me now.

I rolled my eyes. "Just think about it like we didn't get to that part of the training yet so your ego doesn't get too twisted out of shape."

He had an incredulous look on his face now. "Babe, do you know how much that bond is worth to you and in case Connie didn't tell you, you have a limited amount of time to take him in? You don't have time to play detective and Ramirez doesn't play."

"Yes. I know all that," I said impatiently. Well, I didn't but I do now. "I read the file. I've already talked to some people who say he's a good cop. I may not like the guy, but I know Joe is not a killer and his friends evidently believe that as well. They tell me that jail will be hazardous to his health."

He sighed and crossed his muscled arms. "What's the deal with Ramirez?"

"Joe was working on a case. Dead prostitutes, and thinks that Ramirez is responsible. My friend, Brace, just lost a girl too. They could be related."

He said sarcastically, "You're talking about your old boss? The pimp?"

I glared at the ass. Wanting to be done here and with him. "Let's just finish looking around."

In a nightstand drawer, I found what I was looking for. It was a file on the murders. I took it and walked past Ranger, showing him _my_ ass this time. I said, "Time to go. Lock up behind you." And I kept walking.

Standing next to Joe's Jeep in the parking lot, I clicked the keyfob and the lights flickered on. When I heard the doors unlock, I pumped my fist and climbed in. Yes. This will do nicely.

Ranger had stealthily walked up behind me and grabbed my arm before I had the chance to shut the door.

"We're not finished yet. We're going to make a deal, Ms. Plum."

I looked at his hand on my arm and then up at his face. "What kind of deal?"

"For half of Morelli's bond, I'll help you get proof against Ramirez."

I thought about it. "Half the bond is five thousand. That'll cover my training. Okay."

"I'm not finished yet, babe."

"What do you mean? We split. That would be fair for helping me with my first skip."

"I don't want the actual money." What? …the heck is he up to?

I shook my head. "Sorry. I don't understand."

He let go of my arm, shut the Jeep door, and lounged against it. "For that five grand, you will spend the night with me. During that night, you will do anything and everything that I ask of you."

Holy cow! Is he really serious? I had pictures in my head of a man like him using me and degrading me in awful ways. The only reason Dickie didn't push me too far with some of his kinkier moves was because he was just a little bit scared of what I'd do to him once he went to sleep. This guy was _not_ scared of me, or anybody else for that matter.

Grrr! "Do you honestly still think that I was or I am a high-priced call girl?"

"Answer yes or no, babe. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know what your game or plan is, but I won't be degraded and I don't do kinky or sadistic in the bedroom. No restraints, no whips, no gadgets, no butt stuff!"

He just gave me one of his wolf grins. Then he leaned in the window and whispered, his breath hot next to my ear. " _Yes_ or _no_."

I scowled, "I really hate you! You are such an ass!"

"So you keep telling me. I'll let you touch it as much as you want on our night together. Answer me. Yes or no?"

Perusing the man from head to toe, it was tempting. He was so damn beautiful for a man. He wore his dark silky shoulder length hair in a ponytail at his neck with a leather tie and he had dark, gorgeous bedroom eyes with long lashes, chiseled features and a narrow nose, small cleft in his chin, and full lips. He was close to six-foot tall with a broad chest, huge biceps, and I could count a full eight pack even through his t-shirt pulled tight over his abs. You could bounce quarters off his taut ass and thighs. Everything connecting to everything was perfect from head to freaking toe and I couldn't even imagine what a shock to my senses it would be to see him naked. My eyes roamed back down to the front of his pants and I must have licked my lips because there was movement there and his cargo pants seemed to get a little snugger.

I felt a blush spreading, but a thought occurred to me that if I could arouse him just by looking at him that I had some power. I looked up at his face and the slow grin that was spreading made me realize something, even before I looked back down at his package. He had just played me.

His bulge was already smaller. Who has that kind of control? Only Ranger.

I glared at him with his very smug grin. He had read my mind. "You did that on purpose to get a rise...shit...a reaction from me. It was a power play."

He opened the door so fast that I tumbled out into his arms. Pulling me tight against his chest, he grabbed my butt and pressed his groin into me, making me gasp. I felt his erection grow again really fast and very hard against me. "Yes. Or. No," he growled and simultaneously grinded.

I shivered and drew an imaginary square around us. "Th…this is my personal space. Ever hear of it? You are encroaching!"

He jerked my ponytail downward until my chin and mouth tilted upward. His hot lips brushed mine and then he licked a breathy trail along my bottom lip. He pressed and ground against me again, whispering, "If you want my help then this is your last chance to agree to the terms, babe." Then he jerked my head back further and licked a hot trail up my neck ending behind my ear.

Oh Mercy. My doodah was drowning and screaming at me to take the deal. "All right! You are so crude and I know I'll live to regret it."

He abruptly let me go and stepped back. I grabbed the jeep door and took some deep breaths to compose myself and just watched him as he turned that ass to me and walked to his Escalade to leave. He put his sunglasses on and turned to me one last time before putting the truck in gear and pulling out of the lot. What a smug bastard. He rivals even Morelli in that department. Now it was going to be a competition, a race with him too, to solve this Ramirez thing. Can my life get any more complicated or stressful right now?

Probably.

I hopped into Morelli's Jeep and stopped at Pino's for a meatball sub before heading home. As always, I ran into a few people I knew and chatted a few minutes. Laying in my bed that night spread eagle in my thinking position staring at the ceiling, I mulled over my current situation and life. I was moving so far from the person that I was just three months ago, I barely knew myself. What the hell did I agree to today with Joe? And then Ranger? I don't know anything about Ranger and my closest confidant at the moment is a high-class pimp. What I call my spidey-senses were niggling at my guts, telling me that things were about to get really hairy.

Eww. Visual.

If I was going to be an investigator too, I decided that I was going to be thorough. Tomorrow, I was going to see if Connie could come up with any information on Ranger and Brace too. I finally wore myself out counting problems like counting sheep and rolled over, conking out.

The next morning as I was trying to decide where to start for the day, my cell phone rang. It was a number that I didn't recognize. "Hey, white girl. It's Lula."

"Hi, Lula. Thanks for calling."

"Girl, it's been a busy mornin' down here on Stark. Another crack ho' was found dead and they was a murder in that apartment building. Same one where Morelli shot that guy."

A lump began to form in my throat. I had just been there knocking on doors yesterday. Then it dawned on me, only one guy had been nice and talked to me. Oh no.

She continued. "Ain't nobody gonna talk to you about Ramirez on the street. He's bad news and everybody is scared of his crazy ass. He messed up a few girls down here and more than one was never heard from or seen again."

I asked, "Do you remember the names?"

"Yeah. The most recent was Carmen. Don't know her last name. The one they found today was a skinny white girl, Marie. I think her name was Marie Stokowski. Some kind of ski anyway. Ramirez and his goons are like the mob. They run book joints, they got they dirty hands in a lot of the businesses down here. What the gangs don't control, Ramirez does. Mob boys ain't even interested in what goes on down here in this mess."

"How long ago did Carmen disappear?"

"Mmm… 'Bout maybe two months ago."

"Lula, I think I need to check out some things today. Can I take you to lunch maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah girl. Let me come to you. You like Cluck-in-the-Bucket?"

"Yes. How about you meet me at Plum Bail Bonds on Hamilton."

"Okay girl. I know that place. I used that little fucker before. He's a strange one." I snickered at that. If she only knew. We agreed to meet at noon.

With this new news, I felt like I needed to go back to the apartment down on Stark Street. I was probably crazy, but I had to know who was killed. I decided to take the pussy mobile rather than Joe's Jeep. No sense taking a chance on getting his nice ride trashed too.

The building was quiet when I arrived and the police were long gone. I went in and slowly took the steps up to the floor that I'd been to yesterday and when I opened the stairwell door and looked down the hall, I froze. There was bright yellow police tape across a door down the hall and it was on the same side of the hall that belonged to the man that I'd talked to. My heart just sank. He'd been so nice.

I swallowed and walked slowly down the hall until I stopped at the door. His door. The lock was broken and I pushed it open. Ducking under the tape, I entered the dark apartment. It had been totally ransacked and hardly anything was left. The vultures probably closed in less than five minutes after the police were gone. The police hadn't made this whole mess. All of the poor man's things had been taken. My heart sank and tears came to my eyes. Was I inadvertently responsible for his death and this disrespect for his life? I felt sick.

A little squeaking noise caught my attention and I listened for a minute and then followed it. It was coming from a corner in the living room and under some old magazines. I reached down and moved them aside and there was that little hamster. He'd been on his little wheel and I'd startled him. I squatted down to pick up his cage and he ran under some shavings to hide. His tiny butt was sticking out and shaking.

I said, "I bet you are really scared you poor little thing. Nobody wanted you?"

There was no way that I could just leave him, so I decided to look around for some food. In the kitchen, I found a little box of hamster food and carried it and the little guy out of the apartment with tears slowly rolling down my face.

As I was driving away, I saw Lula with a group and did a drive-by and waved. She waved and then pursed her lips and began furiously waving harder. When I looked in the rear-view mirror there was black smoke dissipating and they all had their hands on their knees coughing and hacking. Some were cursing and flipping me off. Oh…oops. Sorry, girls. I made a sheepish face and hit the gas, sputtering away.


	8. Chapter 8

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Death and Donuts**

A Tasty Pastry lunch felt appropriate for today. I bought a dozen donuts and grabbed a newspaper and went home. I had eaten four Boston creams and was laying on my couch still crying while watching the little hamster. His cage was sitting on my coffee table and he was still hiding in the shavings, his butt still shaking.

I barely looked up when I heard my locks tumble. Great, just what I need right now, the ass.

Ranger's boots appeared in my line of vision and he picked up the box off the table and looked inside. "These things will kill you, babe."

"Whatever. I just got a guy killed from just talking to him and you're seriously talking about lethal donuts?"

He squatted down in front of the couch and looked at my tear stained raccoon face. "What happened?"

Another tear escaped and rolled over my nose and he reached out and caught it and rubbed it away.

"I went down to Stark Street yesterday to the apartment building where the shooting took place to see if I could get anyone to talk to me. One man did and now he's dead and it's my fault."

He sighed. "Babe, you went down to Stark by yourself?"

As I nodded, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes like he was trying to gather patience. Then he opened them and turned to the hamster cage. "Who is this?"

Tears started really coming again. "That's his little hamster. He's an orphan now because of me."

He did something that surprised me and went to the bathroom and came back with something to wipe my face and then raised me up and sat down next to me. He pulled me half into his lap and rocked me as I cried and then began dropping little kisses on my forehead, my temple, my ear.

When I stopped crying, he tilted my chin back and held my face as his lips just barely touched the corner of my mouth. That tender gesture started a tingle coursing through me as he moved to the other corner and then brushed his lips all the way across mine. My mouth automatically opened and evidently that's what he'd expected, because the kiss was now firmer and becoming more demanding. His tongue slipped inside and twined with mine before it began to explore while he ran his fingers through my hair.

Holy moly. The ass could kiss. My body responded like I'd been suddenly struck with fever it was so hot and my self defenses were screaming danger! My good sense was telling me to wiggle out of his grasp, but I just couldn't. My limbs were like wet noodles. One of his hands was now moving under my shirt and pushing my bra cup up to touch my breast as he kissed me. We both moaned almost simultaneously and then I felt his fingers flick the button of my jeans open. That's when I did begin to wiggle, trying to pull away.

As I put my hands on his chest and pushed back from him, I looked down and gasped. At some point, he'd unzipped himself and his penis was out. Right there. Hard and it was huge. Presumptuous much? He stroked himself one time and then took my hand and guided it to him. He whispered, "Touch me, babe. I've wanted your hands and your mouth on my cock since the day I first met you."

His words were like an ice-cold splash of water to the face and I pulled my hand back in disgust. I didn't bother with the smack, I couldn't nail him fast enough if I tried. He was referring to Stephanie, the prostitute. The one he'd made up in his head. I was reminded suddenly of all the men I'd had sex with, Morelli, my selfish college boyfriend, and Dickie. Always touch me, do this, do that, why won't you let me... Blah, blah, blah. It was always selfish and one-sided and all they did was take and leave me frustrated and on the edge. Wanting.

God, I almost hated men. Roughly pushing away, I got up and stomped toward my bedroom. Scowling over my shoulder at him, I grit out, "You haven't done shit yet to earn my hands and mouth on you. Get the hell out, Ranger." I slammed the bedroom door and locked it. Not that it would keep him out if he really wanted in. I just hoped he wasn't so dense that he hadn't gotten the message loud and clear.

Waiting about fifteen minutes, I headed back to the living room finding it empty. I went to pick up the hamster cage and take it to the kitchen and under it was a freaking twenty-dollar bill. He did that again? The fucker!

I was so upset about the whole damn day that I busied myself by cleaning the little hamster house and giving him some fresh food and water. I would have to find out how to care for him and what other things they like to eat. He was sitting in the corner and still shaking. I thought maybe he needed a special place for quiet time like humans do. He's had a lot of stress. I thought for a minute and emptied a can of chicken noodle soup into a pot and then I cleaned and dried the can and placed it in the cage with some clean shavings. He zipped right in there. Little butt sticking out but not shaking as much.

Now I just needed to call him something. "Let's see, Zip, Zippy, Buddy, Fuzzy, Gus, Izzy, um...Rex." He suddenly turned and poked his head out and wiggled his whiskers at me. "You like that last one? Then Rex, it is."

I ate my soup and then called Morelli. "Hey, Cupcake. Find out anything useful?"

"Yup, when I talk to people they get dead. I talked to a guy in that apartment building and... I don't think I can do this, Joe."

He sighed. "Tell me what happened and everything you found out."

I went over what the guy and Lula had told me and asked him if he'd heard about the latest murder. He said that he had. The information about Carmen he wasn't aware of.

"That piece of information is new and an important detail, Cupcake."

"Did you know about any other girls just disappearing without a trace like Lula mentioned?"

"I wasn't on the case early on and the hookers either didn't choose to share that with me or hadn't made the connection to Ramirez yet. Another detective had it when the first girls were found. Cupcake, you're doing good. Please stay with it, but be very careful. One detail or clue will lead to another and then when my innocence is proven, I can get back on the case and get that bastard and his goons."

My turn to sigh. "Okay."

Rex got a few Cheerios with his hamster kibble for breakfast and I had the rest of the donuts with coffee. I decided to go to the library to use their computers and archives for anything on the missing woman that Lula had mentioned. I also wanted to look for reports of other missing prostitutes as well and see if I could find a connection.

I called Eddie Gazarra before heading out.

"Hey Eddie, It's Steph."

He groaned. "I haven't talked to him and don't know where he is, so stow your handcuffs, ballbreaker."

"That was uncalled for. I'm actually trying to help him now."

"What? You've talked to him? No, don't tell me. I don't want to hear any of this. Goodbye."

"Eddie, get a grip. I just want to ask what you know about the prostitutes that were murdered."

I heard him take a deep breath. "Shit, Steph. I can only tell you what I'm allowed."

"Okay. Do you know who the cop was that worked the case before Joe?"

"Yeah. That was Kyle Edmonds on the case in the beginning. He was killed in the line of duty a little over a month ago."

My senses were going crazy and I began to feel _really_ uncomfortable. "Eddie, I've got a total _not a fucking coincidence_ buzz going on right now. That guy's death has to be connected to Joe's case and probably Benito Ramirez. The guy that was murdered yesterday in the apartment building where Joe allegedly shot that guy, I interviewed him the day before. I think he got dead because of me."

"Fuuuuck, Steph! You can't be involved in this. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Believe me, I really just wanted to slap cuffs on Morelli and drag his ass to jail, but breaking his leg is one thing and causing his death is another. However, I still need the job and the money. I have no choice but to help solve this."

"I get it. I just don't want to have to go to two funerals. I hate fucking funerals. What else do you need to know?"

"I know of a call girl that was murdered at least three months ago. The girl was maybe a drug addict like the one they found recently? Do you remember any reports of disappearances of girls that were on drugs? Any talk coming from dealers recently arrested?"

"A lot of prostitutes are on drugs, Steph. And it's not unusual to find a dead one now and then, especially on Stark."

"I guess you're right. Ramirez is still looking like the primary suspect right now. He's shaking down businesses on Stark and at least one hooker has disappeared after he picked her up. That's confirmed. The evidence collected in that apartment building on Stark where the shooting occurred is definitely hokey. It was likely…"

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah?"

"That apartment building went up in flames last night."

"Oh no. Did anyone die?"

"Yes. A couple people. An elderly woman in one unit on another floor and a man in unit 311. The same floor as the shooting."

"Oh my God, Eddie. I remember the man in 311. He just told me to move on that he was trying to protect his family. He died?"

"He was the grandfather. They found him with a gun in his hand. He was probably trying to draw attention to himself so the others could get out."

As soon as we disconnected, I stomped out to my parking lot and to Joe's Jeep, squealing out of the lot, headed to the bonds office. I was really pissed now. More innocent people were dying. I was grieving for those poor people that died and Rex's dad. What am I going to do now? I wanted to meet this Ramirez and I needed a plan.

I hadn't realized that I'd just been sitting there staring out the windshield for a long time until there was a rap on the window, making me jump. I rolled it down. "What do you want, Ranger? Besides a blow job?"

He ignored my comment. "What's wrong?"

"That apartment building burned down last night. I had tried to talk to one of the people that died in the fire. A grandfather who was just trying to keep his family safe."

"Why are _you_ crying? It's not your fault."

I threw up my hands. "I didn't realize I was crying and I don't know that it wasn't partly my fault. It wasn't an accident. It was the murder of innocent people, again! I'm sick of this whole dark fucking mess!"

Ranger opened the door and pulled me out and flush to his chest. He went to wrap his arms around me and I pushed him away. "Stop doing that! You're confusing me. One minute you're being a jerk and then the next you're acting like you care. I'm going to pay a visit to Ramirez!"

He did the sigh thing. "No, babe. You're not going to confront the guy. He's dangerous. You're emotional and that can get you killed."

Okay, now I was pissed. "Are you telling me what I can and can't do?"

"Yes. As long as I'm responsible for your safety."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Bullshit, Ranger. You are _not_ responsible for me and I've been doing just fine so far _without_ your help. I'm going to talk to Morelli."

"If you do, I will drag him to jail." He said the words slowly.

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

"I really hate you sometimes and you have given me no reason not to."

"Someday, babe."

What the hell does that mean? The guy drives me crazy!


	9. Chapter 9

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Cuffed and Cold**

Lula pulled up in a red Pontiac Firebird as we were ending our whatever conversation. She bounded out of the car as Ranger was walking to his Escalade. "Damn girlfriend! Who was that fine specimen of a man? He is all that and probably a lot more under his Fruit of the Looms."

Unfortunately, I was privy and she was right. He just didn't wear the fruits or any other underwear for that matter. "Ranger Manoso and the guy is one big asshole too."

Lula made yummy noises and watched him till he was gone. "Mmm. Well I don't mind a man who's a little bit cranky. That's where I come in," she muttered.

Her attention then moved to the Jeep. "What was that thing you was drivin' yesterday, girl? Advertisin'? You change your mind about gettin' in the business? Because if you are, 'ima give you some advice. You keep wavin' your pink neon stuff in that, yo customers are gonna be thinkin' _the stuff_ be smellin' like what's comin' out the back of that thing."

I looked at her kind of shocked for a minute and then burst out laughing.

Over lunch, Lula gave me information on Ramirez, his manager, and some of his goons between chewing greasy bites of chicken and licking her fingers. She said that Ramirez spent the majority of his time at a gym down on Stark where he trained. She confirmed what I'd heard, the man was an animal. His manager was located at the gym as well. I wondered if the manager knew what Ramirez really was, just turned the other cheek for the paycheck, or was involved.

On the way back from our lunch we were turning onto Hamilton when Mooch and Joe passed us and Joe glared at me from the passenger seat. Uh…oh. Guess he knows I have his Jeep now. I dropped Lula off as Joe and Mooch screeched up beside me.

I powered down the window. "Joe, are you nuts? You do know that this is the bonds office you're indebted to and you're a fugitive?"

He ignored me. "Cupcake, why do you have my Jeep?"

"I needed reliable, low-key transportation. It fit the bill."

"Take it back to my apartment!"

"Nope. Tell me about Kyle Edmond's death? Do you think it was related to his investigation of the homicides and Ramirez?"

He snarked, "Like I didn't already put that one together and figure I'll likely be next."

Really? "Don't you get sassy with me or I'll drag your hairy Italian keister inside that door! I've been trying to help you and I'm not sleeping very well at night right now!"

He pulled both hands through his dark hair. "I apologize. I'm sorry."

Ignoring his apology, I said, "Joe, they burned the apartment building down last night. Some innocent people died."

"I know. That was awful. The bad guys are wrapping up loose ends. What's important is that you're doing good work, Steph." His voice was soft and then it changed. "Now take my Jeep home or you're going to be sorry."

I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off. "I'm not scared of you and I'm using it."

"Stephanie, you'll take it to Stark and get it stripped."

I gave him a sour face. "Hmm. How appropriate. Didn't you do that to most of the 'burg women of a certain age."

He gave me an incredulous look. "I'm _not_ the same guy, Steph. How many times do I have to say it?"

I made the talky-talky sign with my hand and fingers. Then I glanced in my rear-view and saw an Escalade speeding toward us. "Good for you. Good for all the 'burg women and their daughters. There's an Escalade coming up behind you and the driver wants your butt really bad." I finger waved at him. "Toodles."

His eyes got huge and he yelled at Mooch. Their vehicle burned rubber pulling out and fled down the street and turned a corner.

Ranger's Escalade came squealing to a stop behind me and he got out, slamming the door, and stomped up to me with his hands on his hips shaking his head. "Babe, was that Morelli in that truck, just sitting here in front of the bonds office door?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yup. Gotta go. See ya."

Putting the Jeep in gear, I hit the gas. "Stephanie!" I heard him yell behind me.

Like it or not, I was going to have to go see Ramirez at his gym. I needed to have a face to face with him so that I could get a sense about him. The female intuition part of me that I called my spidey-senses were almost always right. When I didn't pay attention to them, something bad usually happened.

On the way home, I debated getting an alarm or some kind of protection for Joe's truck. Then thought, nah. I could just drive the pussy mobile down to Stark. As for protection against Joe trying to retrieve his ride, I'll just remove the distributor cap.

Mary Lou had called and my mother had tried twice when I checked my messages after arriving home. Connie had called too with some info on the Ranger background I had asked her for. I told her that I wanted to know who I was working with. I was curious about him and was surprised to find out that she'd never run a background check on him even just out of curiosity. All Vinnie had done when hiring him was verify his military history, check his BEA license, and that he had no criminal record in New Jersey.

I called Connie first. "What did you find out about the man in black?"

"Not a damn thing, hon. There's no info on Ranger at all and get this, his home address is a vacant lot." Why was I not surprised?

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Nothing on the other guy yet. See if you can get more information on him."

"Okay. The problem is most likely his first name. I think Brace might be a name like Ranger. Just a name he goes by in his business. I'll find out about that. Thanks, Connie. Talk to you later."

Next I called my best friend in the 'burg, Mary Lou. She'd always supported me through thick and thin since we were in grade school. She and Lenny had been married for years now and had started a brood. Of course she liked to talk about her kids some, but she was also a bored housewife and liked to hear about my escapades, especially as a single woman again.

I told her about my new job with Vinnie and she laughed her butt off. When I told her that my first apprehension was going to be Joe Morelli, I didn't think she would ever stop laughing.

"Oh my gawd, girl. I would love to be there when you handcuff that jerk and take him in Steph. That's even better payback than the broken leg."

Then I told her that I had a new friend who had an escort business and I actually heard her spew something out of her mouth through the phone.

"You did _not_ just say what I think you did."

I snickered. "Yup, he was a gigolo. Now he's a gigolo boss."

She asked, "Is the guy hot?"

"Smoking and he's really nice. He a little older, like between 35 and 40."

"Wow. Sounds like you're having fun." I wish, I thought. I hadn't told her anything about the real work I was actually doing to help Morelli.

Before we said goodbye I promised to go shopping when my job was secure and I had dollars to spend again.

Reluctantly, I called my Mom back and answered her questions. I told her that yes, I had a job, no, I wouldn't be there for dinner tonight and that I would call and let her know when I could. I then decided to take a nice long shower to relax before bed. At least until the hot water ran out and um...maybe use my shower massager. I was really tense right now.

As I was just hitting the sweet spot, a hand snaked into the shower and grabbed my wrist. I screamed as I felt a cuff go around it and heard a snap. It was pulled up and the other end quickly attached to the shower rod. I shrieked as the curtain was yanked open and the water turned off. There stood Joe Morelli with a shit-eating grin on his face and me naked and dripping. I was stunned, then embarrassed, and then pissed.

I grabbed the curtain, trying to cover myself and yelled at him. "What the hell Joe?" His eyes were wandering. The curtain was mostly transparent and didn't hide much. Shit!

He wiggled his fingers and said huskily, "Would you like some help with that happy ending, Cupcake?"

"Shut up, uncuff me, and get out!"

"No can do. I stopped by to get my truck. Need my keys and the distributor cap first."

"You don't need it right now. I do and I'm using it while trying to help you. That means the Jeep's not going anywhere, Morelli."

He put his hands on his hips. "Tell me where the part is or I'm not releasing you."

"No."

"Last chance. Where's the cap." I shook my head. He reached out and ripped the curtain out of hand and down and pitched it out into the hallway, before giving me a really good once over with those whiskey brown eyes. "Mmm. Nice Plum. If I wasn't in a hurry…"

"What? You'd take advantage of me again, pervert!" He blanched a little and growled as he stomped out of the bathroom. He came back in a few minutes with my cell phone and sat it on the sink.

"I would love to hang around and see who you end up calling, but I have to go. And, I am _not_ a pervert. I was just appreciating the view. Any man would." Then he turned on his heels and left me there.

I yelled at his back. "I'm calling my gigolo friend! I don't care if he sees me naked! He gets plenty and he doesn't have to trick a woman into showing him her panties or her goodies, like you! He doesn't try to boink anything and everything with tits like you either! You know what? You and Vinnie have something in common. Udders!"

He stuck his head back in the bathroom just to shoot me a glare and the next thing I heard was the slam of my front door.

Crap! I'm really naked and really handcuffed to a shower rod. I thought about my options. No way was I calling family or Eddie. No way to Ranger either. This is exactly the way he'd like to catch me. Brace really would be the best call if he was available and knew how to pick a lock. Probably not a snowball's chance, yet worth a try. I stuck a leg out of the tub and stretched until I could get a couple of fingers on my phone and pull it toward me. When I finally had my hand on it, I hit the speed dial number for Brace.

"Embrace Yourself Services."

"Hi. It's Stephanie Plum."

"What's up Stephanie Plum?"

"I have a little problem and I was wondering if there was a chance that you would be anywhere near Trenton and know how to pick a lock."

He laughed. "What kind of problem do you have? Locked out of your car or apartment?"

"I wish. I sort of got caught unawares with my pants down. That's probably somewhat normal in your profession, but not mine. I'm naked and handcuffed to my shower rod. I need a rescue and there are not many people I would trust to call and give me a hand with this problem."

He guffawed. "Damn, it's my lucky night! I just had dinner with one of my guys and was about to head home. I just happen to be available and not that far away."

I asked, "Do you know how to pick a lock and open handcuffs?"

"Knowing how to get out of handcuffs and a little b&e is a definite plus in my business, sugar. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Can you um...hurry. I'm cold and I have to pee."

He laughed. "Sweetheart, you're standing in the tub."

"Eww. That's a man thing."

He guffawed again. "Think of it as an adventure, baby. Turn the warm water on yourself and let it go. Be there shortly."

He disconnected. But, I already used all the warm water!

Damn.


	10. Chapter 10

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Paying my Dues**

It seemed like I waited forever for Brace. I was wet and cold, with my legs still crossed, and impatiently shivering. When I finally did hear someone at my door, I was shaking because I was nervous. The sound of footsteps echoed in my hallway and I was about to open my mouth and say something when a dark head appeared in the doorway. OH, NO, NO, NO!

The rest of the man followed and a grin began to spread across his face as he slowly continued in and leaned against the sink, lazily crossing his arms and legs, like he was getting comfortable to enjoy the show. And this, would be the reason that I hadn't called the ass.

"Would it trouble you much to help me and unlock these cuffs?" He slowly moved his head up and down, while still grinning. "Ranger, don't be such an ass. I'm not kidding. I've been here a while and I'm getting numb, I'm cold and I have to use the toilet."

Ranger just continued to stare at me, his eyes smoldering as they lazily moved down my body. Goosebumps were popping out everywhere they traveled like he was lasering me and leaving a trail.

The front door opened and closed and then Brace called out. "I'm here, but your front door was already unlocked. Must have been left open. You ready for me in there? Take a breath, I'm coming in."

Fuck me standing in handcuffs, could he have _not_ said those last words. Judging by the change in Ranger's eyes and the cocky smile disappearing off his face, he definitely had the wrong idea about this scene and I would never hear the end of it. Ever.

Brace walked in and looked at Ranger first, because there was no way you couldn't see him first. His dark and imposing figure took up nearly the whole small room. Confusion at first crossed Brace's face and then he turned to me standing there with my legs crossed and shivering. His expression then changed showing he was clearly amused at the situation. Gah! Men!

He glanced back at Ranger before he said with a bit of sarcasm, "I'm sorry that you're still in the cuffs and uncomfortable." He pulled a key out of his pocket and stepped up to me. "I have to say, you don't disappoint, sweetheart. You are a beauty. Guess that's why your sexy sidekick is just standing here admiring the view."

I knew that I was blushing a fiery red from head to toe. Brace quickly uncuffed me and I threw the nastiest 'burg glare I could muster at Ranger. "Exactly the reason that I called you and _not_ him."

Brace chuckled. "You gotta admit this is quite the amusing situation. Don't be embarrassed, just laugh it off. Would it make you feel better if we were both naked too?"

"NO!" I screeched and grabbed my towel still laying on the toilet. "Stop playing with me, Brace. I was sure that calling you would be better than the ass here. I figured since you see naked women all the time you wouldn't ogle and you're ogling. Don't make me sorry I chose you."

He burst out laughing. "Baby, I'm still a man and appreciate and ogle beauty when I see it."

After wrapping the towel around me, I rubbed my numb wrists, sighing with relief as the feeling slowly returned. "Thank you so much. I definitely owe you one. Now would you both please vacate the room so I can do my business."

First Ranger and then Brace walked out. Brace winked at me before shutting the door behind him. No doubt they heard my _aaah_ when I sat down on the toilet and let go.

After, I headed to my bedroom to grab my robe. Ranger was there sitting on my bed. "Did you have a date with a customer that went bad tonight, babe?"

"Screw you, Ranger. It was Morelli. He wanted his Jeep and when I wouldn't give it back, he cuffed me, ripped my shower curtain down, and left me that way. If you're finished insulting me, you can leave."

I ignored him, grabbed my robe out of my closet, and went back to the bathroom to finish the rest of my business. Calling out to Brace, I said, "Grab a beer from the fridge. I'll be out in a few minutes."

When I got to the living room, Brace was sipping a beer and Ranger hadn't gotten the hint. He was still here, lounging in in my chair. No big surprise there. I rolled my eyes at him and forced my 'burg manners to kick in and smiled. "Would you like a beer too, Ranger?"

"Yeah, babe. I can stay a while."

Brace chuckled, probably at the scowl on my face. "I can't wait to hear how you got in this situation, Stephanie. Call me giddy with anticipation."

Ranger threw him a look and smirked. "I'll second that."

Oy. I grabbed two beers and headed back to the living room, handed Ranger one and plopped down on the couch next to Brace. He grinned and put his arm around me and squeezed, then took a long pull of his beer. I had to stifle a giggle after glancing at Ranger. I was pretty sure that Brace was intentionally pushing Ranger's buttons. "So let's hear it, sugar."

"My skip broke in while I was in the shower and handcuffed me to the rod."

Brace asked, "What's a skip?"

I smiled politely and said, "If we're going to be friends you have to learn the lingo. A skip is the fugitive who is FTA or failed to appear in court, skipped bail. My job as a bounty hunter is to find the fugitives and take them back to jail where they're scheduled a new court date."

"Okay. Got it. This was the guy you told me about before? You two haven't been able to capture him?" He glanced at Ranger, looking a little more serious. "Were you worried he would try to harm you?"

"No. Joe's Italian, has a temper, and yells a lot, but he wouldn't hurt me. Well, he can be a jerk too. He did leave me on the floor crying behind a cannoli case when I was sixteen and then further humiliated me."

"Ah, yeah that guy. Why did he come in and handcuff you? Was he being naughty again?"

"Yes and no. I borrowed his Jeep without asking him and I refused to give him the distributor cap back so he could take it."

He guffawed and kissed me on the cheek. "Good thinking. What have you found out about his crime? Anything? Or does that even matter from a bounty hunter prospective ?"

I glanced at Ranger. "I guess it doesn't normally. He's a vice cop and accused of shooting a guy. I don't think he did it though and I'm actually now trying to help him clear his name."

He raised an eyebrow like Ranger frequently did. "Really? Do you have feelings for him or something?"

I made a yuck face. "Oh hell, no! I've just been told what happens to a cop in prison and although the thought of him having a boyfriend named _Big Bubba_ is fun, I don't think he deserves to be dead. Joe is just not a killer. Word is, and even on the street, he's a good cop. He thinks he knows who set him up."

Brace asked, "Who?"

"Benito Ramirez"

His face changed. "The boxer? I know that guy and he's bad news, sweetheart. I cut him loose as a client after he knocked around one of my girls pretty bad."

I thought for a minute. "Was it that girl you lost by any chance?"

"Yeah, it was as a matter of fact. Why do you ask?"

"Brace, Joe was working on a case. Someone is murdering prostitutes and he was getting close. Evidently too close, and Ramirez set him up. He may even be responsible for the death of the detective that had the case before Joe. All the girls were full of drugs when they were found. Your girl? I don't think that's a coincidence."

He said, "You could be right. From what I know of him, he's mean and after talking to him, maybe a little psycho too. Definitely a narcissist." He glanced again at Ranger. "This sounds really too dangerous for you to be involved in."

Ranger then interjected. "She doesn't realize how dangerous. You're withholding from me, babe, and I don't like it."

I thought, _no. You're trying to make sure that you win your deal and end up in my bed getting your kinky on. That's why I can't trust you._

Sighing, I said, "Brace, I have no choice. I have to do this. I need a job and I need money and I have a deal with my cousin, and Joe. If I help clear his name, he lets me take him in, I get paid, and I win the job as bounty hunter." I looked at Ranger. "Why are you even here tonight?"

He said stoically, "I paid a visit to the gym where Ramirez trains and spoke to him."

My eyes were blazing at him now. "You went there without me? We are supposed to be partners in this! You can't leave me out! Morelli is _my_ skip!"

"My issue exactly."

I snapped, "It would be easier if I felt that I could trust you. You're only helping me because you owe Connie a favor and so you can make sure you get your end of that dirty deal you offered up."

Braced asked, "What kind of dirty deal?"

I stared icily at Ranger. "Instead of half the apprehension fee, he wants to get his freaky on in my bed or some bed for a night."

"How much is that night worth exactly?"

Still staring at Ranger, I didn't say anything. He responded to Brace. "Five grand."

"Damn, doll. Wish I had brokered that deal. Did you accept?"

I nodded. "I'm green and needed help. However, so far, I haven't learned much and we haven't worked together well enough for him to even teach me the ropes. His attitude has been more like a viper, tracking and trying to sniff out my mouse-hole. Literally."

Brace burst out laughing and Ranger even cracked a small smile.

"Babe, I didn't think you were ready to be fully immersed yet, though you're slowly learning on your own that this work has the potential to be hazardous to your health. You don't get emotional and go running into dangerous situations. You said today when you were upset that you were just going to go walking into Ramirez's lair and confront him. You need to calm down and think before you act. That gym was no place for a woman. Going in there alone would be like pricking your finger and throwing yourself into a shark tank." That was a _lot_ of words for Ranger.

Brace said, "Sweetheart, he's probably right. That is not your scene."

I looked between the two of them. "I don't have a choice in this, do I? I have to accept your help, Ranger. If I want a job, and a fucking livelihood, I have to sell my body to you. No offense, Brace. I just wasn't raised that way and I resent being forced to do it."

Ranger scoffed, "I'm sure you've serviced men more loathsome than me, babe. What's the big deal?"

Bastard. He'll never think of me any different than the woman he's made up in his head and I've been out there catching wind and eyeballs already tonight. I'll play his game and call him on it. I got up and walked over to him letting my robe fall open and stood with my hands on my hips pulling it open further. I made a motion with my finger between us. "You. Me. We, are obviously not going to work. We don't talk to each other. We don't share information and we don't even trust each other. That is _not_ what I want in a partner. You've been insulting, condescending, and rude to me from the first time we met. I'm afraid that you just wanted to carry out that deal thing to insult me in a more private and personal way and I don't deserve that! So, this..." I ran my hand down the front of my body and then bent over and touched a single finger to his rapidly growing bulge as I continued to speak. "And that." I pointed to his groin. "Are never going to happen. I don't need you."

I closed my robe and headed down the hall to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I felt like crying, but instead, found my nosy 'burg side listening to the conversation between the men through the door.

Brace said sarcastically, _"Way to go, brother. Seriously? You're supposed to be mentoring and helping her? You stink at it, man. By the way, what_ _were_ _your plans for that five grand? Pain or pleasure?"_

Ranger's voice. _"Both."_

Brace said in a tone I'd never heard before, _"Listen to my words. Not sure what your problem is, but I don't think you're dense. You will not hurt her. She's an innocent. She doesn't work for me nor has she ever. She's not a prostitute and we have never been together. Do you understand me?"_

Ranger made a snort noise and said, _"Do you expect me to buy that? You did see how she left the room?"_

Brace laughed. _"That woman's got fire and you pissed her off. Here's the truth,_ _hermano_ _. You don't fool me. You wouldn't be still hanging around unless you were interested. So, I'm going to set you straight about her. She was a lingerie buyer with that E.E. Martin in Newark that the feds raided that day we all met. She showed up at the bar alone and was upset. I picked up on her vibe and bought her a drink and talked to her. We had dinner one night since and she told me a lot about herself. The woman has only had sex with three men in her life and one was when she was sixteen. Her skip. One was in college and one was a cheating ex, named_ _Dickie_ _. She has never had a true pleasurable experience with a man and you really want to punish her? For what? For being_ _dicked_ _over by every man that she's ever half put any trust in? In my business, I deal with women like her every single day. None of them deserve it, and I've spent a good part of my career liberating them from the bad baggage their own_ _Dickie's_ _left them with."_

Wow. I was surprised and touched that Brace would speak on my behalf that way when he didn't know me that well. They continued talking and I sat on the bed. Not long after, Brace knocked on the bedroom door and poked his head in. "He's gone. You okay?"

I nodded. "I just want this job over, preferably _without_ his help."

"You want to know what I think about that guy?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't hardly wait to hear it."

"He's attracted to you and you get under his skin. That's what I think. You have wit and spunk and you're brave. You're not like most women when it comes to handsome men. When most women first take a look at me, they see sex. What women call a piece of beef. They don't look me in the eyes and they don't even see me as a person right away. When you looked at me that day in the bar, you looked me over, but your eyes came back to my face and that is where they mostly stayed. You looked at me and talked to me as just a man, a person. You're unique and special. That guy is fucking pretty and used to women seeing him in the same way." He laughed. "Ranger doesn't know what to do with you. Bet he's thinking that if he fucks you, he can get you out of his system. I think the opposite will happen. I think he'll find that he's met his match."

Flushing from his candor, I said, "Well, I don't know about all that and I don't want to find out."

He just smiled and sat on the bed next to me. "You want to know what else I think?"

I snorted. "Do I really get a choice?"

He laughed, grabbing me and hugging me to him. "I think that based on your current relationship that when you two do come to together, it's going to be explosive. You're going to give each other unbelievable pleasure."

That would be doubtful, considering it wasn't happening. "Thanks Dr. Ruth, for that relationship analysis. I still think that he's an ass and wants to hurt me."

"Then spank his ass! Pain and pleasure, baby, are good together. We'll try it sometime."

Eek! Probably couldn't even scrub this blush off.


	11. Chapter 11

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Thanks Dr. Ruth**

I turned to dig in my dresser for panties and something to sleep in and Brace reached out and grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Sweetheart, I'm more than a little worried about this case you're working. I want you to be careful and you should take Ranger with you for backup. Don't even go near that Ramirez guy on your own." He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head against his warm chest.

"Brace, I heard what you said to him and I want to thank you. I appreciate it. I just still don't trust him."

Kissing the top of my head, he said, "He doesn't really want to hurt you. I would bet big money on that. He just wants you in his bed."

I shrugged. "I'm getting closer on my own. I made friends with a prostitute down on Stark Street and got a lot of information from her. They think Ramirez is the reason working girls are dying and disappearing too."

Brace gasped and I looked up. He had an incredulous look on his face. "You did what? You've been down on Stark talking to people on the street? I know that area. Shit, Stephanie! Please don't go by yourself again. This is what I'm talking about."

"I think I can manage to get enough at least to exonerate Joe. On my own. Then he can do his job and take over."

He made a frustrated growling sound. "I want to throttle Ranger. Him and his fucking ego are going to get you killed. He told me how busy you've been and some of what you've already done. You went door to door in that apartment building where that cop allegedly shot that guy and interviewed a man in the apartment building. He's now dead and the apartment building went up in smoke the next night killing more people. You might already be on the killer's radar."

Brace pushed me back to look into my eyes. "Stephanie, I get a vibe about people in my business and I don't think Ranger intends to hurt you, it's just about sex. You're not a virgin and it won't kill you. But, Ramirez definitely can."

Yeah, something to think about but that still stung.

We had another beer and talked about other things. It was late and Brace asked if he could sleep over rather than drive back to Newark.

"Sure." I placed my hands on his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you for coming tonight and I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"Ditto, and you're welcome, kid. I always keep an overnight bag in my car. Gonna run down and get it."

"Kay. Just lock the door and come on in the bedroom when you return." He nodded and headed out the door.

I was in my bed and comfy when Brace strolled into the bedroom in a few minutes and hung up a suit bag and kicked off his shoes. "Do I get the pleasure of sleeping with you in your bed?"

"You do. I'm poor and only have one."

Brace undressed down to a pair of boxer briefs. He was a really handsome and well-built man. Not as muscular as Ranger, but his body looked like he worked out probably a few times per week. He sat on the side of the bed and checked his phone messages before dropping the phone on the nightstand.

Laying down, he rolled close to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I like to cuddle when I get the chance. You?"

I smiled at him "Yeah. I don't mind if I do. Goodnight, Brace." I wiggled into him.

"Night, sugar."

I woke up to a rumbling and such a pleasant smell. I must be dreaming because it was all masculine and sexy. I hugged my pillow closer trying to catch the dream again. The rumbling became a chuckle and I opened my eyes and then raised my head. The pillow I was hugging and the source of the masculine smell was grinning at me with his two blue twinkling peepers. I was wrapped around him like a boa constrictor and squeezing.

Sheesh, Plum. Nice way to treat a guest. I was surprised I hadn't been dry humping him or had I? "Um...sorry, Brace. Guess I was dreaming."

He was grinning. "By the sound of it, you were eating a fantastic meal or being fantastically eaten."

Aww, man. I slowly rolled off him and pulled the cover over my head. No doubt, I was turning chili pepper red.

He pulled the sheet down. "No, no. Let's just give the dream a happy ending. Trust me." He reached under the sheet and moved his hand down my stomach and up under my shirt. He rubbed lazy circles for a minute until I relaxed a bit and then slid his fingers slowly down and into my panties. Just like that, he was there, and I hadn't raised a pinky to stop him.

"Oh…"

"Oh, indeed. It's so soft, warm, and moist here."

He reached under with his other hand and eased my panties down my thighs and past my knees. "Now I have room to work. Pull your knees up and drop them open, Stephanie," he muttered in a sexy tone.

Shameless, I did exactly as he asked. He plunged a long finger inside me and pulled my head to him for a kiss. It was a good kiss too. I yielded. When I opened my mouth for his tongue, I was rewarded with another finger inside me. His tongue moved with the rhythm of his fingers causing me to squirm and moan it felt so good.

The sensations that he was creating were becoming so intense, I began to move and rock against his fingers. He pulled down the sheet and moved the other hand up my shirt toward my breasts and my nipples pebbled in anticipation. When he released my lips to move his to my breasts, I closed my eyes and threw my head back concentrating on the approach of what I knew would be _a really_ good orgasm. I didn't have to do the work or anything except lay back and wait for it. Oh boy, did I like this friend and his skills.

He assaulted my mouth again and I wrapped my arms around him. He stepped it up a notch and curled those fingers and began aggressively pulling. Holy shit! Something was coming that I'd never felt before. His wonderful fingers now had my thighs quivering like Jello as I felt the biggest 'O' ever approaching. Come to Mama...

Brace raised his head and I heard him say, "Hey, bud. You mind waiting out in the living room while we finish up here. Normally I charge to watch."

My mouth dropped open in horror and Brace covered it with his and squeezed my pebbled nipple hard and my sensitive nether pebble at the same time. He rolled them both between his fingers, and in the excitement of the moment, an orgasm crashed over me with a shocking intensity. I exploded under his ministrations.

I opened my eyes. Oh my God, Ranger was still in the room. I yelled out, "Ahhhhh! Out!"

A stone faced Ranger sauntered over and pulled his wallet out and dropped a bill on my nightstand. I gave him a killer glare, but I could hardly breathe to utter a word.

Brace covered us and said to him. "Seriously, man. Wait outside. We'll be out shortly. I need to do some damage control."

It was funny that he said that because tears were already escaping from the corners of my eyes.

Brace kissed my cheek and then my lips. "The guy invaded your privacy. Don't let his arrival ruin the moment. He didn't catch us in the act, just some heavy petting."

I sniffed. "I can't go out there and face him. He already thinks of me as a whore and treats me like one."

"The very best thing you can do is what you did last night. Go out there and challenge him. Look him in the eye and act like he didn't rattle you. I'd bet money, he jerked off last night and again in the shower this morning before coming here. Think about that. Come on, let's shower and get some coffee and breakfast in us."

That picture made me feel a little better but I still sobbed. "We can't shower because Joe pulled the curtain down."

Brace kissed my tears away. "Baby, I can rig it. Don't cry. Just give me a couple minutes."

He let me snivel some more under the shower and helped me dry ending with a noogie on my curly head. That made me laugh. It was funny how comfortable I was with him. He was like a really hot friend with extra good benefits, that really saw me like he said I did him. Brace got me.

I smelled coffee as I opened the bedroom door to head toward the kitchen. Ranger was lounging in my chair again, with a cup in his hand. He was wearing his blank face. Whatever. That was better than his smirk.

Clearing my throat, I said, "You broke in to make coffee and get your voyeur on? You could have just made arrangements with Brace last night to watch us." I slapped his money down on the coffee table. "As a matter of fact, I would have let you watch that little show for maybe just a box of Boston creams to go with the coffee."

His blank face wavered just a second and he said, "Had I known that it takes so little to get into your panties, I wouldn't have made that big deal with you, _babe_." I clenched my teeth and felt Brace's supportive hand at my waist.

He said to Ranger, "Oh, she'll be worth every penny of that five g's and more. She's very sexy and responsive. You heard her scream."

Still staring at Ranger, I said, "I meant it when I said that deal is off," my tone clipped.

"The deal is on. We _are_ going to fuck, babe. Part of what you said last night was true. I didn't take you seriously because I thought you'd get scared and quit this gig as soon as you saw how dangerous it can be. If you're determined to do this, I'll invest and help you."

Braced barked a sardonic laugh. "Did you have that change of heart while you were rubbing one out in the shower this morning, my friend? While you were deciding if she was worth your time and more than just a fuck, she could have gotten herself dead."

Ouch. Ranger's eyes narrowed but he didn't respond. Brace had a way with words.

"Based on what happened last night, one of her first lessons should be a little b&e and a few universal handcuff keys stashed here and there. I can help you with that one. I use it in my trade when a client wants to include a bit of role-playing with the romance." He flashed a look at Ranger. "And you could use an alarm or at least a lock that's harder to pick on your door."

"What kind of role-playing?" I spewed out of curiosity before realizing instead of safety, I still had sex on the brain.

"Mmm. Like breaking into their house and roughing them up a little. Some women get turned on by being subdued."

"They hire you to dress up like a burglar, handcuff them, and get gigolo'd by you?"

He grinned. "Yeah, like that. I'm pretty creative."

Had to snort a laugh after the morning I'd just had. "Well, that one wouldn't be a fantasy on my list. Half the men that I know have already broken into my apartment." I eyeballed Ranger. "Thank goodness they _all_ didn't try to bugger me."

I went in the kitchen to get some coffee and was surprised to see a bakery box on the counter and opened it. It was filled with donuts including Boston creams. I couldn't hold back a smile and grabbed one, walking back out to the living room. "Ranger brought breakfast and I put you a coffee cup out, Brace." I sat on the couch and looked at Ranger. "Thought you said these would kill me?"

His lipped slightly turned up. "Peace offering, babe."

I took a bite and moaned and he shifted in the chair. "Thank you. These are my favorite."

Brace chuckled at Ranger's discomfort. "I could make good money off Stephanie as a dominatrix. All she'd have to do is dress sexy and eat sweets and it would torture the shit out of a client with a food fetish."

"Hey!" I giggled and Ranger even grinned.

Brace continued, "As a matter of fact, Ranger, I could make a killing off you and that giant handsome friend of yours. If I had a few like you in my stable, we could make millions. You have men that look like you that would be interested in some spare change? Most of my female clients are affluent and attractive. Even the older ones."

"I'll pass the word to a few of my men, but I'm not interested. My business partners, including Tank need to keep a low profile because we do government work and we're now in security."

Brace asked, "Really? What kind?"

"All kinds. Home, business, electronic, personal, and other."

"Do you have business cards?" Ranger reached in his pocket for his wallet and handed Brace a few cards.

Brace asked, "Are you bonded? What kind of training do your men have?"

Ranger replied, "We're bonded and I have high-ranking and affluent contacts as well. My men are mostly made up of ex-military, special forces. I have other employees that come from different backgrounds and specialize in other areas. We'll soon have a total of three offices online and running, besides Trenton."

I was shocked. If he owned a business and was this busy, why had he even agreed to mess with little old me in the first place?

Brace said, "So you are a bona-fide businessman as well as a bounty hunter? Interesting." Brace mused with a smile on his face.

Ranger nodded and looked over at me. "Are you in a relationship with him now or considering working for him?"

Here it comes again. "I'm really tired of this. Not that it's any of your business, we are just good friends and he stayed over rather than drive back to Newark last night. This morning was just… It happened. I jumped him in my sleep and...um...he was nice about it."

"I'll remember that. I can be nice too."

Big snort ending with a fart sound. "Consider me warned. So, what's our plan?"

"Ruining you for all other men, babe."

Really? Que the eye roll. Brace barked a laugh and said, "What a big ego you have there Mr. Wolf."

Ranger flashed a big smile with teeth. I added, "Yeah, and what big teeth he has too."

"The better to eat you with. _Babe_."

At that point, I didn't even flush. I turned to Brace shaking my head. "Guys, can we talk about something besides sex. Please?"

Ranger flashed the wolf grin. "I liked the conversation we were having. Tell me one of your fantasies, babe?"

What was with this sudden playful side of Ranger? Brace snickered. He was enjoying this. "I don't know. Wait, yeah I do. I would like a man in my life that's not all talk and no action. How about one of those things I got this morning but during sex. Not just wham, bam, and done, leaving me lying there wondering what the hell just happened. I'm tired of faking it."

"You really haven't had an orgasm during intercourse?"

"Nope, never."

Ranger said confidently, "You will with me."

Oh boy, the tingle was back.

"Are you planning anything freaky? I need to know if I should hide my stun gun under the mattress. And I don't do butt stuff."

Brace was chuckling again. "You're afraid of anal?"

I crossed my eyes. "Yuh! Because it hurts. My ex, the Dick, used to miss on purpose. I hated that stink move."

Brace shook his head. "What an idiot. How old was this guy? Sixteen?"

"Two years older than me. He's a lawyer and had political aspirations until he screwed a skank on my new table."

Ranger raised both brows and Brace said, "Well that explains it. Politicians are mostly lawyers. My girls tell me they all have needle dicks and don't know how to use them. They couldn't get a hot woman to fuck them without the entitlement. Those men that you've been with are idiots. Butt stuff is fun and pleasurable, sugar. You just need to be with someone that knows what they're doing." He took a drink of his coffee. "Do you know what you're doing, Ranger?"

"Brace!" The guy was such an instigator. He worked a room for his own entertainment.

Ranger grinned and slowly nodded his head. Yikes! I'd already seen what he was packing and it was no needle. Okay, here I was talking about fantasies and kinky sex with two hot men over a breakfast of coffee and donuts. How weird is this scene? Just Ranger's presence alone always wreaked havoc with my hormones and my emotions. He gets on my nerve endings bad and they're tingling right now.

"Ranger, are you going to stop treating me like a ho'? I got to tell you that every time I spend time with you, I have an overwhelming urge to either slap you or injure your manhood. That's not a healthy partnership."

Brace nearly choked on his coffee and threw his head back laughing. Ranger actually smiled. "I'm going to try to change my ways, babe. And, you'll love my manhood, when you're properly acquainted."

Yip!

A beeper went off and Brace looked at it. "VIP client, sweetheart. This was fun but I need to go to work and take care of business. Stick with your partner and be safe. It's all good. I'll call you." He kissed me on the cheek, shook Ranger's hand, grabbed his bags and was gone. He did stop to give Ranger the eyes on you sign, which was cute.

Ranger turned those eyes to me and they were the smoldering bedroom ones. Er…shit!

He said, "Let's do what we have to and get Ramirez and Morelli in custody. We have important business to get to after." Oh boy. The double entendre alone was enough to snap the elastic of my thong. That is, if I was wearing any panties. I forgot to put them on. Stephanie, you wanton slut!

"Um...just let me get dressed and feed Rex."

And maybe run.


	12. Chapter 12

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Round Up Time**

After Brace left, Ranger told me that after he'd gone into the gym where Ramirez trains and asked some questions that he had surveilled them for a while and there had been a lot of movement in and out of the place after his departure.

I thought about that and said, "Ranger, Brace could be right that I might be on their radar already. Maybe we should both go back in together and try to ruffle their feathers further. I want to speak to the manager, that Jimmy Alpha. I might be able to get Lula and her girls to help me watch them too. You never know where their comings and goings might lead us. Could be a place that connects them to a murder or a disappearance."

He nodded. "Good thinking, babe. They probably _don't_ know who you really are. If they suspect you're a cop, and they really are doing something illegal, you showing up at the gym will upset them. We'll treat this like a mission. You call your friends and I'll put a couple of my men on surveillance as backup."

Just for fun, I gave him a saucy smile and said, "So, if you get me for payment for this gig, what do your men get?"

He said one word. "Babe...?" Then he added. "I don't share when I make a deal."

I tried to raise one eyebrow like he does, making a face that made him smile. "What about the rest of the time?" The smile got bigger.

Gross!

Ranger then rose and stalked over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me up and flush to his muscled chest. His fingers threaded the curls bouncing over one side of my face and gently placed them behind my ear. Lowering his head, I felt his warm breath on my face as his lips moved to place a kiss at my temple and then top of my ear. His tongue then traced a slow hot trail all the way down to the lobe where he nipped it and then kissed my neck.

I gasped. Jeezohmighty! I think I may have just had a mini orgasm just from his attention to only a teeny-tiny bit of my anatomy. Did he mention that he was going to ruin me? I'm frigging doomed!

Shivering a little, I said, "That was good, really nice. But you never answered one question. You aren't planning on doing anything hinky to degrade me? Are you?"

He chuckled. "Babe, I'm not a sadist. My plan is to give us both pleasure."

"Well, okay. Guess that's clear now. Let me call Lula and let's do this."

We coordinated efforts for a go after lunch. Ho's didn't get up and go to work too early. Making a goodwill gesture that was pretty sweet, Ranger asked if I wanted to go back to the diner where we met in Trenton and start all over. That's where we went to eat lunch and it was different this time. An hour later, we walked into a _real_ viper's nest. All eyes turned to the door when we walked in. There were two men in the ring boxing and one of them grinned and jumped down. Ignoring Ranger which was really bold, the guy swaggered over while eyeing me up and down.

He licked his gross lips and said, "You bring us a toy to play with, brother? What a cute little thing she is. Reminds me of a little curly headed girl next door I used to play with when I was a boy. Yum, yum." He grabbed his package and began massaging it. I swallowed a little of my lunch back down and looked around at the faces of some of the other men. They looked hardened, some scarred, all wearing sneers and depraved grins, a couple had half a mouth of teeth missing. Sheesh, and I was worried about Ranger and my mouse-hole. I inched closer to him.

I swallowed again and took a breath. "I'm here to see Jimmy Alpha. Where can I find him?"

He laughed. "Alpha? What kind of business you have with him?" He pushed his groin forward and showed me the boner he was groping through his gym shorts. "I got what you're lookin' for right here, baby."

"Um...no thank you. I pass. And what I want with Alpha is none of your business."

The goon grinned bigger, showing a set of crooked yellow and a few rotten teeth. "Cute _and_ sassy. Bet that little pussy is sweet, too. How about you come to daddy and let me have a little taste."

Yuuuck! He reached out to touch me and I pulled my stun gun out of my back pocket and flipped it on. When his hand made contact, I zapped the disgusting fucker and watched him drop to his knees and then fall over.

I looked around at every man in the gym and made an announcement. "All I want to do is talk to Jimmy Alpha. I don't want any trouble but, if any of you try to touch me, I will hurt you."

Ranger had so far stood quietly next to me. He did give my waist a little squeeze. I think of encouragement.

A greasy looking white guy that reminded me of Vinnie, leaned over a rail on the second floor and yelled down. "I'm Alpha. Take the stairs up to my office."

My feet didn't seem to want to move further into the devil's lair. Ranger gave me a gentle nudge that helped. I took a really deep breath and we headed up the stairs and followed the guy to his office. Before we entered, I reached back and squeezed Ranger's hand and he squeezed mine back. I needed some reassurance that I could trust him. So far my partner was not only being supportive but was allowing me to lead. This was good. I knew that he could have easily taken care of that problem downstairs. I hoped he was was respecting the fact that this was my job and he was just letting me figure out on my own if I had the stuff to do it. This was the mentor that I'd wanted in the first place and this side of Ranger was seriously turning me on.

Alpha closed the door behind us. "Have a seat pretty lady and tell me what I can do for you."

I sat down while Ranger stood behind me with his arms crossed. "I'm here to talk about your protégé, Ramirez."

His face changed a little. "What about him?"

On the spur, I decided to just go for it and let a big one fly. "I'm a bookie and this is my...uh...muscle." Ranger pinched me and I jumped in my seat a little. "Word on the street is that your boy, Ramirez, has some problems. Particularly with his extracurricular activities. He's getting a bad rep and it's affecting my business. Other news is, he murdered a cop and another guy and he's killing prostitutes. I'm not the only one concerned here. Shit is spreading like wild-fire. Can you not control your fighters?"

The whole color of his face changed and he snapped, "Where the fuck did you hear all this?"

I sat up straighter in my chair. "It's all over the street. Cops are going to be coming here next if you don't take care of this. We're kind of both in the same pickle jar my friend. This can affect both of our bottom lines. Just thought that I would pay my friendly business respects and come by and make you aware."

He tunneled his hand through his hair. "I appreciate that. What's your name again?"

"Uh...Plumgood, name's Plumgood. My operation is a couple blocks from here. Take it easy. Let's go, Pepè." I stood up and turned to Ranger. The corners of his mouth were twitching furiously.

We left the gym to go back to Ranger's downgraded vehicle for this trip to the jungle, an Explorer SUV and waited. We got in and I looked at him. "My spidey-sense was all over that guy and going like a siren. I would really like a face to face with Ramirez too."

He looked amused. "What is spidey-sense and not going to happen, babe? Not many men give me the creeps, Ramirez does because he's a fucked up psycho. I've dealt with men like him before and you don't know what kind of crazy moves they'll pull out at any given time. They're the most dangerous kind of animals."

That gave me a shiver. I couldn't imagine Ranger being afraid of much. "Gotcha. My thing is like female intuition except a little stronger."

He winked at me and nodded. "You did good in there. Proud of you, babe."

That made me smile. "Thanks, partner."

"But I'm going to pay you back for that Pepè business."

Eek!

Mega action happened not long after our visit and men filed out of the gym, dispersing in different directions. Ranger was on his walkie and I was on the phone with Lula. Ranger was calm and controlled, but it was like total chaos to me trying to keep up with all the sudden movement.

In about an hour, Ranger got an interesting call from one of his guys who'd followed a couple men. They'd started out in a car and then stopped for a truck and drove to a meat and deli market. Ordinarily that wouldn't be odd but, according to the sign on the door, the market had closed early, and another truck had pulled to the back of the place. Ranger and I agreed it was worth a check. He put the SUV in gear and we sped to the location.

When we arrived, another guy that kind of looked like Ranger came out of the shadows and knocked on his window. I felt eyes on me, turned my head, and screamed. A dark face was staring at me through the passenger side window.

Ranger pressed the window down button and yelled across at him. "What the fuck are you doing, Brown?"

"I didn't scare her intentionally, man."

Ranger ran a hand through his hair. "Stephanie, that's Bobby and this guy over here is Lester. Let's move."

We got out of the SUV and I got a better look at the guys. They were both big and beefy and dressed all in black like Ranger. Both were good looking, even the one that had scared me. He was creeping me out though, giving me these sideways glances. Ranger told me to be quiet and follow him. He then gave his men a hand signal and we headed to the back of the market building. All the men drew weapons as we got closer. I pulled out my stun gun and pepper spray. The guy that looked like Ranger, Lester, glanced at me wielding my weapons and smirked.

What? Butthole.

We watched for a few minutes as plastic barrels were being loaded onto the back of one truck. When the men loading them stopped to talk, we could hear part of the conversation. The boobs were arguing about taking them to an incinerator which is illegal. Burning plastic is toxic. That was enough for me and Ranger evidently agreed, he turned and gave a nod to all of us. After another hand signal to his men, they all walked out and surrounded the four who were loading the truck. "Put your hands up. If you move, you get a bullet hole," Ranger said calmly.

The four men stopped what they were doing and all put their hands up. Ranger, Lester and Bobby handcuffed them together and put them on the ground. Bobby held a gun on them while Ranger and Lester climbed up into the back of the truck.

In about fifteen minutes, I heard, "Jesus! Fuck! Shit! That's rank!"

Ranger exited the back of the truck and walked up to me. "Babe, there's a dead woman in a pickle barrel in the truck."

I whispered more to myself. "Oh my God and I just made that comment about pickles to Alpha. It could be Carmen."

Pulling out my phone, I put a call in to the TPD.

We were there for nearly four hours. We had to wait for the detectives and the forensics people and then for the Coroner to come and remove the body. That in itself took a while because even they were yucked out and cursing about the pickled body. At the very end, one of the forensics guys that was examining the inside of the barrel the body had been removed from said, "There's a couple guns in here."

I looked at Ranger and smiled. "Bingo. One could be, _THE_ gun."

We gave our preliminary statements and Ranger spoke to his men before we got back in the SUV.

Ranger turned to me. "Call Morelli and tell him to meet you, that you need to ask him about some evidence. That bond will be expiring in two days."

"I can't until we know for sure that gun will clear him."

"Babe, do it."

"No. And you can't bully me, Ranger."

"Twenty-four hours is not enough time. One of you will be fucked, one way or another."

My mouth dropped open. "You are so… Never mind. I'll take my chances on the evidence. I want the truth and my hands clean before I send someone into harm's way."

"Then you definitely wouldn't like the military. Nothing is ever that cut-and-dry and nothing is absolute. You'll never get the whole truth. Trust me."

Yeah. Therein lies one of my big problems. "Maybe not, but I choose to try and _we_ wait."

His eyes narrowed, he got my meaning. "Babe. I didn't think we'd get this close in one night. Make. The. Call."

I sat there thinking. He really was right. I was fucked either way. This wasn't just about Ranger's deal. I could lose my job and Joe could lose way more. The forensic work on the evidence had to happen fast. Really fast. An idea suddenly came to me and I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. "I'll be right back."

Jumping out of the truck, I ran back to the crime scene looking for the head detective. A couple cops yelled that I couldn't come back and I told them I had to see the detective and kept moving. The guy looked at me as I stopped in front of him out of breath. "I…need to speak with...Chief Juniak."

"Why?"

"We have to put a rush on this forensic evidence."

"We plan to do that. Should get it back a few days quicker. Maybe a week."

"No. It has to be a rush, rush. This crime may be linked to Morelli and his bond expires in two days."

"Are you fucking kidding? No way can it be done that fast."

Gah! "Why would I be kidding about something as serious as that? Get me Juniak!"

About fifteen minutes later I was talking to my godfather, Joe Juniak, who just happened to also be the TPD police chief. I told him everything that I'd been working on to help Joe and how critical time now was. He promised that the work would begin on the evidence as soon as it arrived and made me promise to get Morelli to give himself up and get him in on time. It was clear that he liked and cared about Joe. I asked him a favor, to have me personally notified if the gun cleared Morelli. If Joe got cleared before he went to jail, I would still lose my job. That would be a bummer considering all the work I'd done. In two days regardless, Joe's butt would be in jail.

Ranger was sullen and quiet by the time I got back to the SUV. I was sure he'd expected to have his pole polished right away and that wasn't going to happen. Not yet. When he pulled into my apartment lot, I said, "Pick me up tomorrow night and we'll take Morelli to jail."

His response was just a slight nod.

Tossing and turning most of the night, I finally got up and began pacing. It didn't matter, the outcome, Joe was going to jail tonight. Why was I so worried about what happened to Morelli. I wished that Eddie had never told me what Joe had shared with him. It would be so much easier to be cold and aloof. When I thought about it now, Joe was around a lot when we were kids. He picked on me more than any other girl, pulled my ponytail, tackled me when we played ball, pinched me. Then he could be sweet sometimes. He'd lured me into his father's garage to play with a trail of daisies.

In high school however, the big jock had been too busy boinking the entire Junior and Senior class to notice me. That is, until that day in the bakery. Funny how I could still remember the butterflies in my stomach from his sudden attention and the flirting. The way he kissed me and whispered in my ear. I had melted. Then a while later, I was on my back again, left on the cold hard floor after, wondering what had just happened. But that time I was left crying heart wrenching sobs from the shame, pain, and my stupidity. It was later that the humiliation was added to the steaming pile.

Really, it should give me great pleasure to know that he might meet his new significant other in the shower on the day karma arrives and his soap bar escapes his slippery hand. He just didn't deserve to die for being a lousy horndog. I'd since learned, those were a dime a dozen.


	13. Chapter 13

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Time to Pay**

I was sitting with my back to the door stony-faced when I heard the locks tumble.

"Ready?" Ranger asked.

Resigned, but not really ready at all. I nodded. "Can you take care of alarms as well as you do the b&e stuff?"

Arching that same eyebrow he always did, he nodded. I made the dreaded call.

The back door opened and we heard footsteps coming through the back of the bakery. A dark head popped through the door and said, "Cupcake?"

"Here."

"Why the hell did you want to meet here and how did you get in?"

When he got closer I gave him a wink and raised my t-shirt a little, running my hand over my stomach. His smoky eyes followed. "I thought we could do a little reminiscing while we catch up with our business. I was wondering if Italian stallions ride better with age and experience."

Bleh! I could have easily swallowed my tongue and chocked myself on that last part. He was grinning and seemed to like it a lot, now swaggering closer to where I was standing behind the eclair case. He walked up almost flush to me and I whispered in his ear, "I developed a little kinky side over the years and like it a little adventurous. You mind?"

Morelli gave me a wicked grin. "Fuck no. I'm yours, Cupcake."

I wanted to laugh out loud. "I was hoping you'd say that." I kissed his cheek and nipped his earlobe. He really smelled good. "Would you bend over this counter and put your hands behind your back? Pretty please."

His body slapped the top of that case so fast, and then his hands were right there for me to slip the cuffs right on. When he flinched I gave his tight butt a good squeeze and he relaxed, then I whispered in his ear. "Morelli, you are a fugitive of the law and I'm taking you back into custody."

His head snapped up and turned with his mouth gaping open as his eyes narrowed. Ha! Gotcha again. I just commenced to pat him down really, _really_ good while sniffing him some more and took his gun.

He almost screeched, "Cupcake, we had a deal. You can't take me in!"

"First, are you seriously always this easy, horndog? Second, we ran out of time, Joe. We think we found Carmen and maybe the gun. Hopefully you'll be cleared and can finish your case from here."

"We? We who? In jail, there's just me and that's a bad thing when I've slept with my eyes open until I can't anymore."

I blanched. I already felt like shit. "Juniak is on your side, Joe. He's overseeing the forensics work from last night. I'm sorry. I did all I could with the time I had."

He actually gave me a little smile and leaned his head down to give me a panty searing kiss with those sexy Italian lips. "Thank you. Can we finish this when I get out of jail?"

A voice came from the shadows and Ranger stepped forward. "No."

Joe looked between Ranger and me. "Manoso? What the hell is he doing here, Stephanie? He's as fucking dangerous as Ramirez."

"He helped me to help you." Deal with the devil but Joe didn't have to know.

"Cupcake…?"

Ranger was already behind him and had Morelli moving to the back door. Joe called to me again as I stood trying to get my feet to move.

On the way to the police station, Joe asked, "Tell me why you're with this street thug. I've heard plenty about him and he really is fucking dangerous."

I turned in the seat and glared at him. "And a lot of people have heard that you're a murderer, Morelli. Ranger's not much different than you, served his country and now does a job in criminal justice that's not easy either. You're being rude considering you've been at our mercy."

Ranger glanced over at me and winked. Joe looked abashed. "You're right and I'm sorry. Tell me about this evidence."

The rest of the way to the station I told him about our desperate last minute sting operation. He was impressed and said that the deli connection wasn't great news. He feared they were using it like mobs had used meat processing places for years. To get rid of bodies. Gross.

Ranger thought that I should take Joe in by myself and I have to admit that it was fun. I'd told him the whole story of Joe and the Tasty Pastry on the way to meet Joe there. Half the cops in the station came into the booking area to watch the spectacle and those who knew mine and Joe's history were whistling and clapping. They were chanting, "Don't mess with the Plum."

I took a bow.

Before I left, I asked to speak with Juniak or someone in forensics. There was still no news which put a damper on the fun. The sense of pride I should have felt holding the receipt for Joe's apprehension in my hand, just wasn't there. I walked out the door worried and with a lot of jumbled feelings.

Ranger followed me up to my apartment and as soon as the door shut behind us, he put me against the wall, caging me with one arm and running his other hand down my side to my butt. His thigh moved between my legs and contacted with my girl parts as his hand grasped me and pulled me in tighter against him. He lowered his head to kiss me. His lips on mine were soft, his tongue warm as it teased my lips. Rather than frenzied and urgent, the kiss was slow and thorough.

I wanted to stop him but my guilt hung heavy and dark over me. I needed this, some relief or I felt like I might explode. After this we didn't have to work together or see each other again. The job was over and so was the training and my debt to him would be paid.

His hand moved from the wall to flick the clasp of my bra through my shirt and began to pull the shirt up and over my head. My bra straps dropped from my shoulders and Ranger pulled back and put one long finger inside a cup to pull it away from me. I crossed my arms over my chest as he cocked his head and swiped his thumb under my eye. "Why are you crying?"

I didn't even realize I was and reached up to touch my face pulling a hand back stained black from my running mascara. "I don't know. Sorry."

"Do you have feelings for Morelli?"

"It's not like that. It's more guilt or worry. I grew up with Joe, I know his family. If he died in jail, I would never forgive myself."

He ran a gentle hand down my face. "You did a good job with apprehending Morelli. You went above and beyond, but you still need a tough skin to do the work. You can't worry about what happens to them after you've done your job. Always keep in mind that somebody has to do the tough jobs in this world."

His words hit a nerve ringing true for me. Was I really cut out for this? I was the people-pleaser type person, always making decisions and doing things to make other people happy. I'd proved I could do the work but would my conscience always make me miserable, and would I exhaust myself trying to fix everybody's problems?

His voice cut through my thoughts. "Babe, go take a minute, do your bedtime thing, and I'll meet you in your bedroom."

"Okay. Sorry. I'll just remove the raccoon from my face and be right there."

As I washed my face and used the toilet, I thought, here I am resolved to do what's expected of me again. That was the story of my life. I held myself and what I wanted back to make everyone around me happy, my parents, the men in my life, my boss's, even the people I barely knew like the man waiting in my bedroom that's so far mostly been mean to me. If there was one thing I'd like to change in the future, it was the mostly futile need to please and fix shit. It never got me personally anywhere but miserable. I'd like to do things and make decisions based on what Stephanie wants and needs for a change.

I'd removed the rest of my clothes and walked in the bedroom naked. Ranger was already in the bed and pulled the cover down next to him. I sighed and flicked out the lamp on the nightstand before crawling in. Ranger rolled to me and placed an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, babe."

"I thought…"

"Tonight's not right."

Relief washed over me and I began to relax. "Thank you, Ranger."

Before I opened my eyes, I felt his hard muscled body under me. I was draped over Ranger's chest with my leg thrown over one of his and one of his arms was wrapped around my waist holding me against him. I opened my eyes to look at his face. He was still sleeping. I allowed myself a few moments to really look at the man. Brace was right, Ranger was pretty in an exotic kind of way with his coloring and long dark hair. His skin was smooth and gorgeous, and I could feel his muscles, hard angles, and that he was cut in all the right places. My hand was at the place where his waist narrowed cutting a deep V leading to his groin, taut butt, and muscular thighs. His body was about as perfect as a male form could be.

A glance down at the tented sheet reminded me of another very impressive part of the man and I shivered a little. Would it be so wrong to forget resolve and do what I wanted starting this morning? I wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch that.

I ran my hand over his chest, down his side, and his abdomen to his navel. As my hand moved I felt a tingle, that tiny spark of something he always seemed to easily light in me. So I continued, moving past his navel, and through his slight tuft of course curls to wrap my hand around his shaft. He immediately groaned and tightened his grip around my waist.

As I pulled the cover down a bead of pre-cum appeared at his tip and I began to stroke him. It was silky to the touch even with the veins and ridges and so hard and heavy in my hand. I'd never seen a penis you could give a name like superb, that was for sure.

I turned my head and kissed his neck, moving my leg over his other thigh to straddle and trailed kisses down to his chest. His hand relaxed on my waist so I could continue moving down his body, stopping to lick and tease his nipples. One hand was roaming his body and just the gentle contact was turning me on. He groaned and rasped out, "That feels good. Fuck the deal, babe. Just be yourself and let go."

His words did feel freeing to my ears and had me squeezing my thighs together as I felt my doodah react and flood with arousal. I was thinking cream, filling, and making the sounds I do when I'm at the Tasty Pastry with a warm cannoli in my hand. I'd never had much of a desire to do it before but I wanted to lick Ranger all over, so I continued trailing the kisses along with my tongue as I wiggled down his long torso. Reaching down to take his balls in my hand, I squeezed and rolled them around before commencing my oral attack. When my mouth touched Ranger, a string of Spanish erupted from his lips and he reached for me, pulling me back up his chest.

He rasped, "I wouldn't last long and I need to touch you and get inside you."

He rolled us and ran his big hand down my body, much the same as I'd done. So slowly it was killing me. When his long fingers reach my folds, I gasped and he growled. Moving between my thighs, he spread my legs with his, his length rubbing circles against my core. "Wait! Do you have protection?"

Ranger fired off another short string of Spanish and moved off me. He said huskily, "Damn, babe. You've got me ready to lose control."

I sat up to watch as he bent over to grab his pants and that hot naked ass turned to move back to the bed. My head moved like a bobble-head staring at his groin as he walked. When he sat next to me, my eyes moved back to his face, there was a big grin there waiting for me. Snatching his pants from him, I began snooping through the pockets as his hands began to roam over me. "Let's see. Phone, beeper..." He grabbed both and placed them on the nightstand.

"Knife, gun."

"Put those back in the same places."

"Okay. Wallet...hmm. Let's see here."

"Babe, put that back too."

I opened it anyway. There was a driver's license with that same fake address on it and I had to smirk. Whoa, and there was a lot of cash.

He pinched my chin. "I saw that. What was with the smirk."

"A license requires a _valid_ address. The only one that lives there is maybe Hammy…and friends."

"Who's Hammy?"

"He's the squirrel in _Over the Hedge_."

He chuckled. "Been doing some recon on me, babe?"

"I wanted to know with _whom_ I was placing the trust of my safety and body."

"And what did you find?"

"Not a damn thing."

His response was a blast of a big two-hundred watt smile, and he pulled me closer for a slow, simmering kiss. "Put my wallet back," he said against my lips.

I did. "Hmm. Another knife and is this little toy looking thing a gun too?"

He was making little circles with the tips of his fingers on the inside of my thigh. Ahhh. "Back, same place."

"Okay. Key and...thingamabob."

"Programmable keyfob. Put that back too."

I opened a zipper pocket and stuck my hand in and pulled out a strip of extra-large condoms. Bingo. I took one out and held it close to his impressive erection. "Yup. This would be about right. I bet the female cashiers swoon when they see you and then you buying a box of these."

He burst out laughing. "Babe…"

I grazed my fingers along his shaft and patted the strip of condoms. "Hmm. This is a lot of rubbers...?"

He was lazily running the back of his hand up my arm now and leaving a trail of raised flesh. Mmm. "Your way of asking me about my sex life?"

Well, he brought it up. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"My lifestyle doesn't really lend itself to relationships."

"Why? Are you weird?"

He gave me a wolf grin. "I may be a little sexually sick."

Yikes, and I got nothing between me and his sick stick there. "Do you ever have problems...um…parking that thing in a random garage?"

The wolfie grew. "No. Always fits snug and cozy."

Those fingers that had been running up and down my arm took one of my fingers and he brought it to his lips and kissed it, ran it across his lips as his tongue appeared, then sucked it inside his mouth. Ohhhh...

Ranger removed my finger from his mouth and ran it down my chin, my neck, and traced a circle around one of my breasts. As he pushed me back flat on the bed, he took one breast in his mouth and sucked. Ahhhh... He continued the course down holding my finger to my belly button and around. All the way down it moved...took a brief dip and stopped. My body was on fire and I was breathing a lot harder now. "Mmm. Did you feel that? You're ready, babe."

You got that right. Wait. "All that way and you're not going to touch it? You can't stop there!"

Snickering, he moved to lay beside me and whispered in my ear. "Oh, I plan on touching it a lot in the future. I'm saving it like a dog saves a juicy bone to enjoy later."

 _Did he really just compare my girl parts to a dog bone? And future my doodah!_ "Real smooth, you could have said dessert. That's pretty presumptuous anyway, Ranger. I didn't plan…"

The rest of my words were cut off by his lips but this time there was tongue. It was deep, and languorous, and had me tingling painfully all over when he lifted his head. "I don't have much time this morning and my cock has been hard since we visited Alpha and I watched you do your thing. I was proud. You ready, babe?"

Okay that kind of made up for the bone thing. He still had my finger and slid it down to touch my bud with his big hand and pressed, drawing something like mewl from my lips. The fingers on my other hand ran up his washboard abs to tweak his nipples. "Oh boy, am I."

He rolled the condom on and moved over me, nudging my thighs apart. "This is going to be good. I won't leave you unsatisfied."

Yeah. Happy dance. "I really hope your word is like your honor. Were you a Boy Scout?"

Another moan came from him as I ran my hand through his dark silky hair and kissed him. I hadn't even realized that my finger was still down there until he moved our hands to his shaft and positioned it at my mouse-hole. This was it, the viper was at my door, and I'd swung it wide open in greeting, drunk with arousal.

He chuckled. "An Army Ranger's word is solid. And yeah, I'm about to plunder your mouse-hole righteously."

"Yesss..." What? Did I say that out loud?

He slowly slipped in just a little, gliding like magic, stopped to rake his tongue over both of my nipples and had me whimpering, wanting more. He grinned, pulled my leg up and over his butt, tested the position with a shallow stroke, making me squeak, and my eyes open in surprise. "I think we found the right spot, babe,"

Oh dear, oh... He began to move with a purpose, filled me up with a powerful stroke in and a slow glide out. My eyes shut again and rolled up in my head as the feeling of a real 'O' began to build right from go. "Aghhh…!"

A low rumbling sound came from his throat with a hot sigh against my neck where he was trailing kisses. He whispered, "Am I hurting you?"

Squeezing his butt cheeks, I shook my head. "Don't dare stop," I hissed through my teeth.

With that, he pushed again hard hitting that spot and tapping my cervix, ending with a grind, and making me yelp in surprise. I had never felt a sensation like that before. Ever. His breathing and groans became louder, his tongue slipped between my open lips and began stroking me with the same rhythm. We were both almost out of breath when he spoke. His voice was husky, sexy. "Damn, babe. That ugly guy was right. It is _so_ fucking sweet."

He watched my face as he grabbed my leg again and raised it further and pushed the other out with his knee, switched his position slightly. "Oh, that hurts so _good_."

There went my eyes again and he'd just tapped into a new spring down there and I was ready to self-combust. Seconds later, the orgasm struck me without warning.

"Ohhhhhhh..."

Ranger chuckled, "Again. Hang on to me, we're going there together."

What? I get another? I didn't just hang on, I met him with every thrust and we were both yelling out and sweating when he began trembling and reached between us and brought my next impending orgasm to completion. I let go like a banshee and he followed that up with a roar. He grunted one, two, three times, then began muttering in Spanish like he was in pain as the contractions from my powerful orgasm continued to squeeze him.

Suddenly, he dropped like a stone on top of me. When Ranger finally rolled off, he turned his head and looked at me with a big smug smile on his face showing his pearly white teeth. Connie is right. He really is beautiful when he does that.

"Brace was right. Those other guys were idiots. There's not a damn thing wrong with you, babe."

We were just lying there in a lazy post-coital fog. Ranger was rubbing my hand against his face and kissing it when I giggled from the feel of his whiskers, then my stomach decided to crash our moment. He rolled to his side with an amused look on his face. "Do I need to get my toy gun and shoot it?"

I giggled. "No. But, you better feed the beast."

"Let's shower and I'll take you to breakfast."

As soon as Ranger began to dress his beeper went off. He looked at it and said, "Sorry, babe. I gotta go. How about a rain check and I make it up to you tonight with dinner?"

I didn't have plans and shrugged. "Okay."

Ranger finished dressing and gave me a kiss. "Have a good day and I'll see you later."

I looked down at the bed. Wow. Ranger wasn't just all talk and Brace has an eye for talent.


	14. Chapter 14

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 14**

 **A Bad Reveal**

My body receipt was waved proudly under my rat-turd cousin, Vinnie's, nose later in the morning. "Sniff this, Vinnie. Smells like ten big ones. Pay up and the job is mine!"

He just grumbled and told Connie to write the bleeping check and went in his office and slammed the door. Connie grinned at me and said, "Good goin', girl."

I reached in my bag and handed her a little envelope and she opened it and smiled. It was a gift certificate to get a mani-pedi and a facial. "What's this for, Steph?"

"It's a thank you for helping me to get this job."

She waved her current manicure at me in a hot pink. "Oh, no problem. You know I can use this. I was going to ask you though, if you wanted to stay with this or do the filing job. It's open again."

I looked at the check. "No. I'll stay with this. Thanks. If I think of someone for the filing job, I'll let you know. I've got lots to do today, like deposit my big check and gloat."

Connie snickered. "I don't blame you girl. Take a day and come back in the morning. Your license came in and I got a couple files for you."

"Okey-doke. See ya tomorrow."

On the way out the door I felt a pang of guilt. Concern was still wedged at the back of my mind for Morelli. My cell rang before I got to the Jeep. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cupcake."

"Well, speak of the lotharian devil. I was just thinking about you."

"Sexy thoughts, huh?"

"Not between us. I was wondering if your backside was still untainted and virginal. I understand the showers in jail are worse than New York bath houses. Or the 'burg when you're around and a girl bends over to pick a flower."

"Oh come on! You are never going to get over me being a stupid teenager. Are you?"

"Nope. You proudly let everyone know that you'd succeeded in plucking both Plums, which was gross. I didn't know that or it would have _never_ happened on your crazy grandmother's life. You have no idea what I went through after you left. And that's just one reason why I'll never just forget it happened."

"I can imagine. Again Steph, I _am_ sorry. I called with some news. I'm getting out tomorrow morning. Thanks to you, I'll be back on the case. They have me separated from the rest of the population until then."

"I'm relieved for us both. What's going on with the case now?"

"Two things happened that got me off the hook. I couldn't believe it, but one was _the_ gun and it was originally registered to Ziggy's deceased mother. And then the family of that old man that died in the fire came forward about the shooting that night. One of them saw two men leaving that apartment and one fits Ramirez's description. He's missing right now."

"Good news for you, bad news about Ramirez gone missing."

"Listen, I think you're fine, but I want you to stay away from Stark and keep a low profile until we find him. Will you do that?"

"No problem. I'm not fond of that area anyway."

"Last thing. I want my Jeep back tomorrow." Damn.

I sighed. "Call me and I'll meet you at Vinnie's bonds office. You can drive me back to the pussy mobile."

He snorted a laugh. "The what?"

"My car got vandalized on Stark while I was doing your stupid job. You owe me."

"We'll talk about the many ways I can pay you back."

"Morelli!"

"See ya, Cupcake."

Gah! That guy.

* * *

Ranger walked right in the door like he usually does that evening. I'd just gotten out of the shower and was sitting on the couch in my robe. "I'm beat. If it's okay, babe, I'd like to order in and relax. Or, if you want something homemade, I can get that too."

He sat down next to me on the couch and pulled off his boots. "Where do you get your homemade?"

"Whatever my housekeeper has going for tonight. I can call and have one of my men run us some food over. All her meals are good."

"Oh, no. Don't put her or them to any trouble. We can order something."

"It's no trouble. She cooks for all the men on duty."

He pulled out his phone and made a call, speaking in rapid Spanish and disconnected. "Lester is coming. Better put some clothes on. He's a horny bastard. I would even put a cover over that rodent cage. He'll fucking hump anything."

I put my hand over my mouth and giggled. Ranger and humor was rare.

We were still lounging on the couch when there was a knock and I opened the door. Lester sauntered in grinning and holding a dish and some bags. I said hello and took the dish and bags from him and headed to the dining room.

He said to Ranger, "Man, I haven't had much of an appetite. I'm still smelling that fucking 'db'."

Ranger snapped, "Zip it, Santos. I'm not still talking about it, that's why I can eat."

My stomach picked that moment to roar and Lester jumped about half a foot and turned to me. "What the fuck was that?"

Ranger grinned and I broke out in giggles. "That would be the primary reason you're here with food. It can't be ignored."

I went to the kitchen to grab some plates, utensils, and a big serving spoon and came back. Lester sat down and uncovered the casserole dish, took the big spoon and began loading his plate. Ranger stood there with his hands on his hips and shook his head. "No appetite, huh? I was thinking that you would just bring the food and make your exit."

Lester shrugged. "I'm feeling a little hungry now and I want to talk to your girl."

Ranger sat down as I was heading back to the kitchen for beers and more stuff from the fridge. Ranger's reply was quick. "She's not my girl and my personal life is not your business, Santos."

Oh. And loud and clear.

Lester said in a low voice that I could regretfully still hear, "You just fucked her, huh? She's cute, got a nice ass, how was it?"

Color me totally mortified. They are seriously sitting there talking about me like I'm not here, just a piece of snatch, and getting ready to have a kiss-and-tell session. I rushed back in the room before another word could be said. Dropping the stuff in my hands, I took a breath, and filled my plate. Lester reached for a roll, his gaze had been on me the whole time. Those hazel eyes continued wandering over me, settling down about the level of my breasts for a few moments before moving back up to my face. I had never been eyeball stripped as fast or in quite the same way he'd just done it.

"So how did you two meet?" Lester finally asked.

Ranger grinned. "Remember that gigolo Tank and I picked up in Newark a few months back?"

I lowered my head. Please don't go back there, Ranger.

Lester laughed and said, "Yeah, man. Tank said he offered you two a job as escorts. I could fucking do that job. I'm good at pleasing women."

Ranger grinned. "She was with him..."

I dropped my fork, shoved the plate back, and got up. I threw over my shoulder as I turned and headed down the hall to my bedroom. "I suddenly have a nasty headache. Let yourselves out when you're done." Degrading me.

A couple of minutes later, Ranger knocked on the door. "Babe...?"

Through the hurt that was wrapped around my chest like a band, I managed to choke out, "Our business has concluded. Have your meal and go. I'm going to bed. By myself."

An hour later, the apartment was quiet and I still lay there awake. I was spread eagle on the bed in my thinking position. Okay, so I knew what that guy was like before this morning. I planned to be done with the ass anyway and was probably lucky he didn't hurt me or try to humiliate me during the sex part. The sex itself was crazy good and very satisfying. Would like to have had one more little taste, but I think that I should be happy to end it right here, and wash my hands and Ranger Manoso out of my hair.

The Morelli job is over, I got some training, and we both got paid. Sort of. Time to move on. He'll never have a picture of me much different than his initial one. He's probably filling Lester in about the deal right this very minute. And, I don't like myself or the feeling in the pit of my stomach right now. Then, speaking of my stomach, it roared really loudly again.

I sat up and looked down. "All right, already! It's partly because you come first, I'm not basking in afterglow right now!"

Grumbling my way to the kitchen, I noticed that the table was clear, and the lights had been turned off. I opened the fridge and there was the casserole dish. As I pulled it out to sit it on the counter, I noticed a note on the top of it.

 _"I did try for _dinner and a date, babe. Payment was pretty good and I wouldn't have minded another round, but you can consider the debt fully paid. You were and it was...memorable. R"__

I scowled and gave the note a hand gesture, wadded the damn thing up and threw it. Arrogant ass!

Scooping some of the casserole onto a plate, I chucked it in the microwave, still grumbling. Pulling it out at the beep, I just leaned over the counter stuffing it in my mouth and mumbling to Rex's butt. Damn. Ranger was right. His housekeeper was a good cook. My mouth was watering in anticipation of every single bite. That just pissed me off at the man even more.

* * *

After the call from Joe, I headed to the bonds office. A few minutes after I arrived, the door opened and in walked the equivalent of a neon sign in spandex. Connie had unfortunately, just taken a drink of her soda and I think snorted a little up her nose in surprise. Lula, the very brightest of ho's, was in the house.

I greeted her. "Hey, Lula. What are you doing here?"

She made a face. "One of my friends was arrested last night and I been all mornin' trying to raise her some bail money. I got it now. I'm gettin' tired of this shit and thinkin' about movin' up, white girl. Maybe gettin' a education and a real job."

Turning to Connie who was now blowing her nose, I mouthed, "File job?"

Connie just shrugged and said, "Lula is it? Can you handle a grouchy, gropey, little pervert with a thing for barnyard animals as a boss? If you can, I got a real job for ya."

Lula pursed her lips. "Ain't no biggie. I seen all kinds, girl." She pointed to her bountiful butt. "If he's gonna touch this though, he'll be payin' like everybody else. Boss or no boss he ain't gettin' no freebies."

Connie glanced at me with a big smile on her face and I snickered. Pointing to the chair across from her desk, she said, "Have a seat and give me the info on ya friend and then we'll talk about the job."

I was sitting and looking through the files that Connie had given me as the two of them chattered when Vinnie's door opened and I glanced up. When I recognized the man standing there, I had to snap my mouth shut and stifle a gasp. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lula turn that way and freeze. Her eyes rolled to me and were the circumference of those extra-large condoms Ranger carried. Maybe even bigger. Standing in the doorway of Vinnie's office was Jimmy Alpha. Shit, this was _not_ good. His eyes locked with mine and he pointed. "Bookie lady. You here for a bond?"

Glancing again at Lula, her eyes were firmly locked on me, and beads of sweat were popping out on her forehead. I attempted a smile and was getting ready to lie, maybe for my life, and then the front door opened. Joe swaggered over and popped down next to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Fuck. Me. The kiss of death.

"Hey, Cupcake. Freedom and seeing you has made my day complete."

I gulped down a gob of nasty. _What do I freaking do now? Besides slap his face in Alpha's direction!_

"Hey, Morelli. How does it feel to be free and clear because of our new bounty hunter here?" Connie said and motioned with her hand in my direction to my utter horror. And she wasn't finished. "You owe me now, amico mio."

Oh God, Italian for friend. Lula jumped up and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Alpha's eyes followed her, then moved to Joe, and then slowly back to...me. I watched as it took a matter of seconds for the light bulb to go on over his head.

Oh, it's seriously all out there now.

He said, "Plumgood is it? Bet you are. You work here, huh? Good friends with the cops too?"

Connie had started filing her nails and chuckled. "Her name's not Plumgood. She's Vinnie's cousin."

Fuck me up the _wazoo_ , Connie! Joe, who had obviously _finally_ recognized the guy gave my waist a pinch, which told me he was fully aware of the problem now.

Alpha grinned a really creepy grin and my spidey alarm started wailing. Warning! Warning! Impending doom!

Alpha walked up next to me almost knees to knees and said, "Hope to see you again soon, Ms. _Plum_. What's your first name if you don't mind me asking?"

Oh yes, I did mind!

Connie chirped, "That's Stephanie."

My jaws clamped tight and I closed my eyes for a couple seconds. Connie, if you only knew how far you just sent me sailing down the river without a paddle, maybe even six-feet under. When I opened my eyes, the grin was bigger and he winked at me and headed to the door.

When the door shut behind him, I swallowed and turned to Joe. Lula's head popped out of the bathroom, wild eyes scanning the room. She tramped over placing her hands on her hips. "You crazy white-girl. You a bounty hunter, huh? Guess you know who that dude was?"

"Yup." I looked at Connie. "And, I'm so fucked."

Lula planted her hands on her bountiful hips and said, "No. _We both_ be fucked, because now I'm connected to you."

"Joe, you think he's in cahoots with Ramirez and knows where he is?"

He gave me a 'does a bear shit in the woods' look making my stomach turn. He looked at Lula. "Do you have some place that you can stay until we find Ramirez?"

Her forehead wrinkled. "They know who all my friends are. They can find me if they wanna' find me."

Connie's eyes had been darting around the room between us. She finally asked, "Somebody want to fill me in. This conversation is not makin' sense to me, but I'm not stupid. You're all upset about something."

I said, "Connie, do you know who that man was?"

She snorted. "Of course I do. He uses Vinnie all the time. He's…" She pointed to Joe and then me. "Aww my Gawd, did I accidentally screw the fuckin' pooch, Steph! I'm so sorry!" She slapped her hands over her face.

"Connie, Lula was my informant and Ranger and I went to see him and I lied to the man. Now he knows exactly who I am, and that I know Joe." I sighed. "Yeah, you gave me away. Screwed us, big time. Ranger has a saying that really makes sense right now, " _Always_ be aware of your surroundings."

Joe said, "Connie, with the number of criminal elements coming in and out of here, you need to hold your tongue better. I figured you would know the importance of that with your family ties."

She looked pale-faced and horrified. "Oh shit, Steph. I've put ya in danger. Damn, my loose lips! My relatives would sew 'em shut, maybe even drop me in the river for a nice long swim with the fishes for less than I just did." Connie looked at Lula. "You can stay with me. I got an extra room." She then turned to me. "What are you gonna do, Steph?"

The door opened and I shivered before I even looked up. I knew who'd just entered. Ranger stood there, nodded at Connie, glanced at Joe, Lula, and then me. Joe said, "Steph, can stay with me in my apartment until we find him."

Ranger smirked and walked over to give Connie a stack of receipts. She handed him some files, her hands shaking. Ranger turned and scanned the room again with a blank face. One last glance at me and he turned and walked out the door. For some reason his demeanor had hurt a little.

I said to Joe, "I don't think that's a good idea but I do appreciate the offer."

He stood up, waving his hands in front of my face and pointed to his eyes. "Look at me, Stephanie _Plumgood_. I owe you for my life maybe. This is about protecting yours until this guy is found. Ramirez is fucking deadly."

"No, Joe. My life is so complicated already. I have weapons. You just focus on doing your job and find him. Give me a ride to my car. It's in your apartment lot."

He made a growly sound as I handed him his keys. We talked for a while longer to Connie and Lula before saying goodbye and walked out the door to his Jeep. Joe clicked the doors open and I looked at the car and sighed. "I'm really going to miss your Jeep."

He gave me a sexy grin. "Cupcake, if you'd come stay with me, you could continue to enjoy the Jeep and so much more. It's owner." Then came the eyebrow waggle.

I rolled my eyes at him and headed to the passenger side and hopped in. He got in and started the Jeep and I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Seconds later, there was a loud smack behind our heads and almost simultaneously the back window shattered, and then something sailed through with a hot whoosh and landed behind us. The thing exploded against the dash and flames erupted, followed by thick smoke.

Joe bellowed, "Out! Get out now!"

I already felt the burn of dozens of small flames that had ignited on my clothing as I smacked the door handle down and grasped my bag as I leaped out and rolled on the ground. Joe was there in seconds and reached for me. "Not the place to stop. Drop. And roll, Cupcake. We gotta move." We were smacking small fires off each other as we ran from the Jeep and stopped behind a dumpster. We stood there trying to catch our breath while watching as the whole vehicle began to catch fire. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes. I felt offended and snapped, "You know that wasn't my fault..."

He shook his head. "Right. Sorry again." He looked me over. "Are you injured, burned badly? Do we need to call an ambulance?"

"No. A shower and a slathering of Aloe Vera will suffice. You?"

"The same."

After the Jeep exploded, the fire department put the flames out, and most of the cops left after the report was taken and the situation was under control. Eddie Gazarra gave us a ride to Joe's apartment. Eddie pointed at my car and laughed. "Hey Morelli? Your girlfriend's here. Man, your dick is still like a divining rod. Most of us married schmucks live vicariously through you..."

Joe cleared his throat loudly and Eddie's eyes landed on me. "Whoops. Shit, sorry Steph. Us guys... You know... "

Yeah, I knew Joe. Changed my jiggly butt.

Standing in the lot as Eddie was pulling out, Joe said, "Cupcake, I don't know where your head is right now, but the reality is that somebody tried to _off_ us this afternoon. And, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who. Please stay with me. I'll sleep on the sofa. I won't be able to focus on this case or sleep at all if I'm worried about you all the time."

"No, Joe. Just...no. You heard Eddie and I'm not giving the 'burg any new gossip fodder."

As I drove away in the stupid pussymobile, I thought, _I hate my life again already._


	15. Chapter 15

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Somebody Say SCUD**

Not long after I got to my apartment there was a pounding on the door. Joe stood there with one hand on his hip and a bag in the other. "What, Morelli?"

"I can't leave you alone until Ramirez is found. I'll sleep on your couch."

Too tired to argue, I resolved to deal with it for tonight. I sighed. "Okay. I feel gross and need a shower. Would you mind feeding Rex."

"Who's Rex?"

"He's a hamster that was orphaned when his dad was killed."

"Who was his dad?"

I shot a glare at him. "He was a guy that I talked to for you that got dead! You owe Rex!"

He put his hands up. "Okay. I'll feed him and we'll even be...pals."

In my bedroom, I heard,"Ow man, that hurt. No you didn't just... Did nobody ever tell you, you don't do that where you eat. Again? I'm not cleaning that up, pal!"

Oy.

After giving all the bright pink places on my skin special attention, I dressed and told Joe he could shower leaving the burn medicine out for him. I was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when I heard my locks tumble. I was sick of these intrustions. Grabbing my stun gun out of my bag, I made my way stealthily to the foyer and hid. I barely heard a sound and then a hand snaked around the wall and grabbed me. I yelped and flicked the stun gun on. "Don't touch me with that or you'll be sorry, babe."

I snarked back at him, "Then stop breaking into my apartment and scaring me. It's seriously a problem right now. Why are you here?"

He was still holding me and pulled me closer to him. "I heard a truck exploded outside the bonds office after I left."

I nodded. "Joe's Jeep. Somebody threw a molotov cocktail in the back window."

"Somebody attacked Morelli or you?"

"If you hadn't been so intent on being an ass when you came in the office, you would have noticed that we were all a little shaken. Alpha had just left. He knows who I am now and what I do and that I'm connected to Joe. No question who attacked us."

He put a finger under my chin and turned it up to look at his face. "You're going to stay with me, babe. This apartment isn't safe."

I gave him a wary look. "Duh. I know that. Everybody just walks right in. I don't think a killer with a purpose will have a problem getting in. I'll keep my gun loaded and close and deal with it. Why do you even give a good crapola?"

At that moment Joe walked into the room with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his hips. Could this scene get any worse? I couldn't peel my eyes away. Yowza, did he look good.

Ranger snapped, "What are you doing here, Morelli?"

"Protecting Stephanie. Same question, Manoso," Joe snapped back.

Ranger's eyes returned to me and sneered. "I bet you haven't even changed the sheets yet, babe."

I hissed, "You have no right to say a word, Ranger."

His expression was dark when he spoke. "Until both of them are apprehended, you're still under my protection."

I was so sick of the rude man and his caveman mentality. I balled up my fists and yelled. "Wrong! Because I don't like the way you spit your judgments at me and you never even bother to ask what the truth really is. I never judged you! You talked about me like I was nothing to your man, Lester. A piece of tail you enjoyed no better than the casserole you were shoving in your mouth at my table."

He took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and scowled, then looked back down at me. "Babe, come stay with me and we'll talk. Now is not the time."

"Don't act like you care all of sudden? Your address and your cold heart are both empty lots, Ranger."

He surprised me as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "Not true. Both have a place for you."

That sounded kinda creepy coming from him. I shook my head. "Oh really? Is this place your house, apartment? What?"

"My place of business and my home."

"Are Lester and your men there too? Those men that think I'm a whore? No way."

"My men don't have an opinion of you. They haven't met you."

"Oh I bet Lester has shared plenty."

Joe had been looking back and forth between us. "Cupcake, don't go with him. You've had a stressful day. Just stay here tonight and get some rest. We can talk about options in the morning." Crap, even standing there in nothing but a towel I'd forgotten he was in the room.

Ranger glared at Joe. "Stay out of this Morelli. Put some clothes on and go."

Time to deal with this before the pissing started. "Joe, that's actually a good idea. Ranger, you need to leave now too."

Before another word could be said, I grabbed my charred and smokey smelling shoulder bag and headed to the bedroom. Pulling out my phone, I speed-dialed Brace. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Brace, I could use your help again. My apartment feels like a testosterone fueled pressure cooker right now."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm in LA on business right now. What's going on?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"You're not bothering me, Stephanie."

"It's Ranger and Morelli and a bad guy probably looking for me too. I just needed an impartial friend to talk to."

"Are you in danger?"

"I think so."

"Tell me…"

I quickly ran through the events up to this point, the visit to the gym, finding Carmen and the gun, taking Joe to jail and him being released. Last, I told him about Alpha and the Jeep and Ranger and the way he and his cousin talked about me after we slept together. When I finished, he was silent.

"Brace… You there?"

Finally, he spoke. He kind of whispered, "You said you had some stuff to tell me."

"It was maybe a lot of stuff."

His voice was high pitched when he spoke again. "Stuff?! You just dropped a fucking SCUD missile in my ear!"

"I'm sorry. It all happened fast."

"No shit! It's only been a couple days since I saw you last. You're my friend and I care about you, sweetheart, and your life is in serious danger. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose me either. I'm really re-thinking this bounty hunter job."

There was a rapping on the bathroom door and I rolled my eyes. "Just a second, Brace."

"Cupcake, I really don't want to leave and Manoso is still here. "

"Don't worry about it, Joe. I'm talking to a friend. If nothing else, I can go to my parents' house for a couple of days."

"I prefer you do that." I heard a beeper go off. "Shit. I gotta go anyway. Go to your parents. Pack and leave now while Manoso is here. I'll call to check on you."

"Thanks, Joe."

"Sorry Brace. Joe's worried and wanted me to stay with him which would just serve as entertainment fodder for the gossipy residents of Chambersburg where I'm from. He then shows up here asking to sleep on the couch. While Joe is showering, Ranger lets himself in and Joe walks out in a towel. I thought they were both gonna start hiking their legs in every corner of my apartment and twice around the bed. I don't even know why Ranger is here. He's asking me to stay in some previously non-existent place with him and all his men that likely think I'm a prostitute. Me, I'm just trying not to get myself pickled."

"Pickled?"

"Carmen, the dead ho'."

"Right. Having a hard time processing it all."

"Sorry."

Brace cursed, "Give that fucker the phone, please."

"Which one?"

He actually snickered at that. "The dark and sexy one."

"You haven't seen Joe. They're both dark and sexy. One's Italian and one's Cuban."

"I want to talk to the Cuban since I don't know the other one."

I opened the door and stuck my hand out with the phone. "Ranger! For you."

Ranger was there and snatched it quickly. I was surprised that I could hear some noise from my side of the door and it wasn't coming from Ranger. In maybe less than five minutes, Ranger stuck his hand back in with the phone.

"Brace?"

"Baby, between the two, I'm still going to go with my gut feeling and advise you to go with Ranger to keep you safe. The other guy is going to be busy doing his job. But, I want you to keep in touch with me and if he utters one more derogatory word to you, I'm coming to get you. I'll be flying home tomorrow."

"I have another option. I can go stay with my parents. Thank you, Brace."

We disconnected and I opened the door. Ranger was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "You have a reluctant, ally. But I'm still not going with you."

"You're coming with me. My building is safe and the best place for you to be. No one can get to you there."

I pointed my finger at him, "Not from you."

He sighed. "Babe, get your stuff together."

"I am. To go to the 'burg."

"I'll wait."

Ten minutes later I walked in the living room and sat my overnight bag down. I was heading to the kitchen to get Rex when Ranger got up from the chair, grabbed my wrist and snapped a cuff around it.

Not again. "What are you doing?"

"You're going with me."

"Adding caveman to the list of your attributes. So far we have ass, bastard, caveman... What's D gonna be?" He had the nerve to grin a little. "Take this cuff off right now!"

"No." He picked up my bag and tugged on the cuffs.

"Wait. I can't leave Rex."

"The rodent?" I nodded. He dropped one cuff. "Go get it."

Huffing and stomping into the kitchen, I grabbed Rex and headed back. I can't believe he's kidnapping me.

He grabbed the cuff and we headed to the door. "Babe, you can trust me. It'll be fine."

Right. Says same caveman as he rolls the boulder in place.

* * *

Brace was right. Joe needed to focus on his job, not on me. Neither of us were safe until Ramirez was found and Alpha was questioned.

Ranger's building was on Haywood Street. From the outside it looked like an old, seven story, non-descript office building. Pulling into the underground garage was different. There was a garage door and then there was like a steel door we passed through that felt like being swallowed by a behemoth. Ranger had clicked a button on a keyfob to raise the door that connected to the street. After that one closed, the Escalade had rolled up to a second gate made of reinforced steel, like a security check-point.

He rolled down the window and turned his head to a panel. The thing scanned his eyes like a laser machine or something. After that, the gate as well as a big metal door opened. Moving through was like driving into a cave. His words about having a place echoed in my head along with those of a bug trap commercial. _Bugs go in but they never come out_. I shivered.

The garage was one level and large with a maintenance building, a bunch of black SUV's sat in rows on one side, and other cars and spaces on another. Ranger drove into a space close to an elevator next to what looked like a brand new Porsche. Okay, turns out I know _absolutely_ jack-turkey about this guy and I'm not comfortable with this. At all. I was freaking shaking in my worn Doc Martens. Ranger came around and went to open the door and stupidly, my finger hit the lock button.

"Babe...?"

"I'm okay here. I can get in the back and stretch out. No problem."

He clicked his keyfob and opened the door. I sat there hugging Rex to me. One handcuff still hanging on my wrist.

"That rodent is not a shield. He can't protect you."

"Well, when I was cleaning his cage, he bit me and I think he bit Joe too. He can really sink those front teeth in good."

The corners of his mouth twitched and he sighed. "Out."

He left the door open and went to the back to retrieve my bag. As hard as I tried to move from the front seat of that vehicle, I couldn't. He shut the back door and tugged me out, pulling me toward the elevator. When the door closed, he pushed a button and clicked his fobby thing and we began to ascend. I jumped when a digitized female voice spoke saying we were authorized to go to the seventh floor. Authorized? I was no less anxious now. Looking out when the door opened, I saw there were three doors. One said stair and roof access, one was blank, and the other had a number on it. Ranger tugged me to the numbered door.

I was suddenly filled with a huge wave of apprehension. I pictured this being like a prison tower and I wasn't Rapunzel and Brace was far from being a prince. I didn't really know Ranger that well or trust him much at all. Up until a couple of days ago, he'd been mostly aloof and cold. I was afraid if I went through that door, I was fucked. Again. So I stopped and pulled my hand out of his grasp. He turned and looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. "What now?"

I rattled off a string of words. "I appreciate it, but I don't want to put you out. I'll just go stay with my parents." I grabbed for my overnight bag but he wouldn't release it.

"Babe, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're not leaving."

The hell you say? That's it. The rhino was a awake now, raised her head and snarled before grabbing for the bag again. The next thing you know, we were kind of wrestling and with one good frantic and stray knee strike, he was finally letting go to bend over and grasp his pride and joy. Oh shit, I'm a dead woman walking now. Snatching the bag, I ran into the elevator and smacked the ground floor button holding tight to Rex's cage.

Riding the elevator down, I was counting the floors, seven, six, five, four, three, three, damn. The doors opened and that huge bald black man, the size of Hulk I remembered from the very first time that I saw Ranger, was standing there with his hands on his hips towering over me. He really had an unpleasant look on his face.

I squeaked out. "Um...I was going down."

He motioned for me to get out of the elevator and I shook my head in the negative. No way. He motioned again and I shook my head again. He finally sighed and snatched Rex's cage, looked inside it and raised an eyebrow like Ranger had done. Are they all trained to do that? I made an angry face at him and stomped out as he reached out with his huge meat hook and hit the button to send the elevator back up.

The big goon made me stand next to him while he held Rex hostage until the elevator came back down. There was a group of men trickling into the area all dressed in black and that didn't help my level of discomfort that was now near hysteria. Some of the men were chuckling and amused, others looked surprised and curious, and a few looked kind of alarmed or annoyed. The elevator door opened again, and out walked a large, dark, and very pissed off Cuban.

Ranger looked around at all the men and then down at me. He barked out, "Hal, escort this woman back up to seven and stand guard outside the door."

This other ginormous man, a white guy with blond hair stepped forward and grabbed my elbow. The other big guy passed Rex to him and I was being pulled into the elevator again. I shouted, "No, dammit! I just want to leave. You can't hold me hostage, Ranger. I trusted you! Brace trusted you!" I was trying my best not to go total girl and break out in tears.

Ranger's face never changed as the doors closed and then the elevator started up again. I glanced at the big guy next to me. He was looking straight ahead and turning a deep shade of red. "I'm being held against my will. That's kidnapping, you know."

He didn't turn his head, and didn't respond. I eased my hand into the bag on my shoulder and flicked my stun gun on before easing it out. The doors opened and he pulled me out and to the door with the number on it, pulled out one of those fobby things and clicked it open. I walked in behind him to the living room and when he bent over to set Rex's cage down on the coffee table, I reached my hand out with the gun and zapped him in the butt.

When that big guy dropped to his knees and fell over, I swear, the whole apartment rumbled and shook. Probably the whole top floor of the building. Squatting down, I frantically started going through his pockets, grabbed the fobby thing and a set of keys. Picking up Rex and my bag again, I ran out the door, but this time headed to the stairwell door.

I moved as fast as I could down the stairs. Sixth floor, fifth floor, fourth floor... The stairwell door opened and Lester appeared blocking my way and wearing a big grin. "Hey there, cutie. Where you off to so fast?" Shit, damn, and screwed again already!

"How did you know where I was?"

He pointed up to something above me. I looked up and there was a camera.

"They're all over the building. Follow me," he said in a tone that sounded like he was amused.

I sighed and followed him down another set of stairs, out the door and down a hallway. Those men were still standing around and one was that Bobby guy and his was one of the annoyed faces. Lester opened the door to an office and motioned me in. Ranger glanced up to see me standing there, exasperation clearly written across his face. "What the hell is she doing back down here?"

Lester shrugged. "Caught her sneaking down the stairs."

Ranger stood and put his hands on his hips. "Babe, where is Hal?"

"He um...was tired. He's taking a short nap."

At that, the big guy cracked a grin. Ranger's mouth started twitching and Lester barked a laugh.

Lester said, "I'm going up to check on him," still snickering as he went out the door.

Ranger said, "Tank, I'll be back down shortly to finish discussing this. I was obviously remiss in explaining some rules to her before entering the building. I personally need to take care of that now."

Ranger snatched the bag out of my hand, again, and took my elbow, pulling me through the door. We headed back down the hallway to the elevator. Most of the guys looked amused now except for Bobby who looked borderline angry as we walked past. What was the deal with that guy? He'd been weird from the first time I laid terrified eyes on him.

Holding a very anxious and distressed Rex close to me, I said, "Rex is upset. His butt is shaking." And his wasn't the only one.

Ranger ignored me and clicked his fobby thing. He opened the apartment door and led me inside before turning to me. "I need you to shut the crazy paranoid shit down and work with me here, babe."

What? No. He. Didn't.


	16. Chapter 16

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Prison with Benefits**

Ranger had just insulted me and I was ready to go rhino again when I heard a groan and looked around the corner from the foyer to the living room. Hal was sitting on the couch now and turned to look at us, his cheeks flushed another flaming color of red. Lester had his fist over his mouth and Ranger looked at him and said, "Report, Hal."

"I...uh...think I was stunned, sir."

Ranger rolled his eyes back to me and took a deep breath. "Hal, do you need to visit the infirmary?"

Hal said in a pitiful tone, "No, sir. I'm good."

"Yeah, he does. I can see a big Easter egg still growing on the side of his head and there's a small crack in the wood floor here too," Lester stifled a snicker with his fist.

Poor Hal rose and teetered a little. I reached out for something to grab on to in case he went down again, remembering how the floor had moved like a mini-earthquake under my feet before.

As Hal walked past me, I mumbled, "I'm sorry. I was just a little scared."

He stopped and turned, giving me a weak smile. "It's okay. I've been scared before too."

Lester then followed him out of the apartment.

Ranger gave his head a shake and headed toward a hallway with my bag. I took the time to look around the apartment this time. The place was big, like double the size of my apartment. There had been a side table with fresh flowers in the foyer where we first came in. Beyond that area, the living and dining rooms were tastefully decorated in neutral colors. The furniture was light colored and the tables were a combination of metal and rich dark wood colors that blended with the wood floor. It was surprisingly comfortable and not overly masculine.

Gently taking Rex out of my hand, Ranger set the cage down on the coffee table when he came back. Standing up straight he crossed his arms. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. I didn't think about this place scaring you and I didn't explain that there are rules. You're not free to go running around this building acting crazy, drawing attention to yourself, and making a spectacle. I have to report guests and I didn't get the chance. This building is more than just a place of business, so act like a mature individual and just calm down. I did mean it when I said that I wanted you to stay here for your safety. This building is the safest place in the city." I had been a little stunned by the anger in his voice before. I swallowed and just nodded. His demeanor changed a little and he said. "Let me show you around."

Motioning with his arm, he said, "On the other side of that half wall is the dining room and beyond, the kitchen. Half bath, laundry and pantry off the kitchen. There's a bedroom and bath and dressing room down this hallway and another room that I use as an office."

He walked down the hallway and into a huge walk-in closet almost the size of my bathroom and showed me where he put my overnight bag. I walked in and was in awe. There were black clothes hanging on two sides, on the others were regular clothing like jeans and different colored shirts, sweaters, jackets and coats, and suits. Expensive suits. Below on two walls were racks of shoes, and boots, and a barracks or military type footlocker. My bag was sitting next to a dresser built into the wall and he pointed to a drawer and said it was empty.

I asked, "You don't have a spare bedroom?"

He shook his head. "I didn't think it would be a big deal since we've already fucked."

Wincing at his crudeness, I said, "If you don't mind, I'll just sleep on your couch."

"I do mind. My men come in and go through that room."

"Is there anywhere else? Can I make a bed in your office?"

He shot me a glare. "What's your real issue, babe?"

I finally snapped, "My issue is that I don't want to sleep in your bed and I'm not going to fuck you as you put it, again. I don't like the way you treated me after the first time. I don't even want to be here with you."

His turn to wince. He ran a hand through his dark hair which was loose and mumbled. "Fucking, Santos."

Taking my hand, he walked me into the bedroom and pointed. "It's a big bed. Plenty of space for both of us. There's no price for staying here under my protection. Not even sex. I'm going down to finish explaining to Tank, and the rest of my partners why we have a visitor. Make yourself comfortable. If there's anything you need, toiletries, foods, just make a list. My housekeeper can get whatever you need."

"Okay. Tell Hal that I'm sorry again. He seems nice."

He nodded and left the room. I looked around the apartment and went to the kitchen and got something to drink out of the fridge. After looking in the pantry and cabinets, I grimaced at the food and snack choices. There was nothing but salad, fruit, and vegetables. At least Rex would be happy here. I went back to the big closet and pulled the stuff out of my bag and put the few things in the empty drawer. The other drawers just contained t-shirts and socks.

I went in the bedroom and looked around, opened a drawer in that dresser and found some more folded t-shirts and then the next drawer held a single pair of silk boxers. The next had athletic wear and the bottom one held some personal items that I wasn't bold enough to look through. I yawned and decided to go with my usual resolve and just go to bed rather than wait for him to come back.

Putting on a t-shirt and my own pair of boxers, I looked at the big bed. Which side do I sleep on? Everybody has a side. Shit. There wasn't an alarm clock on either nightstand. I was going to have to do more snooping just to figure out which side to sleep on. I eased open the top drawer on the side by the doorway and found some books including some spy and mystery novels, some business strategy books, a leather covered notebook, and some ink pens and pencils. The next drawer held an unused alarm clock. _What are you doing down here clock?_

I sighed and walked to the other nightstand and opened the top drawer. It was full of weapons. This was definitely his side and made sense. It was furthest from the door. Just out of curiosity, I opened the last drawer and gasped. It was full of condoms, lubricant, sex toys, and other questionable stuff. I looked at the other side of the bed. _I don't think that's going to be far enough away._

I reluctantly walked back over to the other side and threw back the covers and climbed in. Holy cow! Just these sheets might be worth chancing the kinky drawer. I was with the Sandman in minutes.

"Babe? Babe!"

"What?" I raised my head and looked around confused and then looked down. I was doing my exotic snake imitation again, wrapped around Ranger.

He snickered, "I'm trying to honor your wishes, but if you grind on my cock and moan one more time, I'm going to throw you on your back and fuck you hard. A man can only take so much."

Embarrassed, I rolled off him. "I'm sorry. I know I started out way over there." I pointed to the other side of the bed. Boy, had he been toasty warm. "I must gravitate towards...er...heat in my sleep."

Ranger rolled on his side wearing a slight grin. "I don't mind where you sleep in the bed, just don't torture me and then deny me."

Scooting further to my side, I glanced down at the sheet barely covering him from the hips down and it was tented with a too familiar outline. I said without thinking, "I like your sheets."

His stupid grin got bigger. "I like what's in my sheets."

"I'm awake now and I'm not coming back over there. You have a debauchery drawer on that side of the bed."

He laughed. "I may have mentioned I'm a little sexually sick. You snooped?"

"It was unintentional. Your alarm clock is on this side in a drawer. How was I supposed to know what side was yours?"

"Didn't matter in the end, did it?"

"Is it morning?"

"It's too early to get up. Out of the bed, anyway." He winked as he gently tugged at my arm. "Come here, babe."

"Nuh...uh. Ass. I'm not a ho' or your entertainment while I'm here."

He chuckled. "Babe, I've never brought a woman here and I would never bring a whore. You mean more to me than that. All I want is for you to roll back over here so I can kiss you."

I glanced at his gorgeous chest with the rippling muscles and swallowed. "That's all?"

He said in a sexy tone. "I like to kiss." So did I. Without thinking, I scooted a little closer and he reached for me. Too late, I glanced up to see he was wearing a mischievous expression. His eyes were smoldering with lust as he said, "Every inch of your body... But we can start with these lips."

Wrapping his big arms around me, he rolled over and pinned me lightning fast. His hot mouth was on mine quickly, nudging my lips apart. I was trapped between his sheets and the man and the more I struggled the more heavenly it felt. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my lips. I surrendered. The sneaky bastard.

About an hour later, I was limp as a noodle, plastered across his chest with a smile on my face and back to sleep in a few short blinks.

The next time that I woke, Ranger was gone and there was a note lying next to me on the bed.

 _"Morning, babe. Went to the gym. Call '6' on the house phone when you wake and tell Ella that you're ready for breakfast. R"_

I got up, showered, dressed, and dialed the number on the note. It rang a couple of times and a woman answered. "Ella? Is this Ella? Ranger told me to call about breakfast. This is Stephanie."

"Good morning, Stephanie! He told me that he had a guest and you'd be calling. Did you sleep well?"

Really good after Ranger's kisses and...stuff. "Yes, thank you."

"What do you like? Bacon and eggs or pancakes?"

"I'll eat most anything. Thank you."

"Okay. See you in about 15-20 minutes."

Ranger came in looking yummy in a tank, gym shorts and sweat. He sauntered over to the bar stool where I was sitting at the island and kissed me. "You're sweaty."

"Mmm. Time in the gym wasn't as fun as the exercise earlier this morning."

And I should be ashamed. I gave him a gentle push. "Go take your shower. Breakfast is coming."

He cracked half a grin and headed down the hallway.

There was a knock and the door opened. An attractive middle-aged Latina lady rolled a cart into the room wearing a warm smile. "Hola, Stephanie."

Instantly, I liked the woman. Walking up to her, I stuck my hand out in greeting. "Nice to meet you. I had one of your casseroles before and it was so delicious. I just can't wait to taste your breakfast."

"You are most welcome. You want to eat in the dining room or at the bar here in the kitchen?"

I shrugged. "The kitchen is fine."

She placed a carafe of coffee down and went to the cabinets and got mugs and glasses, then juice from the fridge. Plates of steaming pancakes with bowls of fruit and whipped cream and a bottle of pure maple syrup was placed in front of me. Last was a plate of bacon. "Wow, this looks so delicious. Thank you."

"Dig in. Is there anything that I can get for you? Not everyone eats like Ranger."

"Well, I did look around last night. My kitchen staples are a jar of peanut butter, olives, a loaf of bread, and a box of butterscotch krimpets."

Ella laughed. "You like sweets?"

I was fixing my coffee as we were talking. "Yes I do. Speaking of sugar, is there any in the kitchen?"

She snorted and dug some packets out of her housekeeping smock, whispering, "I keep these for the boys."

Behind us, Ranger said, "I heard that, Ella."

She just snickered and gave me a pat and did the same to Ranger. She whispered to him, "I like your friend, sobrino." Then she headed out the door.

Ranger sat down beside me and started loading his plate with pancakes, fruit and some bacon. I did the same and looked at him. "She's a really sweet lady. What all does she do for you here?"

"Almost too much, but she doesn't complain. She cooks healthy meals for all the men on duty, takes care of our uniforms including laundering them, keeps the building and apartments clean and more."

"Wow, she's like a mom."

He smiled. "I guess she is like that. My men are fond of her and her husband."

"So, I guess your men know that I'm here now?"

His face changed and he nodded. "We're having a meeting this morning on the subject. We just moved in weeks ago and you're our first visitor. Access and security clearance needs to be discussed."

"Does this have to do with you saying that this is not just a work place?"

"Yes."

"Can you talk to me about it?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Should I make other arrangements? I can stay with my parents' or Brace."

He grazed my lips with his. "I want you to stay here. This is the safest place for you in the city and I'm going to ask for resources this morning to help the TPD find Ramirez. I just don't want you to feel cooped up in here and want to get this access issue resolved so that you can move around in the building without problems. I have to abide by the rules I make, but this is still _my_ business and home."

He did seem sincere. "Okay. I have a couple of files for fugitives to take care of, Ranger."

"Give them to me. They're probably low level and I can wrap them up myself after the morning meeting."

"Ranger…"

"Babe…"

Wow, did I moan when I took a bite of the pancakes. He turned and smirked at me. "You like, babe? This meal is mostly healthy. Whole-wheat flour and farina with turkey bacon."

I said with my mouth full, "You're sitting me? It so goot." He just chuckled.

We finished our breakfast and he turned the TV on and showed me his DVD collection and how to work everything before he left to go to work for the day. I decided to make some phone calls and check in with Connie, Joe, and my family. After, I just decided to relax for the day. I hadn't done that in a long while.


	17. Chapter 17

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

Author note - When originally posted, some readers had issue with this chapter and the relationship between Stephanie and Brace. Let me remind you that in most of the JE series, Stephanie Plum maintains an emotional and sexual relationship with two men. The difference here is the second man involved. With that said, enjoy and Happy New Year!

 **Chapter 17**

 **Bro's Not Ho's**

I may have been bored through the day, but sure wasn't at night. Ella had brought us a surprisingly sensual meal of oysters on the half shell, an arugula salad with a strawberry vinaigrette, and seared chicken with fresh avocado salsa. Before we even got to dessert, Ranger was lifting me off my chair and wrapping me around him and heading to the bedroom.

Seriously, I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that Ranger was magic in bed. A wizard between the sheets. Honestly, I didn't know what else the man could bring to the bedroom table even with all those sex gadgets in his kinky nightstand drawer. Except to torture a woman. He had certainly kept his promise and _always_ left me more than satisfied. I laughed to myself. He left me weak and begging, "No more. Have mercy. I can't take another one! I'm too sensitive." I went from zero orgasms to too many with Ranger.

We were beginning to talk some and I was finally becoming comfortable in his company for a nice change. Ranger was mysterious and that part of the man was as sexy to me as it was scary. I was definitely attracted to him and I couldn't deny that there was something between us. Now I kind of felt a real desire to find out what and try to get to know the real man underneath the tough guy persona.

* * *

I'd been there only three days when I was perusing the cable channels and there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find his man Bobby was standing there. Great. "Hello, Stephanie. Time for your physical and STD screening."

I furrowed my brows. "My what?"

"I'm the medical officer and every person in the building has to have a physical and STD screening twice a year."

I felt my face begin to heat. "But I don't work here..."

He said, "You currently reside here and this is a safe and secure building. Are you not living and sleeping with the chief officer?"

"No...err...yes. I mean, I'm not living here really. Just staying for a few days."

He did an eye roll and said slowly like I was an idiot, "You're sleeping with the boss and need to get tested for the protection of all."

Oh, crap. How embarrassing. Guess I should agree without making more trouble for Ranger. Wait. Did he say, of all? "Um...okay, if it's a rule to stay here. I prefer to have it done with my doctor though. I'll call right now and see how soon I can get in."

"We discussed the issue at the meeting this morning. It needs to be done today, so if you'll please follow me to the infirmary..."

Whoa, boy. "Wait just a minute. You're saying that you discussed me having sex with your boss at the morning meeting?"

He nodded and there was something behind his eyes that bugged me. Seriously bugged me. "I'm not going with you. That's a personal screening and you're not my doctor. So what now? I have to leave?" I'd had _all_ the screenings after I caught Dickie porking that walking STD, Joyce Barnhardt, and it was humiliating. No way was this guy touching the goods.

He shrugged. "This is not a big thing but it is a requirement. It's your decision."

Ooh boy. I glared at the jerk. "Maybe not to you. You're a guy, it's different for a woman. More personal and I prefer my own doctor."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door jamb. "I can see that but I don't get why you're particularly shy. You must have to have the screenings frequently in your line of work."

Ranger did not do this to me again. "Why would I? I'm a bounty hunter." Fucker.

"I'm referring to your other occupation. Moonlighting as a call girl."

Oh my God! "Who told you that?" He didn't say anything, just cracked a grin. My eyes were getting misty, so angry I was near tears. "Did Ranger talk about me in that way at your meeting?"

He didn't answer directly, just smiled and shrugged again. "Sorry, baby. Would you like for me to arrange transportation to take you somewhere?"

"Yes. No. I'll...get a cab." I barely got out shaking with hurt and disappointment.

"I'll call one for you while you pack as well as the desk on the ground level to escort you out."

"Fine." My voice raspy as I tried to hold back the tears.

"I'll only be five minutes. Give Ranger a message for me. Tell him that I no longer have use for his protection or him."

Bobby nodded before heading for the waiting elevator. When he turned, he had a smug smile on his face. I didn't have to guess what his men thought of me. To them I was Ranger's amusement. What an idiot I've been to think anything had changed between us.

I ran to Ranger's dressing room and collected all my things quickly. As I was stuffing everything into my bag, I pulled out my phone and dialed Brace. "Hey doll, was just thinking about you. How's it going?"

"It…it's not working out. Could I stay with you a couple of days?"

"Sure you can. Where are you?"

"I guess I'm taking a cab home to get my car and I'll drive to Newark."

"No need. Just take the cab to the hotel where I'm at. It's between where you are and Princeton."

Brace gave me the information and we disconnected. When I walked back into the living room with my things, Ella was there with lunch. "I brought your lunch Stephanie. Ranger will be joining you."

I choked out. "Thank you but I have to go. It was nice meeting you and you're a wonderful cook, Ella."

Ella looked puzzled. It was all I could do to hold the tears back and all I wanted was to get out of this cold, godforsaken building like yesterday. As I opened the apartment door, I almost smacked right into Ranger. He looked at the bag on my shoulder and down at the overnight bag. His face changed to serious. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with Brace for a few days."

His brows knit together. "Do I even get an explanation for why you're leaving?"

"I don't belong here or with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

I yelled, "You know exactly why. Because you haven't changed and never will. I don't want your protection nor do I want anything to do with you! Now, get out of my way and let me go to the fucking street to meet my ride! I don't want to be here another minute. Please don't intrude in my life again, don't enter my apartment, and don't contact me. Just...stay...away, and leave me alone!"

He looked surprised at my outburst. There was no blank face, he just stood there with his mouth half open. I took the opportunity, and went to grab Rex who I'd almost forgotten in my haste to flee, then headed past him to the elevator. He said at my back, "Babe, this doesn't make good sense."

Ignoring him, I pushed the call button. I felt as much as heard him walk up behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Stay. Talk to me."

Whispering back, almost on a sob, I said, "Don't... Don't you dare."

The doors slid open and he released me. I walked in and turned to look at the buttons. His blank face slammed into place and he reached around and pushed the G button and said, "Sergio will let you out the front door. I'll call down."

Watching as the blank face slightly changed to one I hadn't seen before, the doors closed and I descended. When the elevator opened on the ground level, a guy was waiting for me. He opened the front door and walked me out as a cab pulled up. As I was getting in, I looked up at the building one last time. What the hell was so damn special about this place, anyway? The sobs burst forth and the tears started cascading down my face as the cab pulled away from the curb.

 _Stephanie Plum, you are so stupid when it comes to men. You knew better than to trust him and this one_ is _your fault._

Brace was standing outside the hotel near the entrance when the cab pulled up. Seeing his face was like a comforting beam of light and I wanted to start sobbing again. He spoke to the cab driver and paid him. I got out with my bag and Rex. "You didn't have to pay for my ride, Brace."

He put his arm around me. "I wanted to. Let's go."

He led me to his black Audi S5 and opened the passenger door and took my bag, setting it in the back. I got in and held Rex close to me. When he got in the driver seat, he turned to look at me and asked, "Something happened, didn't it? You've been crying."

"Yeah. Same old Ranger crap."

"Damn, that hard headed guy."

"This one stung the worst yet because I let him back in."

He glanced my way. "Your mouse hole?" Flashing a 'burg glare at him, he put up a hand. "Sorry. I'm not making light, just trying to lighten your mood with humor."

I sighed. "It's okay. That's what I did. I don't know why he forced me go there, to a place I really had no business even being. That building, those men, that place was scary."

He studied me a few seconds, his face serious. "I think you're holding back a few details, but I won't push. I'll wait until you're comfortable telling me what happened."

Brace put the car in gear and headed toward Newark. What Ranger did didn't just sting this time, it hurt this time. I never felt so used and so stupid in all my life, and that was saying a lot. I'd never been anything but a conquest and a plaything in his eyes. I was right all along, he liked toying and manipulating me just like prey. What kind of a jerk does that for kicks, for his own satisfaction? If I ever see him again, I hope I have my gun on me. I might shoot him.

Brace had a really nice condo in an exclusive building. There was security and it was probably just as safe from Ramirez. He showed me around and asked me if I wanted the guest room or if I wanted to stay in his room. I asked, "Would you mind if I shared your bed? I don't want to be alone."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Not at all. That's why I asked. I don't mind filling in for your teddy bear, sweets."

I called Joe to tell him that I was now in Newark and safe. He asked me questions about Ranger and I just told him that I changed my mind about staying with him and called a friend. He told me that they had formed a task force and now the FBI was involved and they were very serious about the hunt for Ramirez. Alpha was now missing and a serious person of interest as well.

Yeah. No shit.

Brace asked me if I had a dress with me. I hadn't originally packed for more than a few days. I shook my head. "I can buy one and some shoes tomorrow. Why? You want to go out somewhere?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thought you might enjoy a fun night out. We'll go to dinner and clubbing."

"Oh man, I've been so bored. I would love to. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"That works. Everybody's booked and all I have to do is leave a message online and with the service."

I'd made some decisions on the way to Brace's place regarding him. I didn't want to cry in front of him and make him all uncomfortable about my personal stuff. I wanted to put the whole deal and Ranger non-relationship thing behind me. As a matter of fact, I wanted to blast the fact that I'd ever met him or was intimate with him out of my brain as soon as I possibly could. Regardless of the budding feelings for him, I knew for sure now that nothing good would ever come from a relationship with that complicated man and his life.

We had Chinese take-out and some wine until I was tipsy, then later crawled in bed. This time, I wanted to not only wash my hands of Ranger, I wanted him out of hair, my body, and heart. Brace was the person to help me with that. I reached down and slipped my panties off and rolled over on top of him, reaching in his boxer briefs to take him in my hand. I whispered in his ear, "Brace, how much for a night to help me forget the last few days?"

He reached down and pulled the briefs he was wearing off. "Baby, there will never be a price on this friendship or what we do for each other. Not ever."

Then he kissed me and rolled me over and did make me forget for a couple of wonderful hours and after, we slept.

Having lived in Newark for a while, I was definitely familiar with the shopping in the city. I Borrowed Brace's car while he was working in his office and headed to the Newpark Mall. The mall had a salon and a place to get my nails done and a Macy's to buy shoes and lots of places to buy a sexy dress and lingerie. Feeling a little lighter and better today, and not having treated myself to a shopping day in months, I was excited. In the back of my mind though, I still couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I had a dark cloud over my head following me around.

I got my nails done and hair trimmed and then headed to Macy's where they were having a big sale. I shopped for some new jeans and tops first. I then found a great red strapless dress with a lace and beaded belt around the waist and a little frilly flounce at the bottom. Moving to the shoe department, I found some sexy nude Dolce sandals with an ankle strap with red and silver beading. The sales girl showed me a matching handbag that I added to my purchases. My last stop was Victoria Secret for some matching under things and I was good to go.

Placing all my purchases in the trunk, I clicked the car door open and dropped my bag in. I went to step in the car and yelped as a hand wrapped around my mouth. The car door was kicked shut and I was dragged backwards and thrown into the trunk of another car. Shit. I knew it wasn't Ranger because I didn't feel that tingly goose bumpy thing going on. This was bad, very bad. I felt my pockets for anything that I could use. Nothing.

No, no, no! Fuck me again, already!


	18. Chapter 18

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

Author note - Some of you may have noticed that I changed the part with Bobby. I went with sneaky in the beginning for a reason and you'll see that it only enhances the questions surrounding his behavior as it changes.

 **Still Kicking Back**

My pockets were empty. Everything was in my bag in Brace's car. I felt around the trunk. Spare tire, jack, eww, something gross. Eventually my hand touched something I could use, a tire iron. I pulled it to me and waited. A morbid and very real thought occurred to me while laying in that trunk, that if this had anything to do with Ramirez that I might die today.

I was so far out of my head and panicked by the time the car stopped that I was vibrating from the load of adrenaline coursing through my body. The warning signals blaring in my head waiting for that trunk to open were the equivalent of one of those Defcon nuclear level alerts. I was saying hail Mary's and confessing my sins and preparing for the worst.

As the trunk clicked, the horrible thought of poor Carmen came to mind. The trunk opened and the light was so bright, I had to blink my eyes a couple of times to focus. Jimmy Alpha's face came into focus and I didn't hesitate, I raised that tire iron, smacking the shit out him with it. It was the four-way kind and I smacked him every way. Another guy walked up and reached for me, and I smacked that fucker too. Then I saw a flash, and heard the pop of a gun, simultaneously feeling the impact of a bullet slamming me back. My last thought was that a pickle barrel had to be the worst final resting place in the world.

The pain was so awful I didn't want to wake up. I just lay groaning until a foot nudged me hard. When my eyes finally fluttered open, it was to look into the eyes of pure evil. Ranger's description of creepy had been mild. My head was foggy like in a dream, and then I felt absolute terror as the man began reaching for me with a hideous grin on his face. I tried to struggle but there was so much pain and discomfort in so many places, then I realized my arm was underneath me and almost asleep. There was also something hard and metallic in my hand. I couldn't believe it, it felt like a gun. I said weakly, "Stop, or I'm going to shoot you."

The sadistic grin just got bigger showing a mouth full of gold and wicked nasty canines that told me he was a biter. He looked like a ghetto version of 'Jaws' from the James Bond movies. His hand ran down the front of my shirt, ripping it open. I flexed my fingers and slowly brought the gun around, pressing it to his chest and pulled the trigger. He stopped abruptly and with a gurgle fell like the dead weight he now was, almost on top of me.

Rolling him off took all the strength I had left. I'd made it to my knees when I heard footsteps approaching. Sweating profusely and painfully gasping for breath, I raised my head. It was Alpha, who was now looking down at me holding his arm with a twisted maniacal grin on his face. He was also wearing a glove and holding a gun in the other hand while resting his foot on the dead man, which I knew had to be Ramirez. There were two other men nearby laying on the floor in pools of blood. I felt a searing pan and looked down. I had a wound seeping blood between my shoulder and my chest. I remembered the gun in my hand, pointed it, and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Alpha just looked amused.

He shrugged and said, "Sal and Luis were loose ends. Ziggy was just a big loud-mouth liability. I spent my whole life in this business, and I finally got a prize-fighter that was good and I invested. Joined with some Jamaican partners with good drugs, laundered the proceeds through me and my fighter, Ramirez. And then I found out he likes to hurt women and I don't mean just smacking them around a little. I got a big problem. I haveta' keep his ass out of jail and he's a real sick motherfucker. That first cop comes sniffing around, and then Morelli, and then you and that muscle you brought with you. Suddenly Ramirez is on everybody's radar which puts me in the same boat. I gotta let him go and what better way to get myself off the hook? I just let you two kill each other, and maybe help a little.

Before I could even digest all those words and information, he said, "Night, night."

Alpha laughed and raised his gun. I watched as he aimed it at my chest and pulled the trigger and I swear that I could almost see that bullet coming in slow motion, but my body couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way. I felt the pain of the impact and it knocked me back hard. I crumpled back to the concrete floor. The last thing that I saw was Alpha pressing that gun into my hand as he looked at me and winked.

* * *

Someone was moving me. A searing pain shot through my shoulder first and then my whole body making me gasp and my eyes fly open. There was a guy looking down at me wearing a windbreaker style jacket with TPD Forensics on it and touching me with latex gloves. He yipped, and hopped back on his haunches, gaping at me a second like he was stunned. My mouth slowly opened and I tried to speak will all I had left. I whispered, "Alpha did this."

I heard yelling and a flurry of activity as my eyes closed again.

The next time that I was aware, my olfactory senses kicked in first and I knew that I was in a hospital just from the smell. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Judging by the severe pain, I was still alive. Yeah, me.

I was alone. I didn't know besides my shoulder what my injuries were, but I was so weak. Really weak. I felt air pulsing at my nose and reached my hand up. Oxygen tube. Looking down, I saw the IV in my hand. More wires and tubes were coming out from under the covers connecting to a quietly beeping machines. Ooh, and other places but I was too weak to care much.

I dozed for a while until I felt a touch and opened my eyes in alarm. Brace's concerned blue eyes were looking down at me. "Hey, sweetheart. It's just me."

"Hey..." My voice was raspy and barely a whisper.

"We...missed our date."

"Sorry."

Brace smiled and gently touched my cheek with his soft lips. "We'll go when you're better. You must have found a pretty dress. I saw the bags in my car and can't wait to see it on you."

He reached for a piece of ice out of a cup and rubbed it over my lips and dropped it in my mouth. "Bet you're thirsty."

I sucked on the ice and gave a slight nod. "What happened?"

He hesitated a moment before he spoke. "You almost died. I think you did die on the way to the hospital and they shocked your heart. Jesus, that cop friend of yours said that the coroner was at the scene to pick you up. You didn't have a pulse and had already been pronounced. A forensics guy was working over you when you suddenly opened your eyes. The poor man nearly shit himself."

"Oh."

Suddenly, I got a flashback of Alpha pulling the trigger and the pain that followed and winced. "Alpha?"

Brace squeezed my hand. "The fucker's in custody. They're just waiting on your statement.

My eyes moved from Brace's face as I saw a dark shadow in the doorway. I felt the goosebumps, but didn't have the strength to shiver. Ranger walked in. "Babe, I'm glad you're finally awake." When I just stared at him, he continued, "This wouldn't have happened if you'd stayed inside Rangeman with me."

"Why do you even care? I'm just a amusement to you." My voice was still just a whisper.

Ranger's face flashed a look of confusion before the familiar blank face he uses to hide behind lowered. Figured that out a while back. Next to me, Brace just looked pissed.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. If there was a problem or issue with me, why didn't you talk to me instead of leaving? And I told you my facility is new and we're working out the problems. We'd never had a guest and if there are things we need to correct, I need to know."

Like your attitude and that of your men? "Don't want to talk about it, or to you."

"Stephanie…"

Brace said, "I can't stand for you this time, brother. You heard her. It's time to leave."

Ranger raised his voice. "I need to know what the fuck happened!"

Slowly rising from his chair, Brace took a defensive stance. "She hasn't shared whatever went down with me but something did. I respected her wishes and didn't press. You need to do the same and leave. Christ, man. This is not the time to talk or upset her anyway."

Ranger clenched his fists and stepped closer to the bed. Taking a deep breath, he leveled his eyes on both of us. "I do care and we _will_ talk soon. I want to know what happened that sent you running and almost got you killed. "

"I shouldn't have been there and I don't want to talk. I just want you to leave me alone."

Anger flashed across his face. "Did I make you feel threatened? Did my men?"

Remembering that creepy Bobby and his visit, I said, "That place is scary. Your men didn't want me there and you didn't really want me there for the right reasons, Ranger."

Walking around the bed, Ranger took my hand and squeezed it, then kissed my fingers. "I did. I didn't want this..." He motioned to the machines and bed. "I didn't want you hurt and the safest place for you was with me. You may have been a bit scared sequestered inside Rangeman, but I know you must have been terrified when you were kidnapped."

"Ranger, have you ever seen the bullet coming that's maybe going to end your life?"

Looking pained, he nodded. "Yeah, babe. More than once. Nobody should have to experience that. Both of us are lucky. I wouldn't have been happy to be visiting you in a funeral home instead of here." Leaning his head down, he touched his lips to my parched ones, and then gently rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip. He whispered, "Babe, I was told you were dead and didn't hear you were alive for eight hours. Eight fucking guilt filled, agonizing hours. I..."

His beeper sounded and he looked at it and swore. Ranger kissed me on the cheek and said, "I have to go. Focus on getting better. You should be safe now, Ramirez is dead and they're just waiting on your statement so they can keep Alpha, and finish the investigation. The rest involved are either dead or being rounded up."

His jaw set, and with a final nod, he let go of my hand, turned around and was gone.

I was getting drowsy again, sighed and looked at Brace. "That guy is fucking intense," he said.

"Mmmhmm."

"Did one of his men scare you?"

"They're all a little scary but there is one in particular. The men thought I was there for his entertainment. He's the one that didn't set them straight. He let them think I was just a whore he knew that needed some temporary protection. They didn't like me being there and I think the one guy made me uncomfortable on purpose."

He shook his head scowling. "If the asshole did something specific to make you feel that way, you should have told Ranger. I don't know what to think about the guy. Maybe Ranger does care, but he's so complicated and fucked up, he reminds me of what they call a tortured soul. And I know he's got some serious dark secrets. "

"Morelli thinks he's dangerous."

"No doubt. The guy was a Ranger and his men wouldn't give him a moniker like that unless he was badass with legend status. It's just as well that you do call it quits and break ties with him. He's definitely not the relationship kind."

Admittedly.

I let go a painful snort. "Funny. That's what he said."


	19. Chapter 19

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

Thought you might like to see this. This is the real Brace I based the fictional character on. Great photo of him. Can't spell it out here with a link but it's braceland tv and then his bio.

 **Chapter 19**

 **Time for Healing**

Total time spent in the hospital was nine days. That was about six more than I wanted from the time I first opened my eyes. The bullet that should have killed me missed nicking my heart by two hairs and it was the internal bleeding that had almost killed me. Plus, that bastard, Alpha, messed up one of my boobs. I had to have reconstructive surgery anyway, so I got a new set of C cups. Brace talked me into it. He said that since I didn't die, I should start living a little. They turned out good and are pretty fun.

Ranger never came back to the hospital or called. Brace nor I have mentioned him or that day again.

Before I'd left the hospital, my official statement had been taken and Alpha was arraigned thereafter on two counts of murder in the first degree, one in the second, and attempted murder. My parents had offered to take me home and convalesce me, but in the end, Brace had offered, and I felt more comfortable going home with him.

Brace had the misfortune of having to meet and deal with my parents before I even woke up in the hospital. He'd at first told my mother that he was a friend but Mom wouldn't let the fact go that he was there every day and always holding my hand and touching me. There was no name for what we'd become. More than friends, and there was love and affection, but we weren't in-love. Never-the-less, I had a deeper relationship with Brace than any other man ever in my life.

The only thing that would make sense to my mother, relationship-wise, that would shut her up was to just tell her that he was my boyfriend. She dug her nails straight into him after that news. The poor guy was jack-hammered for information and I think the only question that wasn't asked was if his sperm were viable. When I mentioned that to him, he'd had a choking fit. Helen Plum was elated by the fact that he was handsome, wealthy, and a business owner. She just didn't know what kind. He told her it was like a speed dating service for the rich and famous which gave _me_ a choking fit, because we were sitting at their dining room table when he said that. The goof was having fun with me because he had amusement dancing in his blue eyes and all over his face.

My Grandma Mazur had tested his package to see if it was worthy, and gave it the 'burg version of the Good Housekeeping stamp of approval. They were now just waiting for the ring so they could get busy with the wedding plans. Any normal guy would be terrified of my family but Brace loved messing with them. They amused the hell out of him. He loved my snooty, pushy mother, and my eccentric grandma Mazur. My mostly apathetic father, even amused him. He even escorted my grandma to a closed casket viewing at Stiva's for fun. She and her friends hadn't disappointed when they got the lid open and tried to see if the rumors about what the old mob guy was packing had been true.

His feelings about marriage were similar to mine. He'd been married once before, it had been a disaster, and he'd vowed to never do it again when it was over. He never elaborated on the details like I don't mind doing with Dickie, but I got the impression that he might have been the one who got hurt too. The only thing he said was that he'd been young and the relationship had shaped his future.

I liked to tease him about the boyfriend thing and one night for fun at the dinner table, I said, "Well, you are my baby daddy, Brace."

His eyes had bugged, and his face had turned red, making me break out in giggles at the look on his face. I had motioned toward the island where Rex's cage sat. "You adopted Rex with me, remember?"

That had gotten me one of his famous noogies, and a declaration that he was going to go through with the vasectomy he'd pondered for years.

I had laid around his condo for two weeks, bored to tears, and aggravating him, until one day I declared that I was well enough to take care of myself. He'd vetoed that idea and made me stay a little longer.

Still, I'd oddly heard nothing from Ranger. Deep down I hadn't thought he would leave me alone that easily. Another week of laying around and I was absolutely stir-crazy and ready to go back home and back to work. Both of my doctors wanted me to have the full six weeks of recovery, but I wasn't going to be able to handle almost two more weeks to get a clean bill of health. I was going to have to blackmail Vinnie again. My bank account was getting low and the doctor bills were already arriving.

Brace had reluctantly let me go. Although I would miss him like mad, he had a business, and a different kind of life to continue with. After I moved home to my apartment, Joe paid me visits, bringing me meals and watching ball games on TV with me. I could tell that he was wracked with guilt over the kidnapping, and as much as I assured him that I didn't hold him responsible, I think he was still having a hard time with it. After some not so subtle hints that he'd like to date me, he eventually asked me one night about my relationship with Brace and Ranger.

"Are you asking me because you're curious or you want to know about my eligibility status," I asked him back.

"Both. I heard that Brace guy is your official boyfriend, but I know you also had something going with Manoso. Then there's the fact that Brace runs an upscale escort service. Does your family know about that?"

"Did some detective work on him, did you?"

Joe smirked. "Not much. Remember you mentioned his girl _and_ screamed at me that night I handcuffed you that you had a gigolo friend."

"Oh, right. I did do that." Stupid, stupid! "Well, he's not really my boyfriend, but we didn't know how to define him to my family. He's like my best friend except more than that. And you can't tell my family what he does, Joe. Brace is a good guy and I don't want him judged."

He looked at me like he was confused about my answer. "Yes Joe, a friend with benefits and I love him. Just not in the marrying kind of way."

Joe threw up his hands. "What? That doesn't sound right, Cupcake. Your parents should be freaked out by that. Do you have something against real relationships, or is it marriage?"

"You can thank Dickie for ruining me for marriage, but I don't think I was ever cut out for the whole 'burg wife thing anyway. To tell the truth, I was miserable before Dickie even cheated on me. I don't intend to do it again for now, and I'm not sure about the future. I have a much deeper relationship with Brace and without the trappings."

He asked, "What about Manoso?"

I sighed. "That's complicated. We had a moment. A few nights. It's over."

"So you just sleep with whoever when the mood strikes?"

"You have nerve saying something like that to me, Morelli! You've screwed half the Trenton female population, probably still picking off the ones you missed. I don't like where this is going, and my sex life is none of your damn business," I seethed.

He snapped back. "I keep telling you that I'm not like that anymore, and I'm interested in your relationship status because I wanted to ask you out. _Excuse me_ , if I'm not the sharing kind of guy!"

"Joe, I'm flattered, but I'm _so_ not what you want in a girlfriend. You told me about your aunt's house you're fixing up. You're getting ready to nest like a 'burg housewife after the morning sickness is over. You want a wife and kids one day and trust me, I'm not a good candidate for that spot. I'd like us to be friends though."

"You kiss me and tell me that you're not interested." He challenged.

Oy. "Of course I'd be interested in the sex. You're a hot Italian stud and better than a shower massager. I'm just not looking for more stud service. I got that one covered by the very best. I don't want marriage, nor babies, and definitely not a row house in Chambersburg."

Oh boy. His eyes bugged, then nearly crossed at my words. Guess I kind of dissed his manhood a little and his neighborhood to boot. Snicker. He sure got his boxers in a twist over that declaration and said I just wasn't normal. Well, surprise, surprise. Thought he'd already figured that one out about me a long time ago. He'd said his goodnight early and stomped out the door pissed.

* * *

About three weeks later, I was wondering why the hell I was so determined to win the stupid bounty hunter job. People were nuts and I hadn't done anything but embarrass myself over and over again. My clothes were getting ruined, and now I was glad that I didn't have to see the ruination of my precious Miata that I'd loved. The Nova had departed in a fiery blaze within a few days back to work that had shook me. It wasn't that I was going to really miss it, it was just so shocking how easily it had happened.

After that and Morelli's Jeep, the guys down at the police station were now betting on me. When will the next car explode? Will she show up covered in garbage, food, lubes (grease, petroleum, and the sex kind), be soaked, be scorched, have an injury, ripped clothing...? Yadda, yadda, yadda, the list went on. My mother was seriously unhappy, and cancelled her call-waiting so that she didn't know when other calls were coming in while talking to her gossipy friends, and she is now self-employed. She'd started a small ironing business. That's the healthy thing she does when she's upset, but I did happen to notice the extra bottle in the cupboard.

Lula was fitting in well at the bonds office and I was really happy for her. She and Connie got along great and she handled Vinnie really well. I think he was even kind of scared of her.

Doing well at the bonds office and having more confidence, Lula decided on a new career choice, and was about to register for some beauty classes to further her education. She'd asked Connie and I if we would volunteer to be her models aka guinea pigs. Connie had looked at her bright orange hair she was sporting that day and looked at me stricken. I snickered, guess we would deal with that one when the time came. Maybe we could hog-tie Vinnie and offer his greasy head up to her as a sacrifice for all the shit he shoveled our way.

I still hadn't seen or heard anything about Ranger in all the time that passed. It was like he'd just disappeared. His men were in and out of bonds office frequently. I saw my poor victim Hal again. He and a couple other guys were really nice. They all dressed alike like soldiers and would politely nod or speak and move on. One day, I even saw Lester and he followed me out to my car. My upgrade from the pussy mobile that was a nicer piece of crap.

He leaned against the car and grinned at me. "I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other very well before you left Rangeman. Would you like to go out sometime, beautiful?"

Yuck. Talk about whores. Manwhore rolled off the guy in waves. Even Brace didn't emit anything close to Lester's sleazy vibe. "Thanks, but no. I like men who don't critique all their sexual exploits to their friends. Not really into bi-sexual men, or animals either. Oh, and I heard through the grapevine that you don't...um...measure up. Sorry."

His eyes changed and he snipped, "What? Who said that? I like women a lot more. It was cold that night, I worked thirty-six hours straight, I was on medication. Animals? Oh, yeah. Hey, I don't either, but that chick was freaky..."

I put up my hand up to stop him in fear that I might hork my lunch, got in my car and drove away. I hadn't really heard anything. Just wanted to give him a little taste of his own gossipy medicine. And jeez, Ranger wasn't even kidding about that guy. Ack.

* * *

Brace and I talked about three times a week and tried to have dinner as much as possible. Our friendship continued to grow, and I couldn't imagine now ever being without him in my life. Regardless of his occupation, he was such a charismatic and caring man, and good to everyone around him. He was friends with clients and the people that worked for him both. People really liked him. The man was perfect for what he did for a living and good at his job. If I'd been a woman of any means at all, I might have paid for the liberation that he and Ranger both had given me.

It wasn't just about the sex, I felt that I was a more confident woman than before my liberation, because I now knew the woman inside myself better. My sexual and relationship problems weren't all my fault. I was probably normal, and not unlike a lot of other women that think it's their job to please everybody else all the time.

Some of my friends had settled and now they were almost thirty and miserable. They were strapped with kids, selfish men who spent more time with their buddies putting on beer guts, and balding. My last school reunion had been a real eye opener. No wonder Joe Morelli was still at the top of the best catch bachelor list. He was one of the few guys that was getting better with age. He and I just weren't a match because we wanted totally different things in life.

Brace called as I was headed home after a long day one afternoon. "Hey, sugar tits, whatcha doing?"

I giggled. "They happen to be sugar-free today. I'm sporting a muffin top from all that leisure time at your place. Can't say the same for my head. I really suck at my job. I tried to get in the door of a skip that had been avoiding me for days and failed. Was fed up, got a window open though, got my ass stuck halfway through, and a Boston cream pie in the face."

He chuckled. "Was it any good?"

I stuck my tongue out and licked my upper lip. "Yup, it was decent. What a waste. What are you doing?"

"I'm in Trenton, and done for the day. Want to hang with Uncle Brace tonight? We can work on those b&e skills, and have some dinner. You know, some tasty pie sounds good."

"Ack, you really have a sick sense of humor. I just need a shower and I'm free, unless you want the dessert first. Then I'll wait."

He burst out laughing. "I'll pick us up some dinner. See you soon."

Brace opened his little tool kit and began the b&e lesson. He was showing me the different tools and what kind of locks each one is best for. My neighbor across the hall, Mr. Wolesky stepped out of his apartment with a bag of garbage, and watched us for a minute. "Hello Stephanie, brushing up on a little breaking and entering?"

I rolled my eyes up at Brace first and then turned and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Wolesky."

He just smiled, nodded, and headed to the elevator. I turned back to Brace and his lips were quivering, "Apparently, I'm the only person in Trenton that doesn't have this particular skill." He laughed out loud at that.

We worked for about an hour and I finally mastered at least my own door, and how to remove the chain all within about three minutes. Brace said I was getting pretty good. He handed me the tool kit. "For you."

"Aww, a gift. Thank you Brace." I hugged him. "You staying tonight?"

He gave me a nod and a naughty grin. "You wanna eat and fool around?"

"God, yes. I've been so horny since the doctor released me. You and Ranger turned me into an orgasm junky. My shower massager couldn't stand the load and croaked and I can't afford a new one yet."

He laughed and waggled his brows. "I'll take care of you, baby. Maybe we'll have a little kinky fun tonight. I got my full body spandex burglar suit in the car. Had it customized with holes in all the good places."

I made a face at him. "Ooh. No. Not my fantasy. I don't need a reminder that this apartment couldn't keep a single old fart out."

Brace cracked up. "My first suit _wouldn't_ let a single old fart out. It was brutal."

Oh my God. I bent over laughing until I was crying. "Gross! You are so not right."

We heated up the lasagna he'd brought, made a salad, and warmed some French bread. Brace opened a bottle of wine while I set the table.

We ate a few minutes in silence and he asked, "Our lesson made me think of Ranger. Have you heard anything from him?"

With a sigh, I said, "Nope, he just kind of dropped from sight in Trenton. It works for me, made the parting uncomplicated."

He took my hand and kissed it. "You two sparked a lot different than we did. I was sure there was something there. Tell me it wasn't what I said it would be when you came together in the bedroom?"

Groaning at the question, I said, "It was. It was explosive. I like the way that you and I did better though. It was more natural, there was pleasure, it was playful, and I'm comfortably relaxed after. He's just too complicated and intense and I don't like the emotional garbage left behind."

"Nothing really good is easy, sugar. No pain, no gain, as they say."

I shrugged. "I don't even know why he wanted to sleep with me. He always acted like he didn't like or respect me and was just tolerating me. After my experience with him in his domain, it's just as well he moved on along and we cut ties."

"I know why he was interested. For the same reasons I love you. You're not just attractive, you're a whole package. You're friendly, sweet, unique, intriguing, gutsy, funny, and caring. Just plain special, doll. I'm proud that you trust me and consider me a friend, even knowing what I do for a living."

"I don't know about all that. You're my best friend because you're a good person, Brace. And I like your whole package too," I said, giving him a naughty little finger wiggle.

We were sitting on the living room rug drinking wine and listening to music. A song came on and Brace winked, got up and started dancing as he did a striptease. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "No Brace, I'm not doing it to Barry White."

He chuckled and began singing to the tune, 'Can't get enough of your love', which of course made me start giggling. He danced a condom on his happy part, further making me bury my face in a pillow squealing at his antics. Eventually, he laid down on the rug and made a motion with his hands. "Come to Papa."

I smacked his chest. "That's even grosser than the uncle thing. You're really twisted, Brace."

He gave me a wicked grin. "Loosen up toots. We're going to work on that missionary rut. We're going doggie, baby." Then he mumbled, "With butt stuff..."

My clothes were already going bye-bye. "Excuse me?"

"Be gentle, hot stuff. Oh, and try not to give me a rug burn."

There were a couple of great things about having a Brace for a friend, he was always fun, and time spent with him was very satisfying.


	20. Chapter 20

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

Got a PM from one of you and some thoughts from others that were cool. I think in the books Ranger has the upper hand and plays with Stephanie, gets what he wants out of the relationship and leaves her weakened a lot. She runs to Joe to get the physical and emotional drain filled knowing that he's not right for her. Between the two, they've kind of sucked the confident Steph dry over time. In this story she has a friend who satisfies her needs emotionally and physically if necessary and without the drain. In canon she's always run to two men who kind of take advantage of her weak areas causing constant hits to her self-esteem.

Enjoy the story.

 **Chapter 20**

 **A New Deal**

Brace called me on a Friday afternoon a few weeks later in a really chipper mood. "Hey, baby. Gonna be near your postal zone tonight. Want to go out to dinner? I'm missing you and I need to talk to you."

I looked down at myself and groaned. "I'm going to need about three hours to get myself ready."

He chuckled. "No problem. I'll wait patiently. See you later at your apartment."

The doorbell sounded and I went to the door and swung it open. Brace went to put his arms around me, wrinkled his nose, and backed up. I threw up my hands. "I know! This weirdo launched his pet baby skunk at me today and he wasn't fixed! I can't get the smell off me."

I could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh. "Okay, so change of plans. I'm going out to get a few things and pick up some chow. No need to put a restaurant out of business. I'll be back shortly."

"Thanks. Hey! That wasn't…" The smartass was already stepping into the elevator and telling Mrs. Bestler, who was operating it, how lovely she looked this evening.

He was only gone a little over thirty minutes, and came back with some grocery bags. "Let me mix this concoction up, and we'll get you clean first, and then we'll spray the apartment so we can stand to eat. Go run some bath water."

There was noise in the kitchen, digging around, cabinets banging, water running, and he finally came in the bathroom with a full pitcher of stuff, and dumped it in the water, then told me to get in. I was desperate, dropped my clothes and obeyed. He had shucked his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves, got down on his knees, and started scrubbing me like a five-year old. He dunked my head under a couple of times, and kept sniffing me, and grinning.

"What did you put in the water, by the way. I was expecting gallons of tomato juice, and dreading it."

"That actually would have been kind of creepy and sexy. You looking like the girl in that Stephen King movie, Carrie," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up. What is it?"

He snickered. "It's baking soda, peroxide and Dawn dish soap. I called a client who's a professional dog groomer for dog shows. This is what she uses. She said that it shouldn't be hard on your skin."

I sighed. "Have I told you how much I love you, Brace. You're my hero."

"I do make a good hero. I'm really good. You should see me in my cape. It has a matching leather jock and boots. Very sexy. And as a matter of fact, you haven't told me lately how much you adore me." He winked.

That made me laugh so hard I could have drowned. And, that's Brace in a nutshell. A nut with a heart of gold.

Brace dropped all the clothing, towels, and smelly stuff in the tub for a long soak as I was stepping out. Then he went back to the kitchen and cut up some lemons, and squeezed them into a measuring cup, added vinegar and water, and poured it into a squirt bottle. He then began spritzing the whole apartment. We raised a couple of windows and then warmed our dinner, a sausage, pepper, and cherry tomato pasta with some salad and Italian bread.

I forked my food and groaned. "Brace, I fought, scraped, _fucked_ , and put myself in danger for this stupid job, and I hate it. I'm sick of these idiotic people, and the messes, and the injuries. I'm burning through my wardrobe, and cars, literally. I have burns, and rips, and stains in some things I don't even want to talk about. And, I never have any money! I must be crazy."

He tweaked me on the cheek. "Well, isn't this perfect timing. I should thank that guy and his pet skunk for getting you all worked up. I got a solution for your troubles."

I leveled my eyes on him. "Oh, no. I have no problem with your occupation, but I can't do it. I'm too uptight, and I'm a prude. It's my Chambersburg upbringing, and I still have a small breast complex even though they're bigger now. Grandma's responsible for the breasts. I just can't figure out how hers morphed to her knees by eighty."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, you are all that. And Gram owes her new shape to simple gravity, doll. It will eventually get us all." He winked. "Just for the record, I liked your perky little tits before surgery. They were cute. I _love_ your new ones, they're perfect. They balance out that nice ass of yours."

I made a face at him, and reached over with my fork to steal a nice piece of sausage off his plate. He put his arms protectively around it, making me giggle. "You mean my big ass. Ass."

"No, I mean what I say. It's a fine ass. Not JLo quality, but fine. It's a myth that _all_ men like big hooters, baby."

That got him punched in the arm. "Did you want to talk to me about something besides tits and ass tonight, boob? Namely mine?"

"Yeah. I want you to move into my condo and run my business for me for a few years."

I sat there blinking at him for a minute, running all those words by my brain again. "Say what? Like, be a madam? A freaking Heidi Fleiss?"

He grinned and nodded. I snorted. Loudly. "Be serious, Brace. I know nothing about your business."

"Wait a minute. Just hear me out. I have someone to handle New York. My business in the Newark, Trenton, and Princeton areas are solid. Atlantic City is growing. You only need to schedule the dates with my escorts, take care of the money transfers, and screen potential new clients. Then do some accounting type paperwork, and disburse funds. It works kind of like administration in any other business. I can teach you in a week, two max."

"Would I have too...um...escort?"

He shook his head. "Not unless you found yourself a couple good regulars you liked, and wanted to have some fun now and then. Some of my girls are good friends with some rich and influential men. They're treated very well, and given nice gifts all the time."

I took in a big breath and puffed it out. "I don't know, Brace. Why me?"

He reached over and squeezed my hand. "I trust you, and know that you'll take care of my people, and be honest and fair with them. Your easy to talk to, and customers will like you. You can make a bunch of money while I'm gone, and build yourself a little nest egg while living in my condo. Which _all_ benefits me. Maybe just consider yourself a business and house sitter?"

Scoffing, I said, "Ba-loney. You're sniffing too much of those concoctions you're brewing. I would kind of feel like a hypocrite sending them out to do a job I won't do."

"Stephanie, that's actually the reason you would be good, and good to my people. You have empathy, you don't judge, and you care. I have no doubt that you can do it and do it very well. Everybody would love you and your personality. Plus, I know that you're tough, and you can handle yourself in a crisis too."

"But, why? Where are you going?"

He grinned. "Something big. I got an offer and it won't last forever. Maybe a few years, but it will take me completely away from my business."

I stopped eating and gave him my full attention. "What kind of an offer?"

"A major cable company has a new late night reality show in the works called _Romeos._ They heard about me from someone else in the business and contacted me for an interview. They want me to join the cast."

My fork clanged as it hit my plate. "Shut! Up! What will you be doing?"

"It's about the lives of real gigolos. I'll be an escort, servicing customers and some of it on camera. It will follow the lives of the men and will be great for our business. Viewers will get to see what a vast group of regular people are interested in us and the experience. It will blast the taboo and stereotypes regarding our business."

"Omigod! That's so…like you. How come you won't be the boss? Or will you?"

He shook his head. "The guy that recommended me is a very successful owner of a service on the West coast. We've been friends for years. He does strictly escorts for ladies only and has a big stable of men, many are models, budding actors, educated and professional men. He runs it clean like I do, has a good variety of female clientele, not just the affluent. The guy is a genius. He makes it safe and affordable so any woman can have the experience. All the men in the show will be working through his service and it will be set in Las Vegas. The exposure will be great. I could come back and be set for life in the business. I've been gradually expanding and building in New York, and I could pretty much take a big chunk of it after," he said with pride.

"Wow, this is a really big opportunity for you. I just wanna know, how can you have sex on camera knowing millions of people will see it? Won't you get...um...camera shy?"

He forked a bite of food and gave me his signature grin. Swallowing, he wiped his mouth and said, "Don't judge me, I'm about to reveal something I rarely do. I have a lot of experience and I've been doing this a long time now. I did a little soft porn early in my career. I may not be a pup anymore, but I can still raise my assets on the word, action."

I dropped my fork again. "You can just make yourself um...aroused, like in a blink. Just by thinking it? In front of people?"

He nodded and I said, "No way! Who has that kind of control?" Wait. I do remember one aggravating guy.

Brace stood, dropped his pants and boxers, making me choke on a noodle. "Say it..."

My eyes bugged out. "What? Action?"

I watched as his penis rose like it was being cranked up by hand. Feeling a blush traveling down my neck, I muttered, "Oh. Well...uh...that's a pretty amazing trick...um...talent there, Brace. Um...bravo." I gave him a little hand clap.

He guffawed and tucked his stuff back in his boxers, and pants, and pulled them up. He bent over and kissed me on the cheek as he sat back down. I reached out to squeeze his hand, feeling a little sad. "It's sounds great. I'm so happy for you, but I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Me too, sweetheart. You've become really important to me. I love you and care a hell of a lot about you. Please think seriously about my offer. It would be hard to go knowing that you're still putting yourself in danger and I won't be here if you need me. Doing my job, you'll be safe and we'll both be happier."

I said a little melancholy, "I feel the same, Brace. You're my big teddy bear BFF, and so full of love."

After dinner, Brace went out and got his overnight bag, and we cuddled in bed. Working for Vinnie versus Brace? That choice was easy, but I had to tell him the truth about something I felt after Ranger's deal, that might be this deal breaker. "I have to tell you something, Brace."

He gave me a tender kiss. "Tell me."

"It's about the job. I never told you how I really felt after that night with Ranger. I didn't feel good about myself for a while. I was upset because I had sex with him for money. If I did it one time and didn't feel good about it, how can I be a boss to your people? A Catholic girl in the 'burg is taught it's a sin to have sex for pay, wrong to even really enjoy sex and want it a lot. It's beat into you that good girls don't behave like that. Even the widows and divorcees who miss it and just liked the company of men, are ostracized."

"First, Catholic girls aren't the only ones raised and taught that way. Having a healthy moral conscience is a good thing but, holding back needs, wants, and desires because of an ingrained guilt-trip placed on you is just wrong. Men aren't held to that and aren't all considered immoral deviants. Hell, those same fathers share a beer with the sons after their first fuck. It's all twisted."

"You're right. That's sexist."

"I've found that women are afraid to share their needs with regular partners because of that teaching and the sad thing is that sexually happy women are far better partners. Some of my clients come to me in hopes of learning how to spice up their marriage, and with confidence, they succeed. Drake and I have had discussions on this very subject. As far as your situation, I personally think the upbringing is secondary and the primary reason you were upset was because of the way he treated you after. You've not even mentioned the guy since the last time we saw him."

I slowly shook my head. "Last, your upbringing is not your fault, and it's amazing that you don't judge people, and you've developed your own liberal kind of thinking that's right for you. You're a very understanding and empathetic type person. I'll say again, you would really care about the feelings of my people, and my customers. My business is as old as history and necessary. Unfortunately, there are those that make it dirty and unsafe like street pimps that mistreat and make crack whores and disease carriers out of their girls for the control, and the few extra dollars they can steal. That's why I want to do this show, to change the old mindset and way of thinking. I call it part of the hospitality business and it is. I think a lot of people will be curious and look." He rubbed his hands together. "Especially the society prudes, and the curious religious nutballs. Should pick up a lot of business from the closeted sexual freaks."

I elbowed him. "Yuck, why would you want the freaks?"

He waggled his brows. "Some good nookie can turn the frowns upside down. Change attitudes, baby!"

"You're such a gag worthy optimist." That got me a noogie. "Oww! I could see some of the stupid two-faced Chambersburg women tuning in. Thank goodness my dad won't pay for the premium cable channels and none of my mother's friends have seen your face. Still, I don't know about me in this deal. Going from lingerie buyer, to bounty hunter, to a madam, is quite the weird leap."

He tugged at a curl and grinned. "The lingerie experience was good. This can work. I know it can. Don't think too hard about it. You're too good and too smart, to be having skunks chucked at you, taking pies in the face, and wrestling greased up naked old guys." He grinned. "Well, that last one is pretty good experience too. I could get you one of those gigs making ten times the dough."

I jabbed him again in the ribs and we both started laughing. "Since we already mentioned Ranger, tell me, have you seen or heard from him?"

"Not a thing. It's like he just disappeared. Guess I wasn't that memorable or important to him, huh?"

I'd meant what I said in the hospital but it still hurt that he hadn't cared enough to check on me again. After a few weeks to think about it and his revelations, I knew for sure that the best thing for me was forgetting him. I needed to shut that door behind me when I leave the bounty hunter job and Trenton. Wait. Had I made my decision already?

Next to me, Brace made a growly sound. "You're thinking about him. This is another one of those situations where I'm gonna have to go in and fix what another Dickie fucked up."

He raised my nightshirt and blew a raspberry on my belly, making me giggle. Brace then pulled my nightie over my head and commenced pulling down my panties. "What are you planning?"

"We're going to share some orgasms. Good ones too." He raised his head and grinned. "Starting tonight, you get an employee discount."

I snorted a laugh. "Mmm. Action."

He chuckled and got busy.

Brace was a man that wasn't all talk and no action. He delivered multiples and after, I was comatose and slept like a baby. In the morning, I felt good and accepted his job offer, and another orgasm to seal the deal.


	21. Chapter 21

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 21**

 **A New Career**

Before I was finished packing up my apartment to leave for Newark, my perfect sister, Valerie, arrived in Trenton with her two kids in tow. She'd called to mooch the money off my dad for airline tickets to fly them from California. I'd thought it was odd considering her perfect husband supposedly made a lot of money, then Val dropped a big bomb as she bawled as soon as she got in the door causing a ruckus. The perfect hubby had been boinking the babysitter and had cleaned out their bank accounts, running off with the girl and leaving Val and their daughters alone and destitute.

Real catch that guy was. I think his name on the worthless cheating husband list tops Dickie Orr. My mother had broken out the booze and joined in the wailing. Probably crying not so much for Val, but about what her snooty friends were going to say.

Considering the grief I got over leaving Dickie, and the change I was about to make, the whole mess struck me as amusing, except for my little nieces. Not that I wished bad things for my sister, it's just that I always hated hearing my mother compare me to Val when she was on a harpy roll. My Dad was miserable and wanted to get them out of the house as soon as possible, asking me to keep the apartment and sublet it to him for Val and the girls. He offered to pay the rent for a couple of months until she got settled and got a job.

Valerie had snubbed it, whining like a baby that it was too small, so my dad was forced to put my Grandma Mazur in there for a small bit of peace and respite. My selfish sister didn't care that the arrangement hadn't solved the real problem for my dad which was a shortage of bathrooms at home. However, Grandma loved living there and was now the queen bee in the building. An evil thought had crossed my mind after she'd moved in. If Ranger happened to pull his b&e trick now, he'd sure get a big surprise, and I'd get some good payback.

* * *

Two months had passed since I moved into Brace's condo. Who would have ever believed a Chambersburg bred girl like me would ever become a madam? The old biddies at the Clip 'N Curl who were already appalled at my stint as a bounty hunter would expire. If they knew, it would be the scandal and the talk of the 'burg for years to come. I would be known as the Heidi Fleiss of the East coast.

Now, I could never see myself back there or doing a mundane nine-to-five job. The thought of working in the button or personal products factories like my mother used to push, made me want to gag and break out in hives. I would shrivel and die of boredom in one of those places.

I was surprised to find that I really liked my new job after I got over the embarrassment of learning the business jargon, and code for Embrace Yourself Services many offerings. The sexual offerings were illegal and therefore not public. Legally, his business was a dating and companionship service. When Brace met with his clients, a list of offerings were presented with the code and pricing. That information wasn't left with the client for the safety of both parties and the client had to sign a no-fault and confidentiality agreement. The last part of the agreement was submitting a current health exam and STD screening results.

When the client wanted to make a reservation, they could do it by calling in or by using an online questionnaire with basic questions like when, time, where, special requests such as food, beverage, flowers, or name of escort, and last the code for the service requested. They would then make an electronic deposit using an account that Brace set up for them, or call and make arrangements over the phone, using a credit card. Brace knew his clients well, made his own notes in code, and mostly memorized their preferences.

He'd had a good time training me, complete with demonstrations. It had all been a barrel of laughs to him. I liked all the men and women he had contracted under him, and worked with them well. Brace thought it would be a good idea for me to gradually meet all of his clients, and escorted me himself to meet a few of his good friends at the top of the list. I was shocked to find that they were a literal who's who of local society. There were celebrities, business people, politicians, mob people, we even got calls from the concierge managers at major hotels in Atlantic City for musicians and special celebrity types from out-of-town. They were still required to go through the same screenings and if they refused, they were denied service. Brace took strangers via last minute bookings only by the word of his best clients, but the paperwork and rules still applied.

Brace didn't have to grease hands, not with cops or other types, he had such an excellent and untarnished reputation. His business was good business for all, hotels, restaurants, limo and car services, and even smaller services. He ran a respectable, and ardently tidy business for an escort service. The clients were very respectful and nice, and so far I was getting along well with most of them. There were a couple of men that wanted dates with me. The only thing that I said was that I was extremely flattered, but in taking over Brace's responsibilities, I would have to respectfully decline. Throwing in a special amenity on their next date or two seemed to appease them.

The new Romeo liked his own new gig and was having loads of fun. They were mostly filming the first few introductory episodes, and the guys were hanging out, and bonding. They were basically just having a good time enjoying Las Vegas. Now that we were both settled, I was scheduled to fly out and see him for a couple of days coming up.

Sometimes I did miss my friends in Trenton. I spoke to Connie and Lula now and then, and Connie had brought up Ranger. She said she hadn't seen him but his security business was really growing. Vinnie had hired a couple new bounty hunters and Rangeman was now just handling the big bonds and the most dangerous fugitives.

The most disgusting news Connie gave me was who my deviant cousin, Vinnie, hired as one of the new bounty hunters. None other than my high school nemesis, and the slut I caught my stupid ex porking, Joyce Barnhardt. I was happy to turn over not only the Dick, but all my crazy skips to her. I hoped like hell that the baby skunk's owner re-offended and went FTA so that she could get a varmint chucked at her who was now likely three times the size and stink.

Morelli had contacted me a couple more times to ask me out. I agreed one last time to meet him when I was in Trenton for another _thank you_ dinner. He'd confessed to me what he'd told Eddie about the infatuation. Reading between the lines during some of our conversations, as I'd predicted, he was now ready to settle down into the 'burg life. I was flattered that he was trying to say that I was his first choice as a prospect, but we'd already discussed the differences between us. Plus, if his mother and his own crazy grandmother ever got wind of what I did for a living now, they would singe his ears from the scolding, and grill him to find out if we'd recently had sex. Last, just to be safe, they would scrub the Italian hide off his ass, his Johnson, and mouth with lye soap, all before escorting him to confession.

The thought made me snicker. His Grandma Bella wasn't just crazy, she was scary. The woman would threaten me with some kind of gypsy hex if I ever came near her nice, respectable grandson, and his package again.

My family really didn't raise much of an eyebrow when I told them that I was moving back to Newark. They just thought I was moving to be near Brace, and my old friends there. My mother was ecstatic that I was leaving Vinnie, and the bounty hunting business. That had been pretty much all I really needed to say.

* * *

Before my trip to Vegas, I got a call one night from one of the escort girls. She said, "Steph, I'm sorry but I got an emergency and I can't complete the date. The guy wants you to come."

Me? This was a guy that I didn't know and hadn't met. He was referred by another client and the paperwork and clean tests quickly done by courier both ways. He hadn't been specific about what he wanted. I'd set up an account and he'd made a sizable deposit. Why would the guy expect me to replace her? I wanted to clarify. "Gloria, did he ask specifically for me by name, or is he kind of a jerk and just wants the boss lady to replace you because of the inconvenience?"

"He said his friend likes you and described you. You sounded like his type. Stephanie, this guy is handsome, hot handsome. He's nice too, come meet him and live a little."

Crap. I needed to think a minute. "Hold on, Gloria."

It was the weekend and we were completely booked. There was nobody else to send in her place tonight. Shit, shit, shit! Brace told me that something like this would eventually happen. He said that I could take it or make it up to the customer later. What do I do? He'd also told me not to think about it too hard, and said the same thing Gloria had, to live a little. I looked at the guy's information and preferences. I didn't recognize the name and there was nothing special he wanted, just not much here. Hot and handsome, but could I satisfy his needs? What I _could_ do was chicken out when I got there and make the situation even worse.

I picked up the phone. "What does he want specifically? Has he said?"

"He's been recuperating from some injuries, and just wants you to be nice to him and make him feel better. Come in, get in the bed naked, and he even wants to do it in the dark. Nothing special, just slow and vanilla."

Really? How lucky could I get if I wanted to cut my teeth on a client, and give it a whirl. I was so pathetic and horny, in the hospitality business, and abusing a shower massager again. This was maybe too good to be true. I didn't think further and said, "Tell him that I'll be there in an hour. You go take care of the emergency."

I had a quick shower and shaved my neglected everything since Brace had left, then moisturized, fragranced, tamed my wild hair, and threw on some makeup. Running into the bedroom, I put on a thong, chose a sexy cocktail dress, slid into some pumps, and ran out the door. I'd given myself no time to think about what I was doing. However, by the time I got to the hotel, I was shaking from nerves.

Gloria had left a room key sticking out from underneath the hotel room door, and I put a finger on it and pulled it out. Taking a very deep breath, I stuck it in the door. When the little light turned green, the hair stood up on the back of my neck and goosebumps started popping out. The nerves. I stopped to give myself a quick pep talk. Whoo… You can do this, Plum. You need this. You're not a 'burg girl anymore, you're a sophisticated professional and sexual being now. That's what this is, just sex, and you haven't had any in a while, and you've become an orgasm junky. Let your hair down, take the leap, and let the freaky girl fly.

Steeling myself, I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The room was dark. I followed the line of the hallway light to the bed as the door slowly closed behind me. I couldn't see the person in it at all. Feeling for the chair I'd seen in the shadows, I sat and took my shoes off and began to undress.

I debated whether to use my real name, but then thought that if he'd asked for me, he obviously already knew it. I said, "Hello, I'm Stephanie. I'm sorry your date was interrupted."

The man didn't say anything. I stood and moved toward the bed. As I was feeling for the mattress, a big hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me in and making me yelp in surprise. He rolled over onto me, wrapping me up in his arms, and put his head in my hair. I thought I heard him inhale, and then he began dropping kisses on my neck. When I placed my hands on him, I could tell that he was lean and very muscular, _and_ I felt his ample erection brushing against my leg. His smell was pleasant and kind of familiar. I ran my hand down his back, and he groaned as my hand touched a bandage, making me freeze. I'd forgotten that he had injuries.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me where you're sensitive and I won't touch you in those places."

A whisper in my ear made my heart skip several beats. "You won't hurt me, babe."


	22. Chapter 22

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 22**

 **The New Deal**

Gasping after hearing those words, I scrambled out from under him, reaching for the bedside lamp, and fussed with it until I finally found the switch. As the dim light flooded the room, and the man in the bed came into view, I just sat there taking him in, stunned. For Ranger, he wasn't just lean, he was gaunt. He looked like he'd lost over a third of his body weight, his color was off, and he had healing cuts and bandages on his body in several places. One hand was in a cast and the other had a splint on one finger. His hair was also a lot shorter.

I just couldn't help reaching out to touch him. "Ranger? What happened to you?"

He took my hand and gently tugged. "Come closer, please babe. I've wanted to feel you against me again for a long time."

"But you haven't wanted to see me in months..."

"I was out of the country. Took a while to get home."

"I don't understand what you mean? How could you not get home?"

"I was doing a job that has to do with a government contract that Rangeman holds."

"Was it dangerous?"

"Yeah, babe. It was a tough assignment." He ended with a short coughing fit.

"Can I get you something? Some water? Food? You need food."

He ran the back of his hand down my cheek. "No. Just you."

Scooting closer to him, I laid down and put my arm around him. His hand began moving down my arm and I felt a tingle in my core begin from that light touch. The man had always made me tingle and his touch created tiny sparks of electricity that sent heat traveling through my body ending with droplets filling a huge pool of desire. I hadn't realized until later how true Connie's first description of him had been. She probably wouldn't be very surprised to know that even a sturdy pair of E. E. Martin granny pants could barely stand up to the downpour from just a kiss. Closing my eyes, I remembered the sensation of being held and filled by him, making me shiver a little. Ranger sex ended with a big bang, like a volcanic eruption when I blew. Unfortunately, there was always the cost for that pleasure.

My attention turned back to the man laying next to me when he spoke. "I wanted to see you and then found out you'd left Trenton. When I found out you were in Newark, I thought you and Brace were together. In a debriefing, I was told to get some R&R and get laid, then given a name and number. Want to guess what the name was, babe?"

No. I gulped.

"Stephanie, at Embrace Yourself Services. I just didn't know how to approach you after I learned…"

Steeling myself again, I said, "After you found out that I took over his business. There was no emergency, was there?"

"No. I told her that I knew you, I'd been away and we had history. I paid her well to call you."

Gloria and I would be having a chat about this later. Trust was important to me and I didn't appreciate being ambushed like this. I took a good look at him. "You look terrible. You don't even look well enough to be here. How long have you been back?"

He gave me a weak smile. "Not long."

Aggravated with the man, I got up and got a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. "This was stupid. You should be home resting."

Helping him to sit up and fluffing the pillows behind his head, I gave him the bottle. As he drank, his dark eyes seemed to drink me in as his fingers lazily traveled down my neck, my arm, and then to my breasts. A zing of pleasure skittered down my body. "I'm well enough to receive. These are nice. Did you get them done for the job?"

I blanched at that. His words still had the power to sting me. "No. Alpha half destroyed one of my breasts. I got both done for me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here during your recovery. I'm sure it was long," he said, caressing each breast and lazily grazing his fingers over the nipples.

Changing the subject, I said, "You must really be horny to want to do this now."

"Babe, my only companions were vermin and my unbroken hand the last few months. The place I want to be right now is here." One of his fingers moved down my torso, and over my mound, and through my folds. A finger lightly began to stroke up and down. "I thought about your smile, the way you roll your eyes, the sounds you make when you eat something sweet, the fruity smell of your hair, the taste of your kiss, the feel of your body..." His eyes moved to where he was touching me. "This. Every single day. It kept me moving at the end."

His words shook me. I had no idea I held that kind of power where he was concerned. I was still apprehensive and distrustful where Ranger was concerned. Part of me wanted to tell him to have someone come get him and leave and the other half wanted to give him the pleasure and comfort he'd come here for.

The feeling of having the control and the decision here being ultimately mine was new. My decision could turn out to be another liberating experience for me. Even looking so frail, he was still gorgeous, and his vulnerability was frankly, a turn on. It was obvious that he needed some TLC. I could give him that.

Glancing at the nightstand, I saw a box of condoms laying there. "I see you came prepared."

"I was afraid you wouldn't have my size."

I smirked. "Ranger, remember the very first thing you taught me as a bounty hunter? Well, those are the tools of my trade. We carry every size made. Are you sure you even need _that_ size anymore? You've lost a massive amount of your body weight."

His eyes registered surprise and a bit of amusement. "Would you be disappointed?"

With a sly grin, I said, "I might. Let's see how you fared down here..." I pulled the sheet back and exposed him. Ranger looked to be a tad bit leaner but was still very substantial. He hissed as I reached out to touch him.

"Sensitive?" I asked.

He nodded. "My whole body was at first numb from adrenaline and now too sensitive as I heal."

I didn't want to hurt him, so I thought maybe some gentle touching might be just as stimulating as sex. Starting with his scalp and neck, I moved down his body gently massaging with my hands, his dark eyes watched me intently and he shivered more than once. When I got to his thighs, I went to move his knee up and when his foot touched the bed, he hissed again. Curious, I Picked it up to take a look, finding it a raw mess. Both feet were. There were bright pink patches of skin still healing. "My God, Ranger. These look like they were way worse than this at one time and maybe infected too. How did you get like this?"

"I can't tell you and you don't want to know."

Raising a finger, I told him I'd be right back and went in the bathroom looking for the lotion provided by the hotel and came back. Starting with one foot, I began to gently massage the lotion into his skin. Ranger moaned as I slowly worked my way up his leg to his thigh and then started on the other foot. "You don't know how good that feels, babe."

Rather than the usual intense, those dark eyes were warm and soft as he continued to gaze at me. We didn't talk much, and I didn't ask him anymore questions about where he'd been or what he'd been through. He was right, I didn't really want to know what he was doing that kept him from coming home and had reduced him to this.

When I scooted closer and finished with his arms and started on his sides, hips, and torso, he ran a calloused hand and knuckles gently over my breasts again until the nipples stood erect. From there he moved down my stomach, continuing to the cleft between my legs again. He began to do his own slow, and rhythmic massage eliciting moans in turn from me.

His feel good sighs, and moans continued as I took his good hand in mine, and sucked all but the injured finger into my mouth. "Mmm... Damn, babe," he mumbled.

Smoothing his hair back out of his eyes with my other hand and running a finger across his bottom lip, I noticed his lips were a little dry. Thinking he might be parched, I lifted his head and gave him some water first, and then got up and dug around in my purse looking for some lip balm and liberally coated his lips. He quirked that one eyebrow he always did at me. "Did you just put lipstick on me?"

That made me snicker. "Ranger? Do you really care right now?"

Giving me a half-grin, he said, "No."

Running my hand back down his lean stomach and crossing to the V that cut his hips, I followed the path to his now very hard and purple looking erection. Taking him in my hand, I began to stroke him, extracting a painful like groan from deep inside his chest before he shivered again. Yes, I definitely had the power tonight. I then moved to take him in my mouth. It took very little manipulation, a few strokes and licks in the right places until he shuddered, and came hard. He was so weak that he had barely been able to do more than hiss, and groan his pleasure, making a sound almost like an animal in pain.

I laid down next to him, wrapping my arm around him again. "Thank you," he said. "Give me a few minutes to recover, babe. I want to be inside you."

"Are you in pain, Ranger? Do you have something to take with you?"

He shook his head. "Sexual release is a natural pain-killer. The endorphins. I'm good right now."

"Okay." I continued to lay quietly next to him and gently rubbed him where he didn't have healing abrasions or bandages.

When his breathing slowed, I gave him some more water and saw that he was aroused again. I moved to straddle him and rolled a condom on, continuing with gentle touches until he was ready and mounted him, eliciting more strangled sounds every single inch I lowered myself. Slowly I moved until he begged for me to go faster. I came with some self-stimulation that seemed to turn him on, because he couldn't take his lust-filled eyes away from my hand. Finally, he came with a jolt of his whole body, his back arched as he began releasing in long spurts. The almost agonizing sounds that came from deep inside him made me want to cry for the man.

Minutes later after we were both breathing normally again, he thanked me. He'd wanted to pull me to him for a kiss making me aware that we hadn't done that yet and for some reason I balked, stopping him. I laid my head back down thinking about that. For some reason I remembered the words Julia Roberts had uttered in her role as a prostitute in the movie Pretty Woman. She'd said that she didn't kiss on the mouth, that is was too personal. It was a rule that protected her heart and mind and seemed right to me now that I was in a similar situation. Maybe if I didn't kiss Ranger, this wouldn't be so personal. We'd never had a healthy kind of relationship and there couldn't be more between us anyway. This was a special favor to a friend in need. And, he was a client.

When Ranger tried to pull me to him again, I diverted his attention with more water, and dug an energy bar out of the hotel mini-bar, feeding it to him. When I'd finished, I curled up next to him. He turned to his side and ran his hands gently over my shoulder and breasts, touching the light scars there, then looked in my eyes. "The wounds healed well."

"The plastic surgery helped and Brace suggested laser therapy to break up the other scars. It did make a big difference."

"For your job...?"

I closed my eyes, turned my head, and took a deep breath. I didn't want to argue with him, there was no use since I was here doing what he expected of me all along. Though I may have a tiny bit of power over Ranger for one night, he would always have the real power, the power to hurt me with his words. "No. He was thinking about my emotional scars. I had nightmares. He thought that if I didn't have the glaring reminder of the shooting every time I looked in the mirror, I might heal emotionally better." I got up and walked to the chair. "You could use some yourself when you're better. Might make you less of an ass."

He tried to reach for me as I was leaving the bed. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to upset or offend you."

"Right, like you never meant to all those other times since we met either," I threw over my shoulder as I pulled my panties on. Several minutes passed without a word as I continued to dress.

"So, you took over Brace's business? Is it permanent?" The question breaking the silence.

"Yes and no."

"So you work as an escort too?"

My voice was cold when I answered. "This was a one-off. It was supposed to be an emergency and I had no one else to send. Lights out and no special requests. I thought it would be easy. You're not easy, Ranger."

He actually chuckled at that. "How much to see me exclusively, weekly?" He asked, surprising me.

I was right not to have kissed him and wondered if he'd noticed it. His request had just skewered me. But who could blame the guy. I had crossed that thin, dark line tonight and I was now the woman he always assumed I was. So, I just said, "I'm sorry. I don't do exclusive."

It looked like it took great effort for him to get out of the bed and stand. As he reached for me, I took a step back. "I only want you and I don't care to share. I'll pay more than double if necessary for that privilege."

Privilege? Really? He never knew me at all if he thinks I'm a money driven person and will do anything for it. The canyon between us was deep. The only thing that made me even contemplate the idea of accepting was the fact that I still held some power. There was no doubt that we were still attracted to one another. Better that I have some control rather than him having it all. Also, maybe meeting this way, I wouldn't have to deal with his men. Smoothing my dress, I stepped into my shoes.

"Your answer? And why are you going?" he asked.

"Our date is over. I'll give consideration to your request."

"Next time we're together—when I'm more myself—I'd like to talk."

Here was an opportunity to give him a good taste of his own cruel medicine. "It's your money. I don't want to know your secrets nor do I want personal attachments. Since we may be entering into another business transaction, I'd prefer to keep it neat and professional."

Something different, real, like feelings, flashed across Ranger's face for a brief moment before his usual blank face slammed into place and he nodded. "Babe, I'm serious when I say exclusive. I don't want you fucking any other men."

Thinking immediately of seeing Brace soon, I said, "Sorry, then we don't have an arrangement."

His brows knit together. "You have someone else that you want to see more than me? I told you I'd compensate you well."

Gah! Full of himself much? My chest felt heavy, I felt sick, and I felt the rhino pissed and posturing. Okay, how to define and explain Brace? Ahh, got it. Heard this term used before. I said with little emotion, "I have an open relationship with Brace, and I'll not give that up for you or any other John, especially a man who's judged and treated me as you have. The only thing we were good together at was sex. You can get that anywhere. I don't even understand why you're here, much less asking for this. It's a kind of commitment." Walking around him to pick up his phone on the nightstand, I handed it to him. "Call someone to come get you. You probably should be in the hospital rather than paying escorts to service you."

Grabbing my purse, I headed to the door.

"We both know there _is_ something between us. If I'd treated you different, would you be doing this now?"

Definitely full of himself. I turned to him and shrugged, trying not to show my true emotions and how much he affected me. "Hard to say. What's done is done and that chapter of my life is over. You should take better care of yourself. Goodnight, Ranger."

I put my hand on the doorknob. I'd fulfilled the contract that the service booked with the client. I was a professional now.

"Babe, stay the night with me," he asked. His voice barely a whisper.

What did this dark man want from me? My soul? All he ever did was torment me. Yes, I wanted to undress and crawl back in with him, but in the morning I'd be dealing with more than the walk of shame. He's being strange and confusing. Ranger doesn't do soft. He's injured, and this is just a weak moment for him. I don't want to lose myself to the man because I know my mind and heart will pay. He's frigging dangerous, literally. I remembered a conversation a long while back on the first stakeout I did with him where he'd told me that the military taught him to hunt and eradicate problems, and I was pretty darn sure he'd just come home from a bad hunting trip. I turned the knob, opened the door, and left the room.

As I stepped off the elevator into the lobby of the hotel, I almost smacked right into none other than, Bobby. Just my luck. He narrowed his eyes and sneered, giving me chills. "You must be into some nasty to keep Ranger hard for you. He's never stayed interested for this long, usually doesn't even fuck a bitch twice. Never a hooker since we were in the Rangers. How much would it cost me for a couple of hours with you, baby?" He ran a pinky down my arm, making me feel dirty.

Ooh boy, I felt the roar of my rhino coming up again. Nobody calls me that but my sweet cuddle bear! The discomfort level was amped way up this encounter too, because his tone and attitude rang kind of personal to me. Like he hated me for some reason. Trying hard not to slap the fucker, I decided I wasn't going to let him rattle me and I didn't want to antagonize. I gave him the most stoic expression I could muster and deadpanned, "I'm not available to you and your time would be better spent caring for Ranger. _Your boss._ In case you or another doctor needs to know, I gave him water and an energy bar before I left him."

"My partner!" He scowled like the word boss was offensive. "So you stunk at being a bounty hunter without Ranger and went back to your old job, _a high-class, gold digging, whore_ , huh?" He raised his voice. "You know he's got money and you're doing your tricks to keep him interested and dangling on your line. Am I right? He'll get tired of your used up brand of pussy soon, he _always_ does."

Grrrr! Not a word of that was true. The guy obviously had a serious bone for Ranger or something close to it. I hissed back at the bastard. "Read my lips, you jerk! I. Don't. Need. Him! You can have him _all_ for yourself!" Who needs this crap? Not me!

I was walking before the last word was out, leaving him standing there with his jaw and fists clenched. I couldn't be angry about the hooker slant. It may have been with someone I knew and had already been intimate with, but I had come here with the intent to cross that line tonight. I did it for money.


	23. Chapter 23

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 23**

 **Fun in Vegas**

It had been two days since the night with Ranger. I was catching up with the accounting work and wrapping up bookings in preparation for my Las Vegas weekend when the door buzzer at street level sounded. Pressing the intercom button near the front door, I checked to see who it was.

"Is this Stephanie Plum?"

"Yes."

"Could you come down, please. I have a delivery for you and I need your signature."

Hmm. Odd, I'm not expecting anything. "I'll buzz you in."

"You really need to come down and inspect the delivery. It's big."

Now I was really curious. "Be right down."

A man was waiting at street level and pointed to the curb. "That's the delivery."

My mouth dropped as my head turned. A shiny new BMW in a bright red was sitting where he'd pointed. "The…that car?"

"Yes, ma'am. You need to check it for damage, take the keys and sign."

"Who sent it?"

He looked at his clipboard. "A Mr. Manoso."

I stood there dumbstruck. Why would Ranger send me a car? "Do you mind coming up for a minute for a cold drink. I need to make a phone call. I think there's been a mistake."

He pulled an annoyed, _I got stuff to do lady_ face, but nodded. Giving the guy a soda, I called the number listed on the delivery paper. "Manoso!"

"Ranger, it's Stephanie Plum."

"Babe…"

"Why are you sending me a car?"

"You didn't give me a chance to give you anything the other night, and the gift is to show that I'm serious about my request. It's to close our deal."

"A luxury car? I didn't agree to a deal yet, Ranger. I can't accept it."

"Accept me and my offer, babe. I'll make it worth your while."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I take care of what's mine. I'll buy you anything you want. Your own place, jewelry, clothes…"

What? My mind screamed. "Like a mistress?"

"If that's what you'd like to..."

Cutting him off, I dropped the phone on the desk before I threw it. Stomping back into the living room, I grabbed the guy's clipboard and scratched the words, _No Deal!_ across the page and signed it. "Take the stupid car back to where you got it. I'm not accepting it."

Spewing his drink, he squealed, "What? Are you crazy, lady? It's a brand spanking new BMW!"

"I know what it is! I just hate what it represents. To me," I grumbled.

Steam was blowing out my ears as I let the guy out. How dare Ranger be so presumptuous. I don't want his money or his gifts. Not for sex. I'd be damned before I prove Bobby right on that one. No way. Ranger can shove this deal up his tight smug butt!

Urgh... Visual. Followed by intense hot flash. I crossed my legs and wiggled my way back up to the condo.

Ranger tried to call several times over the next two days and I avoided them. However, I couldn't leave it for the girl that was going to take service calls while I was away and reluctantly tried to call him back. I was glad when I got his voice mail instead of the man.

* * *

Brace met me at the Las Vegas airport all smiles, bear hugs, and kisses. After retrieving my suitcase, we traveled to his apartment by limo as he pointed out the sights on the way.

The cast members had been given a choice of nice apartment complexes, chose and then picked a roommate. After that, they chose furniture and furnishings with a decorator and they all moved in. A couple of the guys tended to get along better than others, so they switched once and everybody was happy. Women could never have compromised that easily, I told Brace.

I met Brace's roommate, Van, first when we arrived. He was sweet and an interesting mix of French, African American, and Latin. He was educated and had been a professional-caliber beach volleyball player while doing escort work in California. I'd read all their bio's and he claimed to just love women and learning what makes them tick. Brace told me that Van was the funny man and manipulator in the group. I had to snort at that because Brace in action was the master.

Brace took my bags into his room and told me to get ready, that we were going out to dinner with the rest of the guys. I showered quickly and twisted my hair up, changed into a sexy cocktail dress and a new pair of glittery Jimmy Choo's that I'd treated myself to for the trip. The guys both told me how sexy I looked and we headed down to a waiting limo. Oh boy, could I get used to this life.

When the driver opened the door and I poked my head in, I nearly fainted from all the masculine beauty and the sheer volume of sexy pheromones floating around in that car. I turned to Brace as I put my foot in and said, "Um...Brace? I'm almost afraid my thong will explode if I get in this limo." The whole car erupted in guffaws and a couple hands reached out to pull me in. Two guys pulled me in between them and introduced themselves.

Brace's own guys were hot but, yowza! These guys were really something else entirely. Next to me, Neil was a guy from Wisconsin who spent four years in the Air Force to pay for his college degree. His bio had said that he loved and dabbled in rap music and owned a couple side businesses, one was a stripper business booking private parties. His roommate on the other side of me was Jessie and he was of Cuban and Spanish descent, but fairer skinned compared to Ranger. He was an actor, model. The guys mentioned that his defining moment was when he once played Prince Charming at Disneyland. Sharing that had annoyed him, making everyone snicker.

The last two were so totally different to look at them, I wondered how they'd chosen to be roommates at first. One was totally alpha male and masculine, a hot Southern gentleman named Brady. He'd spent six years in the Marines and then was assigned special detail working American Embassies all over the world. The guy was fluent in three languages, and a swimwear and underwear model. Van referred to him as the cougar magnet.

His roommate Arman, was totally exotic and what Brace calls pretty, like Ranger. His skin coloring was darker and very close to Ranger's, and he had black silky hair almost to his waist that most women would die for. Arman wore a goatee and his dark eyes were piercing and sexy. His voice alone was soft, soothing, and very sexy. His bio had said that he was born in India, and was also a mix of Irish, Polish, and German. He'd lived much of his life in Japan and other parts of Asia, and was very in tune with the Eastern religions. He was a model, dancer, teacher, a massage therapist, and a martial artist. In comparing the two as they interacted, I could see that they were much more reserved than the others. That and being multi-lingual, and well-traveled was most likely the common ground. They also seemed to enjoy just sitting back and laughing at the other three being goofballs.

Brace had told the guys that I was a local hero in Trenton and had solved a major crime while working as a bounty hunter, which fascinated them. When it came up, they began firing me questions. I told them that I was no 'DOG' and mostly I'd bumbled after my fifteen minutes of fame and that Brace had rescued me from future humiliation after the skunk chucking episode. They were all almost crying they laughed so hard.

We pulled up to the restaurant and piled out of the limo and two of the guys put an arm around me and began walking to the door. Another car pulled up and two guys jumped out. One was holding a big camera and the other one a microphone on a long stick. The two attached themselves to us like shadows. I said, "Uh, guys, what's going on behind us?"

Neil glanced back and said, "They're just filming."

Van shrugged. "You get used to it."

I panicked. "What? Us? Like me too?"

They both nodded and my head whipped to Brace. "No, no, no, no! You didn't say anything about this!"

He whispered in my ear. "It'll be fine. Calm down. They do this with all our visitors and they edit out most of it. We were filmed in the car as well."

I screamed. "NO! You don't understand, Brace. Nobody knows what I do for a living now. I'm from Chambersburg, the fucking 'BURG! They will burn me at the proverbial stake, like a witch, or do an exorcism and then cast me out forever, my family will be ostracized. I'll be front page news again. The worst kind. My mother will iron the whole neighborhood and then go to work on the rest of the city, my dad will be kicked out of the Moose Lodge and my Grandma Mazur will be..." Deflated, I sighed and said, "She'll be the queen of the Clip 'N Curl and the senior center."

He started chuckling. "This will be an after hours show. The viewership is not going to be that broad. I don't think you need to worry."

I narrowed my eyes at him like he was daft. "Brace, it only takes one person to see the show and then word will spread like a forest fire and my ass will be toast." Behind me, I heard the guys snickering and I looked above my head and there was the boom, the microphone. I muttered, "Fuck me and call me femme fatale, because this is gonna bust the 'burg wide open. I'm about to be a famous homeless orphan." Then the guys just broke out in hysterics.

Jessie put his arm around me. "You're priceless. You could end up with a show all your own after this visit."

"That would be my luck. I seem to stumble into impossible situations. They would want to recreate my whole humiliating stint as a bounty hunter or worse make some twisted mutation out of me by using my current occupation too. I'm not wearing any weird costumes, participating in more Chinese food fights, being humped by packs of dogs, wrestling anymore slippery naked old guys, or blowing up cars!" All those words did was make the whole group howl even louder, the crew as well.

During dinner it was my turn to laugh. They shared with me some of their stranger experiences on the show so far. I was laughing so hard I choked, spewed or snorted beverages more than once. Good thing I could afford the good mascara now, it was my turn to cry.

Brace's first date had been with a transgender individual and that was not his forte. His own business is strictly hetero, for both men and women. The friend he was now working for had a huge stable of only men, catering to only women. Not that either had anything against the gay community, their niche just provided a service to a specific group.

His contract stated that he would only escort women, so the booking had to be a set-up by the show to get a reaction. He'd been at first shocked and then like the professional he is, had politely declined, and they had a drink and a chat while other arrangements were made for the person. Right after that happened, he was booked and asked by the client to dress in drag. They showed me pictures that made me lose my breath laughing. Brace had been a really good sport and had fun with it, they told me. He said that he was channeling my Jersey girl when he chose his look.

Poor Neil had been tortured and then schooled on his feminine side. First he'd been taken for a colonic after some stomach issues by Arman who was a healthy foods fanatic like Ranger and then another time taken to be bikini waxed. The guys that took him said he'd yelled and cried like a girl both times. He said, "Before they ripped that damn wax off they told me to go to a happy place for the pain. How could I do that when my happy place was being tortured?"

That was one of the times I spewed my wine. After that, poor Neil got a date with a woman that tortured him with snakes, tarantulas, and other creepy critters. He scowled, "They asked us on our applications stuff about our boundaries and what we were scared of. All that meant was, how can we use you for drama? They want to torture us for good TV! It was fucking hard to perform when you have an eight-foot snake wrapped around you and even your dick is screaming!"

The guys were laying on each other cracking up.

Jessie let a dominatrix in training outfit him with a thing called a cock-cage for an entire weekend and could hardly sit, walk, scratch, or even pee. He said that he was a grouchy, emotional mess by the end of that date. Not long after, he got a date where the woman wanted him to dress as a clown. He'd had to parade around and then do it wearing the big nose, wacky tie, and clown shoes.

Van had a date with a client while he was supposed to be testing a vibrating sex toy for a company, and the thing kind of had a mind of its own, wandering away while he was busy. The camera guy said they followed it and could hardly keep from laughing out loud as the thing buzzed all around the place like it was looking for someone.

Brace and Brady kind of were a duo on one date. Brace had to wear a minotaur costume and needed a partner to be the butt end. I looked at poor Brady. "Why did they make you be the ass?"

He grinned. "Because I'm the newest guy. It was like a brutal hazing. The date took place outside and it was hot. I had to stay back there with my nose inches from his sweaty naked ass as he pounded this woman. He ended the adventure by farting right up my nose before the costume came off. The crew even added camera shots of my expressions."

I slapped my hand over my mouth and giggled. "Aww." I got up and went to sit on his lap and cuddled him. After laughing, the rest of the guys started grumbling and reminding me of their date woes.

" _Hey, that huge spider she put on me was harrier than my butt before the wax job!"_

 _"That sex toy stalked me!"_

 _"I got hosed and savaged!"_

 _"I had to do it wearing clown feet_ _!"_

So what's a Jersey girl gonna do? Sit on all those laps and give all the hotties a cuddle. Connie would agree with that logic.

My stomach hurt after dinner from laughing so hard and I was tired from a long travel day. My favorite part of the whole first day was the comfort of curling up next to Brace at the end of it. I missed him so much. We were so close now that he always seemed to be in tune with whatever vibe I was putting out. We lay there a couple of minutes and he said, "Talk to me, sweetheart."

I sighed. "Ugh. I'd rather you do what you do best and relax me so I'll sleep like a baby. I haven't done that in a while."

"Judging by your tone, I don't think I need to guess who's back on the radar."

"And you would be right."

Starting with the night that Gloria called, I told him everything. He was upset and agreed with me that she needed to be reprimanded for her part. I'd waited to discuss it with him. He worked hard at keeping his people safe and Ranger could have been a disgruntled ex who wanted to harm me. That was something we were sure she hadn't considered. Plus, if I'd known it was him, I probably wouldn't have gone and I had been ambushed. I ended with the BMW delivery.

Brace laughed. "Silly woman. You know what pride gets you?"

"Wull, I was thinking more along the lines of integrity…"

"Take your pick, baby. Either will get you a lot of nothin'."

"Shut up. What do you think about the bits that Ranger and Bobby revealed?"

Brace's expression changed to serious. "Mmm, yeah. He was out of the country and on a mission, yet he's not still active duty military. Plus, he's trained to find people and eradicate problems. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if it all adds up to mercenary, Stephanie. All governments employ them. Even the bad ones come snooping for retired US special forces men to corrupt with loads of cash in hand. They're badass, scary, and the best." He paused like he was thinking. "After I saw that movie, Black Hawk Down, I read this article based on the events in Mogadishu. Ranger's were the ones that initially got attacked and pinned down. A surviving Ranger said that the Delta Force guys showed up like freaking ghosts and described them as crazy intense, and fucking scary. And I've heard that the Seals are even badder."

That made me shiver. "Wow. That's food for thought."

"Yeah, it is. Like I said before, it tells you much about the man that wears the moniker."

"Well, I was already thinking the same. At least his contract is with _our_ government or so he says. The knowledge really gripes me good after the way he's always judged and treated me because he thought I was an escort. Prostitutes don't torture and murder people. That puts us much higher on the morality scale than what he is."

He snickered, "Us? You didn't exactly bust your cherry on a real client, sweetheart."

"I was gonna do it," I grumbled.

He gave me a wet smooch. "I knew the guy was dark, but this...? Man, I don't know..." He shook his head. "I don't care if he is doing it for Uncle Sam, those guys have to be fucking whack machines to hunt and kill people like prey. I would think that they'd have to trade some of their humanity to do that job. He's obviously still attracted to you and I'm worried about that now that I know this. I seriously wish that he would have moved on and not bothered you again."

The same thought had crossed my mind dozens of times already since that night. As much as part of me cared and would like to know how he was healing, no way was I contacting him.

His hands began roaming reminding me of a question I'd had for him since dinner. "I'm concerned that your safe while seeing clients again, Mr. Brace."

"No need to worry. The producers of the show are sticklers about it. We even use dental dams. We're suited up well."

"Okay then... Action."

Just as we were drifting off to sleep, my cell rang. I had forwarded calls for the service to one of the girls for last minute regular clients and emergencies. I answered quickly and was told that a man called the service demanding to be put through to me and when told that I was unavailable became angry and wouldn't take no for an answer. I had a good idea who it was and asked for the phone number. Speaking of the dark man…

"Ranger, this is Stephanie."

"Have you fucked him yet?"

Ass. "We were just getting started but your call interrupted us," I said sarcastically.

"I thought I was clear when I said I don't share, babe"

"I didn't agree to anything, Ranger."

"There are plenty of other women who would. But it's you I want and I'll treat you well. Why the tough decision?"

Arrogant... "Then choose one of those women. I'm sure they'll be happy with you and your favors. Gifts and money don't do anything for me, Ranger." They don't make up for your hurtful words.

"What's the real problem, Stephanie?"

Using my name? "Ranger, I'm tired and can't talk about this right now. Look, I told you that night was an emergency. Don't assume I'm with a client."

"Good. Then I want to see you tonight. I can send a man to get you."

"I'm out of town having a personal weekend. I can send whoever is available to you. I'll be back in two days and you can call me then to talk."

He groused, "I don't want you to send someone else."

Time for a change of subject. "Are you feeling better?"

With a long sigh, he said, "Yeah, babe. I'm bored and tense from being laid up. Light duty and paperwork are making me crazy. I wanted to see you. I'll call you when you get back." His voice was calmer.

"Okay. Bye, Ranger." He abruptly disconnected and I looked at the phone and sighed. Complicated, dangerous man.

Brace had rolled his eyes during the whole call and grumbled before spooning me. "I wish he'd just make himself go poof and disappear."

I giggled. "Poof and Ranger is a total misnomer. On the other hand, you and poof was kinda cute..." I felt the pain of a noogie on my head. "Oww..."

The next morning, an awful noise made me wake and sit straight up in the bed. I slapped my hand down hard on Brace's chest, making him whine a little. "What the hell is that?"

The second I'd asked the question, the bedroom door opened and Van stomped in the room stark naked and started banging on the wall and yelling, "Cut it out, Jessie!"

Slapping my hand over my eyes, I peeped a little through my fingers, making Brace chuckle. Van looked at me and said, "Whoa, nice hair, sexy girl." That made Brace guffaw, since he'd said that himself on many mornings after sleeping with me.

I flipped them both off and Van laughed and flopped across the foot of the bed. I pointed a finger in the general vicinity, and said, "Nice...um...package. What the hell was that noise?"

He snickered and said, "Thanks. That was Jessie playing his fucking didgeridoo."

"His what? It should be banned to another side of the globe."

"They do come from another side of the globe. Australia." Brace laughed.

There was a knock on the apartment door a few minutes later and in walked Jessie wearing a thong. Then another knock and Neil appeared in tight see-through boxer briefs. Okay, so this was interesting. Minutes later, the camera and sound guys came in. I squealed and pulled the cover over my head making them all laugh. Here I was in bed with two naked men and there were two other hot guys in the room in a variety of underwear. I was totally making Joyce Barnhardt look like a nun.

Brace told Jimmy to put his energy into doing something that would benefit us all and start making breakfast. It turned out to be one of the most interesting and amusing breakfasts ever in my life. After, the guys that weren't busy took me sightseeing, that night we did a dinner show and hit some casinos.

I conducted any loose BYS business during the day over the phone while I was there and everything had gone pretty smoothly, aside from Ranger's call to the service. Too soon, it was time for me to leave and go back to my lonely life in Newark. Although sad at leaving, the Las Vegas trip and some time with Brace had been loads of fun and just the boost I'd needed.

* * *

Funny, I saw Arman aka Ash on a book cover recently. On Amazon, check out, Vandal by Carian Cole.


	24. Chapter 24

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 24**

 **Just A Man**

Almost a week went by after returning from Las Vegas before Ranger called and left a message. I'd had plenty of time to think and had made my final decision, wanting to make the conversation short and sweet. There was no way I wanted to be Ranger's kept woman, mistress, or personal whatever. I meant it when I'd said that I'd rather have sex with a stranger. A stranger wouldn't have the power to affect me emotionally the way that Ranger does. So, steeling myself, I made the call.

He immediately answered. "Babe?"

"Ranger, I..."

"I want to talk to you, but I'm in the middle of a redecorating job. Can I call you back in about an hour?"

Decorating? The guy was a total enigma. I sighed. "Fine."

He disconnected abruptly. As usual.

I went to bed and woke a little while later to my phone playing a tune and bouncing around on the nightstand. Since I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, I'd programmed it to do both. Picking it up, I looked at the display. Ranger. I started to answer and then thought of the weird dream that I'd been having and the haunting song still playing in my head, Echoes, by Pink Floyd. The lyrics, _Strangers passing in the street, by chance do separate glances meet. And I am you and what I see is me_ …

Like a reflection in the mirror, I don't like what I see when I look in his eyes, and I don't like the way he sees me. No matter the time reflected or the investment, I'll never be more than a deal to him; just something he enjoys possessing for a while, like a shiny new car. I put the phone back down and went back to sleep.

Ranger tried to call me a few more times that week. I let the calls go to voicemail, hoping he would just get the message and stop calling. Even though it was lonely in this condo here in Newark, my decision hadn't wavered. I was still the same Stephanie and honestly had no plans or ambition to be a real escort. That wasn't really me. I preferred the comfort and intimacy I felt with someone I loved and trusted like Brace. For me, sex was about the whole experience. In a perfect world, what I'd really like is to a meet a man who has Brace's personality and Ranger's intensity in the bedroom, and enjoy a long satisfying and meaningful relationship. Without marriage and rugrats.

Another delivery person arrived at the door before the weekend. In the package was a diamond encrusted Bulgari watch. This time there was a letter enclosed. It read:

 _Babe,_

 _I'm sorry that I missed your call because of work. I want to talk to you. I have tried to call you back and have yet to reach you. I'll call you at 1800 hours, 6PM. The gift will help you remember._

 _R_

Control much, Ranger? Asking the guy to wait a moment, I scribbled a response on the note:

 _I only called to tell you my decision. It's a beautiful watch but I can't accept it or your offer. It's not a situation that I'd be comfortable with. I'm sure that some other lucky lady would be thrilled to take the position. Take care of yourself._

 _Stephanie Plum_

Stuffing the note back in the package with the watch, I instructed the courier to take it back to the sender.

* * *

Being sick of frozen dinners and having so much time on my hands, I'd invested some time in learning to cook a few things I liked. Nothing too fancy yet but I was learning. Feeling a little lonely, I'd kind of had the blues all afternoon and felt like comfort food, so I decided on a gooey casserole. I'd just lifted my fork to my mouth for the second time when I heard the door opening.

Brace was home! Dropping my fork, I ran to the living room and froze in the doorway.

"If you'd kept the watch, you'd be aware of the time, babe."

The man was unbelievable. "You can't just break into a person's home, Ranger. What did you not understand about my response?" He looked better. Who was I kidding, he looked good. He no longer looked gaunt and his color was more normal. He was casual in jeans with a six o' clock shadow working for him.

"We didn't get the chance to talk. Grant me that please."

I sighed. "Okay. Have you eaten? I was just having some dinner."

He smiled. That rare smile I loved. "I could eat."

"Follow me."

Ranger looked at my casserole and raised that one eyebrow like he usually does. "You need salad or something to balance…this," he said.

I pointed to the dish and then his stomach. "I was feeling like comfort food tonight and _you_ could use the fat. But, I can make a salad for you."

"If you have the vegetables, I can make it."

"Um...okay. What do you want to drink?" I opened the fridge and pulled out an array of salad fixings that must have pleased him because he smiled.

"Nice. This will do and I'll just drink water."

We sat for the first few minutes eating and glancing at each other. I began the conversation. "Why are you here?"

"I don't understand why you decided against seeing me."

"What? Nobody ever says the 'N' word to you? As in, no?"

"No woman." He stopped to gaze at me. Duh. I already figured that. I'd spent enough time around him to see how women react. He's not just any normal piece of eye candy. "I want you to talk to me about it. There _is_ chemistry between us and you can't deny it's true, babe."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "That's the problem. You bother me, Ranger. And not always in a good way."

"Explain."

"It's simple. I won't begin a relationship—business or other—with a man that has always demeaned me as a woman and a person."

Ranger ran a hand through his shorter silky hair before steepling his fingers. "Demean you? I don't understand you. You say that you have an open relationship with Brace, and you're running his escort business. You came to my hotel room with the intention of turning a trick, _with_ a stranger. And just so we're straight, I _can't_ do normal relationships. That's why I proposed that offer to you. I thought we'd work perfectly together for a purpose. Satisfying each other's needs."

That whole view made me flinch with discomfort, especially the needs part. Like scratching a simple itch? I knew what I _wanted_ but how would his narrow mind even know what I needed? "You said before that you don't and now you say you can't do relationships? There's a difference between the two."

"You've already seen why. My life doesn't lend itself to relationships because of my job. I get calls and have to leave at a moments' notice, sometimes for a month or more at a time, and I can't discuss details. Not even with all my partners." He lifted my hand and grazed the knuckles with his thumb. "I almost didn't make it back this time and that could happen one day, babe. I can't leave someone behind waiting for a man that may never come home and you wouldn't get a visit from a stranger in uniform with a letter and an explanation."

That was sad. His words made little tears swim in the corners of my eyes. "Because you would be paying me, you thought it wouldn't matter to me if you disappeared one day? What if I developed feelings for you? I can't be intimate with you over and over and not feel something. Another reason why your proposal is _not_ a good idea."

"Although a possibility, disappearing won't likely happen. It's why I eat like I do and keep myself trained and fit. The truth is, I want you to care about me. Babe. I felt you cared the night you came to the hotel and I liked it. It felt good."

"Why me?"

He laughed, surprising me. "I have no idea. All I know is that the day we met in that bar, I wanted to slam your sassy pert ass to the wall and tease you until you begged me to fuck you hard. When you walked in the door at that diner, my dick stood up and targeted you. Babe, that's a hair trigger reaction that I don't normally have with most women."

Holy shit. I swallowed imagining that. "Really? Right away you wanted to…?"

Ranger nodded. "After the way we met, imagine my confusion and frustration when you were playing hard to get. The deal was just a way to get what I wanted. Inside you. One night just wasn't enough."

I figured the first part and had to agree with the last. "Still, paying me to be with you would cheapen everything. You're not a stranger, we have history and worked together. Ranger, I just can't do it."

Rubbing my fingers, he gazed at me. "Then accept my gifts. I have money and no one to spoil except my nieces and nephews the few times a year their parents will allow. It would give me pleasure if you'd accept me and the gifts and enjoy both."

Hmm. Not that I'm not tempted... "Although those things you sent me were nice, the thought of accepting them after sex like a tip made me feel cheap. You don't seem to understand that I have a choice _not_ to feel that way."

"Well, let me share with you something that might make you feel better, babe. The gifts are because I want to and it gives _me_ pleasure. And, I've never given a woman a car before. That makes you special."

"Ranger, this is sounding more and more like a dangerous deal I just can't agree to." He'll make me fall for him when he's tender like now and break my heart.

"Why not?"

Gah! This dense man. Should I just lay it out? He's sure as hell not a man that just gives up. "Ranger, I'm not a real call girl. I never was. That night I came to you was a combination emergency and ambush. I was reckless and didn't think hard about it. I've been with the same number of men, still. Since my ex-husband, only you and Brace. I'm just running a business here like you run yours. I don't question your moral code in doing your job or whatever you were doing outside the country that got you into trouble." I stopped to let the last part sink in. "You hurt me with your words and make me feel like shit. If I changed my mind about seeing clients, I'd rather see strangers. It would be a fairer exchange because they would treat me with more respect and wouldn't have the power to do what you do to me emotionally. A couple hours and a few mind blowing orgasms is not worth the way you make me feel after. It all boils down to self preservation and you're a man that I know understands that. I just can't."

Ranger put his fork down and studied my face for a few drawn out seconds, finally he squeezed my hand. "My sister would say I haven't changed much since my youth. When I was a kid and had an interest in a girl, I picked on her. To this day, if I'm not interested, a woman doesn't get a second glance; much less my time. I've never dated and don't know a damn thing about how to act or treat a woman. Even my marriage was the result of a drunken sexual encounter. I'm sorry I hurt you. What do you want, Stephanie Plum?"

That had sounded so similar to Morelli. He was married? The sharing, his full attention, honesty, and the way he said my whole name caused a small crack in my resolve and I softened a little. "What I have with Brace is almost perfect except I have to share him. I want everything I have with him, the friendship, the incredible sex, even the love, but I want it exclusive. That wasn't the part that made me balk with your request. I want all that with a man I can trust. I haven't felt I can trust you, Ranger."

Those words must have bothered him because the grip on my hand got tighter. "Are you _in_ love with him?" he asked, his voice serious.

"Not exactly, and he and I agree on that."

"Do you have feelings for me? Is that why my words hurt you?"

Looking down at the table. I wouldn't be trying to protect my heart if I didn't and what he thought of me wouldn't matter. He was dangerous, dark, and exasperating, but he affected me in a way no man ever had. Those were questions that I wouldn't answer. They were the kind that would give him the power back. So I lied. "No. I felt bad that you were injured. I still noticed during the date you didn't like or respect me much and that's why you treat me like you do."

He burned a hole in my whole face with his stare. Finally he said, "I don't believe you. Not after the way you touched me that night."

"Ranger, we could sit here arguing around the truths all night long but the fact remains, I made my..."

Suddenly pushing his chair back, he grabbed my arm and hauled me over and onto his lap. "Babe, I have the desire for the same things. A caring relationship with intimacy and chemistry in the bedroom, just as most people do. With my lifestyle, I just can't make promises and share about myself with most women. Until you. Our working together in dangerous environments showed me much about you. You were always brave and handled yourself well. It was a turn on." He gave me one of those 200-watt smiles.

I wiggled uncomfortably. He closed his eyes a second and when he opened them, they were heavier lidded and smoldering.

"You do? I was?" Suddenly I was mesmerized.

The smile morphed into a wolfie kind of grin and he latched onto my neck, kissed and suckled there. "I'm lonely, your lonely, and we're good together in the sack, babe."

I grumbled at his crudeness as his tongue slid slowly down to my collar bone, leaving a trail of goose flesh. "Who says I'm lonely…"

He chuckled. "Babe, if I'm not mistaken, those are Wonder Woman pajamas and fuzzy slippers you're wearing. I don't think you get much company. Accept me and my gifts. I can upgrade you to Bat Girl." I gasped. "Yeah, I know what the girls at the bonds office call me."

Ranger with a sense of humor? "You making a joke? I think that turns me on…"

He guffawed and threaded his fingers through mine and hugged me to him. "Dinner can wait, babe…"

"But you're dangerous."

"Babe, you have no idea..."

Two hours later, everything was happy except for my stomach when it roared in a very un-lady like way. I heard a chuckle beside me and turned to a mouth-watering, slightly tousled, and naked Ranger. "I've never been one who's easily intimidated, however…"

I smacked his smooth, sexy, chest. If my stomach wasn't demanding attention, I'd commence running my tongue down it, _again_. "I can't help it. When it's time, I gotta feed it…"

"I know." He said with a wry grin and tugged me up. "Let's take a quick shower and heat up dinner, then we'll go for round two."

"Um…two? I thought we were already way past…"

"Babe…"

The next morning, I walked Ranger to the door. If I had to admit it, the night before had been one of the best of my frigging life. He'd been different. Attentive, sweet, and playful all night. He kissed my cheek. "I still have the car. Will you accept if I send it?"

I kissed him chin. "Only because I currently have one about to croak and Brace disses it every chance."

"Babe, you'll accept because there's one rule I won't bend on. I want you safe. All the time. What happened before will never happen again on my watch. That means having a reliable car."

Several uncomfortable pictures flashed in my mind making me shiver. The last was Bobby. There was something about that guy that bothered me a lot. Looking up into his eyes, I said, "But I'm not allowed to want you safe?"

He sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch he'd sent me and wrapped it around my wrist. "I've already explained that and I'm well trained in what I do."

"For now, I think we should keep us quiet. At least until we see how this goes."

He nodded as he latched the clasp, he kissed my wrist and then the other. "We'll be fine. I'll call you. I'm just now back on the job and we're busy from word of mouth and new contracts. The top customers are wanting a face to face with me now that I'm back and I have to do the same with our other locations."

"I understand. I had to do that with Brace's top clientele."

Ranger pulled me to him and left me with a heady kiss lingering on my lips. We were both different with flaws. Maybe we could make this work if we relaxed, were a little more honest, and stopped hurting each other.

Brace called that night. "Hi, baby. How are things?"

"Hey Hollywood. Good. Business is good and stuff."

"You sound happy. You drinking or did you get laid?"

I giggled. Smartass. "Well, I have been pretty bored. Being a pimp is too easy. Mostly I'm in the office and my butt's getting wider as we speak. I'll have to bill you for lipo."

He snorted a laugh. "Big booties, yum. Allow me to bite it and fuck it first and I'll gladly pay to make you happy."

"Brace!"

"What? You know how I love butt stuff. Don't tell me your missing dead bodies, bullets, and fucked up fugitives?"

"No! I just miss you."

"Ditto, baby. So tell me, did you agree to see Ranger?"

"He showed _in_ the condo last night after I refused him."

"In? Shit. And…?"

"We talked and he stayed the night."

"You changed your mind or he tied you up and tortured you until you were brain-washed?"

"We compromised. Turns out that you were right. He treated me the way he did because he liked me. He just can't do normal relationships because of his job."

Brace chuckled. "No shit. Big daddy comes home from work with his gun still smoking and hangs it up along with his two knives as you greet him at the door with a kiss," In a mocking female voice, he says, "Hello dear. How was your day? Kill anyone interesting?"

I giggled again. "You're so messed up. Actually, it's two guns and a knife for your information."

"Whatever. Just try not to get too emotionally involved, but relax and start to enjoy the good life a little. You deserve it."

Exactly my thoughts. "I agreed to see him but I'll only take his gifts. No pay. It's personal and off the books."

He laughed. "You should. Take the Beamer and get rid of that smoking piece of offal stinking up the garage."

"Shut up. You're the only person allowed to speak like that about Harley."

"The building super has been bitching about the equivalent of Harley's balls dragging in and out of there leaving a trail and a big greasy jizz stain on your parking spot. Do the guy a favor and neuter the whole car."

"Brace!" I snapped again as I bent over trying to get my breath from laughing so hard. "I miss you so much."

"Me too, baby, I love you and want you to be happy. As I said before, we didn't spark like you two did. If you ask me, I think the guy's in love."

"Not sure he can feel that deep and I don't want to go there anyway."

"On the contrary, I'm sure he did…"

"You need a smack Mr. Butt Head and twisted."

Brace snickered. "You know it, baby."

"Say hi to the guys out there."

"I will. You be safe and tell the merc I'll be keeping tabs. I can't kick his scary ass but I know people. Call you in a few days."


	25. Chapter 25

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

Note - I apologize for suspending the story. I had problems when my book released in January and had to scramble to fix them, pushing back a few projects. The books are both back on Amazon now and things are getting back to normal. You can read about the issue on either of my websites. Both are under my name, Mandy Colton. The fanfiction one is under mandy colton fiction. There will be promotions on both books beginning March 21.

The good news is that I had a bit of time to go through all my old and unfinished work looking for new stuff I could use for original stories. I found at least three very cute and humorous stories I can finish for you here when I have time again.

Warning - This chapter contains severe angst and acts of violence. Don't fear, it's complete and I was able to pull out the hea.

I have made bad guys out of many of the characters now. Maybe next I'll make Grandma Mazur a serial killer or something. Ha! Just can't help it. JE created the best characters for writing fodder. I've tried and cannot come up with better even of my own.

Thanks and enjoy the rest of the saga.

 **Chapter 25**

 **No Good Surprise**

On a slow afternoon, I got a strange call from one of Ranger's men asking me to meet Ranger at a hotel in Newark that evening. He'd left a couple messages when I wasn't available to let me know he was busy and traveling, but I hadn't talked to him in almost a week. I'd been thinking about him a lot. Our night here together had been pretty hot and steamy and if I was honest with myself, I'd retire my shower massager for regular ruination delivered by Ranger.

With that last thought, I smiled, shivering a little with excitement. I made a few last minute calls and took my time getting ready, still arriving at the hotel ten minutes early. I stood at the door nervous with anticipation. What side of Ranger would she experience this time? Hopefully he wouldn't be back to his old self, the ass. I knocked on the door.

When the door opened, my heart thundered, my smile disappeared, and I took a slow step back. Bobby stood there grinning at me.

Looking over his shoulder, I could see at least one other man and he wasn't Ranger either. My spidey-senses began alarming like crazy. Something was definitely not right here. I asked, "Where is Ranger?"

Bobby grabbed my arm and jerked hard, making me yelp in surprise, as he pulled me through the doorway before I had a chance to react. Now I could see that there were two other men in the room and no Ranger.

"Sorry, he couldn't make it, baby. We're your dates for tonight."

I started backing up while groping for the door knob. Bobby shook his head, reaching behind me and slammed it shut. "I...came to see Ranger. We...we're exclusive."

Bobby barked a weird laugh before sneering. "Is that a fact? What? Our money ain't good enough for your plump lily white ass and petal pink pussy?"

Plump? Another guy said sarcastically, "Or...you don't fuck brothers? I think you need an education. It's true what they say, baby, once you've tried it..."

Wincing at their crudeness, I turned back to Bobby as he nodded his agreement with his _brother._ The same guy stalked toward me. Trying my best not to lose myself to the fear and panic, I slowly stuck my hand inside my shoulder bag, wrapping my hand around the stun gun and flicking it on. I still carried it like a rosary. _Jesus, Joseph, Mary, and any one else up there watching; I hope it's still got a charge._

Just as the guy reached for me, I zapped him quickly, turned and tried to zap Bobby. But the gun wasn't ready. Moving my arm in a wide arc, I lurched forward, hitting him and knocking him a little off balance. With that small opening, I leaped past him and reached for the door. I had my hand on the knob when the back of my knees were kicked from behind and I went down.

Hands grabbed my waist and I reached back with the gun and tried again to zap my attacker. This time it worked. Reaching up for the door knob, I cracked it open and crawled through. I was about to stand and run for the elevator when an arm wrapped around my waist and began dragging me backwards inside the room. Before the door closed, I heard the ding of the elevator and screamed like my very life depended on it.

A fist clocked me in the head, instantly silencing me. "Bitch! Now we'll have to leave the room before we're finished with you," one of the men hissed in my ear.

I raised the stun gun again and yelped in pain as a booted foot kicked my hand hard and the gun went flying. The pain that shot through it was excruciating, stealing my breath, and it immediately started to swell. _Shit, I think he may have broken it._

"Do it! And make it fast." It was Bobby's voice but my still hazy vision couldn't follow fast enough to find him. "I'll talk, you fuck," he snarled to one of them.

They were all speaking now at the same time and I was being dragged to the bed and was shoved face down over the foot of it. My dress was roughly hiked up, ripping it, and my panties were savagely ripped away. Not this. Not this. _I don't know if I can handle it after...all the other._ _I can't laser this scar away._ _Please, please_ , I prayed. _I don't know if I can get through it._

A tear rolled down my cheek. I did something I hadn't done since I was a child. I begged. "Stun me or hit me again and knock me out, please."

Bobby laid on the bed near my face, captured a tear and sucked his finger. "Cunt, I plan to hit you again. And you'll take the cock. You'll remember in the future to heed my warning. Stay…the hell…away...from Ranger!"

Hearing the sound of a zipper behind me, I became frantic and began to fight. Bobby pulled my head up by my hair and popped me hard in the jaw, while another fist hit me in the side. I felt rough fingers poking at me and closed my eyes. A helpless sob escaped my lips, I needed so badly to float away to another place and time. A brief memory of me as a child standing on my dad's garage roof wearing my Wonder Woman pajamas and my worn baby blanket like a cape came to mind. I remember standing there with my arms out and heart beating fast. I was about to fly. The memory almost made me smile. Almost. Then I remembered the awful pain as I hit the ground and the disappointment of knowing that I didn't have the ability to fly.

Muscles tensing, I was trying hard not to fall apart in case I got one last chance to escape. There was a rip of foil and the man behind me grabbed my shoulders with his meaty hands. I closed my eyes again. _This really happening, and oh God, it's going to be painful_. As I braced for the pain, there was a sudden vibration against my thigh. The guy swore and I felt him rummaging in his pants and then he cursed again. "Dude, it's a text from Santos. He wants to know why a fleet SUV is in Newark. This could implicate us if she goes to the cops, man. I ain't down for doin' no time for this kinda shit. I can get any flavor pussy, any time."

"You choose now to show me you don't have the fuckin' stones? Either do it or move!" Bobby snapped at him.

"No piece of ass is worth a beat-down from Santos or Ranger or both on the mats. Especially not over a hooker. I'm out."

Bobby barked, "Then move, chicken shit. You, step up."

A flash of anger hit me and I raised my head. "You're calling him names? Why can't you do your own dirty work? Are you a homosexual or just plain dysfunctional?"

Bobby's jaw clenched tight and his eyes flashed and _pow_ , he hit me in the side of the head again.

I was seeing spots and one ear was ringing now. My next coherent thought was that Bobby hadn't denied either. The other guy zipped up and when his knees moved away from mine, I struggled, trying to get up. A big hand slapped me face down on the bed again and another pair of knees pinned me. Again, there was the sound of a zipper. I looked up and back into the guy's blurry face. "Pl…please… just don't." I begged as big fat tears pooled in my eyes.

The guy just glanced at my behind and gave me a sick grin before kneeling down. I heard the sound of the wrapper again and my mind shattered, my head dropping to the bed in defeat. This was it.

My head ached, and my vision was fuzzy. I began to sweat, and my stomach had turned. I was going to hork. I raised my head and turned, spewing what was left of my spaghetti dinner down the rapist's leg. He cursed in surprise just as there was a sudden knock on the door.

" _Housekeeping_."

There was silence and then a small click and the door began to open. " _Hello… Turn down service…_ "

I'd just taken a breath after the last heave and screamed with all I had left. "Run! Get security! Run!"

The door slammed shut and I heard feet pounding down the hallway.

There was lots of cursing and one of the men roughly grabbed my arms, hauling me up and in front of Bobby's raised fist. With the contact he became a total blur as my face exploded with pain and one eye instantly began to swell. Two blows to the ribs later, I dropped to my knees again, seeing white starbursts and then they began to fade.

Teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, I felt a handful of my hair pulled hard and my head jerked back roughly. "This is the last warning you'll get, bitch. Next time we meet, you'll be fucked inside out. You won't be able or allowed to walk away. You'll disappear."

I raised my head, trying to speak through rapidly swelling lips. "Why do you want to hurt me? I'm nobody imp…important."

"My business ain't moving the way it was planned. You're fucking with my interests, have his attention, and it's distracting. You're in the way," he seethed.

One of the men said, "We gotta go now, man. Security will be here any minute."

Bobby plowed a fist into me one last time and sent me sailing backwards onto my back before kicking me one last time. "You better remember cunt, if you speak a word of this to anyone or see Ranger again, I'll come for you and end you! And any unlucky person close to you."

There was the sound of retreating footsteps, the slam of the door, and then quiet. I lay there gasping in pain, my whole body screaming. My head was pounding so hard it was difficult to get my foggy head processing instead of shutting down. The first clear thought I had was that I needed to protect Brace and leave the room before security arrived. I had to gather my things, purse, find my stun gun. _Move Stephanie. Just move_ …

Crawling around on the floor, I found my torn panties first, the gun, and my bag with some of the contents spilled near the door. Using the door knob, I slowly crawled up the door and to my feet, crying out in pain as I inched up. Leaving the room, I tried to open my eyes enough to look for an exit sign that would point me to the stairs, and painfully moved in that direction. As I hobbled through the stairwell door, I heard the elevator ding and the doors opened. As the stairwell door was shutting behind me, someone called, "Miss?"

Moving down the stairs one level as quickly as I could, I left the stairwell, then took the elevator on that floor down one level. I just needed to avoid security and hide long enough to make sure Bobby and his goon squad were really gone.

The hardest part of leaving the hotel was daring to enter the garage. I was terrified that one of them would jump out of the shadows and grab me to finish what they'd started. However, by the time I made it there, I was in so much pain, I didn't care. I just kept moving. When I was safely inside my shiny new car and the door lock clicked, the first choking sob erupted. Blood mixed with the tears dripped from my nose and cheeks. The worst pain was in my ribs and swollen hand. It was now getting harder to breathe. I'd gotten a broken arm from that fearless jump from the garage roof when I was little, so I knew what that looked and felt like. The day I discovered for sure I was a mere mortal. Looking at my hand now, I knew it was broken too. It had swelled a ton and had turned a bruising color.

Checking my phone for work messages first, I then decided to drive to an immediate care a few miles further away than the closest one. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I'd just escaped being gang raped, and got the _bejeezus_ beat out of me, ending with a threat to my life. They could be listening to a police scanner for an assault report. No doubt, they would come for me. If Bobby was trained to be what Ranger is, he was even more deadly, because I now believed the man was deranged. I had no doubt he meant it when he said he'd make me disappear.

I considered myself lucky already, if they hadn't been interrupted, I would have never been the same Stephanie again. Most of my prior wounds had been the physical kind and I was able to treat those as battle wounds and had mostly recovered emotionally. This kind of wound was different and not so easily fixed.

The ex-ray showed my hand had two broken bones. I either ignored or didn't answer the questions the doctor and staff fired at me about the assault. By that point, I was barely able to speak anyway, my entire face was a swollen mess and was lucky my nose wasn't broken too. I was another battered woman to them. They'd probably seen similar a million times in the rough area where they were located in Newark. According to statistics I'd read, not many victims talked about their abuse. I was sure he and his staff cared, and each and every case was frustrating for them. Eventually, my hand was casted and my arm placed in a sling. Before I departed they gave me some literature and cards with numbers for different kinds of crisis assistance. They were surprised when I warmly thanked them and paid with cash.

Driving home, I had to pull over and rest my straining eyes twice, just so I could see to make it the rest of the way to the condo. My head was still pounding a steady rhythm and I couldn't wait to take the pain medicine I'd just picked up in the pharmacy drive-thru and go to bed. It would likely be hard getting out of bed tomorrow and hard getting through the next few days. I'd have to hide out and make up a story if someone needed to see me.

Ranger would no longer be a part of my life and I needed to accept that as reality now. What could I do? I had no choice. Lending himself to a relationship was dangerous all right. To me. Sheesh. Like being with him had ever been easy anyway.

Shrugging out of my dress, I threw it and the trashed panties in the garbage and pulled on my most comfortable fleece. After taking the pain medication, I dragged my aching body back to the bedroom and fell in.

Little did I know when I finally passed out, I would wake a bit changed.


	26. Chapter 26

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

Warning - A bit more angst.

 **Chapter 26**

 **Safe and Sane**

The only thing I was able to do over the next two days was sleep, wake up, check messages, and return calls by text or email. Just barely conducting Brace's business from my bed. The first day, I was only able to leave the bed maybe twice to relieve myself. I popped the pain killers and slept fitfully, frequently waking up disoriented, terrified, and sweating.

Ranger called on the third day. I had to keep him away and from coming here again and I had to be convincing. Since I hadn't seen him in—I don't remember, it would be easier. "I'd like to meet you at your place in Newark tonight, babe. I'm off the grid and taking a day tomorrow. I've missed you," he said. His voice was different, softer.

This was the man I'd hoped to meet at the hotel. I wanted to cry and swallowed, pushing the lie from between my lips. "Sorry, Ranger. I've met someone. Maybe _the_ one. I want to try for a normal relationship with him. You never know, maybe marriage, kids, all of it. Brace says I deserve that. I'm not comfortable with what you do or who you really are." That wasn't exactly true but I had to sound believable. "I want to know the man my heart chooses, Ranger, and I can't do that with you. You know that you would never really let me in. Please don't come here or I'll have to call the police and get a restraining order against you. I just want you to leave me alone and find another woman that can fill your needs." I took a breath. "I'll return the gifts."

He was silent a few moments and then his voice was steely when he spoke. "I don't want the damn gifts back and you don't need a fucking restraining order to keep me away. All you had to say was the first part. Call us even for the things I said that hurt you. Don't worry your curly head about it, babe. I can go to the bar at that same hotel in Newark and get pussy times two or more in minutes to _fill my needs._ And for free. Good luck with Mr. Right." The last part came out growly.

He disconnected and I dropped the phone as the rest of me that wasn't already broken started to crack. At the same time I felt the breaking, the falling apart, I also felt a fissure opening wide and swallowing a huge chunk of my sanity. I wanted to pack and run away but didn't have the strength or will to do it, and didn't know where to go or run to. A brief picture of me in dirty clothes pushing a shopping cart crossed my mind. Now I knew how those people came to be. Calling them homeless was a misnomer. They hadn't really lost a home, they'd lost themselves. They were broken, finding a way to hide from a cruel world in plain sight.

Over the next days—fearing the nightmares—I hardly slept and paranoia began to set in. I hid in the condo and did my job like a robot. It began to get hard to think. People, paper, numbers, all began to blur and meld together. Harder and harder it became to focus.

The door buzzed downstairs one day and I hesitantly answered. "Yes?"

"Hey, Steph. It's Nancy."

"Yes?"

"I um…came by to give you my schedule for the next school semester so my jobs can be worked around it."

"Oh. Push it under the door. I'll come down and get it."

"Um...do you mind if I come up for a minute?"

Fudge. If they need to talk, I have to be available. Brace says that's important. "Okay. I'll buzz you up."

When the knock came, I cracked the door open and reached a hand out for her schedule. Her eyes traveled from my face and down before she wrinkled her nose and took a step back. "Shit, Steph. You okay? What happened to your face and I don't mean to be rude, but when's the last time you had a soak in the tub?"

Looking down at my disheveled and wrinkled self, I raised an arm and sniffed. Okay, that _was_ bad. I actually couldn't remember the last time I'd bathed. As a matter of fact, I couldn't remember when I'd last eaten a meal. Funny thing was, I didn't really care about either.

Nancy said softly, "You sounded funny lately on the phone. What happened to you? Do you need help?"

"No." I wiggled the fingers of my good hand. "I'll take your schedule." She handed it to me and mumbled a thanks. "If this is all, I have to get back to something."

Nancy stopped the door with her hand as I began to close it and asked again, "You sure I can't do anything for you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for bringing this by." Then I remembered an appointment I'd just scheduled out of habit and had no clue what I was going to do with it. "Wait...um...Nancy? Would you be available day after tomorrow at lunch time?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Could you step in for me and meet a new client? I don't know if I'll feel well enough to make it. He has a referral. Has already filled out the online paperwork. Just needs to deliver it and his health screening back to us."

"Sure, Steph. I can do the meeting. Just email me the details."

"Okay. Thank you, Nancy. I really appreciate it."

She gave me another once over before I shut the door. I heard her say, "Call me if you need anything else. Even just to talk."

Sure. And don't think so.

Lying in bed two days later, I startled as I heard the front door locks tumble and began to shiver uncontrollably. Reaching in the nightstand, I grabbed my gun and scrambled off the bed, the side furthest from the door. On my knees, I lay my shaking hand on the bed to steady the gun and stared at the doorway. My mouth felt full of cotton as I kneeled, frozen, my heart beating a frantic rhythm. Short gasps escaped my lips as I waited for the intruder to appear.

I knew that Bobby could open doors just as easily as Ranger. He could change his mind and decide to torture me before making me disappear just for the heck of it. He was nuts. That's mostly all I'd thought about for days and nights now. The gun in my hand was fully loaded and I would pull the trigger if I had to.

Seconds ticked by and then a halo of the palest blond appeared along with the man. Brace stood in the doorway and I felt the slow slide of a single tear roll down my face. He locked eyes with me and his mouth fell open. I was shaking so hard that my teeth were now chattering. He said softly, "Stephanie baby, lay that gun down on the bed please."

It took a minute for me to comprehend that he was really here and what he'd said. I was still half in my terrified head. Brace stood patiently waiting until I finally dropped the gun on the bed and slumped to the floor, limp and barely able to hold my own weight. He raced over to me and gently lifted me up and into his arms, cradling me against him. For the first time in—I didn't know—I felt a small sense of safety in his arms. I choked and began to cry. Great big wracking sobs.

He sat down on the bed and rocked me while I slobbered and snotted all down his crisp blue shirt. When I became calmer, he sat me on the bed and told me that he was going to run a warm bath for me. As I waited, I got lost in my head again.

Brace's voice was strained when he came back in the room. "Steph, let's get you undressed and in the tub."

He touched my shirt and I winced and pulled back. "D…don't."

His handsome faced looked pained. "Sorry. I just want to help. Pull your clothes off and I'll help you into the bath."

I looked up at him. "Bath?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. You're pretty ripe. This whole room smells...funky."

"Oh."

"Go ahead. Pull your clothes off."

"I... No."

"You want to get in with them on?"

"I don't know."

He swiped fingers through his spiky hair. "Shit. What the fuck has happened? Just let me take over and help you. That's why I'm here."

"To give me a bath?"

"No! Christ, baby! Not _just_ a bath." He almost shouted making me shrink backwards on the bed. His eyes softened and he put a hand out. "Sorry. I Got a call from somebody that likes and cares about you. She was concerned and worried you needed help. And no doubt about it, you do."

Nancy, I thought as I pulled my shirt off and tried to stand. Brace caught me and his eyes raked over my body as I let my baggy sweat pants drop to the floor.

"Aww fuck..." Brace breathed out as his eyes scanned my body. His expression then began to turn murderous. "Who did this to you? You're body is all colors and almost bones and your hand is casted."

Bobby's last words echoed through my mind. _And anyone unlucky enough to be close to you..._ "I… I… Can't..."

"That's pretty much what you said that day I picked you up after leaving Ranger's building and I suspect this is connected to the bastard. But one thing at a time. I'm going to put my arm around you to help you in the bathroom."

Brace settled me in the tub like I was a feather and began washing me like a child. He dunked my head and worked shampoo in. As his big and familiar gentle hands worked I began to relax and really see him. "Brace?" Then I thought about the rest of Bobby's threat again. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yes. I should. Why didn't you call me, Stephanie. You needed me and that's what friends are for."

"I couldn't..."

"Yeah, you already said you can't talk about what happened and that's bullshit," he groused. "Some animal did a fucking number on you."

When I didn't speak, he dunked my head again and sighed. "You okay to just sit and soak? I need to check the kitchen and fridge for food. You look like you haven't had a meal in days."

I heard him on the phone talking and sometimes yelling during the conversation with whoever he was speaking with. Several more minutes passed and he eventually came back into the bathroom, his face red and jaw set. "Let's get you out. I changed the sheets on the bed and opened the window in the bedroom. You can lay on the sofa while I make a run to the grocery. Most everything in the fridge is spoiled and all we have is hamster food."

"I'm sorry. I haven't taken very good care of your place... Shit! Is Rex still…"

He was toweling me roughly and snickered. "Yeah. He gave me the stink-eye though. His cage is pretty rank. Smells almost as bad as you did. I gave him a snack until I can get back to him." Taking me by the shoulders, he looked into my eyes. "I don't give a good gripe about the state of this place. All I care about is your state and you." His eyes locked with mine and then softened. A look of understanding and then fury flashed across his handsome face again. "I've been in this business a long time and I've seen that look on a woman's face before. Stephanie, please tell me who hurt you?"

"Brace, trust me. I can't or I put more people in danger." The words came out just a whisper.

Helping me dress in clean clothes, he left me in the living room while he went out. I dozed and was startled when I heard his voice again. He shook his head taking me in and headed to the kitchen. I heard chopping and the blender going and then he returned with a fruity drink in his hand. "Drink," he said. "It's a protein shake. Thought it best not to bombard your stomach at first. We need to get your strength up and feeding you liquids and soft foods rich in protein and vitamins for a day or two would be safer."

"But you can't stay…"

"Steph, I can stay as long as I need to. I have friends, but you're different. I trust you and you're important to me. The closest thing to family that I have left."

"You're important to me too, Brace." I took a drink of the shake. "This is really good."

"I'm going to put the rest of the groceries away, put on my gloves, and take care of Rex. He needs a bath too and already looks pissed off. The bedroom is still airing out, so you might want to stay in here for a while."

Although embarrassing, that and the Rex care actually made a giggle slip. I sipped on the shake feeling a little better every minute now that Brace was home. My comfort was short lived as a sudden pounding on the door made me drop the glass I was holding frightened out of my mind and sending me running back to the bedroom. Grabbing the gun still laying on the bed, I crouched down and hid again.

Brace was cursing as I heard the door open. There was yelling for several minutes and then he appeared in the bedroom doorway. He threw up his hands. "Judas fucking Priest! Stephanie, put down the gun."

A dark shadow appeared behind him and I felt a shiver down my back. "Babe?"


	27. Chapter 27

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 27**

 **Revelations and Healing**

Ranger stepped forward, his gaze intense.

Oh no. "You…you have to leave."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving until you tell us what happened. You lied to me instead of trusting and coming to me again and I want to know why."

Both men stepped in the room speaking at once and I was smacked by a flashback of three large men dressed in black looming over me. Another hit me of a hideous face sneering at me with a mouth full of gold and ripping at my clothes. "Stop! G...get back. I'll shoot."

Both men did stop to stare at me. "Dammit! Look at me and put that gun down before somebody gets hurt, Stephanie!" Brace slowly dropped to the floor and crawled to me, his knees popping and creaking as he moved. When my eyes focused on the noise, he reached his hand out and grabbed my wrist. "Yeah I know, I'm gettin' old, sweetheart. Now give it..." I stared into his blue eyes. "You're safe except for waving that around with your shaking hands. You wanna hurt me?"

No! I shook my head. "Then let me hold on to it now that I'm here. I've never been shot and I don't want to be. Heard it hurts like a bitch."

"It does..." Ranger said.

Brace turned his head to Ranger. "Not helping _bromeo_..."

When Brace turned back, he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Brace." I opened my hand and he laid the gun down on the floor and pushed it aside.

Brace dropped to his butt and crossed his legs, sitting in front of me there on the floor. "We're gonna get through this, baby. Please tell me. Were you sexually assaulted too?"

In a flash, I was back there, being held face down on the bed, my panties ripped away, and I'm praying when I feel him ready too...

Brace gripped my face with his big hands and gently shook me. "Stephanie?" My eyes slowly focused on him. His face looked sad. "You're not there. You're outside looking in now. Stay with me."

A growl erupted behind Brace bringing me fully back and making me jump at the same time. Ranger walked around the bed and sat. "How did this happen? Where did this happen? You told me you weren't turning any tricks, _babe_?"

Something snapped in me at those words and all the anger I'd been storing up came rushing to the surface. I screamed, stretching my arms out with claws ready, snarling and trying to climb over Brace to get at Ranger. "You bastard!"

Brace didn't stop me and I weakly pounded on Ranger's chest until I was exhausted. It hadn't taken long. Ranger wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer as I began to cry again. "I am a bastard where you're concerned, babe. I can't seem to help myself."

Coming back out of the fog again, I moved away from him and back near Brace. "Please tell us what happened," Brace asked me.

"I…can't… Stop badgering me. Both of you!" I yelled.

"Why the hell not?" Brace yelled back. "Who are you so scared of? Because I gotta tell you, if I was gonna be scared of anybody…" He pointed his thumb toward Ranger. "It would be this guy. If that gun is loaded and he's the one that hurt you..." He picked up the gun and held it out to me. "Then here, shoot him. I'll get rid of the body. There's an old incinerator in the basement of this building."

I looked at the gun and back up at his face. Was he serious? "What? No. He didn't." Ranger was now glaring at Brace.

"Good. Just wanted to make sure and cross the _bastard_ off the list of suspects." Behind me, a low rumbling like a warning came from Ranger. "So, fucking tell us who did. Between the two of us, we can take the guy. He's the badass with two guns and the knives and I got the incinerator. We got this. Better yet, if you still got that old beater down in the garage, we'll drag it over the perp a couple times and shoot some exhaust up his nose. That should do it."

For some twisted reason, that made me break out in nervous giggles and those turned into full out laughter. I fell over holding my stomach. Brace backed up against the wall facing Ranger on the bed, pulled me up and between his legs, wrapping his big arms around me. Ranger's dark eyes moved from Brace's arms back to my face. His look was serious. "Brace says he thinks this has to do with me and I do have enemies. I still have some to deal with unilaterally. That's another one of the reasons I first asked to see you exclusively through the service. My thinking was that you'd be safer and less likely to be connected to me and targeted." He sighed, his gaze slowly roaming over me again. "This shit that happened to you can be dealt with right now and be over. Please trust me and talk to me, babe."

"Have you ever been afraid of anyone?"

He nodded. "I'm human."

"You were afraid of Ramirez." I shivered remembering his ugly face.

He shook his head. "With him, more like cautious. Psychos are unpredictable."

Bobby might be one of those. "I agree with that."

"Tell me who hurt you. I promise you that the guy will never harm you or anyone else again. Ever."

I turned my eyes up to Brace and he nodded. Lowering them again, I began talking. I told them about Bobby and the STD screening he demanded and what he said about Ranger talking about me at the meetings. "I only said no to him personally doing it and he kind of gave me an ultimatum. That's why I left."

Ranger's jaw was now locked and he looked tense. "Go on, babe."

Taking a shaky breath, I continued. "I ran into him in the lobby that night I came to your hotel room when I was leaving. We had words and he called me a gold digging hooker. He also seemed to be angered that I called you his boss. This happened after I got a call to meet you at another hotel here in Newark. You weren't there, but Bobby and two other men were. They beat me up and tried to rape me. I stunned a couple of them and one guy kicked the gun out of my hand, that's how it got broken." I shuddered and finished. "If it hadn't been for housekeeping doing turn-down service and interrupting them, it could have been worse. Bobby said he would make me disappear if I told anyone. He said that he would hurt anyone close to me as well. And he said that I'm in the way of some plans. I didn't understand."

Brace released me and stood, paced across the room and smacked a fist into the woodwork leaving a small dent. He began cursing and holding his hand. "Fuck that hurt!"

I had to grin. "That was really stupid, Brace."

He gave me an incredulous look and turned a glare on Ranger. "I don't understand any of this either. Why would one of your G.I. Joe's want to hurt Steph? And gang rape? Motherfuckers!"

A new bout of tears were slowly rolling down my face and I looked into Ranger's dark eyes. They were narrow and stormy. His voice was low when he said, "You were under my roof, in my care, and driven away by one of my partners. Because of that, you almost died. I've had my own unanswered questions regarding some issues since I've been back and after visiting the other offices. This will be severely dealt with and be over for you today. I do have to handle it carefully because there are others involved and other partners that will be effected."

Brace exploded. "You're to blame, fucker! All you ever did was humiliate and degrade her. Why? Because she wasn't your normal easy pickings and turned you down! Your men picked up on the way you treated her. _Did_ you talk about her like she was a prostitute in those meetings? Like she was just hanging out in your apartment as a play thing? It took three of your goons to tear her down and take her apart to get her where you wanted her. Broken, so she would need you? Nice, pal…" Brace hissed. "You _are_ an asshole and you need to get the fuck out of my house and her life! Now!"

Ranger leveled that steely glare on him. "Wrong. They knew I was associated with her through the bonds office. I talked about her with one of my men and I still regret that. In my meetings I only discussed with my team that we had a visitor and why. Safety. Stephanie and I have already addressed the past."

"How fucking thoughtful of you. Take a hike before I call the police and bring them into this. I'm positive the hotel security cameras, the maid, and the doctor who saw her will be enough evidence to put your _partner_ in jail. Sounds like the guy is a whack job and you helped to give his crazy ass loaded guns and power. Nice, again."

"I _said_ I'll handle this. My man stepped over several lines, even putting my business in jeopardy. Our contract with the government pertaining to that building is all about saving lives and keeping people safe in the worse case scenarios you can't imagine. Important people. After I explained why it was necessary for her to be there, there were no questions asked, not even by Brown. Brace, I need to ask that you trust me as well. I'll take care of this quickly and quietly. Stephanie is important to me and I suspect that a key part of our business has something to do with my man's behavior."

Brace was still pacing, tunneling fingers through his hair, and swiping hands down his brightly flushed face. "She shouldn't have been alone here, hiding and scared, torturing herself." He stopped. "All for reasons she didn't even understand. Because some fucker friend of yours hates her for no good reason!"

"Brace?" Fearing he might stroke, I stood and reached for him. He sat next to Ranger and I stood between his legs and pulled his head to my chest, hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you too and this fucker better make this shit right. I almost lost you twice." His voice was calmer as he expelled the last word. I'd never seen the normally easy going man lose his cool before. Not ever.

I chanced a look at Ranger and was surprised to see him half smiling at us. "I love you too in my own messed up way, babe. I'm sorry for a lot and I'll fix this, then we'll decide what to do about this...situation." He made a triangle with the fingers of both hands.

"The messed up is all you, bro. I don't want to share anymore." Brace grouched and kissed me. He grimaced and his eyes crossed a little. "Baby, you gotta go brush and gargle a couple dozen times. That was like kissin' a buzzard after a roadkill lunch."

"Shut up!" I giggled, smacking him on the head.

Ranger snickered and went for the cheek. "I'll try to be back tonight. No promises. This is big and may take a while to sort out. I'll have to call a meeting with my other partners and agree together how to deal with it. He'll be interrogated and _will be_ severely punished. He'll no longer be connected to me."


	28. Chapter 28

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

Gotta get back to an original story I'm working on, so the rest is going up fast. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 28**

 **Damn Rotten Eggs**

Ranger didn't make it back that night but did call Brace to check on me. The burden, and some of the fear lifted when it was all finally out. I was exhausted, having not slept well in days and hoped with Brace back I'd make it through a night without waking up.

"No!" I screamed, fighting the hands that were grabbing at me. "Please..."

"Stephanie! Wake up. You're safe."

Still struggling, a familiar and comforting voice began to break the frightening fog before my eyes opened. "Brace…," I whispered.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart. It's over."

I groaned. "How many nights will I continue to wake up with the nightmares? They weren't going to stop. I even begged them to knock me out. I was praying and a second away from… That's a personal wound I don't know if women ever recover from. You know?"

"Neither do men or children." His eyes were sad and serious. He'd never shared much about his family or childhood and became uncomfortable whenever I'd brought it up in the past.

"Brace?"

He nodded. "I do understand. We'll get you through this. It just takes time and some work."

"But you need to go back to Vegas."

He rubbed the sweat from my forehead with his thumb. "I'm calling the producers of the show tomorrow and asking them to work around me for as long as they can. I'll be here as long as you need me. I do think you need more support than just me."

"What do you mean?"

"Baby, I think you might need a professional to help get through this."

"You think I've gone nuts?"

He gave me a gentle kiss. "No. You've been severely traumatized and being scared and alone didn't help. All that stuff you're carrying has to come out in some way. I thought when my abusers died that so would the anger, hurt, and resentment. It didn't. I added therapy to my life after I finally admitted to myself that I couldn't deal with it all by myself and making me a person I didn't want to be. Arman might have some helpful advice here too. He's into all that Eastern meditation and natural healing shit and his partner is a sexual healer."

"Oh. I don't know if I want just anyone to... What is a sexual healer? Like therapy with sex? I...er...I think sleeping with you and Ranger at practically the same time is loose enough for me." I released a big puff of air. "A woman too? What's next? Barnyard animals? Yeesh and gross. That would be a Joyce Barnhardt to a Vincent Plum leap."

Brace burst out laughing. "I asked a similar question and requested a session when she came to visit. Arman got all pissy about it. Told me his friends can either suffer or get a different healer. She works with singles and couples with problems but I don't think she has sex with them all. She's more a coach. I didn't mention her for that purpose. They both help people with all kinds of physical and emotional issues. I just meant you may be more comfortable with a more natural therapy approach like meditation or something."

I pinched his nipple hard and he fake yipped. "I can't believe you did that. They probably just wanted time together."

"I was just messing with him. We found out after she left, she's pregnant. He seems happy and we're wondering if he'll be leaving the show now."

"That seems like a normal reaction if he loves her. I'm happy for them. I'd like a little happy myself for a change."

"Is that what you want? Love and babies?"

"I don't want the same as the women in my family. And definitely not sure about kids. I'm just tired of being lonely and would like some normal in my life like a real relationship with a man that loves and cares about me."

"I can definitely give you the last part, but I don't think me or Ranger can fill that whole bill, sweetheart?"

"I'm happy with your friendship, Brace. I doubt Ranger could really fill any of that wish."

Brace was quiet a minute and then changed the subject. The guys really loved you. All they've talked about was your visit and they want you to come back again soon. They were upset when I told them something may be wrong and I had to leave. They hate this kind of shit just like I do. If Bobby wasn't already in a jail, they'd all want to come here loaded for bear to beat his ass before busting a cap in it."

Oh jeez. "I'd prefer no one else knows. The truth is, I don't really know what I want after this. I'm feeling a little lost now. I'm sick of being a victim. I'm feeling angry and unsettled, like I want to make changes to my life again."

"I understand and you'll figure it out with some time and help. Let's talk about this more later. After we hear from the ass. For now, we need our rest." He tucked me in next him again. "We'll figure it out one day at a time, baby. Right now, I'm as much concerned about your physical health and that can affect you emotionally."

"Okay. I know you're right."

The next day a courier arrived delivering a package containing another jewelry box. It was a pair of brilliant sapphire and diamond teardrop earrings. I smiled and opened the envelope that came with them. A letter read:

 _Dear Babe,_

 _A thousand of these deliveries wouldn't be enough to say how sorry I am for the way I treated you and for what my man did. These remind me of you._

 _Truth is, I never forgot those expressive blue eyes and the bold attitude of the curly headed minx I first met in that bar in Newark. I could have stayed and taunted you the rest of that day and into the night. I've been an idiot where you're concerned and need to change that because I just can't stop thinking about you._

 _My remaining partners and I have been the equivalent of body slammed over what Brown did. We're working on a suitable response and closure. Get better, babe. I know that I don't deserve another chance, but I'm hopeful that you'll consider it. Call you soon._

 _Love,_

 _R_

Who's the guy that sent this letter? Certainly not Ranger Manoso, the asshat. Love?

* * *

Brace asked me to ride to Trenton two days later. We stopped at a diner and had a nice lunch on the way. He was closed mouthed about where we were going exactly, even as I aggravated him to tell me the entire trip.

When he pulled up to Ranger's building, I panicked and began shaking my head. "No!"

The gate lifted and Brace started heading underground. "No! Let me out!" I cried as I began to hyperventilate while reaching for the door handle.

"Calm down, Steph. This is for you. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. Ranger doesn't want you afraid of him or his business because of a few rotten eggs."

"But…but… Rotten egg? Bobby was more like a stinking dinosaur load. Let me out!"

The second gate automatically opened and he pulled through. Ranger was waiting near the elevator and pointed to a parking space nearby, opening my door when the car stopped. "Welcome back, babe."

"Fuck me," I whispered, dropping my head between my knees. "I'm gonna be sick…"

Ranger cursed, reached in and pulled me out and into his arms. "There's nothing to be afraid of, babe. This visit was arranged just for you. Trust me."

"Okay. I'm trying... I'm just..." I grabbed my stomach and bent over, pushed against Ranger and heaved up the colorful remnants of my lunch at his feet. Ranger jumped sideways and swore again. "S...sorry 'bout your boot."

Brace ran around the car, producing a baby wipe, and began rubbing my face down like a three year old. When I stood straight again, he dropped a box of Tic Tacs in my hand. I stood gaping at him. "Who are you really and who are you kidding? You would make a great dad."

He noogied me and handed Ranger a wipe for his soiled boot, making Ranger grin. "I'll get you some water when we get inside, babe. Feeling better?"

I hesitantly nodded and he led us into the elevator and pushed a card on a key ring into the console. It blinked green and a panel opened. He stuck his thumb to it and it did a scan and beeped. He then pushed a button that said B2. Below that were several more choices starting with LL1. The door opened and a Rangeman employee dressed in black standing at parade rest nodded at Ranger as we passed. We headed down a hallway and stopped at a door labeled O1. Ranger knocked and it was Lester who opened the door for us to enter. There was a large window in the room and I turned to it and gasped. The two men that had been in the hotel room with Bobby were on the other side of a window and they didn't look too good. They were as colorful as my lunch and looked well tenderized.

Brace muttered, "Judas Priest!" Then he looked at Ranger and asked, "Which fucker is the ring leader?"

"He's not here." A deep baritone voice came from right behind us, making me and Brace both jump and turn. "Jesus! You're the guy that would give _me_ nightmares. As big as you are, I didn't even notice you standing back there in that shadow. You need a fucking cowbell, brother," Brace said.

Tank cracked a grin and held out his hand. "Call me Tank."

Ranger grabbed some water out of a small fridge and handed us each a bottle. "The name sure fits. You didn't change your mind about coming to work for me did you?"

Tank shook his head. Lester snorted and aimed a thumb at himself. "Tank's got shrimp dick fuck nugget issues. He's a puss. _I_ should know because I'm the resident expert on pussy." He waggled his brows.

A big dark bicep snaked out and punched Lester in the arm, followed by a smack on the back of the head so fast and hard you could have missed it in a blink. Just the sound made me wince. Lester staggered sideways and cried, "Yow, man!"

At that, I released a string of giggles and nervous tension. Ranger put an arm around me. He nodded at Lester who was rubbing his arm. "Tell Hector to switch off now."

Lester pulled a radio off his belt and spoke a few words in Spanish into it. After a few seconds, Ranger spoke. "We can speak freely now. Brown is in custody, babe. In the brig. We only met him on our last tour as Rangers. We've known other men here longer. He was our medic and he and Lester became friends after Les's best friend was killed. After that is when we all decided not to re-up for duty. They kept in touch and we did a couple special op missions together.

Brown seemed like a good guy and was from a good background. We checked. He had the money, education, and leadership skills, so we invited him to buy in when we started the business. I'd considered quitting all missions and when some key people in Washington found out and that I was planning a security business, I was called to a meeting and made a different kind of offer. This place. A smaller scale, secret, non-military, safe house and bunker with subterranean levels and not the only one originally planned under the Rangeman name. It's purpose is to route key people here to safety in the event of a terrorist attack or natural disaster. There are four levels below this one. Depending on the scenario, the president, important officials, or necessary individuals could be picked up and delivered here by helicopter. There's a pad on the roof. Homeland Security formed this alternate plan after 9/11 because US enemies with nukes know where most of our military bunkers are located. Several were planned in cities around the country and for Rangeman. They were meant to come with a lifetime contract. As you can imagine, a lot of money was offered per installation to entice us into the agreement."

Ranger paused. "Tank and I founded this company and we didn't share everything with everyone on purpose. He and I are a team at planning and calculating risk. We survived the Middle East because we're both extremely cautious. In other words, we don't fully jump into anything blindly. After this place was complete, a few extra demands were placed on us that weren't in the contract. Much more than I wanted to give being discharged and technically a civilian. They expected a lot more from us for the money. Turns out that lifetime government contract means lifetime assets. Not what we agreed to. We needed to slow down and negotiate further after this first feverish installation.

My men and I won't be slaves to a facility or contract. We've already paid our dues and I'll walk out and leave the whole fucking place first before I needlessly sacrifice a life or put a discharged man that I've personally sworn to protect in harms way for a non-emergency reason. We didn't slow Rangeman's progress, but we both agreed to intentionally slow progress on the bunker program. I may work for Uncle Sam and the man, but it doesn't mean I trust everyone under that big umbrella We didn't want to be in so deep we'd find ourselves irreparably indebted and could lose everything if we walked."

I nodded. That made sense to me. He continued. "Turns out that Brown was smart and greedy. Plus fucked up 'six ways from Sunday', with an agenda in his head."

Tank said, "And not just from no PTSD."

Lester crossed his arms over his chest. "We interrogated him for hours and decided to have him evaluated professionally. He's messed up. Was adopted by a white, wealthy, Southern, political and activist family as a campaign pawn when his new daddy was accused of being a racist. He was mentally and likely psychically abused his whole life. Told he was a black piece of shit and beneath them, was destined to be a failure, and would never be successful or amount to anything. Was separated from the other family children and sent away to schools. When he couldn't get into med school, he fled rather than go back home and joined the army."

Pausing a moment, he continued. "The guy has a split personality, two sides like a Jekyll and Hyde. One side is a nice guy and a lot of fun. A good medic and guys really like him. Then he has this side with a one-track analytical mind and his thinking here was that he needed to protect his investment like it was a mission that wasn't gonna fail. Ranger's initial plans hadn't been to stay in Newark when the other offices opened. He was to move and oversee each bunker installation. He respected Ranger but got antsy when plans changed thinking Ranger was becoming a weak civilian leader. When things weren't moving forward the way he thought they should, he thought he needed to take over and tried to start a coup here. He attacked you, Stephanie, because in his mind, he thought you were partly to blame for Ranger's change of mind."

I made a fart sound with my mouth. "That's ridiculous. I've never been that important to Ranger."

Ranger sighed. "We'll discuss that comment later. Under the circumstances, I thought you deserved to know everything, babe. I asked Tank and Lester to share all the facts knowing we could be court marshaled and lose everything just for telling you about this bunker. I've put them in jeopardy, so I don't need to tell you both that none of this can leave this room. But like I said, I had several reasons to be cautious and slow things with the business down."

Lester said, "I trust Ranger and would have totally agreed with his decision to do that. I don't think Brown would have. Probably would have done anything to make his fake daddy proud. He was greedy, wanted the payout, and then went for the power." Lester shrugged. "I think anybody who got our attention or arrived in this building the way you did would have been on his radar. He eventually began to distrust everybody and started hiring rejects like these two." He motioned to the window with his head. "Both were dishonorably discharged from the military but the information is buried in their records because of the type of assignments they were on." He added, "He uh…also has some sexual issues. Brown was both in awe of Ranger in the military and jealous of his skills at the same time. Had a little hero worship-slash-man-crush thing for Ranger. We're not sure if he really wanted to fuck him…"

"Santos! You dud. He didn't want to fuck him, he was just jealous." Tank bellowed.

Ranger crossed his arms, shaking his head. "I would agree with jealousy because we found out that he definitely wanted me dead more than he wanted to fuck me. That last mission that I was on was supposed to be short and an easy in-and-out. Things started going wrong as soon as my feet hit the ground running. I was eventually captured trying to make it to a mission check-point to find out what the fuck was going on. I almost didn't escape and make it out to safety. I just got lucky when the people holding me got sloppy and an opportunity arose. Needless to say, I had suspicions and a lot of questions that I kept mostly to myself during debriefing because I didn't know exactly who to trust."

Tank's chest grumbled. "Brown was in cahoots with a high ranking political chump involved with the new bunker program that stood to lose a lot of money too. Ranger was set up and wasn't supposed to come home, man."

Ranger nodded. "There were two other individuals involved. One in the CIA and one was military. I have friends in high places too and all involved are being dealt with legally on the down-low. This isn't the kind of shit the government wants out for public consumption."

Tank chuckled. "Well, mostly legally. Those clowns are dead men walkin'. They were the primary jackasses makin' demands that fucked up the bunker program with us."

I gasped and looked at Brace. I'm sure he was as gobsmacked as me by that huge disturbing download of information they'd just dropped on us. It was like a real life movie plot unraveling straight out of a Tom Clancy novel. "Judas fucking priest," Brace muttered, _again_. Obviously his new favorite expression.

Lester now had a serious look on his face and was pounding a fist into one palm. "Brown was supposed to be my friend and betrayed me. I made the fucker rich by asking Ranger to let him in with us."

"You said he was in the brig. How was that decision made?" Brace asked.

Ranger sighed heavily. "We voted to honor the brotherhood and his years of service, bought him out, and gave him a choice. He would either be court marshaled under stipulations added to our contract that protect us and the government, or he would go to a special facility and undergo psychiatric care for the same length as an incarceration. Either way, he was permanently cut from Rangeman and his association with us."

"Shit. I told Steph all you guys have to be a little crazy to do whatever…you do do," Brace said awkwardly.

Lester pointed at him and guffawed. "Ha! You said doo doo!"

Tank gave Lester another smack. "Yeah, you got that right, man. Here's a good example. Boy's had too many bullets buzz his damn head." He stopped to glare at Lester. "Contrary to belief, most men selected for SOF duty are tough and pretty solid for the most part. Trained to become immune to combat stress. Calm under extreme situations. Our training extends to the psychological."

"SOF?" I questioned.

"Special forces, babe. All branches. It's not easy to get in to any of them. Men are tested to the extreme and checked out thoroughly, but a few bad choices slip through sometimes."

"I'm morbidly fascinated by all this. What happened to those guys in there?" Brace asked, looking at the window between the rooms.

"They got what we call mat time here. A form of exercise and discipline we use. With two major infractions of dishonor, they were shamed publicly this time. They got a beat down. You're here for your turn, babe."

I looked up at him in surprise. "My what?"

He nodded at the window. "You're going in there."


	29. Chapter 29

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 29**

 **Emotional Mat Time**

Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door after dropping the bomb that I was getting a face-to-face with my attackers. Like a mule, I dug the heels of my athletic shoes into the concrete until they squealed along loudly and stopped. I refused to move further. He looked down at me, "Babe?"

"Nuh-uh. No way."

"They can't hurt you any longer. It's over," Ranger said.

Lester chuckled. "Yeah, these guys are through. Rat shit hisself when we blindfolded him and moved him to the interrogation room, man. We made him sit in it for a couple hours to let his situation sink in." He slapped his knees and started laughing hysterically. "Get it? Let it sink in?"

Brace chuckled and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Ranger's mouth twitched. "Intimidation. Just like with abuse, psychological torture is just as powerful as the physical kind. They're well strung out at this point."

"And I thought you guys would just whack them mafia-style, feed 'em through some cheese grater contraption, and then to the fish." Brace said, mostly serious I think.

Lester barked a laugh. "Awesome idea. I bet we could find one big enough in Wisconsin. The home of the big cheese."

Tank shook his head. "Ranger, this boy's damn head _is_ all Swiss. Full of holes. I'm just sayin'"

Ranger grinned and looked at Brace. "Don't let Santos fool you. This is his everyday normal, but he's crazy like a fox. On a mission he's scary deadly, serious, focused, and calculated. The boy got the bulk of his training in the barrio and hood before the military."

Lester nodded and winked. I shuffled a little closer to Brace.

We all streamed out—me reluctantly—and to the next door down the hallway. Another uniformed guard opened the door.

The two ragged looking men stood against a wall with their hands cuffed behind them. When their eyes moved from one to the other of us through the swollen tissue, they looked at first surprised and then terrified. Good. Now they knew exactly how I'd felt trapped in that hotel room.

One of them still said through swollen lips, "Well, if it isn't the little call cunt come to suck me for free. Can you give me a hand with my zipper, mine are tied up."

Obviously this wasn't the one that had chickened out that day. Ranger took a step toward him and I grabbed his arm. "I think I got this."

I walked up to the piece of crap and smiled up at him. I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned him, and tugged his zipper down. "I do need to free you up a little for this."

"Yeah. Suck my cock, baby. I want the same lips you wrap around the former legend here, wrapped around mine. Show me why you're so special."

I snapped my head to Ranger. He shook his head slowly and mouthed, _Bobby_. He was letting me know that Bobby had been the one talking about me and if Bobby was that smart he'd probably been manipulating these mostly mindless jerks for awhile. I looked down. The guy was nervous and bluffing his bravado, there wasn't much of a lump in his Fruit-of-the-Looms. I raised a knee and connected solidly with his limp dick. He screamed and let go a strangled curse, slumping to the floor and falling on his face. The sound of it connecting with the concrete made me wince. Looking back at Ranger and the guys, they were all wearing painful expressions.

Snicker. That was probably the only spot these turds didn't get a good lick from the men here. Even badasses and tough guys are soft when it comes to the doodles. Hmm, I think my appetite might be returning. I'm suddenly craving Cheese Doodles.

Turning to the next guy, I saw a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. Sniffing the air around him, I could tell that he'd been the one to mess his pants. No way my hands were touching him. He closed his eyes like he was ready for what I was about to dole out and I raised my knee and slammed it into him. The guy groaned and let go a sob before dropping to his knees. The crunch of knees on concrete didn't sound any better than the other guy's jaw had.

"It doesn't matter the woman or what her occupation is." I said, surprisingly calm. "She has a right to choose who and when and you don't have the right to take those choices away. You both are nothing but rejects and I don't care what Ranger does with you now."

I turned back to the men. Lester was holding his balls with one big paw, his brows knit together. Tank was back in the shadows and Ranger held his hand out to me with a slight grin on his face. "I think I'm good now guys."

Brace nodded and winked, a bright smile now on his handsome face.

"Ranger, the second man there did change his mind about raping me at the last minute. So maybe give him a camel and some suntan lotion when you drop them off in the Sahara naked. The other guy can walk and burn. That's all I've got to say. Can we go now?" All four guys and the guard laughed.

When I turned back as we were heading to the elevator, Tank was whispering something to the guard and tapped his watch. I looked up at Ranger. "What are you going to do with them?"

Lester was leading the way and snickered. "They were already booked on a one-way flight. But to a third-world country naked. You were close." He winked. "That was my idea. Good minds think alike."

Yikes! I snapped my head up to Ranger. "They'll have plenty of assholes to man-crush on where they're going, babe. Likely will be the other way around."

Lester guffawed. "Man-crush assholes? Good one, boss!"

Brace and even Tank now behind us laughed out loud. I pulled on Ranger's arm and whispered. "Ranger humor _is_ odd and weirdly sexy." He gave me a smirk.

When the elevator door opened after a short ride, a Rangeman employee barked out, CEO, COO, and CTO on deck. Atten-Hut!

Ranger responded, "At ease, men. We're welcoming guests to Rangeman today and we _will_ have them in the future. I expect every man to make them welcome."

"Welcome!" The men all parroted.

A huge guy the size of Tank walked up that kind of looked like Brace except with a crew cut. I remembered him. I looked back at Brace and whispered, "Hey, this is what G.I. Brace would look like."

He grinned. "I make a uniform look damn good, sweetheart. I got one and some fatigues I use for dates. Chicks go crazy."

Ranger said, "Remember Hal, babe? He's taking Bobby's place as partner. Has been a part of our team for a long time. Since early in the Rangers."

Hal stuck a huge paw out for a shake and smiled. "Welcome to Rangeman." His voice was low and soft. Totally different than the way he looked.

"I do remember you, Hal. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Stephanie. You're welcome any time and I'm at your service if you ever need anything."

Ranger cleared his throat. "Down, man. The lady already has the needs area covered." He looked down at me and grinned and Hal's face flamed a peach color. "Right, babe?"

Okay. In military speak, Whiskey Tango Foxtrot? WTF? Every time I think I know this man...

"Y...yes, sir," Hal said.

Ranger punched him in the arm, "At ease. I'm kidding." Hal looked at him like he might be a pod Ranger. I totally understood. Humor and Ranger was rare, awkward, and a fascinating experience.

"This way, babe. I have someone else I want you to meet." Ranger led us away again.

Behind me, I heard Lester say to Brace, "Man, I heard you're a gigolo and filming a TV show. You even get to fuck hot women on camera. Where can I sign up?"

Ranger opened the stairwell door and we all headed down the stairs. I said, "Brace has a special talent for the camera. It's probably not that easy to…err…perform."

"I could do it. Fuck, I'm hard all the time." Before anybody could say another word, he unzipped and his penis popped out like a jack-in-the-box and bobbed up and down a couple of times.

Brace laughed, and said, "Damn, son! I'd hire you."

"Santos! Put your dick in your pants before I put you on the flight with the bozos in the basement."

Because of Brace I was long past flaming embarrassment by stuff like that. "Nice package, Lester. I could book you some dates when you're not on duty here. Can he, Ranger? It's all confidential," I said.

Ranger rolled his eyes and looked at Tank. Tank just shrugged. "The TV show is out. Ain't nothing in the contract ruling out the other as a side job."

Lester clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Fuckin' awesome!"

Brace handed him a card. "Call me while I'm in and I'll get you set up. We need paperwork on you, a physical, and regular tests to make sure you're clean."

"No problem, man. I'm all up to date and good to go. We're heading to the infirmary now."

I stopped so fast the squeak of my athletic shoes reverberated on the shiny tile floor like rubber tires. "I don't need to go down there."

Ranger gently pulled on my hand. "Babe, you won't recognize the place. I just wanted you to see it and meet the guy that replaced Brown. He's a country guy, was a tracker in the military, and into holistic healing. Now he's in med school."

I shivered. I remembered the place from a tour to show me the places I was allowed to visit when I was here. It was creepy, stark, and sanitary like a hospital but darker. Smelled like one and was cold like a morgue. Even had a mini-morgue. It was the kind of place I hated worse than any funeral home. A night at Stiva's was like a club night compared.

"Yeah. He's a super cool dude," Lester added.

At the end of the long hall I remembered well, Lester opened the door and motioned for me to take a look. I stepped inside behind Ranger and blinked a couple of times. The walls were now only half white tile beginning at the floor, and the rest was a pale blue, and there was a huge mural on one wall of a park. Even the cabinets were brightly colored now. It was no longer stark white with grays and gloomy. "Wow."

A tall, skinny man with a white coat over a Rangeman uniform with wild curly auburn hair, and a big smile came out of the office. He pointed to me. "Hey, we have matching hair."

I laughed. "We sure do. I like your color better. I'm Stephanie."

"Barry. The guys call me Bones. Nice to meet you."

"It looks so bright, warm, and cheerful here now."

"Yeah. It was scarier down here than a dentists' office. Gave me the creeps. The guys hated having to spend any time here and avoided it like the plague. Wouldn't come when they needed to. I spruced it up a bit and made it a lot friendlier." He reached in his pocket and handed me and Brace both a lollipop. "Here. I won't even stick you first."

Lester snaked a hand into Bones's coat pocket and snatched one with a grin on his face. Bones pulled a triangular tool from his other pocket lightning fast and whacked Lester in his funny bone, making the arm jolt and the sucker go flying. Lester yowled and danced around making me giggle.

"Good reflexes there, Santos. And same to you, Doc," I said. Bones wiggled his little hammer tool and winked.

We said goodbye to the guys and Ranger walked us back to the garage. He kissed me on the cheek and opened the car door. "Feel better, babe?"

"I actually do. Thanks for this."

Ranger looked between the two of us. "Can the three of us talk? I'd like to come to Newark tomorrow."

"I'm cool with it," Brace said.

"Okay."

Brace backed the car out of the space and asked me if there was any place that'd I'd like to go while in town. "Hmm, I wish I looked better. Maybe just dinner at my parents' house. It's only a couple of hours away from perfect pot roast time."

He grinned. "Call. I need to catch up with Grams."

So I called and it wasn't pot roast or pineapple upside-down cake night, but there was meatloaf and chocolate cake. I was good and my mom was ecstatic we were coming. Val was out on a date with a lawyer she'd met looking for a job. _Good luck with that I thought, thinking of Dickie._ Mom had the girls and told us to swing by my old apartment and pick up Grandma.

I called ahead and Grandma had asked for us to come up to get her. Brace nabbed a parking spot close to the door which I'd never managed as long as I'd lived here. Looking at the place after being away for a while now, my stomach fluttered. I had mostly good memories from living here.

We took the elevator and Mrs. Bessler was still manning...er...woman... Whatever. She was the elevator lady and Brace had always liked her. "Good evening Mrs. B. You look lovely as usual," Brace said.

"Accessories, fashion and cosmetics on one. Men's fashion and fragrance on two. Domestics, lingerie, and food on three."

Food? Is that new? They didn't have that when I was here.

Brace said, "Two, if you please."

She turned and pushed the button. We heard swing music before we got to my old apartment door and it opened before we knocked. The apartment was full of geriatrics and blue hairs. We were welcomed in and the old guys were trying to high-five Brace and the little old women were giggling and winking at me. We turned to each other at the same time. I mouthed, _What the hell?_.

We weaved our way to the dining room area and found Grandma. I was about to ask what was going on when I looked down at the table. There were a couple stacks of printed pictures on the table. When I did a double-take my jaw dropped. One was a head shot of Brace and the other was of little freaking Brace including the head.

 _Oh. My. God!_

"Oh good, you're here!" Grandma said, sounding excited.

"Grandma! Where did you get these?"

"Oh. We have our own tech guru in the building. He's a pretty good geek and can do about anything. He got us all the cable channels. Even the premium ones. We forgo our meds a couple times a week to stay up for late night TV. Watch the after hours shows and guess which one is our favorite?"

 _Oh. My. God!_

I heard a snicker behind me and turned to glare at Brace.

All the little old ladies standing around the table said in unison, "Romeos!"

"I told my friends that you wouldn't mind autographing these for us," Grandma cooed. Cooed?

 _Oh. My. God!_

I snatched her bony wrist and pulled her to the side. "Grandma, does my mother know? Who have you told?"

"Relax. We didn't spill the beans. But honey, if we saw the show, it won't be long till some of those 'burg bitties like your mother eventually find it."

Shit! Starting to hyperventilate, I turned to Brace. "I'm living in a house of cards and it's about to fucking fall down on my head."

One lady about five-two walked up to Brace and looked up at him like I do a Boston Cream donut. The woman unbuttoned her blouse, flopped a seriously saggy boob out, and asked Brace to sign it. Hoots and whistles erupted from the living room. I grimaced. I didn't know if it was for Brace or the eight-inch long saggy boob. Brace good-naturedly picked up a felt tip pen on the table, stopped it from swinging, and commenced to sign. _It_.

"Um...Grandma, we need to go. Dinner is in fifteen minutes. I'll drive and Brace can take these and sign them on the way for your friends." And I'll be trying to figure out a way to accidentally destroy them.

On the way to my parents' house grandma said, "You don't look too good, honey. Is the stud muffin wearing you out?"

"No. He spends a lot of time in Las Vegas now. I had an...accident. Brace came home to take care of me."

"Does the show bother you? Sharing your boyfriend and all?"

"The truth is...he's my best friend. We're not really the couple that Mom thinks we are so I need you to keep that mum too."

"Honey, I like the boy and support you, but I have to ask this because I love you. Are you prepared for what's coming when your mother finds out about all this?"

No. And what she knows is not the half of it. Like Brace knew what I needed, he reached out and squeezed my shoulder. The one thing that I did know was that I wouldn't turn my back on him and give him up for all the donuts or Tastykakes in the world.

Dinner was thankfully uneventful except for my mother mentioning that Joe Morelli had a new girlfriend and that his mother was expecting him to give her a ring soon. She made a point of tapping my left hand and mentioning that the church still had a Saturday available in June. I bet she'd made the call to check before the meatloaf left the oven. Glancing at Grandma, she was eating and snickering while trying to keep her false teeth from sliding off her gums.

I changed the subject and asked Angie about the man her mother was dating.

She sighed like an adult. "He's a clown."

I looked at my mother and back at Angie. "Literally? He's a clown? I thought he was a lawyer?"

Brace chuckled. My mother said, "Of course he's not. His name is Albert Kloughn." And she spelled it for us.

"Oh. Do you like him?" I asked Angie.

"He reminds me of the Pillsbury Doughboy. He's puffy all over, laughs the same, and he smells like pastries," Angie said and shrugged. I would have expected the kid was more traumatized than this over her father leaving them.

Brace barked a laugh. "Then your Aunt Stephanie will definitely like him."

I gave Brace a _not helping_ glare.

"He's a very nice man," my mother defended. "He has his own practice and a laudromat."

"Brace has TV show and a big..."

I did something that would turn my stomach every time I remembered it for the rest of my life. I took my roll, shoved it in Grandma's mouth, tapped her chin to lock on to it, and pulled out her teeth. Dropping the whole shebob to the floor next to her.

"Whoops. She was...thought she was choking... It's taken care of now."

"What was that, Stephanie Michelle Plum?" My mother screeched. "Have you lost your mind?"

Not yet but I'm working on it. Thank goodness she'd ignored Grandma. Both my parents do not knowing half the secrets that crafty old bird has stored up in her head.

Brace took my hand and spoke up. "Uh...Mrs. Plum, Steph had an accident recently and she's been a little off. I should probably take her home."

"Oh. Well, that explains it. I thought she looked a little tired and gaunt. Wait a minute and let me put some leftovers together to send with you."

In the car on the way back to Newark, Brace said, "I know we just got over a big hurdle, but your Grandma is right. We need to discuss what's coming"

Urgh.


	30. Chapter 30

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 30**

 **Time for Change**

"What are you doing?" Brace asked.

"This is my thinking position. Have you never seen it?"

"It's not very sexy."

I sighed. "It's not meant to be. I'm thinking about serious stuff."

Since I was spread eagle on the bed and there was no room, he kneeled next to me. "Okay, maybe I was a bit premature about the not sexy from this angle, except there's an ugly orangutan on your shirt and it says, _Bad Hair Day_. That guy is kind of a boner buster."

"Shut up." I giggled.

"What's buggin', baby?"

"Everything. My life, you and me, me and Ranger, my job. I really hate to admit it, but I think I'm nearly ready for normal again. It's just that... I'm torn."

"You want to quit this business? Or you want to quit me and Ranger?"

"No. It's just that your business is not really me, Brace. It doesn't fit me like it does you."

"I hear and understand. Let's not forget that you've just suffered some really bad trauma. I would be all for releasing you tomorrow, but it really wasn't this business that hurt you. Do you miss the bounty hunter gig?"

"You know, with some real training it might not have been so bad."

"Mmm, but even then, you gotta admit that it was seriously dangerous work even for a man."

"Yeah. I guess so." I sighed.

"l have a three month hiatus from the show coming up. That will give you a break and should give you some time to think about your future. I'll back your decision and help you no matter what you decide. You know, if you want to take some college classes, I could buy a place in Princeton. I'll even invest in your education. I've even thought about a place at the shore somewhere too."

I rolled over and moved till we were nose to nose. "Now you're talking my language. I love Point Pleasant. It's where we used to go when I was a kid. I'll think about college but I couldn't let you pay."

"Just wanted to put it out there. How are you feelin' other than pondering your future?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I don't feel that dark, suffocating fear any longer. It was paralyzing. I could hardly think to do anything. I was existing on motor reflex and instinct."

"Barely. You should still think about talking to somebody. I can hook you up. Even a support group might help as much as facing those dip-shits at Ranger's place."

"I'll think about it. That turned out to be a pretty good cleansing."

He left to go to his office and I continued to think. This time about Ranger specifically and some of the cryptic things he'd said while we were at Rangeman. Like the jokes and possessive remarks. What did he want now? After all that's happened? Most important, how did I feel about him now? Did it even matter? He wouldn't exactly fit into any normal future plans anyway. I'm the round hole and he's the square peg and we are never going to fit together no matter how many times he pokes me.

I looked at the clock and groaned. Ranger had called earlier to say that he wanted to take us both out to dinner. He would be here soon and at least some of my questions would be answered tonight. I was nervous and glad that Brace was here for a buffer between us.

Ranger arrived with an overnight bag dressed in gray slacks and a black silk button down shirt. He looked delicious and he was holding a vase in the other hand with a bouquet of fresh flowers. I took the flowers and he kissed me on the cheek.

How was this going to work? I was currently sleeping with Brace. We weren't having sex, but still...

His eyes raked over me. I was wearing a cocktail dress and a pair of designer pumps that I hadn't worn before. My cast was looking yucky and I'd had Brace help me wrap and tie a silk scarf around it. "You look beautiful. How are you today?"

I shrugged. "Okay. Had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah? Will you share your thoughts tonight?"

"Some, maybe."

He just nodded and shook Brace's hand when he walked into the room.

Ranger took us to a four star Portuguese restaurant and the men ordered several seafood and pork dishes for us to sample. Newark was very eclectic with restaurants featuring cuisine from around the world like, Brazil, Ecuador, Peru, Cuba, Caribbean, Japan, Vietnam, Spain, and others. Lots of diverse flavors and both men appreciated good food. Ranger just went for the leaner fare while Brace and I plowed into to the rich, ooey-gooey stuff.

Ranger took a drink of Sangria and eyed Brace and I both. "I'm just going to lay it out. A lot has gone down between the three of us in the past year. The one thing that's been constant with me is wanting Stephanie. Wanting her close to me. I still want that, the problem is, I want her exclusively. I don't like to share my women unless it's just for one night. I respect her enough that I want more than that with her."

Brace looked at me and then back to Ranger. "I think you should be asking Steph what she wants. Just today she expressed wanting change. Normal change and sorry pal, but you're not normal."

"And you are?" Ranger smirked.

"There's a big fucking difference between us. I don't hurt her, don't keep secrets, and I don't kill people for a living."

Uh-oh. Ranger's eyes narrowed. "Men like me kill the monsters you conjure only in nightmares. The beasts that want to destroy every fucking thing that the average person considers dear to them. _Normal_ people couldn't handle the secrets that I protect them from." He hissed out, his eyes cold and hard.

Brace laid his hand over mine and hissed back at him. "Another good reason why you should _walk away_."

Ranger sat back and scrubbed a hand through his dark collar length hair, swiping his bangs back. "After everything that's transpired I plan to cease doing missions. I've also let all the agencies involved in the bunker program know that with the exception of the one bunker, Rangeman is out. We won't be opening any new installations since technically the contract was breached in several ways. There's only one person I trust in the program, a general, and one is not enough. To the rest, I'm an expendable asset and he understands my choice."

I asked, "So you'll just be running the one place and what else?"

"For the time being, Rangeman will maintain the bunker and as far as the city knows, just be a business on the outside like any other. We'll continue to expand our security business as planned. We'll keep planning other offices in other cities and for the most part, I'll just be a businessman, babe."

"Oh. That's good. What do you want from me, Ranger?"

"My life will be changing, allowing for some of the normal you seek. Like a relationship. I want us to try dating. I've never done it before and I'm not saying I'll be great at it, but we can give it a try."

"But you want me to give up Brace and do you also want me to give up my job?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not opposed to the job you do as long as you're not taking clients yourself. When I say exclusive relationship, I mean it. You'll be mine and only mine."

I turned to Brace, my eyes beginning to water a little. He raised my hand and kissed it. "Despite everything, I know you care about the ass. Like I said before, you and I didn't spark that way. What we have is different. The two of us would be whack in a marriage like the Bundy's in the _Married with Children_ TV show. Even though we love each other. I don't think you've totally ruled out a little domestic to go with your adventure. I think you just want the right to be free to choose. And you need the right man."

I blew a raspberry between my lips. "He didn't say he wanted to get married, Brace."

"I didn't say I wouldn't consider it either. In the future," Ranger said, making us both turn to him at the same time.

Brace raised my hand and kissed it again and place it in Ranger's. "Against my better judgment, I'm giving you away, sweetheart. I want you to be happy and I'm never going away. We'll always be best friends. Just without the benefits, unless he lets me poach now and then." Ranger growled making both of us laugh. "Never mind. Evidently the badass doesn't share his play things well."

I raised a finger and waved it at Ranger. "I'm not going to be that to you. And I'm not going to be like your kept woman. Just so you know."

"I don't plan to treat you that way. I was thinking about buying a home in commuting distance to Rangeman. Maybe we could try cohabitation."

Brace said, "Funny, we were just talking about a place in Princeton today. She wants a place in Point Pleasant on the beach."

"Done," Ranger said quickly.

"Wait a minute..."

"Sweetheart, you can run my business from anywhere. Any of these places and when somebody needs a ride to a client and you're not available, you can hire a limo. I'll have seasonal breaks in the show and it won't last forever." TV shows usually run their course in four to six years. You can go to school if you want like we talked about."

"I'll support whatever you want to do, babe. Even help you."

All this wasn't settling right with me and I pulled my hand out of Ranger's grasp. I wasn't ready for much yet, especially cohabitation, college, followed by marriage. I didn't even know if I wanted that with Ranger for sure. We didn't really know each other, we just had great sex combined with wicked chemistry. Literally. "I need time. And Ranger, you should go home tonight. I'm not ready to do anything but sleep in a bed right now."

Ranger wasn't happy when we got back to the condo and grabbed his bag before trying to kiss me goodbye. I turned and headed toward the bathroom mumbling to myself that I needed to brush and get ready for bed. When I came out, Brace was undressing. "Nuh-uh. You're sleeping in the guest bedroom. We're officially separated."

He looked up, amusement on his face. "Excuse me, missy, but this happens to be my bedroom."

"Not at the moment. You don't live here. I do."

"Okay. So it's like that?"

I pointed my finger at him. "How could you do that? Just give me away like what I want and need doesn't matter?"

"It wasn't like that. You want him and you know it. Plus, he can keep you safe and take care of you."

I stomped my foot. "I don't want that! What was proposed was just a new and twisted version of Chambersburg wives and I don't want a starring role."

Brace threw up his hands. "Then what do you want, Stephanie?"

"I...I..." Suddenly deflated, I plopped down on the bed. "I don't know."

Brace sat down next to me. "Please talk to somebody to help you work this out. I have to go back to Vegas in two days and I'll have a hard time leaving if you won't at least do that. I'd prefer that you make nice with Ranger."

I snorted. "Make nice? Like screw him?" He shrugged. "Screw you. I'm not ready for that with anybody yet."

"My point exactly. Talk to somebody, please." He elbowed me. "Are you really kicking me out? I'm your teddy bear."

I groaned. "No. I'm just confused and frustrated."

He finished undressing and climbed in bed. "You need a new teddy bear to replace me when I'm gone."

"Then Ranger wouldn't be the man. Ranger is _not_ teddy bear material. Ranger is a...hard, toothy...manimal."

He snickered. "Better to eat you before..."

I kicked his leg. "Shut up!"

* * *

After I watched Brace disappear after entering the airport, I pulled away from the curb feeling almost numb inside. With his departure this time I knew without a doubt that some life changes were coming. I was melancholy because I just didn't know exactly what. Most of my life I'd gone with the flow, floating around on a breeze like that feather at the end of Forrest Gump. And I had a bad habit of letting people move me in the direction that they wanted me to go. And I felt like that was happening again.

At nearly thirty and after almost dying a couple times, I felt strongly now that I needed to choose the direction that was right for me and stick to my guns. Maybe I did need to talk to a counselor or someone to teach me to express myself better, maybe get a load off my chest, and then teach me how to put my priorities in line. Make a list maybe of what I wanted to change and then what I hoped to gain. Like goals. The hard part I understood was setting them into motion.

What I didn't want is men or my family pushing me in any direction. I didn't want Ranger or Brace paying my way or taking care of me. Brace and I weren't a real couple and we needed to stop playing around and not because of Ranger's declaration that he doesn't share. I was Brace's friend but also an employee and he needed to treat me more like one. Like just pay me a salary. I needed to move out of Brace's place and get my own, and I didn't want either one buying me a condo like sugar bear or sugar daddy.

Now all I needed to decide was, _What does Stephanie Plum want out of life_?

Ranger called before noon. "My family is having a gathering today. I may have told you they live in Newark..." He's wants me to meet his family? Wow. That is pretty normal. And fast. "I thought we might hook up after. I miss you and want to spend some time with you."

Damn. I hadn't really realized my thoughts were that happy or hopeful until I heard the sound of my inner balloon deflating like _pffttttt_. Not that I was really ready to meet his family. It was just the thought of seeing Ranger in a normal setting with his mom kissing him, and kids around, and that picture in my mind was just sexy. But no, what he was asking me for was not a date to a family gathering. He was asking for a booty call. Sigh.

"That's nice. What's the gathering for?"

"It's Papa's birthday. Mandatory that everyone be there who can."

"Oh. Actually I have plans to have dinner with my best friend Mary Lou and her family in Trenton. So I guess we'll just be missing each other. Sorry, Ranger. Maybe another time." I said through my lying teeth. And I would have to be gone in case he swung by to check on me. Dammit! Guess I would be calling Mary Lou.

"Babe, I want to spend some time with you."

"No. What you hoped for was a booty call. I'm not ready, Ranger."

"Don't push me away. You have a tendency to do that when you're uncomfortable."

"Then stop making me uncomfortable," I snarked. I hadn't meant to do that. "Sorry. Just give me some time please."

"I don't want to give you so much time that your life changes and you just want to forget me. Because I won't forget you, babe."

"It's just that so much has happened. We..."

"Stop. I know I fucked up and Brown fucked everything to shit. What I know is that you're strong and you'll be okay, Stephanie. You can handle me and my life. Just give me a chance to prove it to you. I'm asking you to trust me."

"Okay. I just have some things to work out for myself. Let me do that first."

Ranger was quiet for a few moments. "I'll call you in a few days."

"Have a good time with your family."

He disconnected and I called Mary Lou, who was ecstatic to hear from me. It was just hard visiting because I'd always told her everything going on in my life and now I couldn't because I didn't know if she could handle all the secrets and didn't want to put her through it. She was a 'burg girl through-and-through.

While I was out the next day, I stopped by a women's crisis center and asked for a referral of a counselor to talk to. They gave me cards for a couple of women that worked closely with the center. I made an appointment and went to see one of them, Rosie Gallo, and liked her very much. She started with what had brought me to see her. I wasn't ready to tell her what I did for a living, I told her that I was lured to a hotel room and attacked. I also told her about my bounty hunting work and Ramirez. She was shocked then because she remembered me from newspaper articles. I told her exactly the things I'd been thinking and feeling and about the need to be in control for once.

What she said was that my needs and feelings were natural and healthy. She shared that a percentage of women never attempted change, they became complacent and used to the abuse and being told what to do. Unfortunately most succumbed to the consequences and some were extreme. My situation was good she said. My male friends weren't the abusers and I had their support, even if a bit pushy. She said that if their intentions were good to embrace the help and just include boundaries. She told me to make my list. What I didn't like about my life and what I wanted in the future and make it known to everyone. Even my family.

Rosie reminded me that I was lucky. Not many battered women had the choices I had available. Lucky? Who'd a thunk that?


	31. Chapter 31

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 31**

 **Jig is Up**

The next time I was in Trenton I stopped at the bonds office to see Connie and Lula. They thoroughly disgusted me with stories about Vinnie and Joyce Barnhardt. At least until the door opened and I felt a tingle raise the hairs along my neck and turned. Ranger stood in the doorway with a Amazon sized blonde woman dressed in leather and built like a brick-shit-house. Model features, big boobs, small waist, long legs. Looked ridiculously like a female superhero off a comic book. Fuck. I hated her immediately.

Glancing at Connie and Lula, both their eyes were freaking bugging and their donut filled mouths were literally attracting flies. Ranger looked around, his eyes stopping on me briefly and then he stepped up to Connie's desk. "Is he in?"

"Uh...erm...not at the moment." Connie coughed and swallowed. "Can I give him a message?"

"Tell him to call me. I want to register a new bounty hunter that will be taking some of Rangeman's skips."

"Okay. I need her to fill out some paperwork. Does she have a license yet?" Ranger nodded.

"Give her your paperwork and she'll bring it back when he's in."

Connie quickly socked some papers in a folder and handed it to Ranger. He just nodded a thank you and turned to me. "Babe. You look better."

Fuck you very much I wanted to say. My lips just wouldn't move. If I could have moved, I fantasized pushing him out the door on his fine ass and scratching the super-sized bitch's eyes out. I had a whole Kung Fu episode playing in my head, ending with a katana drawing blood against a smooth, pale neck. I was surprised at just how violent the episode was.

Ranger waited a couple seconds for me to say something and when I didn't, he nodded toward the door at the woman and they both walked out.

That big Cuban asshole. And he was worried about me replacing him first?

Steph? Stephanie? Stephanie Plum?!

I turned to Connie. She was snapping her fingers and Lula was waving her hand up and down in front of my face. "Did you see that?"

Duh? I glared at Connie. What a _stupid_ question. "Batman done went and got him a Batgirl," Lula said.

"That is no girl, that's a Batwoman," Connie said.

"I think I'd be scared to meet her in a dark alley. Did you see her muscles? Could even be a Bat-tranney, you know. You can grow or buy a set of titties like vegetables these days. Did either of you check for a bulge?"

Aww, good God! Really? "Gross, Lula!" Connie motioned to Lula and flapped her hand. "See? See what I have to put up with between Lula and Vinnie? Please, please come back Steph."

I was still shocked and in angry rhino mode. How could he? Dismiss me so quickly. And why do I even care? It's not like he's the best choice of relationship for me anyway. It's not like I was so interested that I was all flirty and drooling over him every time I saw the ass. Dreaming about him? Maybe.

"Whit girl? WHITE GIRL?"

"WHAT?"

"Somethin' you ain't tellin' us?"

I sighed. Before I thought about it, I answered, "We had a date or two."

Both women gasped. "I thought you were with that hottie, Brace? You quit your job and moved."

Shit! "It was uh...right before I got shot and he left town."

"Fuck?!" Both women spewed. "You did it with Batman?" Lula asked.

Gah! These two were sharp when they had something good to chew. "We...tried it."

"What the hell does that mean?" Connie asked. "That sex God on muscled legs is a fake?"

"Yeah. What's the deal? He got a small penis or what? That boy looks like he could make a woman scream his name like a banshee." Lula looked at Connie and they both nodded.

Uck. I didn't want to be reminded I pretty much had that first time. "It was... He's all that. We just weren't very compatible. Didn't get along well."

Both women sighed loudly, like in relief.

I'd thought about asking if they wanted to go shopping but my mood was crushed by Ranger's untimely visit with the Valkyrie bitch. Instead we girls made a date to go out a couple of nights later.

I called Brace that night and unleashed my fury and frustration. "Steph, didn't you say that you blew him off?"

"I didn't. I just asked for time."

"What did you expect him to do? Just wait? He's a seriously good lookin', virile man. A young guy full of it like him has to _pump-and-dump_. A lot. And I'm not talking about stock fraud."

"How come you always take his side? I get it, okay. And for the record, that's a gross saying, Brace."

"It's military speak too. A Neil and Brady saying. And I'm not taking his side, I just think a little more logically than emotionally. It's a guy thing."

"No. It's a dick thing. Be sure and thank them for the visual for me."

He sighed loudly. "I have an idea. If she's that hot, give her a card and try to recruit her. Bring her over to our side."

"I don't want her working for us, boob! Besides, from the looks of her, she could kill a client. I told you she looked dangerous like one of those Norse Valkyrie women."

He burst out laughing. "Cool. Wouldn't mind a go with a woman like that. I can stand a little pain. We could charge a lot and reserve her for special clients."

"You're not funny."

"So, the super gal triggered the jealousy bug? Huh?"

"No. Maybe. A little."

"If you want him, go after him. I know you've got some of your own tricks you can use. You're hot when you clean up and pull your sexy together."

"Evidently he prefers leather and I don't have any except for my jackets."

"Then buy some and mix a little lace with it. Get some new sexy lingerie and get your pussy waxed smooth. We like all that."

"Brace! I'm not going to just go knocking on the front door of his building and flash him in desperation when he lets me in. Like, _Here, you like?_ _You want some of this?_ _Come get it!_ " I said in a sing-song voice.

He laughed out loud again. "Hell, I'd come get it. But so might a platoon of those G.I. Joe's. It'd be smarter to lure him out instead."

"You know, you're a true dog just like Lester. A slut with a wiener. You'll pork anything with a...a pussy."

"Ha! Don't be mean. What kind of dog would I be?"

"Shut up. I don't know whether to just move on or do what you suggest just to test him."

"You'll figure it out. Will give you something to focus your crafty...I mean, creative mind on." He chuckled.

"I need to focus on my future."

"Yeah. My point exactly, sweetheart."

Grr. I didn't feel a whole lot better after that phone call. The bad thing about having a male best friend is his decisions lean the same way as his penis.

* * *

I may have called Connie and told her to let slip to any Rangeman guys that came in the bonds office that we were going out and where. Also, I may have gone shopping at a leather goods shop in the mall for a new leather jacket and skirt. And I found some matching booties and knee highs on sale at one of the department stores. Last, I found a halter top and a sexy scarf and belt to finish the look. However, after swinging by to show my purchases to Lula and Connie on the way to my parents' house, Lula shook her head. "Nu-uh, girl. Why you wanna look like that tall skinny woman in the leather? You got some curves. That's what you wanna show off. Like this..." She motioned with her hand down her spandex covered body.

Connie nodded her agreement. "Yup. What you need is one of those Bandaid dresses." A what? Connie snapped her fingers. "No. Bandage dresses. They smooth the rolls and enhance the curves."

I threw up my hands. "Where do I get one fast?"

Connie put a finger up. "Just a minute." She tapped on her computer keyboard a couple of minutes. "Ah-ha! We gotta go to Macy's."

She pounded on Vinnie's door and when he yelled that she was interrupting something important, she yelled back it was her lunch break. "He'll be busy for a while," she sighed. "Unfortunately, I can always tell when he's got his hands on some new animal porn."

Yuck. I shivered.

Wow, did I find the perfect dress. It was sexy and tasteful and not cheap. Connie and Lula talked me into the red. It was a one-sleeve bandage mini with black and white slashes of color on the sleeveless side all the way down the dress. I bought a new pair of pumps to go with it because Lula and Connie said my legs would look longer. I added just a bracelet and a dangly pair of earrings. Boy, did my boobs, booty, and hips pop in the dress. Lula and Connie splurged a little too and we finalized plans for later that night.

I put my hair up in a loose chignon with curls framing my face and used plenty of mascara; which is courage in a tube for me. Looking in the full length mirror, I had to admit that Connie was right about the style of dress. I was still on the thin side for me and it was perfect for my shape. Connie said that Hal had come by and promised that he would pass the word for some guys to meet us. Now I was nervous. Did Ranger get wind? Or did he even care? Guess I would find out soon if he was still interested. One last glance in the mirror and I headed out to the limo I'd splurged and reserved for us.

We were half snockered before we even got to the dance club. We were headed for the bar area when Lester Santos sauntered up to us and said hello. "You ladies are looking fine tonight. We reserved a a VIP table." He pointed to a roped off area in a corner not far from the dance floor. "Come on over. There's a lot of the off duty guys comin'. We don't do this as often as we'd like to."

Lula and Connie glanced at the table in that corner and their eyes went _boing_. There was a ton of beefcake on display, all dressed in their club wear. You could almost smell the pheromones mixed with cologne from where we were standing. Brace would go crazy recruiting if he were here. Just for fun, I snapped a couple of pictures of the group and sent them to him. I snickered when I got a text back almost immediately.

 _"Holy shit, tiger. Go get ém. And send me a pic of you too."_

I handed my phone to Connie and asked her to take a picture of me and told her it was for Brace. She looked surprised. "Really? He's not jealous of you all dressed up and goin' out night clubbin'?"

I laughed. "No. We have..." I stopped myself. "He's not the jealous type at all. Plus, he's out of town a lot and likes for me to send him pics of me having fun."

Lula said, "Damn, girl. You lucky."

"Yeah, you made a good choice. We saw Morelli all red faced and in a tizzy out on the street the other day, waving his arms around and shit at his new fiancé."

"What for?"

"We were comin' out of the bakery and he left her standin' there cryin'. We went up and talked to her. She said he was all mad 'cause she got offered a new legal aid job and didn't tell him she went to interview. It was a better job and pay and she was gonna surprise him," Lula said.

Frowning, I asked, "Why would he be mad?"

Connie snorted. "He has other plans for her."

"Yeah. Like barefoot and pregnant all the damn time," Lula added.

"Yup, a 'burg slave," Connie murmured.

"That's terrible. Why can't a woman do it all? Why do we have to make all the sacrifices?"

Lula said, "Girl, you said it. Like pushin' a half bushel of watermelons out a yo cooch ain't enough sacrifice? Then it gets all flappy down there and you gotta have some of that va-jj repairin' surgery so yo man don't get lost in the cooch cave or go lookin' for a cozier one. But then again, Morelli would deserve to get sucked in and never heard from..."

We heard a choke and turned. Hal was standing behind us, his face almost a cherry red. He waved one hand sheepishly. "Um...hi, ladies. Sorry to...interrupt. I was going to ask each of you to dance, but I can come back..."

We all started giggling. "Nope. Too late, Hal. You gotta do it with all of us at the same time now."

We burst out in giggles again at the shocked look on his face, then had mercy on him and dragged him to the dance floor. I sent Brace my picture on the way.

Before the first song was over, more guys had joined us and more girls from the club were mooching our beefcake. We danced for a couple of hours until I was sweating my makeup off. I sat my phone down next to my drink on the table and grabbed my small purse and headed to the restroom to use the toilet and freshen up.

When I arrived back at the table several minutes later, Connie and Lula were looking down at something, their heads together, and chatting animatedly. And more people had arrived too. At the end of the table was Ranger and the blonde. And fuck me, she looked at perfectly put together as Ranger. They went together like fricking Barbie and Ken. Lester and Tank who were sitting close to Lula, looked at me and actually gave me what looked to be sympathetic smiles.

"What are you looking at?" I asked the two women.

Both heads snapped up, their eyes looking like deer in headlights. "We uh... Your um..."

With a small thunk, something hit the table. Lula had released my phone like a hot potato. I picked it up and turned it over. There was Brace on the Romeos Facebook page. He was shirtless, staring at the camera with a cocky grin on his face. "We...um..." Connie started again. "Your phone was goin' off like crazy. It came on by itself. We just glanced at the text. They just kept comin' from different guys."

"Yeah, we couldn't help but look. They was sayin', _Hey lookin' hot,_ and _come back and see us soon,_ and _wish we was there_. We couldn't help but be curious. We saw that Romeo name and then we clicked a few times... And got here...," Lula said slower and sheepishly at the end.

Connie had an incredulous look on her face. "Your boyfriend is on this show and you know all these... these gigolos? That's what they are? Right?"

It was out now and I had no choice but to face the firing squad head on and take the hits. I'd made my bed, so to speak. "Brace is not really my boyfriend, but he is my best friend. And yes, I've been to Vegas and met all those men. They're sweet and I had a great time with them."

I heard a snort from the end of the table and looked up. The blonde Amazon was wearing a leather and lace bustier showing too much cleavage and her arms were crossed under her big chest pushing them further up and out. She was also wearing a smirk. Bitch. She leaned toward Ranger and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I just bet she did. So I take it this was a big secret? How smart is the hoe-bag to leave her phone laying around anyway?"

It took all that was in me not to flinch at her mean words or fling my body across the table to stab her in the eye with the heel of one of my new four-inch pumps. Ranger didn't say a word, just stared at me, unblinking. I could flee or I could be the woman I want to aspire to be. I could shrug it off, hold my head up, stay, and have fun.

I looked around the table. "I'm ready to dance again. Who wants to join me?"

About five hands went up and I waved them all to the dance floor.

A couple of hours later in the limo, Lula and Connie burst like two fat fruits laying in the sun. They were hurling questions at me left and right. I had stopped drinking earlier and carefully formed my words. "He knows people in California and in show business and got an offer. After Ramirez, I was struggling with my job and needed some time to myself. He very kindly made me an offer I couldn't refuse at the time. To house sit his condo in Newark before he left town and look after his business...er...interests." I paused to see if that sunk in and was enough explanation. "I don't need to tell you what will happen if people here find out. It will hurt not only me. That's another reason why I left town. To spare everybody. My parents already thought of him as my boyfriend."

Connie shivered. "So you like made a sacrifice for him and your family? Woman, I don't even want to be standin' next to you if this shit gets out."

I shrugged. "It's not like I didn't get something out of it too."

"What about Batman?" Lula asked.

"He knows."

"Is this why you two didn't...?

"No. I told you the truth. We were just not compatible at the time."

"Did he talk to you tonight?" Connie asked.

I shook my head. It was pretty obvious that he's moved on. I was glad that I went out, wore the dress, and did the test. At least now I know for sure and can move on myself. It just shouldn't bother me that he already had, but it did. I wasn't really what he wanted or his type anyway. His definition of relationship and mine are far different, even if mine aren't exactly traditional either.

The limo driver dropped off the girls first and then pulled up to my parents' house. A sleek black Porsche was parked at the curb nearby. The kind of car that didn't belong in this neighborhood.

When I stepped out of the limo, the Porsche door opened and out stepped Ranger. He was gorgeous dressed in black slacks and silk shirt left unbuttoned nearly to his abs. As the limo pulled away, he sauntered up to me slowly. "What are you doing here, Ranger?"

He kept walking until we were flush, chest to chest in my heels. He wrapped a big hand around my neck and tilted it back, running his soft lips along my throat and back up to one ear, leaving a trail of hot breath and goose flesh as he went. "I'm taking you with me, babe. My place or yours? You choose."

I was getting warm and tingly. "I thought that woman would be at your place."

He kissed the corner of my mouth. "She is, but not in my apartment. Not in my bed. You have sixty seconds to go get your things before this dress starts coming off."

"Ranger I..." Zzzip. I felt the air on my naked back immediately.

"Thirty seconds. I love the dress, but I'll like it better off."

Crap. I cursed and stepped back, reaching back and trying to grasp the zipper as I teetered on my high heels toward the front door and used my key. I opened the door and Grandma was trying to scuttle her saggy little butt back up the stairs before I saw her. "Grandma? What are you doing here?"

"Heh, heh. Was just comin' down for some warm milk when I saw headlights out the window."

"I mean here instead of the apartment."

"Oh. Alone time for your sister. She probably has the Doughboy rising as we speak."

I grimaced. "Eww."

"I know. He's not the hottie you got waiting out there. Is that that Ranger fella' everybody talks about? Heard he drives a fancy black car like that. Word is, even the local wiseguys and capo don't mess with that boy."

She followed me up the stairs after I passed her to get my overnight bag. "Yes, it's Ranger. He and I used to work together when I was a bounty hunter. We're catching up."

"Mmmhmm." Zzzip. "There you go, honey. Your dress came unzipped. When you're done catchin' up, give me a package report."

I sighed. "It's as impressive as the man. Don't tell Mom, please. Do tell her I'm staying with a friend and I'll come by for lunch before going back to Newark tomorrow."

"You and Brace break up?"

"Not exactly. It's complicated. He's more like a best friend."

"His job?" When I wasn't forthcoming, she said, "Okay. You can fill me in later. Better get going before somebody wakes up. Have a good time and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then she winked at me.

Oy. The thing was, I didn't know whether to be grossed out or not. I had no idea what my grandma _wouldn't_ do. On the other hand, I did know good and damn well what she was capable of. Grabbing my bag, I headed to the front door, jabbering to myself in my head, weighing the move I was about to make. Ranger snuck up behind me and grabbed my bag as I was locking the door. I hadn't even heard him and jumped. "Gah! You and Tank both need a bell. Why are you really here?" I whispered.

"You'll thank me for coming to get you in the morning, babe."

I snorted a laugh. "You do know the definition of egomaniac?"

He gave me a toothy grin. Blinding me even at night. "I don't have a preoccupation or delusions of greatness. It just is what it is, babe." That actually made me laugh again. I did a double-take and he was smirking. He'd made a Ranger joke. "Tomorrow the truth will likely be out and I thought it best for you to be away from your family when the shit hits the fan."

Gasping, I asked, "You really think...?" Ranger slowly nodded. "So you came to my rescue?" He nodded again.


	32. Chapter 32

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

 **Chapter 32**

 **The Whole Monty**

I hadn't even thought about this being it. Everything coming out right now. Right as we were standing there.

"At least part of it will be out and you can bet the rest will fall shortly thereafter. Too many people know now."

"You really came to get me to protect me?"

"Yes, babe. Is that so hard to believe? Trust me and let me this time."

"No. Okay. I probably should."

"Look, I know how your family is and these Chambersburg people. But I had a selfish motive as well. As much as I love that dress, all I could think about at the club was taking it off you and laying you down on that table while still wearing those heels."

What a totally erotic picture and I swallowed hard. He opened my car door for me. "Better take your car and follow me. Rangeman okay?"

"I thought you were with that blonde Valkyrie woman."

Ranger snorted a laugh. "That's actually a perfect description for Jean Ellen. She came here doing a job and decided to stay for a while. That's it."

"You and she aren't...?"

"We've fucked in the past. She's not my type. We have a mutual respect for one another, not anything other than a working relationship."

"And she's at Rangeman?"

"In one of the apartments and probably about to torture one of my men who's been restrained already."

My eyes widened in surprise. "She's into kinky stuff?"

Ranger did that slow nod thing. "Very much so. She's a dominatrix through and through. Wears a scary ass strap-on bigger than my dick. We clashed."

I slapped my hand over my mouth and started giggling at that. Her trying to dominate Ranger made the most ridiculous picture in my mind. Glancing up at him again, he was wearing a big grin. "I prefer a lover in my bed that's more soft and pliant." Like flabby? I was about to get my rhino on when he continued. "A real woman with sexy curves. Someone who's beautiful inside and out, strong, intelligent, and fun. A lover that I trust and can talk to."

With those words, my heart melted like cheddar on a gooey casserole. Like the butter in a pineapple upside-down cake. He said lover not once but twice. Is there a relationship scale? Isn't lover pretty high up there? If that's what he wanted? I could be that woman.

"I'm tired of playing games, babe. We're going to do this and it's going to be good." He smiled and closed my car door.

I watched his butt as he sauntered back to his car and slide in like a lithe black panther. So smooth. Like a milk chocolate frosting drizzling over a warm devil's food cake. I think I need some sugar. Sustenance to for my curves.

Several minutes later I was slipping into the parking space Ranger indicated. He opened my car door and grabbed my bag. "I need something sweet." His grin turned predatory. "Before you. I need sugar. I was drooling on the way here." He just winked and showed me his teeth. "I'm serious, ass. Now that my appetite is coming back, I'm having cravings."

"Ella's asleep by now. She fills the lounge pantry with popcorn and snacks and the men order pizza and takeout on the weekends. We'll check there before heading to my apartment."

"That sounds great. So everybody gets to splurge on the weekends?"

"Yeah. The men work hard. We all need a little guilty pleasure now and then. Right?"

Ranger was ruining a perfectly good thong with the innuendo. We got in the elevator and Ranger pushed a button. "What's yours?" The answer would probably be similar to what Brace would say, nookie, but I asked anyway.

"My mother's Tres Leches cake and you." He bent his head down and kissed the corner of my mouth.

Mmm. "What's in that cake?"

He kissed the other corner. "It's a light sponge cake, pierced all over while still warm." Kiss, kiss. "Not one, but two sweet milks are slowly poured over the top sinking in until it's soaking. Wet." Kiss, kiss. "The third milk, a freshly whipped heavy cream is poured over the top before each moist piece is served." Kiss, kiss, kiss. "It tastes rich, creamy, and delicious. Just. Like. You."

"Oh, God. I want some of that cake," I breathed against his lips.

He chuckled as the doors opened. Some of the guys from the club were in the lounge snacking and waved. Ranger looked at the spread and shook his head. There was pizza, what was left of what looked like about a four-foot Italian sub, Chinese, a couple types of cheese cakes, and assorted pastries. "I think you've hit the jackpot, babe. You want to eat down here or upstairs?"

I turned to the group. "Do you guys mind if I poach some of your food to go?"

Several waved and Bones said, "Go ahead, sweetheart. And enjoy."

Ranger grabbed some pizza slices and I grabbed some of the sub and cheesecake and we headed to his apartment. We set the food in Ranger's kitchen and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. My zipper went down again and Ranger was licking a trail down my neck. "I can't wait. I think we should make love, have a snack, and then repeat. Except slower, much slower later."

"Um..." His hot tongue hit a sensitive spot and wiggled, shooting a zing and warm trail all the way to my doodah. "Yesss, to all that," I whispered. Whatever the Captain wanted. I was on board for the whole ride. Good God, I loved this man's tongue. My dress was at my waist already and that tongue was now latched on to one nipple like a six... Never mind. Not the visual I was...

Suddenly my new dress was on the floor and in a snap and I was left in my red thong and black pumps. A low growl rumbled up from deep in Ranger's chest. "Damn, babe."

He wrapped first one leg and then the other around his lean hips and slow-walked with me to his bedroom, kissing me along the way. Ranger laid me on the bed and pulled the thong down over my hips and down my thighs, his gaze zeroing in on my bare mound. Brace was right about that suggestion. Ranger's eyes were dark and filled with lust as he began undressing himself. For that, I had to come up on my elbows. Ranger naked was a sight to behold. His gaze moved and raked over my whole naked body as I watched those sexy peepers with the long lashes become hooded.

When he got to his zipper, I sat all the way up and placed my hands over his. He relinquished control to me and put one hand in my hair to release the large comb that was holding it all up.

As I released Ranger from the confines of his slacks he ran his fingers through my curls. Taking him in my hands, I moved to bring him to my mouth. "No, babe. There will be time later. I need to get inside you now."

Just those words alone drenched me like a Tres Leches cake. No whipped cream necessary. I was ready. "Suit up then, I'm so ready."

"I don't want anything between us anymore, babe. Are you fixed and clean?"

"Um... Yes."

He smoothly wrangled me up the bed and in one swift slow lithe move, was inching his way inside me. When we were flesh to flesh, he began some little grinding moves that made me squeak, as some extreme waves of pleasure began to build. He nipped my earlobe. "Making up for the dance we didn't get, babe."

"Agh... Oh, this dance is...way better."

Ranger chuckled and wrapped both hands around me grabbing my butt cheeks and pulling me closer. He didn't have to tell me to wrap my legs around him. "That's right. Hang on tight, babe. Damn, you feel so good."

Even if I could have spoken, his lips claimed mine as he began the motions that would take us both where we wanted to go. Ranger could kiss and he liked to do it a lot, everywhere. My lips and body responded, opening like a flower to a bee. _Sting me, please. Take what you want. Plant your pollen._ His tongue twined with mine, a connection so sweet that I wanted to weep. And then he released me to whisper against my lips, "After tonight, you're mine."

It wasn't a question and wasn't a demand, but he'd stopped moving to look into my eyes. "You really do want me? Me?"

"I think I always have."

"Then I'm yours."

Ranger making love was the best ever. After the first time, we took a break and had our snacks. We played in the shower and then explored each other in the bed again until we fell asleep wrapped up together.

He'd been right. We slept late and woke to both our phones going crazy with calls and text messages. All hell had broken loose with the news that the man the 'burg knew as my boyfriend was a gigolo. And not just a gigolo, he was starring in soft porn on cable TV for the world to see.

Very few people had my cell phone number and I was surprised that one of the calls was from a reporter with the Trenton newspaper. The same one that had written every other story about me, including the ridiculous ones.

Morning sex didn't happen. My amorous mood overnight had dried up with the news. We showered again and I called my mother. No answer. So I called Grandma's cell. "Honey, she's already snockered and your dad came home from work early. I hated to, but I just sent him to the deli and bakery for our lunch. The phone has been ringing constantly. Valerie and the clown are here. She's cryin' and I have no idea why. I'm tryin' to get them to take the girls and go somewhere. But they're not budgin'. I think they're waiting for the show."

"Why would Val...? Never mind. Do you know who gave my number to a reporter?"

"Your mom did. Crumbled like a stale oatmeal cookie after about her fourth snoot. That's when I took the phone off the hook. You coming for lunch?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Might as well get this over with." I looked at Ranger who was standing in the bedroom doorway. He mouthed that he would take me. "Ranger will be with me."

"Oh, good. We finally get to officially meet the man in person? What an exciting day."

Except that the excitement was my life crumbling like that stale cookie she mentioned. "Yup. Exciting alright. See you about noon."

"Okay, honey."

Two big hands took my wrists and pulled me up from the side of the bed and into a hard, warm embrace. "I'm going to be there for you, babe. You may as well tell the whole story to your family and get it out so they're not subject to more shock in the near future."

That made me groan out loud. I checked on work to make sure there weren't any new requests for that night and Ranger and I headed for the 'burg. Grandma was waiting at the door when we pulled up. "Come in. We're gathered around the dining room table. Introduce me to your handsome friend."

"Grandma, this is Ranger Manoso. Ranger, my Grandma Mazur."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," he said politely.

"Boy you sure are somethin' up close, young man. I've heard a lot about you, you know."

He gave her one of his two-hundred watt smiles. "And you as well, Mrs. Mazur."

That was it. She took his hand and off they went, headed to the dining room. There were three seats left and the old bird pulled Ranger down beside her, leaving me alone. Traitor. I would remember that move.

The food was on the table but no one moved to touch it, which was totally abnormal for my family. My mother was sniffling and Val was glaring at me. Dad just hung his head, looking stressed. I said, "Hello Albert, I'm Val's sister Stephanie, as I'm sure you know. And everyone, this is my friend, Ranger." I leveled my eyes on Valerie. "Val, considering the nature of everyone's discomfort, I'm not talking until the girls are occupied. I shouldn't even have to say that." Her expression now irked me more than when I'd first sat down.

She harrumphed and commenced to slap sandwiches and drinks together, grabbed a basket from the kitchen and placed everything inside. "Snooky-wookums, grab some sodas and take the girls upstairs for a picnic. Puh-lease."

"But honey-bunny...?" Val pointed a manicured finger at him and he moved to stand.

Gack! Across the table, even Ranger made a face at the two. Albert does look and sound like the Pillsbury Doughboy.

When they were out of earshot, I spoke. "This is all Disturbing, complicated, and awkward I know. I'm sorry. Brace is my best friend in the world and you now know part of what he does for a living. Me, Brace, and even Ranger met by accident in a bar in Newark the day I lost my job at E.E. Martin. We just struck up a conversation and he told me that he owned an escort service there and for some odd reason, we became friends and that friendship grew over time. He's not really my boyfriend though. It was just easier to explain him as such. Ranger and I have been seeing each other off and on since I was a bounty Hunter. I guess he would technically be my boyfriend now."

I took a breath and looked around the table at all the faces. "Brace cared and was there for me when I needed someone the most in my life, and when he needed the same. He was contacted about doing the TV show about the time I'd recovered from the gunshot wounds and I was struggling badly with the bounty hunting. He was worried about me and needed someone to house sit and run his business for him the duration of the show in Las Vegas. I've been doing it for about nine months now."

My dad groaned and muttered, "Jesus Christ!" My mom rocked and wailed.

"Your fake boyfriend is also a pimp and you're running his business is what you're saying?" Val spat out.

"No. He runs a respectable escort service. The people that work for him and his clients are the same. All respectable people and some very influential."

"Right. And your _real_ boyfriend here is okay with that and what you do for a living?"

Ranger said smoothly, "I'm fine with it. I was a client at one time. Many different kinds of people like myself may not always be able to date in the most traditional ways. It's actually one of the most respected services on the East coast. Popular and held in quite high acclaim. I have no problem with what she does as long as she doesn't see clients."

"That was my next question. So you're not prostituting yourself, huh? How _respectable_ and decent of you for that much." Val spat again.

That's when I lost it. "What's your deal, Val? Nobody died here and left you the official speaker for this family! Why the hell are you even present when none of this has a thing to do with you? You should gather your children and your doughfriend...I mean boyfriend and take them somewhere while _we_ talk!"

Val pounded the table. "Because it _is_ my business too! Like you, I needed someone when I came home with the girls. My parents! But no, Stephanie always has to steal the show, always has to be the center of attention! _Poor Stephanie lost her husband and her job, Stephanie is working for Vinnie embarrassing the family, Stephanie was shot and almost died, Stephanie has a handsome rich boyfriend._ Then it's, Stephanie is always in the newspaper and now this! Do you have any idea what _I've_ been through?"

Remembering Dickie, my anger tempered a bit. "Val, I know and I'm so..."

"Shut up! Just shut up! You know nothing! He took everything and we had a lot! I just found out I'm pregnant and that Albert doesn't have any money of his own. He lives with his mother and makes most of his business rent off the laundromat next door to his practice. He barely scrapes by because every jerk that comes in there talks him into doing his job pro bono! He's a big softy. Now what am I supposed to do? What's gonna happen to my girls? Mommy's so busy worrying about you that she can't even function much less help me! And Daddy? He gives me money, but poo, not enough where I don't have to work." Val bawled.

So that's why she was here—front and center—crying like I personally wronged her because she's not the center of attention. Jeez. The spoiled, jealous, and needy Val of our childhood rears her ugly head again. My mother was full-out bawling now too and dad cursed again and swiped his hands down his face. I think he mumbled something about not being able to retire until he's eighty.

"Val honey, I love you, but you're a drama queen. Stephanie's ex and a good third of the 'burg men have pulled the same crap on their women. You're not alone and your situation is not unique. As for your current situation, there's such a thing as a condom and they've been around since even before I was born. Your divorce has barely been filed and you sinking your teeth into that poor boy thinking he had money because he's a lawyer, and getting yourself knocked up is not Stephanie's fault." Grandma said as she tapped her bony finger on the table top. "And as far as your money situation and workin'? Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do. That's all Stephanie has done. That's all she's really guilty of. Can you try to see that? Your family is responsible for raising you, not all your children."

Val was red-faced and looked like she'd just been slapped. Grandma style and that had to hurt. Wow. Go Grandma.

A glance at Ranger and I could see the corners of his mouth twitching and then there was a barely noticeable grimace. He shifted in his chair, a little away from Grandma. "Leave my Valerie alone. She tried hard to be a good wife and gave me two beautiful granddaughters. Stephanie Michelle, we'll be ruined when the rest of this gets out. Why do you have to do these awful things and constantly embarrass our family?" my mother cried. "Why can't you just be the good girl I raised you to be? Nobody else's daughter does the things you do. Somebody tell me where I went wrong? Why me?"

I inwardly groaned in frustration. "I'm just living my life, Mom. I didn't screw Joyce Barnhardt and end my marriage, didn't fire myself, shoot myself, or question the gift horse...er...gigolo that was there for me when I needed an exit plan from the bounty hunting before it killed me. I needed a hand and a good man extended that hand." I looked around at their angry faces and that just fueled the rhino. "Grandma gets it. All of you only think about yourselves. I tried living the way you expected, being what you wanted. It didn't work out and it's not for me. You think I'm really happy? You have no idea how lonely and miserable I've been."

I stood up. "Disown me if you feel you need to. Nobody is going to push you out of the neighborhood. I'm not the most notorious that's ever hit the Chambersburg sound waves. It wasn't my ambition to be a madam and it's still not. I'm just helping my friend until he gets back to his business." And the wind was quickly through my sails and I was finished. Emotional conflict was exhausting. "Ranger can we go?"

He stood.

"What are _we_ supposed to do?" Val seethed.

Ranger took two steps and looked down at her. "Are you asking what your sister is going to do to fix _your_ problems? Because if you are, I'm beginning to understand why she was always so determined to take on the world alone. Even to the detriment of those trying to protect her. She's evidently had the weight of this family on her shoulders for a long time and she's suffered for it. You should all think about that." He held his hand out to me. "Come on, babe. Let's go."

In that moment, I realized something. I could love Ranger. Maybe I already did and had been fighting it all this time. Walking around the table, I took his hand and pulled his head down to me for a kiss.

"Just a minute, son." Hearing that voice was so rare, I wheeled around to stare at the man.

"Yes, sir?" Ranger said.

"You seem to care about my daughter and have means I hear. I like that other boy, but Christ, talk about not being able to keep it in his pants..." He paused. "I just...can't get the memory of the way she looked when she almost died out of my head. I'll never be able to. Just keep her safe and make her happy. Please. It hurts like hell to hear a child say they're not happy, alone, and they're suffering. We'll deal with V...the rest of the family problems."

Ranger nodded. "I'll do my best, sir. She tends to get away from me a lot." He grinned and winked at me.

"Pumpkin, your problem was that you needed a real man to make you happy. That Dickie and your friend Free Willy...? Well, they weren't the ones to do it. Let this boy look after you and for God's sake, turn that damn bugger business back over to the other boy as soon as you can."

I had to smile at the man. "I will, Daddy. I love you."

He nodded and we headed to the door. Grandma came running. "Don't worry, Stephie honey. Things will be okay once the shock wears off. I have a feeling that your mother will be more popular than shunned. Just like me." She pulled my head down for a kiss on the cheek and Ranger's too. I saw one bony hand reach around to grab his butt and laughed when she couldn't get a good grip.

"Good try Grandma, but you're just going to break a bony finger. You can bounce quarters off the whole man."

"And boy, you know I'd love to see it. If you could snap a picture of him in his birthday suit and email it to me I can get Jerry to Photoshop it a little and make some rad glossies for all of us to pin up."

"No way. All this is for my eyes only. Right, Ranger?" I said wrapping my arm around his waist, moving my hand down, and squeezing a butt cheek.

He gave a nod and winked and we headed out to the car.

Before Ranger started the car I turned to him. "Thank you for what you said in there."

"I meant it."

Oh, how I wished for more with the man. I sighed. "Now that the worst is over, take me to my car. It's time to go back to Newark."

"Back to that empty condo? No, babe. We'll go get what you need and you can run the business out of my apartment office until we find a place nearby for us."

What the...? "You just sat through that and you still want a relationship with me?"

"Yes. I told you last night, you're mine. You just insinuated that I'm yours. Did you mean it?"

"I... Yes."

"Then you're not going back to sit around being lonely and miserable. I didn't like hearing that either, knowing we've wasted so much time. Even though part of it is my fault."

"Okay. I guess we begin cohabitating today to see how we work together?"

"We'll work as long as we start trusting each other, babe. I'm all in." He kissed me tenderly. "The rest is up to you."


	33. Chapter 33

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to author Janet Evanovich. There are some secondary characters in this story that do belong to me.**

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

Sorry it took so long to finish this. Thank you for all the kind words. A special thanks goes to Janet as the first reviewer of Way to Roll. My second book in the Way to Go series. If you like my kooky stuff. You'll like the series.

My best to all,

Mandy aka basketcse

 **Epilogue**

 **No Turning Back**

"I can't and you can't make me. No, not there again. Ah... Okay there maybe I can."

Ranger chuckled as he tuned and played my body like a Steinway piano under the sheet for the third time. His bare legs hanging off the bottom of the bed. I was embarrassed at the constant messes we made playing and ripped the sheets off every morning before Ella got to them. We boinked like bunnies all night, in the early hours of the morning, and then again after Ranger worked out, and in the shower after.

We were almost two months into our new living arrangement and things were going surprisingly pretty good. Ranger and I got along well. The only problem we'd had so far was that he was a bit of a neat freak and I was sloppy compared. Ella had helped us with that problem. She organized some his and hers space all over the apartment and strategically placed a couple of extra hampers, some baskets, and other nice containers for the things I tended to leave laying out. She even helped us organize the pantry to make us both happy and without Ranger doing too much grumbling about my snacks.

Even Rex seemed to be blissfully happy. The reason could be that Ranger bought him a huge hamster habitat and a girlfriend. The can he slept in now had to be big enough for two and when Lester saw it rocking one time, he and a couple of the guys made a custom one painted and decorated to look like a heart shaped bed.

Lester became an escort and a popular one at that. Influential cougar clients loved him. He bragged and talked about it so much that a couple of the other guys joined and were just as popular. Lester liked getting to know the other escorts and in his off time began to chauffeur the guys and girls that needed or wanted rides to dates. The girls expressed that they liked being escorted to the door of the client by a guy that looked like a bodyguard. It served several purposes. Let the clients know that we cared about our escorts and added even more respectability and credibility to Brace's business.

A local celebrity client in Atlantic City asked Lester to stay with them for the whole date as a bodyguard which enabled the two to leave the hotel and walk around outside, and go to other casinos and shows without being bothered. When I mentioned this to Brace, he was excited by the idea of offering a separate bodyguard service to clients and asked me to talk to Ranger. Since that was in Ranger's wheelhouse, we got together and made a deal. It was an area of security that he wanted to get into in the future and Brace's clientele was perfect to get the Rangeman name out.

The problem of Jean Ellen Burrows hadn't lasted long. She had initially come to Trenton for help from Ranger with a job she was doing and then stayed to help him do those jobs they called distractions. Ranger made her a generous offer to work for Rangeman full time but she declined it and moved on. He'd shown me security footage of some of the men painfully hobbling around the building that had been with her and had asked her to get a place off-site or refrain from fraternizing inside the building or in the living quarters. I'd sensed that she'd taken offense to that and our own fraternizing. She'd argued our living together and Ranger reminded her that he was the boss and we already had plans to move off-site. Then there was the fact that she'd already gone through all the men at Rangeman willing to risk their testicles and ass to spend a night with her.

My story exploded in Chambersburg like a nuclear bomb for about two weeks before fading into history. Val can thank me when she gets off her high-horse. Her whole sordid story, husband, affair, and pregnancy went mostly ignored because of my much dirtier one. However, Grandma was right. My mom was so popular that she was invited to everything. Sales for Tupperware, Longaberger baskets, candles, and sex toys, were way up with all the home parties going on. Helen Plum reigned queen. Everybody wanted to hear the whole bawdy story of her daughter's famous gigolo boyfriend. Not that she had that much to tell.

After about a month though, a new story hit the news. A couple of rundown buildings were demolished to make way for a small strip mall and when they were hauling off the debris, parts of two bodies were found.

Not in those guy's case, but as they say, _Life goes on_.

My brain suddenly short-circuited as another orgasm ripped through me. "Oh my...you're a God!" I yelled out as I was rent asunder yet again by Ranger's skillful mouth and fingers.

The sheet was pulled back and his head appeared, silky hair all mussed and wild, a wicked glint in his eyes. He grinned and licked his luscious lips. Ranger was the perfect mix of God and Devil and I was totally falling for him in every way. Crawling up my body, he rolled over beside me flat on his back.

My fingers walked down his abs heading South. "My turn."

"No, babe. My sack is empty and I'm wrung out." I had to snicker at that and he turned to me with a grin.

"Don't cry to me if I'm too much for you. You're the one that was restless and wanted a homier cave, Batman."

"Batman doesn't cry and neither does Ranger."

"That's not true. I saw the tear in the corner of your eye when I did that thing with my fingers the other night."

"I'm going to have a talk with your best pal, Brace, about that move. No way you came up with that one yourself. That was a guy move."

I giggled. "But I did it smooth and you liked it a lot. After the initial tears. I worried there for a minute how we were going to get the love juice off the ceiling."

"Babe..."

"That would be asking a little above and beyond for Ella." His gorgeous chest rumbled as he chuckled. "Grandma told me that Albert has a new position with a nice sized law firm now. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, snookie-wookums?"

A small grimace appeared as the smile disappeared. The man shook his head and I smacked it. "Don't lie. The name of the firm was the same as the one on the bodyguard contract. Why did you do that? My sister is needy and selfish."

"Exactly. I feel sorry for poor Kloughn. He's an instant father, taking on two kids that aren't his plus an unplanned one of his own is on the way. I feel sorry for your dad too. They need to get the fuck out of his house. The man wants to shit and retire from the postal service, having some peace for a few years. He told me he's thinking about buying a cab and working when he wants during his retirement. Any objection to me helping him make that happen?"

"Only to the helping him shit part." He tickled me until I squealed, "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Ranger, we haven't been together that long. We're not married, not even engaged. Why are you taking care of my family?"

"Because I want you to be happy and theirs is linked directly to yours. I saw it that day. If they're miserable, you are too. You'll sacrifice yourself to fix their issues and as long as we're together, I won't let you do that anymore."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because I'm done for, babe. I love you."

Shocked, I rolled to him. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do. As much as I know how. I'm glad now that we halted that bunker program and even that Brown happened and he's gone. I want a little normal in my life too and I know my men do as well. There are smiles and camaraderie now where there wasn't just two months ago. This place was fucking depressing."

My heart fluttered in my chest. "You're a good man. I think I love you too, Ranger."

"Babe, if you don't know for sure, I'm ducking back under this sheet to start again."

"No, no, no. I definitely love you," I giggled as he tickled me again.

* * *

My phone vibrated and danced around the desk as I was doing the weekly accounting work. I picked it up and smiled. "Mr. Las Vegas. It's been a while."

"I know. All I had time to do was text when I first got back. The rest of the time, I was exhausted. They had me in every segment for a while when I returned. So many women, it was just a blur. I was good though, knowing you were with Ranger."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Relieved as hell when I found out you weren't alone when the word got out about me. You happy?"

"I think I am."

"That's what I was hoping. I have my own news, baby."

"Good, I hope."

"It is quite shocking. I met someone. A woman that sparked with me so well, my dick was numb for a couple of days. It was like being struck by lightening."

"No shit. I think I'm a little jealous. I don't think I've ever made Ranger's dick numb. That thing never even gets soft..."

"Sweetheart...?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not a bad thing. It means he's hot for you all the time."

"Oh. I guess you're right. Great. So are you bringing her home during the break from the show? Will I like her?"

"Yes to all of that. She's beautiful inside and out. Like you. Been through similar shit that I have. Already raised a kid but not adverse to starting again with the right person. Very smart and independent. I met her on the show and they pulled our segment when we clicked, personally. I asked them to and they did."

"Let me tell you, from my very short experience, finding the right person is heavenly. Keeping my fingers crossed you'll experience the same."

"So, the ass is doing right by you and making you happy?"

"Yes. Who'd a thunk the guy has a soft, sweet, and romantic side, huh? There are so many layers to the man. He's so good to me and everybody else, including my crazy family."

"That they are. I'm glad he's being good to you. My bones have been aching lately and I wasn't looking forward to giving his ass a beat down."

I snorted a laugh. "Dude, even Grandma couldn't get a good grip on that."

"What a boner buster. Thanks a bunch for the support and making me feel like about sixty."

I giggled. "If this woman is all that, she'll have no problem bringing you back around. Just give her the code word."

"What?"

"Action..."

"Fuck! Gotta go. I'm sitting here almost balls out waiting for the doctor to come in and give me my re-up contract physical required by the show and this paper thing I'm wearing on my bottom half is now sticking up like I gotta sword between my legs. This doctor has a huge mole on his lip with a long hair attached and I heard he might be gay too. I certainly don't want to give the guy the wrong impression. Need a few to tame the beast."

I burst out laughing. "Don't get caught. I miss you, Brace."

"Me too, sweetheart. Call you soon."

Ranger cracked up that night when I told him about Brace's call and he was very happy that he'd hooked up with his own woman.

"He'll be back in a couple of weeks and you haven't mentioned wanting to do anything in particular, " he said.

"Take a vacation."

"Already planned. We're all going to Miami. I've been wanting to see Julie and want you to meet her."

"Really? I can't wait." I clapped my hands together.

"But that's not what I meant, babe. I mean have you thought about what you want to do as far as a career and your life?"

"Ugh. You mean what I want to do after being a _madam_." I said, emphasizing the word. "I've been thinking and I have no idea. Starting college again at thirty with all those young people makes me feel old and want to hork.

"You're smart and have that deep sense about you. I was wondering if you'd like to try some training here? We could use another person to pull information on fugitives and clients and comb it. A lot of details can be missed. Would you like to try it?"

I shrugged. "Sounds like the info Connie pulled for us."

"Not the same, babe. This is way more detailed. What we do is like a form of profiling."

That got my attention. "Like the FBI does?"

"Yeah, babe. We even created some software of our own for the task. I think you might be good at it."

"Hmm, guess I could try it."

Ranger's body was now parked between my legs and he was making me warm. No. Hot. That previously empty sack felt a little heavier against my leg and he was letting me know that the work conversation was now over. He gave me a little poked. "Time to seal the deal," he whispered in my ear and then licked it, making me squeal.

I was asked to wear all black and escorted down to level five where most of the offices were located the next day. Ranger stopped at a cubicle and spoke in rapid Spanish and a guy turned around that scared the bejeezus out of me. He had metal piercings all in his head and two teardrops tattooed under one eye. My gaze flashed to Ranger pleading, _Don't leave me with this guy!_

"Calm down, babe. This is Hector. You'll be working with a couple more of the guys too. He created this software and most of our other proprietary stuff. He's trustworthy and actually pretty fucking brilliant. You can learn a lot from him."

"Oh. What's his background?" I was curious.

"He was pretty high up in the hierarchy of a gang and we're lucky to have stolen him."

Ee...gads! That explains a lot.

* * *

The computer work was very interesting. I worked with Hector and a few men who translated the training. Even Lester turned out to be quite the geek. I will never have the same picture in my head for nerds and geeks again. The ones here were all drool worthy.

About a week later, I had my own cubicle and was breezing through a stack of work in between checking the BYS site and calls. A team had just left to capture a high-dollar fugitive when something caught my eye while eating lunch at my desk. The fugitive had a long list of work history, but one made the hair all over my body stand up straight. He'd worked in mines before as a gopher or grunt assisting with controlled demolitions. the information took a few seconds to really click and then I was up and blasting towards Ranger's office.

Oh shit, oh shit! He wasn't there. I then ran to Tank's office. Not there. I ran out and stood in the middle of the control level floor and yelled. "I have a mayday, 911 emergency, at least a 411. Where is everybody?"

Hal walked out on the floor, eyebrows raised. "Hey, Stephanie. What's up?"

"Hal, I found something on the fugitive, Ferrell. Those men... The ones that just left. They might be in danger!"

"Tell me."

I'd only half explained and Hal was beating feet to the monitoring room with me on his heels. I relayed the rest of the information as he was radioing the men. Later that day, I nearly collapsed when I heard what they'd discovered when they'd very cautiously found the fugitive. All those Rangemen would have died. A whole separate bomb team had to be dispatched by the TPD police and the story had now replaced the Chambersburg bones story.

I boohoo'd like a baby that night in Ranger's arms.

"It's over, babe. Everyone is fine, but now you know you've found a place and something important to do. We need you here."

"The thought that you or any man here could have died being blown to bits just haunts me," I sobbed.

"Unfortunately, that's what happened to a lot of men in Iraq and Afghanistan. It's not expected on your home soil and we tend to let our guard down too often. That bit of intel was a life saving discovery. Proud of you, babe."

"Poof. Four sweet merry men almost gone," I sniffled.

He snickered and placed an errant curl behind my ear. "Sweet what?"

"You know, like Robin Hood and the Merry Men."

"Me being Robin? I think not, babe. The only reason I don't have a problem with Batman is because he outgrew his tights."

"Seriously? You would do them great. Bring back the fad."

"Babe..."

Giggling, I said and meant it with all my heart, "I love all the yous, Batman, Robin, and Ranger. Casual Ranger in jeans, GQ Ranger in the suit, sporty Ranger in the gym shorts, and naked Ranger best of all. Yum."

He gave me one of his wolfish grins. "Babe in the raw happens to be my favorite Staphanie Plum. Why don't you scoot a little closer."

"Agghhh... I crave this Ranger more than..."

"Mmmm... Plum leches pie?"

(Giggling. Lots of giggling.)

The End


End file.
